Ocean's Edge
by admonamlulu
Summary: Set during the first few episodes of season one, Veronica and Logan cross paths in the most unlikely of places. Secrets are revealed and friendships tentatively rekindled. (See story for notes) **The gorgeous book cover-art credit goes to Nikatsu. Many thanks again! x
1. Chapter 1

Title: Ocean's Edge  
>Rating: M for language, violence, abuse (graphic) and sexual situations.<br>Pairing/s: Logan/Veronica, Aaron/Lynn  
>Genre: AU, angst, HC, romance, drama  
>Warnings: Trigger warnings, child abuse, attempted rape. Language, violence, sex<br>Summary: Set during the first few episodes of season one, Veronica and Logan cross paths in the most unlikely of places. Secrets are revealed and friendships tentatively rekindled. BIG Spoilers for (some of) these episodes, including shameless use of some of the witty and clever dialogue (because let's face it, Mr Rob Thomas is a genius, right?)  
>Notes: First Veronica Mars fanfic, so apologies if my research etc is off. Hope you enjoy anyway!<p>

**Ocean's Edge**

_There's a place I dream about, where the sun never goes out and the sky is deep and blue... won't you take me there with you? Ooo We can begin again, shed our skin, let the sun shine in... At the edge of the ocean, we can start over again._ _  
><em>(Ivy).

Worries and fear had no place on the ocean for Logan as he floated calmly on his surf board, as far away from the beach as he dared.

Lifting his face to the first warm sunrays of the day, he sighed softly and closed his eyes. For those precious few moments, the sun always made the world look and feel bright and beautiful. Neptune seemed so small and unreal from that distance, like a miniature model hidden amongst the palm trees, built for a child to play with, smash up and destroy... And as he sat watching his friends wipe out time after time, their shouts and laughter drifting over to him on the gentle salt tinged breeze, it was easy to imagine that he didn't exist with nothing but water surrounding him, that his life belonged to someone else, not him.

But when the ocean swelled and rolled beneath his board, like a giant, gentle breath, carrying him forward towards the shore, Logan forgot the anger and bitterness that filled his soul, forgot _everything_ in that magical moment where the world slowed right down and he lost himself and found himself at the same time, and just for a little while, _lived_.

Riding the wave, with the wind whistling past his ears and the roar of the crest crashing, chasing him as Logan's board cut gracefully through the water, like a knife through warm butter, made him feel unbeatable, untouchable... Nothing else mattered in the world but the wave, the rush of exhilaration and serenity washing away all his troubles...

He was smiling when he reached the shore, and hopped off his board feeling carefree and alive. His friends waved to him before heading back out to do it all over again, and Logan turned around and paddled after them.

~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~

_Echolls' mansion, Neptune, California..._

"Huh," Aaron Echolls murmured, one eyebrow rising. The word echoed in the unnatural stillness of the Echolls family room and he idly scratched under his chin with his fingers before leaning forward slightly, picking up his orange juice and swallowing a mouthful. "_Hello! Magazine_ want to do a three page feature about me... _A Weekend with Aaron Echolls; Hollywood Movie Star and Family Man_," he finished with flair looking up with a grin before putting down his glass, cocking his head slightly to the side and rereading, with a single minded interest, the paperwork his PA had forwarded to him by special courier earlier that morning.

His wife, Lynn, forced herself to smile at him from her place at the opposite end of the table, a comforting ten feet of reinforced designer bevelled Italian glass between them, and pushed down the urge to laugh at the ludicrous notion of the very idea that _Aaron Echolls _and _Family Man_ should ever inhabit the same sentence. She sipped her coffee quietly and concentrated on the sun's morning heat streaming through the large, elegantly trimmed picture windows warming her silk covered shoulders instead.

"Hmm, they're offering me five figures and an all expenses paid weekend aboard the _Neptune Princess_." Aaron looked up, leaning back in his seat, one arm motioning to her, "Lynn, isn't that the name of the new cruise ship they just launched last month? Remember, we attended the gala..."

Placing her delicate china cup on its matching saucer next to an untouched grapefruit half, Lynn watched as Aaron smirked to himself and chuckled softly, clearly thinking of that party, and the young blonde bimbo Lynn knew he'd disappeared with to screw, whilst she was left making small talk and excuses for her husband's awkward and embarrassing absence.

Bastard.

"Lynn, remember?"

Startled from her dark thoughts, Lynn blinked and quickly schooled her features into the role of doting wife. "Yes, the _Neptune Princess_. It's supposed to be luxurious, isn't it?" she agreed with the appropriate amount of excitement in her voice.

Aaron nodded and held up the brochure that had come with the package. When it became apparent that Aaron wasn't going to move from his shady end of the table and come to her, Lynn gracefully stood up and approached her husband as he leafed through the glossy booklet, her long, silk nightwear swishing almost too loudly in the quietness. She stopped behind Aaron and lightly placed her hands on his shoulders, gently stroking her thumbs over his collar, showing her enthusiasm in the way she touched and leaned in close, her face a hair's breadth from his, her smile open and warm.

Lynn Echolls didn't win her Emmy for nothing.

"Looks wonderful, darling," she opined softly, then straightened up again and asked, "Are you going to do it?"

"Of course I am," Aaron scowled at her. He slammed the brochure closed and twisted around in his chair. Lynn moved back a fraction before calmly returning to her own seat again, Aaron's dark eyes following her. "Is there a reason you think I shouldn't, Lynn?"

Busying herself with her coffee, adding extra sugar and stirring delicately, methodically, Lynn shook her head. "Of course not, darling," she lied beautifully and looked up. "I know how hectic your schedule is during these coming months, what with the new movie in Vancouver about the start shooting, and the post-production meetings for the one you've just finished." She gave Aaron a well practiced loving and concerned expression. "I just don't want you exhausting yourself, Aaron."

An awkward silence filled the sun warmed room for a long minute. Lynn lifted her cup to her lips and sipped, ignoring the sickly sweetness of the over-sugared lukewarm coffee, hating every second of being closely scrutinised by her husband, but hiding it perfectly well.

"It's a vacation, darling, and they're paying for it," Aaron eventually said, the scowl now gone and replaced by a smile that once upon a time would have made Lynn's heart flutter at how handsome he was. He picked up his half eaten cream-cheese bagel and waved it in her general direction, "I think I can put up with a couple of interviews and the odd photograph whilst drinking mai tai's by the pool."

Lynn sighed internally.

"It's a shame Trina is in Maui for the next three months," he lamented finishing the bagel as his eyes flitted over the papers in his hand again, "She would've loved it, but with all the work I've been doing lately, this will be a perfect break for me. And you and Logan."

"Logan?" Lynn blinked, already cursing her herself for speaking without thinking. Shit.

"_Family Man_, Lynn. I'm a husband _and_ a father. That's what they want," Aaron snapped at her slamming the paperwork on the table. His glass of orange juice tipped over. They both ignored it. "He's my son," he finished with a glare, before standing up and leaving.

Slumping back in the chair, Lynn stared out of the huge picture windows at the beautiful sunny Saturday morning, wondering how her life could be so miserable on such a lovely day. She rubbed a hand against her forehead and closed her eyes suddenly feeling very weary. There was no way that Logan would want to spend a long weekend with her and his father, pretending to be The Perfect Family for a magazine. Even to her the idea was abhorrent. She sighed and pushed out of the chair, heading for the kitchen, smiling at Mrs Navarro as she passed her.

"Oh, sorry about the mess today," Lynn apologised softly in advance. The spilled juice had dripped onto the polished marble floor leaving sticky pools of orange pulp for housekeeper to clean up.

"Not a problem, Mrs Echolls," Mrs Navarro answered kindly and efficiently cleared away the breakfast dishes before tackling the spillage. Lynn watched from the shadows of the kitchen, a glass of vodka laced freshly squeezed orange juice now in her hand. She sighed heavily before taking an unhealthy gulp, numb to the burn down her throat, listening to the dull thuds from within the house as Aaron walked around, no doubt looking for Logan.

Her son would laugh in Aaron's face at the very notion of playing Happy Families, especially since the man had taken his car keys away from him the week before as punishment for an incident at school. The beating that quickly followed had been a bad one, and for a while Lynn had been desperately worried for Logan. But her awkward attempts to comfort her son had been quickly rejected. He wouldn't let her near him, tend to him, and even through the dulling effects of vodka, his words still scorched red raw across her heart, _"I didn't do it, mom, that fucking bong wasn't even mine. He never listens though... Why? Why, mom? ...I hate him... Just, just leave me alone..."_

"Are you alright, Mrs Echolls? Can I get you anything?"

Sucking in a sharp startled breath, Lynn quickly pasted on her practiced smile and nodded. "Oh, oh, no, I'm fine." She put the glass down. "Have you seen Logan this morning?"

"Si, he left early with the Casablancas boys," the housekeeper told her. Ah, surfing then. A look of relief passed over Lynn's face and Mrs Navarro smiled warmly, knowingly, before leaving to resume her duties.

Thank God for small mercies, Lynn sighed. Hopefully she would be able to talk to Logan first before Aaron got a hold of him. Try and persuade him to perform the role of devoted son just for that long weekend... to agree to do this for her.

It was all she could do.

She topped up her drink with vodka and hid the bottle back in the freezer, pulled in a deep breath, stood tall and painted on a smile. Time to face the day.

~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~

_Mars Investigations, Neptune, California..._

"I can't believe you conned me into working on a Saturday, dad," Veronica complained with a pout. Keith poked his head around the door of his office and blinked at his daughter.

"Conned you? If I recall correctly, dear daughter, it was a bet," he held up a finger forestalling whatever Veronica was going to interrupt him with, "that I won fair and square."

The junior PI slumped in her seat, yanked her pale green and white striped sweater vest straight again when it bunched up around her waist, and stared at the piles of papers in front of her, all waiting to be neatly filed away. "I still think you cheated," she grumbled.

"Be that as it may... and I didn't cheat, thank you very much," Keith chuckled, "we'll be done by noon if we get cracking. Then I'll buy you ice cream. Deal?"

"Only if you take me to _Amy's_," Veronica countered, perking up slightly, "And you never dupe me into a game of Trivial Pursuit again!"

Keith dropped another box of files on her desk and nodded. "You're on."

Pulling a face at the mountains of paperwork, Veronica shook her head before picking up the pile she'd already sorted and headed to the filing cabinets. "Where did you get it from anyway? I mean, talk about gaming like it was nineteen eighty four."

"I picked it up at a yard sale," her dad's voice called from his office. "Fun, educational and history all rolled into one, right?"

Stretching the ache from her shoulders, she laughed. Oh, it was fun alright... she thought it was hilarious that her dad preened, yes _preened_ every time he won another wedge. She really shouldn't have made that bet though.

"Oh yeah, definitely educational," she muttered to herself, "Like in that I've learned my lesson well, and that revenge is definitely a huge dish served ice cold and preferably with rainbow sprinkles, crushed Oreos _and_ hot fudge sauce."

"What was that?" Keith shouted.

"Oh, nothing, dad," Veronica called back snickering when she heard her dad mumbling something about loving daughters and sore losers. She smiled fondly and closed the cabinet. One pile done, another mountainous one to go.

A little after eleven, and more than halfway through the heaps of files nearly swamping her desk, the monotonous tedium was interrupted when a woman walked in and smiled a little hesitantly when Veronica looked up.

"Hello, um... I'm sorry, I don't have an appointment," the woman said standing by the small sofa in the outer office.

She was smartly dressed and Veronica pegged her instantly as one of the rich residents of Neptune, likely living in the 90909 zip code. The woman's hair was short and neatly styled, and her designer clothes and accessories (not to mention the jewellery, including a huge rock that adorned her wedding finger) screamed money, and lots of it.

Cheating husband, Veronica immediately deduced, easy pay check.

"Ah, that's okay, if you'll just wait here for a second, Miss..." she stopped, waiting for the woman to finish her name.

"_Mrs_ Abigail Martin."

"Mrs Martin, I'll see if Mr Mars can see you." Veronica smiled and quickly disappeared into her dad's office, "Dad?"

"Yeah, in here," Keith muttered from the recesses of the closet. "You finished already? Because I can find you another box of-"

"Dad, you have a client," Veronica told him.

"What? Was there an appointment today I forgot?"

"No, she's a walk-in." She leaned in close when Keith came out to her, "Hmmm, shall I tell her we're too busy?"

Keith rolled his eyes and straightened his shirt, pulling down his sleeves again. "No, show her in, smarty-pants," he smiled moving papers off the chairs so his client could sit down.

"Mrs Martin, this is Mr Mars," Veronica introduced as she showed the lady into the office. "Can I get you anything?"

"No, thank you," Mrs Martin answered before Keith closed his door leaving Veronica to finish her filing.

Forty minutes later, the woman left and Keith stood leaning against his door frame watching his daughter reading the horoscopes in the daily newspaper.

"Hey, it says here you're coming into some money, and that Pluto and Venus aligning means that love is in the air. Something you wanna tell me, dad?" Veronica said as she lowered the paper and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, don't read that crap, it'll rot your brain," Keith murmured. He took the newspaper away and gave her an A4 sized manila envelope instead.

"What's this?"

"Surprise."

"Really?" She sniffed it. "Hmm. Doesn't smell like a pony. I know, it's a _Get Out Of Working On Saturday's_ free card for the next year, right?"

"Nope. Better," Keith grinned. Veronica tilted her head to the side before ripping the envelope open. Her eyes nearly bugged.

"Oh my God, is this for real?"

"Yep!"

Inside was a brochure for the _Neptune Princess_. The small, luxurious cruise ship had two hundred spacious private balcony cabins, six sumptuous first class suites, three restaurants, two pools, and an array of duty free gift shops. With a passenger to crew ratio of four point two to one, and a private butler service for the first class guests, the ship was obviously designed to attract people with money – lots of money. Attached to the brochure were two tickets for the maiden voyage; an expenses paid weekend aboard the lavish liner, courtesy of Mrs Abigail Martin.

Veronica read the details with wide eyes that gradually narrowed with suspicion.

"Okay, what's the catch, huh? Because this looks _too good_ for there not to be a catch," she asked, still grinning like an excited lunatic though and nearly bouncing in her seat as she checked out the tickets, _a double cabin with a balcony... meals included... cabaret entertainment..._

"It's a job," Keith said. "Mrs Martin wants to know if her husband is cheating on her. He's a partner in the company that owns the cruise line and will be onboard the ship for its maiden voyage."

"Without his wife?" Veronica frowned.

"She's apparently got a charity function she can't get out of."

Veronica put the tickets and brochure down and laced her fingers together, looking up at her father from under her lashes. "_Can't_?"

"Okay," Keith nodded and handed his daughter a photograph. "Mrs Martin's pretty confident that he's cheating on her and needs proof, or the prenup he signed will become null and void. She thinks this will be the perfect opportunity to catch him up to no good."

"Wow, move over Antonio Banderas," Veronica muttered appreciatively. Mr Martin was _hot_. "Wait, _he_ signed? So she's the money?"

"Yep."

Wow, it wasn't often they caught a case this lucrative. Being a small PI business, it was usually small time jobs with pay checks that made just enough income for them to make ends meet.

"Why us? Oh wait a minute..." Veronica smiled. Being said small PI business also had its advantages... "Covert _and_ clever."

"You got it, sweetheart," Keith grinned proudly. His daughter was going to make a fine PI one day - _if_ she wanted to, that was. "Who'd suspect us, a vacationing father and daughter, on a boat full of the rich and famous, huh?"

She excitedly picked up the tickets again. "As long as no one from Neptune we know is going to be there."

"That's why I asked for a passenger guest list," Keith told her and disappeared into his office.

"How did you manage to get that? Isn't that supposed to be, like, super top secret and confidential?" she asked clearly impressed.

"I have ways, I have means and I have _talent_," he announced with a flourish, brandishing a faxed copy of the _Neptune Princess_ passenger list for the upcoming maiden voyage. "Wowsers, I've never seen so many famous names on one list."

"Wowsers?" Veronica grimaced following him. He ignored her running his finger down the names.

"Okay, Mr and Mrs Enbom. You know their son, don't you?"

"John? Yeah, but I've never met his mom and dad." She moved closer to see the list herself. There were a few names she recognised from the TV and magazines, but many she didn't. It didn't really matter anyway. Mr Martin didn't know the Mars', and that was what was important. She found it fascinating that the entire cruise ship was fully booked, including the six prestigious first class suites, complete with their own private deck – two of them reserved by _Hello! Magazine_!

Oh, to have money, she sighed.

"You know what?" Keith said putting the list down and turning to his daughter. "It doesn't matter if anyone recognises us. We're going on a vacation." He draped his arm around her, "A well earned vacation. And what do vacationers do?"

"Take pictures," they both finished together.

"That's my girl!" he smiled and hugged her. "Let's say we ditch the rest of the filing and celebrate, huh? Ice cream?"

"I'm already there, pops!" she laughed and grabbed her bag.

~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~

It was almost dark when Logan finally returned home, and Lynn stood by the window and watched him laugh at something Dick Casablancas said, before jumping out of the truck and grabbing his surf board from the back. His whole demeanour was loose and easy and Lynn smiled. It was good to see her son happy, it was a rare thing.

But as soon as Dick's truck disappeared down the long drive and out of view, the easy way Logan appeared suddenly changed. Lynn closed her eyes quickly trying to preserve the image of her son laughing so carefree in her mind. She didn't want to see the slumped shoulders, the loneliness that radiated off him. She couldn't bear to see the pain and sadness in his eyes that she often saw when Logan thought no one was looking.

For all his macho image, making the world believe that he was untouchable, that he cared about nothing and no one, Lynn knew her son was still just a boy, scared and alone, his young life already damaged and marred by tragedy, and she hated herself that she couldn't give him the comfort and protection he so desperately needed and craved. Closing her eyes just made it easier to deny it was happening, made it easier to live with the guilt. She loved her son...

...But she was scared too.

Lynn knew she was weak, trapped in a loveless, mentally abusive marriage to a man who could be so cruel that her only moments of peace were found at the bottom of a bottle of alcohol, and with the little white pills she popped like candy. She knew that one day Aaron would go too far and really hurt Logan, and she would be powerless to stop it.

Powerless and weak.

What kind of a mother did that make her?

But for all her faults, Logan still loved her unconditionally.

Downing the glass of whiskey-sour she had in one swallow, Lynn made her way to the pool house where Logan had retreated to. She knew Aaron was in his study; making movie deals, having phone sex, she really didn't care, and took the opportunity to try and talk Logan into agreeing to the cruise.

"Oh... Hey mom, you okay?"

Logan's step faltered for a second when he came out of the bathroom and saw his mom standing in the room. He'd just finished showering and the navy blue towel hung snugly around his narrow hips. Lynn smiled and nodded.

"You had a good day today?" she asked sucking in a soft distressed breath when Logan turned around to grab a shirt from the closet. The bruised welts on his back were still livid, each slash mark scoring her soul. How many had Aaron inflicted on Logan the week before? Fifteen? Twenty?

Lynn remembered losing count, her mascara quickly streaking down her cheeks in ugly black self-loathing shameful tears as she felt anger towards Logan for giving Aaron yet another reason to beat him. It was wrong of her to think that, and she knew it, but she couldn't help herself. The older Logan got, the worse the abuse had become. It was like Logan had just given up, like he expected the beatings no matter what he did, so he went out of his way to antagonise his father to at least deserve the punishments, and Aaron made sure his son paid dearly for that. Lynn honestly didn't know how much more of it she could take.

She looked up when Logan turned and stood still, his eyes averted as he slowly put the shirt on, pushing his arms through the long sleeves, pulling the material down over his body, hiding the evidence.

"Logan-"

"Don't, mom," Logan murmured softly yanking on a pair of board shorts before taking his towel off. He sat down on the bed and rubbed his fingers through his hair, sticking it up in all directions.

Sitting beside him, Lynn reached over and gently smoothed his hair back down with a soft smile. Logan pulled a face but let her do it, leaning in to her touch slightly. She lowered her hand when she'd done and looked at him.

"What?" Logan asked curiously, his eyes narrowing. The small smile that had played on his lips fell away.

"Logan, I need you to do me a favour, sweetheart," Lynn answered. She pushed her hair behind her ear and took his hand. Logan curled his fingers around hers. He could smell the whiskey on her breath and frowned anxiously.

"Mom, are you alright? Did dad-"

"No, no, darling, I'm fine," she promised, deciding to quickly tell Logan about the _Hello! Magazine_ feature before he started wondering the worst. "Your father has been asked to do a feature for a magazine about his work and family life, and they've booked suites for us aboard a cruise ship next month."

For a long moment Logan just sat there staring at his mom, and then he burst out laughing. The sound was so different from earlier, this time it was brittle and hostile.

"You've got to be kidding me," he shook his head as it suddenly became clear. "You want me to play happy families with him? Smile sweetly for the camera's and tell the world what a wonderful _caring_ father I've got? Buy him a _World's Greatest Dad_ tee shirt from the fucking gift shop?"

"Logan, please," Lynn sighed watching her son jump up and back away from her.

"No way, mom," he hissed. "Have you forgotten that he beat the shit out of me last week for something I didn't even fucking do?" Logan scrubbed his fingers through his hair in irritation. "I passed the drug tests, and he still doesn't believe me. Even when the so called evidence disappeared and the charges were dropped, my _loving father_-" he air quoted mockingly, "still won't give me my car back and hasn't talked to me in days!"

By the time he'd finished, Logan was shouting, frustration and hatred clear in his voice, but Lynn couldn't give up... for her son's sake, for her own sake. Aaron would get his way, even if it meant another beating. He'd _make_ Logan do it.

"Do it for me, Logan," she tried. "Please. It's only three nights, just one long weekend, and the ship is big enough for you to disappear when you're not needed for the cameras."

A look of pure contempt crossed Logan's face at the thought of being photographed with his father, immortalised in print with the man that systematically abused him on a regular basis. Aaron Echolls; loving father? What a fucking joke.

Dragging a hand through his hair again, Logan blew out a breath and sat down on the bed. Lynn automatically placed her palm on his back and tried to comfort him, immediately regretting it when Logan flinched at the contact. She curled her fingers into a fist and lowered her eyes.

"Please, Logan."

"I hate him, mom," Logan admitted softly. "I can't do it. I'm sorry."

But he knew he could. He was the son of two award winning actors, and he knew he could play the part flawlessly, just like he played the role of Logan Echolls; Psychotic Jackass, every day at school. It was just as easy to portray the loving son to multi-millionaire, Oscar winning actor and perfect father, Aaron Echolls, as it was hiding the pain and misery he felt his every waking moment behind an arrogant veneer.

And his mom knew he could do it too. And would.

"Thank you, sweetheart," Lynn whispered. Logan simply nodded. A moment later, Aaron's voice cut sharply into the silence.

Looking up, Logan squared his shoulders, schooled his face into an expression so impassive that it scared Lynn, and left her sitting alone in the pool house. She stood and headed straight for the liquor cabinet.

-_vm_-

"Ah, Logan, good," Aaron nodded and beckoned his son to enter his study. He leaned back against the desk smoking one of his Cuban cigars, and watched as Logan walked in and stopped a few feet in front of him.

"You bellowed?"

A brief irritated look flashed over Aaron's face, quickly hidden again behind a mask of 'loving dad'. Logan unconsciously tugged his sleeves down over his hands and held his ground, waiting to find out what his father had to say... like he didn't already know, he thought bitterly.

"Next month we're all going to spend a long weekend together. You, me and your mother. A nice family vacation," Aaron smiled brightly, like he expected Logan to start jumping up and down in excitement. _Like hell!_ Instead, Logan, having cynicism and contempt for his father literally beaten into him, just chuckled snidely and looked away.

The smile quickly fell off Aaron's face and his mouth twisted into an ugly scowl. "Hey! This is a cruise aboard the _Neptune Princess_, you ungrateful brat. Not that you deserve it, but you are going, son, and you _will not_ embarrass me. Is. That. Clear?" he barked sternly, waiting for an answer.

God! Like he fucking cared! Logan had never even heard of the _Neptune Princess_... didn't know anything about it, didn't _want_ to know, and certainly didn't want to spend a whole weekend pretending to be the _perfect fucking family_ for some stupid bullshit magazine feature.

But he also knew he didn't have a choice.

Snapping his eyes back, Logan sucked in a quick breath and smirked sardonically, "Well, if I'm going to be playing Greg Brady, I'm going to need my car back, _daddy_."

It was a gamble, but if Aaron wanted Logan to act the part of wonderful loving son for the cruise, he wasn't doing it for nothing.

Aaron, on the other hand, obviously thought otherwise and pushed off his desk with a jolt. "You arrogant shit-"

"I'm just saying," Logan stepped back, his eyes warily watching the cigar Aaron was pointing at him. "Wouldn't look too good to your adoring fans if your textbook-perfect kid had to ride the public transport because he'd had his car taken away for being such a naughty boy, huh? Rumours could start, reputations tainted..."

Pain blossomed and the familiar metallic taste of blood filled Logan's mouth as Aaron backhanded him in a move that took Logan completely off guard. He stumbled unsteadily, too late to stop his father from roughly twisting his arm behind his back.

"You threatening me, _son_?" Aaron hissed in Logan's ear, twisting a little more. Logan grit his teeth determined not to cry out and give the bastard the satisfaction of knowing how much he was hurting him.

An anguished gasp caught their attention, and Logan and his father both looked towards the door to see Lynn staring at them, angry tears in her eyes.

Aaron let go of his son and straightened his posture, casually smiling at his wife. "Hey, Lynn. I was just telling Logan about the cruise next month."

Lynn swallowed and looked down at Logan slowly pulling himself up from the floor, blood painting his lips, a red bruise already colouring his cheek.

"Logan. Here," Aaron said moving to his desk. He opened the drawer and pulled out a set of keys, tossing them across the room. Logan caught them. His car keys. "If I ever find out you've been doing drugs again, son, I won't be so lenient next time. Understood?"

Logan just nodded. It was pointless repeating to his dad that he'd never smoked marijuana, that the bong they'd found in his locker wasn't even his, that he'd been set up, that there would never be a next time.

"Make sure you clear your calendar for the cruise weekend," his father ordered before he silently dismissed his son. Logan walked out of the study and past his mom without saying a word. His arm hurt and his face smarted, and he just wanted to disappear and seethe.

Fuck his father, fuck his _perfect little happy family_, and fuck life.

He headed to the pool house, changed into a pair of cargo pants, and pulled on his sneakers before yanking open the bedside drawer. Logan stared at the screw driver lying innocently in the bottom, and a memory flashed in his mind from a lifetime ago.

"_Hey, __**that**__ is genius, lover," Lilly grinned as she watched Logan unscrew the air vent and take out the keys to the liquor cabinet. _

"_Of course," Logan smirked back. He unlocked the door and pulled two bottles of alcohol out. "Cherry Vodka or Tequila?"_

_Lilly crawled across the bed and grinned, "How about both?"_

"_Hmmm," Logan lifted an eyebrow, "Could be a recipe for the worst hangover in human history..."_

"_Maybe," Lilly smiled, kneeling up and slipping one stringy strap of her sun top slowly down her arm. Logan licked his lips, his eyes tracking her every move, and then Lilly screamed, laughing as her boyfriend tackled her down on the bed with the murmured promise of "both it is then..."_

Blinking away the tears, Logan picked up the screw driver and headed to the vent. Within minutes he was speeding out of the Echolls Family estate gates and driving as far away as he could get, a bottle of his father's thirty year old Macallan single malt scotch resting on the seat beside him.

He ended up at Dog Beach, parked his car in the dimly lit parking lot, and, with the bottle held tight in his grip, made his way to a small outcrop of rocks near the water's edge. He sat for a while just staring at the ocean, watching the placid play of ripples illuminated in the blackness by the glow of the full moon, and listening to the waves hissing softly against the sand. For Logan, the beach had always been an escape, a safe haven for him when his life was too much to bear. When he floated on his surf board, so far away from the shore he could almost imagine being right at the edge of the ocean, it was if he was hidden from the world where no one could find him... where his father couldn't find him. Out there, he was a tiny smudge in the deep blue, and Logan felt protected from his pain and fear by the vast body of water, mysterious and powerful... He felt free and the gentle sounds of the ocean comforted him like a warm blanket.

Resting his head on his knees, Logan closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, the fresh salty air making his lips tingle slightly. He licked them before adding the taste of whiskey, swallowing down the burn.

The alcohol had washed away the tang of blood a long time ago, and Logan was feeling numb to any pain at all, but the emptiness still consumed him, leaving a hole shaped of the life he once had before... before he'd lost it all.

No, that wasn't entirely true. He'd lost Lilly, the love of his life, the only reason that made his living hell tolerable.

Everyone else, Logan deliberately forced away with his anger and bitterness, alienating the few people that mattered to him with cruel insults and nasty jibes in a perverse attempt to make them as miserable as he was, all so that he could feel okay with himself, make him feel like he wasn't losing himself in the grief that constantly threatened to swallow him whole.

His reputation of psychotic jackass had been well earned.

Oh, he still had 'followers', after all he was Logan Echolls, son of Hollywood movie star, Aaron Echolls, but that was as far as his status went. People only wanted to know him for his name. Dubbed the King of the 09ers at Neptune High, Logan still felt alone. Even Duncan, once the boy he could count on when things got too much at home, the boy he called his best buddy, had changed into something resembling a shadow of his former self, emotionally hollow and merely drifting through the days.

The one person Logan had focused all his rage at though, was perversely the one person he often found himself watching, drawn to with a deep seeded gravitational need he couldn't control.

She was once one of his closest friends, back when the _Fab Four_ ruled the school.

Veronica Mars.

Logan took another drink and sighed. He hated himself for what he'd done to Veronica. After she'd taken her dad's side when he'd accused Lilly's father of her murder, Logan had led the campaign to ostracise her, making her the pariah of Neptune High by spreading vicious rumours about her, and making her life utterly miserable. Logan understood all too well how Veronica felt, what it was like to be an outcast, but even when he'd seen her crying silently to herself he hadn't stopped, he'd just hated himself even more instead.

He'd seen Veronica over the summer, often secretly watching her as she walked her dog along the beach, and he remembered being shocked to see her at Shelly Pomroy's end of year party, obviously trying to show everyone that their whispers and backstabbing didn't affect her, and Logan had admired her courage for a moment. But that didn't stop him acting like a jackass and using her as a salt lick, taking advantage of her when Veronica was clearly so drunk she couldn't even stand.

Duncan had come to her rescue then, if he remembered rightly. Her fucking knight in shining armour. Not that he cared.

When she turned up at school shortly after the party, she was very different, and a part of Logan quietly mourned the loss of the Veronica he used to know. Gone was the sweetness, innocence, she wasn't that girl anymore. She was sharp edges now, cynical, distrustful.

But he'd done that to her. Finally broken her. He'd made her like that through his taunts, his cruel teasing, the pure hatred he'd directed solely at her until she'd hated him right back.

He didn't care though. Right?

He blamed her for Lilly's death, felt betrayed by what she'd done. If Veronica had kept her mouth shut and not told Lilly about that fucking kiss, then they wouldn't have broken up that week. He would've been with Lilly when-

Logan rubbed an unsteady hand across his face and blew out a breath. No... He didn't just blame Veronica though, he also blamed himself for being stupid, and blamed Lilly for being a bitch, but that was his last memory of her and it hurt so much he just wanted to die, too.

So, no, he didn't care.

With the wind licking gently at his shirt and whispering through his hair, the whiskey nearly finished, Logan could feel the lulling effects of the alcohol trying to pull him into the depressive haze of drunken oblivion, and trying not to really think about whatever nightmares waited for him on the other side, he leaned back on the rocks, closed his eyes and disappeared into the darkness.

When the screeching squawks of the seagulls woke him early the next morning, the first thing Logan remembered was his father and that stupid _family vacation_, and his head started pounding. He gingerly sat up, ignoring the ache in his body from sleeping on the rocks, and rubbed his temples, trying to focus his eyes and shielding the early morning sun from burning holes through his retinas. His mouth tasted like sour grit and he moaned pitifully when nausea rose in his throat and his stomach rolled.

It was a great start to the day. Fitting, really, he thought morbidly to himself before staggering to his feet and stumbling back to the parking lot. He unlocked his car and climbed in, starting his engine. Maybe he could get home before his parents were up, grab his surf gear and disappear for the day again, and try not to think about having to spend an entire weekend stuck on a boat, pretending to be happy with the man he hated most in his life.

Just as he shifted the X-Terra into gear, he saw her, and he pushed the stick shift back into park. She was walking her dog along the shore, throwing a stick and laughing when the dog raced to fetch it back. The sun shone down on her, making her blonde hair glitter like gold and Logan just sat and watched.

Veronica looked happy.

It was something Logan had missed, seeing her laugh and smile. It reminded him of that life before, and his heart ached just a little when he thought of Lilly. But then he remembered the last week, his father's face when he walked into the police station. Remembered the burning agony each time the belt whipped against his skin, and the words that stung even more, _"You're a disgrace, Logan... an embarrassment to me... worthless...pathetic..."_

And remembered that it was her fault he'd been busted with a trumped up drugs possession charge. It was her fault that his father had beaten him for it, and then taken his car away for a week.

Yanking the gear into drive again, Logan peeled out of the car park without looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews! Really appreciate them :D

I should've posted this earlier, but I forgot... Disclaimer: Don't own Veronica Mars or it's characters, just playing with them :)

~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~

Veronica leaned down and hooked the lead onto Backup's collar, scratching him behind the ears when the dog panted up at her, before heading back home.

She couldn't help smiling to herself and put a slight spring in her step. God, she was happy! A cruise with her dad! She couldn't wait; it was going to be simply awesome. She knew her dad was looking forward to it too, and fondly rolled her eyes as she remembered him telling her about all that Daddy-Daughter time he had planned.

It was going to be the best vacation, ever; even if they did have to do one tiny little job while they were there.

Still, she'd marked the date on her calendar and had already started crossing off the days.

_-vm-_

The following couple of weeks before the cruise inevitably seemed to drag painfully, and Veronica was trying her best to keep busy, but failing miserably. So, when Cliff, the local _if you can't afford an attorney_ attorney, and a friend of theirs, walked into Mars Investigations one weekday afternoon with a job for her father that needed Veronica to find out information about a school acquaintance of hers, she nearly hugged him before practically snatching the files out of his hands!

She quickly scanned the highlights and blinked in shock when she saw Weevil's grandmother's name was listed as the accused.

"Listen to this list of charges to the card – half dozen video games, limo rides, Magic Mountain tickets, motorcycle gear," Cliff ticked off incredulously as he made himself comfortable in Keith's office. Weevil's grandmother was clearly innocent of the charges against her. It was ludicrous. He handed the list to Keith. "It goes on like that. I sincerely doubt my client, Mrs. Navarro, suddenly decides to steal from the Echolls after ten years of loyal service just so she can get herself a new piercing from Puddy Tats."

Veronica got up from her desk and stood in the open doorway of her dad's office, listening with a frown on her face.

"It's gotta be the kid, Eli Navarro," Keith nodded looking up at his daughter leaning against the door jamb. "What do they call him?"

"Weevil," she answered, an uneasy feeling twisting in her belly. A part of her couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Oh, clearly it's Weevil. Lamb doesn't even believe it's Mrs Navarro, but the P.O. Box where the merchandise was sent is in her name, plus she was wearing a diamond pendant purchased with one of the phoney cards," Cliff told them both. The evidence was unfortunately quickly pointing at the biker.

Veronica pushed off the door jamb. "Lamb could have set Weevil up, he hates him you know," she said still not wanting to believe that Weevil would do this and let his grandma get arrested.

"Honey, I started picking up Eli Navarro when he was twelve," Keith sighed remembering his days as Neptune's sheriff. Veronica looked at him and shrugged.

"He just helped me out of a jam recently, that's all."

Cliff packed up his papers and started to stand, stating, "Look, I'm sure he's a real mensch, but I've got a grandma in jail and I'd really like to get her out."

Quickly standing too, Keith held out his hand, "We'll dive in, thanks Cliff."

They shook and Cliff left. Veronica stepped forward when her dad waved her closer. "Honey, he goes to your school. You mind taking point on this for a few days at least. I'm working on something."

"I'll see what I can find," she nodded curious to find out the truth, and secretly pleased to have something to occupy her mind so she didn't pine the days away thinking about the cruise.

It wasn't long before Mrs Navarro was cleared of the charges and released, but Veronica was shocked to hear that that was because Weevil had confessed and had been arrested instead.

At first she thought the leader of the PCHer's was guilty of stealing a preapproved credit card from the Echolls simply because of who he was, but after investigating further she soon proved that he simply couldn't have done it.

When she found evidence that Logan's current girlfriend, Caitlin Ford, had signed for room service at The Neptune Grand, where the credit card had been used, she focussed her enquiries in that direction, accusing Logan himself.

As it turned out, that inadvertently gave Logan enough suspicion to do a little investigating himself, and he figured out who it was that had stolen his mother's credit card at the same time as Veronica, only she was a second quicker in getting to Chardo Navarro first before the furious 09er got his hands on him.

After talking with Mrs Navarro, Veronica persuaded her to do the right thing and turn Chardo in, instead of letting Weevil just take the blame because he was still a minor and would face a considerably more lenient sentence than his older cousin.

She didn't quite know what happened after Weevil was released, she only knew that the sheriff, the PCHer's and Logan were all out looking for Chardo. She doubted she'd ever know, but if Veronica thought about it, she could probably come up with a fairly good guess.

The case was closed though, so she didn't waste her energy.

Veronica had felt a little guilty accusing Logan, but after the sneering looks he directed at her and having to deal with his bitch girlfriend, Caitlin Ford, that guilt quickly faded; especially when it was discovered that she had been involved, it had made Veronica's day. Hell, it had made her entire _week_!

All that, plus having to work with Duncan on a journalism assignment and helping some kid find his long lost dad, helped fill the days, but meeting Troy Vandegraff made the time pleasantly fly by, and before Veronica knew it, she'd crossed off the last day on her calendar and was in her bedroom excitedly packing for the cruise.

Backup sat staring at her as she danced around the room, grabbing clothes, holding them up against her body, the upbeat melody of the Beach Boys blaring from her CD player as she tried to decide what to pack.

"What do you think, boy, the blue or the yellow?" She eyed her choices again and nodded. "You're right, the blue one."

Backup simply cocked his head to the side.

"Honey, you think I should pack my Hawaiian shirts?" Keith asked. Veronica twirled on the spot and laughed at her dad standing in the doorway with two bright flower print monstrosities.

"Ah, not if you're thinking of spending any time with me," she grimaced. "Stick with suave, dad. That hippy look is so last decade."

"Suave, huh," Keith mumbled and pointed to the blood red string bikini his daughter was holding. "I trust that tiny scrap of material is staying behind then, too?"

Blinking at the raised eyebrows directed at her, Veronica nonchalantly put the bathing suit back in her drawer and shrugged. "What scrap of material?"

"Attagirl," Keith nodded approvingly. He disappeared again to finish his own packing.

"Remember, suave, dad!" Veronica called after him, grabbing the small two piece 'scrap of material' and stuffing it in her small suitcase when he wasn't looking.

When they'd finished, they splurged on a takeout pizza and settled down in front of the television together, both too excited to sleep just yet.

~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~

The closer it got to the cruise weekend, the more sullen Logan became, much to his father's annoyance. He tried to stay out of the way but it seemed that everything Logan did, or didn't do, incurred Aaron's wrath. The man found out about the missing thirty year old scotch and destroyed Logan's Playstation console as punishment, not that that bothered him. By that point Logan was past caring. But at least he'd dodged a beating that time.

He hadn't marked the weekend on the calendar that sat on his dresser, but the cruise dates still mocked him every morning when he woke up. Logan tried not to think of it as the days blurred into each other, the weeks seemingly flying by as if to drag him into the pit of his personal hell faster, and not wanting to be at home any more time than he had to, Logan tried to fill his time surfing and hanging out with the few friends he had left.

They organised a party at Dog Beach, only to have it crashed by Weevil and the PCHers. Anger and irritation had quickly burned Logan's tenuous hold on his good mood, leaving him choking on the ashes, and he hadn't hesitated to confront the biker up close and personal, gearing up for a fight, figuring it was as good a time as any for a little payback for when Weevil had bloodied his nose for smashing the headlights of Veronica's car with a crowbar. The moment was lost though, when the damned sheriff and his deputy suddenly turned up and everybody instantly fled in a blur of sand and hastily retreating high beams. Terrified of what his father would do if he got dragged down to the station for underage drinking, Logan had grabbed his girlfriend and quickly disappeared too.

With the party plans blown, Logan dropped Caitlin safely at her house. He spent the rest of the night driving around aimlessly until he felt it safe enough to go home himself.

A few days later, when their housekeeper, Mrs Navarro, was suddenly fired and arrested for suspected credit card fraud, Aaron calmly requested Logan to stop by his study before he went out to see his girlfriend, and asked him if he knew anything about it. When Logan shook his head, because he genuinely didn't know what his father was talking about, Aaron knocked him to the ground and pinned him there, blowing acrid cigar smoke in his face.

"You sure about that, son?" he asked again, squeezing Logan's wrists together painfully with one hand whilst brandishing the lit end of the cigar dangerously close to his face.

Logan struggled, trying to twist away from the heat, hating the way his fear weakened him, "Dad, it wasn't me, I swear!"

"You know, I don't believe you," Aaron hissed and brutally pressed the smouldering tip against the pale skin of his son's inner forearm. The pungent smell of singed hair and flesh immediately preceded the white hot agony of searing pain. Logan cried out and struggled even harder, but Aaron held on. "Mrs Navarro has been with us for years, Logan, _years_! Your mother is devastated that we've had to let her go. I don't believe that sweet old woman did this, which just leaves you!"

Staring defiantly up at his father, Logan furiously blinked away the tears that threatened to spill. It obviously didn't matter what he said, Aaron had made up his mind, found Logan guilty and already passed judgement. Eventually Aaron let Logan up when the silence stretched.

"Get out," he hissed to his son and Logan quickly left to see to the throbbing burn. It wasn't until he locked himself in his bathroom that he allowed his tears to silently fall as he rinsed his arm under the cool flowing water in the sink, biting hard on his lips to quell the sobs that desperately wanted to be voiced. He'd learned a long time ago that crying out loud simply just made things worse. It was safer to hide his suffering, because nobody cared anyway.

Logan had no idea who'd stolen his mother's credit card, but the next morning, when Veronica Mars suddenly started asking questions at school, and throwing accusations about, he did a little investigating of his own and quickly put two and two together, and saw red.

His girlfriend and fucking _Chardo Navarro_?

Humiliation and anger fuelled his revenge, and Logan was ready to kill the PCHer for stealing from his family, for moving in on his girlfriend, for making his father have to fire Mrs Navarro, for the cigar burn on his arm...

But it was Weevil that stepped in with an alternative suggestion that had Logan walking away, satisfied that Chardo Navarro would suffer a worse fate at the hands of PCHers before being arrested by the sheriff.

Thinking about it though, the one thing that hurt more than learning that his skank whore of a girlfriend had cheated on him, was that Veronica was so ready and quick to accuse him of stealing from his own mother.

"_I know it was you," Veronica said putting her bag on the table just as Logan walked passed her in the Journalism classroom. _

_Logan laughed wondering what the hell she was talking about. "What was me?"_

"_You stole your mom's credit cards," Veronica accused him, and a cold stab of hurt twisted deep inside him at how easily she of all people could think that. "But you made a mistake when you went to the Hotel Neptune Grand, 'cause you let Caitlin sign for the room service tab."_

_Pasting on a smile that felt brittle, Logan looked up apathetically from the worksheet he was reading and shrugged at her. "Well that's great. Prove it." The smile slipped from his face just as quickly when he turned away and his mind started piecing together a picture that he did not like._

_What was his girlfriend doing at the Neptune Grand, and who the fuck was she with? Because it sure as shit hadn't been him._

For a while it had been awkward at school after that, seeing Caitlin being shunned by the 09ers after the incident outside her house. Logan himself ignored her too, and within a couple of day's she stopped coming to school. He'd later read in the tabloids that Caitlin had moved to Los Angeles to live with her grandparents following her breakup with Hollywood Wild Child, Logan Echolls.

Veronica never apologised for accusing him, but then Logan never expected her to. It still hurt though.

Life didn't let up for Logan, son of A-List Hollywood actor Aaron Echolls, and the day before the cruise, _Hello! Magazine_ wanted to interview the family at home. Wishing he was _anywhere_ but sandwiched between his mother and father on the couch, Logan sat impassively through the entire thing leaving Aaron having to make up a bogus excuse about school exams and stress, which then led to a bullshit lie about how his father cared about Logan's education.

Later that night when the magazine crew had gone, Aaron found Logan in the pool house, wrapped a fist around his son's arm, his fingers digging into the healing cigar burn, dragged him outside screaming threats that he'd better not embarrass him the next time, and then shoved Logan into the pool to emphasise his point before walking coldly away.

Pulling himself out of the water, Logan sat on the edge and sighed gingerly rubbing his arm. So much for the loving father act. He stood up and walked back into the pool house, leaving a trail of chlorinated footprints behind him, where he showered and changed before going up to his room to pack for the cruise.

His holdall, containing a few shirts, underwear, a couple of pairs of shorts, jeans and his basic toiletries, sat on the bed ten minutes later. His mom would make sure he had the appropriate attire for photographs and evening wear, as _his_ choice of clothes had _never_ been suitable for such occasions. Not that that bothered him; he was just a puppet in the Aaron Echolls Bullshit Show, but he was doing this for his mom so he played along silently.

It was still early in the evening when he'd finished packing, and Logan decided he didn't want to be around for another lecture about good behaviour from his father, so he quietly slipped out and headed to the beach.

He parked his car and walked, hands in his pockets, down to the water's edge. The sun was just setting and Logan watched the golden hues of red and orange colour the sky, unable to conjure up a smile at Mother Nature's beautiful show. God, how was he going to get through this weekend, trapped in a nightmare on a boat with his parents and a magazine crew watching his every move?

Logan was still stood staring aimlessly into the darkness by the time the stars came out and the moon turned the water an eerie inky black. It wasn't until the waves licked at his shoes that he moved and slowly trudged his way back to the X-Terra feeling numb and dead inside, as far from being excited about a family vacation on a fancy cruise ship as anyone could be.

~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~

Veronica woke up at the crack of dawn with a huge smile already on her lips. She bounced out of bed and banged on her dad's bedroom door as she passed it on the way to the kitchen.

"Hey, wake up, dad! We got us a vacation to go on!"

Keith turned over in bed and pulled the covers over his head for a moment before getting up and blindly dragging his body towards the smell of freshly brewing coffee.

"It should be a crime to be this perky before-" He checked the time and pulled a face, "It's six am, Veronica!"

Handing her dad a mug of steaming hot coffee, Veronica grinned and sympathetically patted his arm. "Aww, but just remember that we're going on vacation today! Lots to do before we go!"

Keith narrowed his eyes and scowled. "We board the boat after two _this afternoon_, and it's not like we have to drive for hours to get there," he whined. He sipped his coffee mumbling to himself. Veronica ignored him.

"So, eggs, bacon, toast?"

"All three, and lots more coffee," Keith nodded sitting down hiding the grin forming at how excited Veronica was, secretly pleased that it was so early so that he could spend more time with his daughter.

"Wish, command," Veronica curtsied and cracked the eggs into a bowl. Keith chuckled.

A full carafe of coffee later, both Veronica and her dad sat back and smiled, pleasantly full of breakfast and already talking about what they were looking forward to about the cruise.

"I reckon we'll get the money shot pretty quick," Veronica nodded referring to the job they had to do for Mrs Martin. She tipped her glass back and finished her orange juice.

"Oh?"

"Yeah... No wife, party atmosphere, Mr Martin probably doesn't think he has anything to worry about," she explained with a wave of her hand. "We snap the pic and then enjoy the rest of our vacation. Done! An easy pay check."

"Well, I hope it is as easy as that, sweetheart, but you know you can't predict anything in the PI game," Keith reminded her. He got up and put the plates in the sink to wash. Veronica hopped off her stool and grabbed the towel.

"Yeah, I know," she sighed, "But I can still hope, right?"

"Sure can, kiddo," Keith smiled. He secretly hoped she was right, because the thought of a long weekend with his daughter just kicking back and enjoying the delights of the _Neptune Princess_ and all she had to offer sounded perfect.

After showering and packing the last of their toiletries, both Keith and Veronica were ready to go... five hours before they were due to set off for the marina where the _Neptune Princess_ was docked. Not letting that dampen her excitement though, Veronica grinned widely at her dad before taking Backup for a long walk along the beach, leaving Keith to pop back to the office for a while to pass the time.

There were a few surfers on the beach already, along with a couple more dog walkers, and Veronica relaxed, smiling to herself. She let her mind wonder about what it was going to be like mixing with the rich and famous on the cruise ship where no one knew who she was... not like they did at school. The smile slipped away.

Neptune, California, a town without a middle class. If you went to Neptune High School, your parents were either millionaires or your parents worked for millionaires, so Veronica already knew what it was to mix in the company of the rich and spoilt, because for a time she was a part of that prestigious sect. Her family never met the minimum net worth requirement, but her dad used to be the sheriff and that had a certain cachet. It also helped that she was Duncan Kane's girlfriend, and her best friend was his sister, Lilly.

For a while it had been the perfect life until that day where everything changed, and Veronica had suddenly been forced to make a choice between standing by her dad, or standing by Duncan and her dead best friend's family, when Sheriff Keith Mars had accused perhaps the most powerful and beloved resident of Neptune, Jake Kane, of murdering his own daughter.

Of course she chose to stand by her dad, and it was a decision Veronica had to live with everyday.

But although Veronica trusted her dad, the town thought differently, and an emergency recall election removed the 'bungling local sheriff' from office.

The loss of status and the loss of income were too much for her mom, and a month later she left Keith and Veronica, splitting for good. Father and daughter downsized to a smaller, more affordable apartment, determined that they weren't going to be run out of town, and Keith started up his PI business.

Choosing her father over her 'friends' though very quickly meant that Veronica's social standing at school suffered, especially when Logan started up his campaign of hate towards her. Snide comments, vicious rumours, whispers and sneers followed her wherever she went. She had no friends and quite often, in those first few weeks, found herself crying quietly in the stall of the girl's washroom as she tried to deal with it all.

Losing Lilly like that had broken her heart. Duncan suddenly ending their relationship without warning or reason had crushed her. But they way Logan had turned on her when she'd needed him had hurt the most.

Picking up the stick Backup dropped in the sand at her feet, Veronica threw it and smiled as she remembered the first time she met Logan. She was twelve, and Lilly had taken Veronica over to introduce her to the new family that had just moved into their neighbourhood. She'd just finished soccer practice and was still in her strip, smudges of grass and dirt on her knees, but Lilly had dragged her over to the grand estate before she'd even had chance to change.

Veronica remembered the way her best friend had gushed excitedly that the new family were movie stars, and that their son and Duncan had been friends since kindergarten back in LA. But when they saw Logan, kicking a soccer ball around with Duncan on the huge, immaculately mowed lawn, Lilly immediately pulled a face at how gangly the boy was. Veronica had simply laughed and pushed playfully at her best friend.

Logan was almost twelve, skinny as a rake, but his smile lit up his whole face. Veronica had instantly liked him, and quickly challenged Logan to a game of soccer when he seemed to be impressed with her uniform. She didn't care that his dad was a Hollywood superstar, or that his mom was a famous actor too (not like Lilly did), or that he obviously had money. She just liked him for him.

They became close friends very fast, and when he started dating Lilly, and she'd started dating Duncan, the four of them became inseparable.

Veronica truly thought they'd be together forever.

She'd been wrong.

Duncan hardly spoke to her now – hardly spoke to anyone. And Logan... well, he went out of his way to make her life miserable using words designed to cut deep, and making up cruel sadistic lies that spread like wildfire. Her life at Neptune High, because of him, now sucked.

She knew Logan blamed her for Lilly's death, and a part of Veronica agreed with him. If she hadn't told Lilly about that kiss then yeah, the couple wouldn't have broken up and Logan would have probably been with Lilly that night.

But she had, because Veronica thought Logan had been a total dick for kissing Yolonda, and Lilly had then thrown complete bitch fit, breaking up with Logan very publically in the middle of the outdoor eating area at school.

Backup barked at her, shaking Veronica from her thoughts for a moment, and she picked up the sandy stick he'd dropped at her feet again, flinging it down the beach. Her dog bounded after it and she sighed.

If she could live her life over again, that would be the one thing that she'd change. Veronica would regret telling Lilly about that kiss for the rest of her days.

She stopped walking and watched the surfers for a while remembering Logan's tearful words in the school library...

"_So does your, uh, does your dad still think that Lilly's father did this? That's my girlfriend. Your friend. Duncan's sister. Your dad is destroying the Kane family. What's the matter with you people, huh? What's the matter with you?"_

Destroying the Kane family. She bit her lip as she thought about that. From what she'd seen in her father's safe in his office, the murder of Lilly Kane was far from solved. The confessed killer was already on death row, but her dad was still investigating. As far as Veronica was concerned, Lilly deserved justice and if they were guilty, she was going to help her dad destroy the Kane family regardless of what anyone, especially Logan, thought.

Their friendship, as hard as it was to accept for Veronica, was over, irrevocably broken forever. Try as she might though, she couldn't totally cut him from her heart, but gone were the days where she and Logan would just hang out as friends, meet up for ice cream, or ride to school together, laughing and joking... Now was the time for revenge; harsh, ruthless payback for everything he had done to her.

The bong incident had worked perfectly, getting her new friend, Wallace, off the hook with the PCHers and humiliating Sheriff Lamb in the process, until Logan had smashed both her headlights in with a crowbar, but payback was a bitch and she had ideas. Lots of them. Learning that Logan had been suspended and had his ugly yellow car confiscated by his dad had just been the cherry on the top.

Watching Weevil punch him though made Veronica uncomfortable, especially when Logan hadn't even defended himself or fought back. He'd just looked at her, blood dripping from his nose, and stumbled away.

She pushed down any feelings of remorse for what had happened, painful as it was, and made herself remember that she hated him, and everyone she once could call her friends now thought she was a whoring slut who opened her legs for the entire football team, and stalked old boyfriends, thanks to Logan fucking Echolls. It was easy to do, locking any regrets and guilt she felt in that little box inside her head, along with the shame and betrayal and devastation she felt when she found out that she'd been roofied and then raped at Shelly Pomroy's party.

Shuddering out a deep breath, Veronica shook her head. This was not the time to be morbid and depressed over what had happened to her. It happened. There was nothing she could do about it but deal and move on... But one day she'd find out who'd brutally stolen her innocence, and she'd make them pay.

Veronica closed her eyes and cleared her head. She was going on vacation that afternoon. A long weekend away with her dad, with a little investigative work on the side to keep her sharp, and she was looking forward to getting away from Neptune and its inhabitants.

The smile slowly reappeared on her lips and she started walking again, Backup running rings around her as she played with him.

By noon, Backup was settled with the Fennel's, after Wallace had offered to dog-sit for them, and Keith and Veronica were busy packing up the car, laughing excitedly about the cruise and arguing playfully about who was going to drive.

"You packed the extra batteries for the Nikon?" Keith asked swinging his duffel bag into the trunk. "Sun screen? Sun hat?"

Veronica rolled her eyes. "Yes dad," she sighed exaggeratedly, "sun screen, check. Extra camera batteries, check. Sun hat, sun glasses, reading material, extra condoms, check, check, check."

Keith's head shot up and he stared at her wide eyed. Veronica burst out laughing.

"Not funny, Veronica," he grumbled wagging his finger at her as he lifted her case. He packed it beside the duffel and laid their suit bags carefully across the top before slamming the trunk shut.

"Chill, dad, it's cool. I've remembered everything," she placated him. "I made a list, checked it twice..."

"Okay, smarty-pants, we're packed. Get in the car," her dad chuckled opening the passenger door and gracefully bowing as she climbed in. Okay, so her dad was driving.

Smiling, Veronica adopted her best British accent and absently waved her hand when Keith sat in the driver's seat. "To the harbour, Jeeves, and don't spare the horses!"

"Yes, ma'am," Keith answered primly and started the car, grinning at his daughter, who grinned delightfully right back.

~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~

The Echolls' new housekeeper, Ms Alvarez, knocked on Logan's bedroom door and waited for a moment. When she didn't hear anything, she knocked again before opening it and looking in. She saw the Echolls' son still sprawled face down across his bed, sound asleep with the sheets tangled around his hips, and called his name. When Logan didn't even twitch, she quietly walked into the room and opened the blinds, ignoring the muffled protests as the boy on the bed pulled a pillow over his head.

"Th'fuck? G'way," Logan mumbled.

"Good morning, sir," Ms Alvarez dismissed the comment and stood at the foot of his bed. "Mr Echolls has instructed me to make sure you're up and ready within the hour. He wants to see you in the garage at nine sharp, and you're not to be late. Do you need anything?"

Logan shifted the pillow, his tee shirt riding up a fraction at the waist, and glared at her. "You to leave me the fuck alone, bitch." He purposely disregarded everything she said and closed his eyes again, sneering irritably, "Y'know, I could'a been naked in here."

The housekeeper rolled her eyes and patted his sheet covered calf, "Nothing I haven't seen before, kid." Logan snatched his leg away and scowled at her, pulling the sheet up higher.

"Yeah, I don't doubt that."

Ms Alvarez just blandly looked at him. "I'll have breakfast ready for you in twenty minutes, _sir_. Don't forget. Mr Echolls will be waiting for you in the garage at nine o'clock."

She then left leaving Logan alone again. He rolled over onto his back and frowned hard at the ceiling. "Fucking whore," he muttered to himself. He didn't like the new housekeeper all that much, and he was sure the woman didn't like him either, and that suited Logan just fine. It wouldn't surprise him if his philandering father was banging the slut, by the way the bitch tarted herself up and paraded around in the uniform, that was at least a size too small for her. For a woman easily in her thirties, Ms Alvarez tried to act like she was still captain of her high school cheerleading squad. It was pathetic.

She was apparently good at her job though. Logan just wished she'd respect his fucking privacy like Mrs Navarro had.

He sighed heavily and sat up, the sheet pooling around his waist. Logan missed the Echolls' former housekeeper, though he'd never tell a soul that; especially Weevil. Mrs Navarro had been a part of his life for as long as he could remember. Logan was aware that she'd known about his father's abusive ways, but while he realised that she was powerless to really be in a position to report Aaron Echolls, who used his wealth and status to manipulate and influence people, she'd discreetly comfort Logan as much as she could, as much as he would let her after _those_ times.

It was more than his mother had done.

Leticia Navarro never admitted to him that she knew, or expressed any pity or sympathy when she made him his favourite pop tarts for breakfast, or when she left him a plate of homemade chocolate and hazelnut cookies in his room, and for that at least Logan was grateful.

He'd never forgive Chardo Navarro and Caitlin Ford for what they'd done to Mrs Navarro.

Checking the time, Logan scrubbed his hands over his face and wearily pushed down the sheets, swinging his legs off the bed. His stomach twisted uncomfortably with nervous tension at the idea of being alone with his father on the morning the Echolls Family Vacation started.

So much for trying to avoid him.

Logan didn't want to do it - go on a cruise with his parents, even less than he wanted to see Aaron for whatever reason in the garage. The idea filled him with dread at the mere thought of pretending to be the perfect child of the perfect father. But he'd promised his mother. If she could play her part of loving wife for the weekend, then he could be the doting son.

Fuck, they'd both deserve Oscar's after this weekend, if he actually made it that far.

Swallowing down his anxiety, Logan undressed and dragged himself into the shower. He tried to get into character, forcing himself to smile under the hot spray, and try out different tones of speech as he lathered up his hair, preparing for the role.

"I love my father, he's such a swell guy; the best in the whole wide world," he chirped lightly, and then snorted at himself. Oh God, _what was_ he saying? "My dad? Oh yes, he's loving, kind and _so_ generous..."

Tears ran down Logan's face as he nearly choked laughing, they were hot and both angry and morbidly amused. He washed them away and rinsed down, turning off the water.

Staring into the mirror, Logan schooled his expression and smiled at the reflection until he didn't recognise himself anymore. Instead, a carbon copy stared back, one that was perfect and doting and loved his father.

"Aaron Echolls is my dad, and he's the best dad I could ever have wished for. I'm lucky to be his son," he said with enough conviction that he almost believed it himself. "I love him. I love you, dad..."

Staying in character, Logan mindlessly dressed, choosing his favourite shirt, and made his way down to the kitchen forty minutes later. He saw the croissant and glass of juice on the counter waiting for him and ignored it, making his way straight to the coffee machine instead. He didn't usually drink the stuff, not really enjoying the strong, bitter taste of his parents preferred brand, but the thought of being alone with his father for any amount of time was already making him edgy enough. He hoped the caffeine would settle him.

"Your breakfast has gone cold, sir," Ms Alvarez commented dryly as Logan poured himself a coffee. She narrowed her eyes and stared after him with contempt when he left without even acknowledging her. Disposing the French pastry in the trash, she shook her head muttering to herself about spoiled rich brats and disrespect.

Logan wandered onto the patio and smiled when he saw his mother, looking really pretty in a designer poppy print sun dress, busy discussing orders with the staff. He sat down in the shade and quietly tried to calm his nerves.

"Oh, Logan, you're up," Lynn nodded to him when she'd finished talking. "Good, good. Your father is looking for you." And then she was gone again without waiting for any reply.

Not expecting his mom to stay and chat, Logan let the disappointment wash over him and stayed out of the way until it was just before nine. Walking to the garage, he squared his shoulders and blew out a breath, readying himself for the inevitable lecture Aaron obviously wanted to repeat.

_Don't you dare embarrass me, son..._ or _You'd better deliver at the interviews, Logan, or I'll make you wish you'd never been born..._ Logan already wished that, so he didn't really feel like that was much of a threat. Or his father's favourite, _You're an Echolls. Respect the family name and don't give me cause to be anymore ashamed of you than I already am._

Logan had heard them all.

Aaron was standing by his Aston Martin convertible running a finger down the immaculately detailed cream-coloured finish. He looked up when Logan approached and smiled. "Nine on the dot. Excellent," he noted pulling off his suede jacket and tossing it on the hood of the black Bentley on the other side of him. Opening the driver door of the Aston Martin, Aaron motioned to Logan to get in the car too.

"We going somewhere?" Logan asked climbing in the passenger seat.

"Thought we'd go out for breakfast," Aaron answered starting the car, grinning as he revved the engine.

Logan just stared at him. Breakfast? Just the two of them? The idea of _any_ Father-Son time often filled him with a mix of longing and anxiety. But the idea of being alone with Aaron right then simply filled him with cold dread.

He watched Aaron flick the radio on, turn it up loud, and drive them both out of the garage and out of the estate, feeling more and more uneasy the longer the silence between them stretched. Logan constantly threw furtive glances at the man's profile trying to figure out what his ulterior motive was, but Aaron revealed nothing, just hummed merrily along to the songs on the radio station.

Eventually when his father spoke, Logan blinked and sucked in a sharp breath, his heart sinking into the pit of his stomach.

"So, we both know you have a problem with being insolent, Logan," Aaron said, his eyes never leaving the road. "No matter what I do, you just don't seem to learn."

The wind whipped past them as Aaron hit the highway. Logan felt his mouth go dry as the last of his composure began to slip away. His stomach rolled, the coffee from earlier suddenly churning uncomfortably.

"And we both know that this _impudence_ has to be dealt with. Nipped in the bud, as they say," Aaron waved a hand casually. "This weekend is important, and I won't tolerate any disrespect from you, so I'm thinking a little reminder just to help you remember your place, hmmm? Whaddya say, son?"

A 'reminder'? What? Logan's mind raced in dread and he jumped almost violently when Aaron slapped a hand on his thigh. He snapped his eyes towards his father in response and saw him pointing purposefully at the cigarette lighter on the dash.

"Dad," Logan stiffened in the seat and licked his dry lips. He could feel his heart start to race knowing exactly what was coming, and hot tears stung the back of his eyes. "Dad, I..."

Aaron pinned his son with a cold, hard stare and began squeezing his fingers painfully around his leg until, with a shaking hand, Logan reached over and pushed the lighter in.

The car slowed and came to a stop in deserted lay-by just as the cigarette lighter popped out again.

"Dad," Logan tried again, anything else he wanted to say drying like dust in his throat when Aaron simply ignored him and took the glowing red lighter from the dash. Logan clenched his fists and pressed them into is thighs, trying to stop them trembling, as he waited for his father to deliver the punishment he didn't even do anything yet to deserve. He could feel the prickle of sweat on his back and swallowed hard, praying that he wouldn't vomit all over his father's upholstery and make matters worse.

A moment later, Aaron pulled out a Cuban cigar from his breast pocket and put it in his mouth. He bit the tip off and spit it onto the dusty asphalt before pressing the end of the lighter against it, puffing smoke until he was satisfied it was properly lit. The choking stench irritated Logan's eyes, and in that moment he never hated his father more for letting him believe the bastard was going to burn him.

Logan felt like crying.

"So," Aaron said blowing smoke into the air. He returned the lighter to its home in the dash and twisted in his seat to face his son. "I don't want to have to have this conversation again. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir," Logan quickly nodded curling his fingers tightly in his sleeves. He lifted one hand and rubbed shakily at his temple as his father shifted the Aston Martin into drive and pulled back onto the highway.

"So, burrito's at the drive through good for you?"

The cigar burn on Logan's forearm throbbed in time with his rapidly beating heart, and he concentrated on the sting to quickly get his emotions firmly back under careful control. He still had a role to perform, and nodded with a murmured "sounds good".

Aaron ordered them a breakfast special, the spicy aroma and greasy cheese making Logan's already nauseous stomach churn even more. A Burrito was the last thing Logan wanted, but he forced it down in silence, playing the part like he was enjoying it for the spectators Aaron was flirting with.

Logan even recognised a few of them from high school, for fuck's sake, but despite inwardly cringing in shame that he was related to the loser whoring himself for the pathetic attention of girls young enough to be his daughter, Logan didn't show it behind his smile.

By the time Aaron pulled the Aston Martin back into the Echolls Estate garage, parking it neatly between the Bentley and his prized cherry red Maserati, Logan was firmly back in character, repeating an endless mantra of _I love you, dad_ in his head to keep the f_açade_ of Doting Son performing smoothly. As soon as the engine was shut off, he got out of the car, flashed his father a bright smile and turned to leave.

"Be out front and ready for the limo at noon, Logan," Aaron called after him. Logan turned and nodded, smile still in place.

"You betcha, dad!"

When he reached the safety of his bedroom, Logan finally let go and blew out a long breath running his hands through his hair.

"Fuck," he hissed squeezing his eyes shut, struggling to keep the mantra up. Shaking his head he pushed off the door and walked into his bathroom, threw a couple of antacids in his mouth and stared hard at himself in the mirror. "You're not gonna win, _Daddy Dearest_," he promised his reflection slowly smiling until he looked something resembling Greg fucking Brady again. "Groovy!"

It was still only mid morning, and Logan had hours to kill until his nightmare began, so he snuck into the pool house and fired up his new Xbox, losing himself in the action and gore of Halo.

All too soon it was time to go, and Logan inhaled a deep breath, perfecting his well rehearsed loving son persona. He plastered on a happy, carefree smile and made his way to the waiting limousine. Aaron looked at him as he approached, narrowing his eyes slightly, but Logan just nodded politely at him.

"Everything alright, son?" Aaron asked, a hint of malicious warning coming through in his tone.

"Everything is copacetic, dad," Logan answered brightly before climbing into the back of the limo. He sat next to his mom keeping the smile firmly on his face. Lynn hooked her fingers around his and squeezed gently, nodding when he looked at her.

Logan jumped slightly though when Lynn snatched her hand back, and he was just about to ask her if she was okay when Aaron climbed into the car and made himself comfortable on the seat opposite them.

"Well, this is nice, isn't it?" Aaron asked clapping his hands together, oblivious to the brief moment mom and son had just shared.

"Yes, dear," Lynn smiled and laced her hands together in her lap. Logan just swallowed and looked out of the window, watching the scenery start to rush by as the limo set off to the harbour.

"So, when we board and get settled, we'll be briefed on the itinerary," Aaron explained when they hit the PCH. "There'll be a couple of in-depth interviews and at least three photo shoots, with candid photography throughout the cruise."

Great, Logan thought unenthusiastically, that's all he needed. The fucking paparazzi following him everywhere he went. The disdain must've shown on his face because he suddenly felt the heated glare Aaron was aiming right at him.

"Are we going to have a problem, Logan?" the man hissed dangerously at him. Logan quickly shook his head, remembering that morning, and forced a smile, swallowing anxiously.

"No sir, no problem at all."

Aaron leaned forward, his face hard and threatening. "You put a step wrong, son... you make a fool of me this weekend, and it'll be the last thing you ever do. Clear?"

"Crystal," Logan nodded, a flash of fear making his blood run cold for a second, and for a moment he panicked that he wouldn't be able to keep up the façade. But then he felt his mom lean a little closer and he took a deep breath and smiled at his father.

Moving back into his seat, Aaron stared at his son. He wasn't sure what Logan was playing at, and that unnerved him. There was a lot riding on this weekend. _Hello! Magazine_ was pretty damned good PR, and Aaron wanted to impress, and he was damned if he was going to let his no good waste of space son get in the way of that.

Obviously, he was too soft on the kid, he thought darkly. The beatings, the cigarette burns weren't enough anymore as Logan was increasingly becoming more and more insolent and out of control. His lack of respect pissed Aaron off, and it had gotten worse ever since his girlfriend was killed. Okay, so Aaron felt a twang of sympathy for Logan when the grief drove his son into a depression in the days after, but for God's sake... Lilly Kane was a whore! After a while it just grated on Aaron's nerves, and a swift bout of discipline soon stopped Logan moping around.

He bore the Echolls name, and Aaron wasn't going to have any son of his making a mockery of it.

Aaron looked away and quietly frowned to himself. Logan had better remember their little 'conversation' that morning and just be the perfect son this weekend, because if not, he was going to make him pay. Dearly.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you again for all the great reviews!

~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~

"Oh. My. God," Veronica squealed when Keith opened the door to their cabin and she rushed in. She dropped her bag on the floor and spread her arms out wide. "Is this the shizz or what?!"

Keith closed the door and looked around appreciatively, whistling under his breath. "Wow," is all he managed.

"I know, right!?" Veronica agreed wholeheartedly. She rushed to the sliding door and stepped out onto the small private balcony, rushing back inside a second later and grabbing her dad's hand. "Look, look at all the minions bustling about down there," she preened in a posh voice pointing to the busy dock below them.

"Now, now, dear, don't mock the underprivileged," Keith chastised with a waggle of his finger. Veronica immediately shook her head.

"Who, me?" she answered innocently. Her dad rolled his eyes and chuckled, disappearing back into the cabin. He looked around again and sighed wishing he could afford to take his daughter on vacations like this all the time. The place was gorgeous, with Italian designed furniture and a nautical themed decor accenting the tastefully finished cream and navy small but adequately sized room. He made his way into one of the two bedrooms and immediately claimed it to be his.

"Found my room!"

"What?" Veronica blinked and rushed back into the cabin blinking at her dad who was pointing to the second bedroom.

"Yours."

They were both identical and Veronica smiled. A queen size bed dominated the room, with small bedside cabinets either side of the plush navy fabric headboard. A single wardrobe took up one corner, whilst a dressing table with a huge mirror took up another. Attached to the bedroom was a tiny en suite, but the whole place was simply designed for space and efficiency, and Veronica thought it was perfect. She bounced on the bed and sighed happily.

This weekend was going to be _awesome_!

Unpacking the camera equipment and laptops, both Keith and Veronica quickly glossed over the details of their investigation, deciding a game plan to get Mrs Martin a result. It was a basic stalk and stakeout job, discretely blending in so Mr Martin didn't suspect a thing, and they were hoping that they'd get it done sooner rather than later.

While the _Neptune Princess_ was still docked, it was unlikely that their mark was going to provide the Mars duo with any incriminating evidence of his infidelity, so Veronica suggested she take advantage of the time to get acquainted with as much basic layout of the ship as she could.

"Excellent idea, number one daughter," Keith agreed sitting back on the small cream sofa by the sliding door to the balcony. "Be careful, though, and no talking to strangers!"

"Yeah, yeah," Veronica waved her hand and closed the door to her bedroom to change. She came out a minute later dressed in a pair of smart, tight fitting black shorts and a white halter neck cropped top that showed off her belly button. Keith narrowed his eyes as she shoved her cell into her back pocket.

"You gonna wear that?"

Veronica grinned at her dad and pocketed a room key and some money. She put her sunglasses on the top of her head. "I'm on vacation, dad. I'm blending in with the natives," she winked before breezing out of the room. "Be back before we cast off!"

"You'd better," Keith said to the closed door. He leaned back and closed his eyes smiling. Veronica was so excited, it made his heart swell with love.

_-vm-_

Navigating the _Neptune Princess_ was proving to be a challenge as the corridors were all designed to look the same, and Veronica eventually stopped in her tracks and sighed. She needed a map. Making her way down to the deck where all the duty free shops were situated, she searched for a help centre, where she picked up a detailed map.

"Holy crap," she murmured looking at the sheer scope of what the _Neptune Princess_ had to offer. For a small cruise ship in comparison to some of the colossal liners that graced the oceans, she certainly had plenty! Veronica decided a large coffee was in order while she studied her map, and went in search of a cafe.

It was easy to decide a game plan as the ships design was basically grid like, and Veronica quickly got to grips with her bearings whilst enjoying a hazelnut latte at the _Cocoa Bean cafe_, before testing out her strategy, and finding the indoor pool at the stern with ease. There was also an outdoor pool towards the centre of the ship, and she gasped at the beauty of it when she got there. At one end was a wicked water slide, and at the other was a bar, with plenty of plush sun beds surrounded by palm trees and tropical potted plants. Three hot tubs and a kiddie sized pool finished off the place. The area was already busy with holiday makers and the sun shone down making the crystal blue waters glitter. It was mesmerising.

"Quite impressive, isn't it," a voice interrupted her awestruck reverie. She snapped her head around and blinked at the tall, well dressed, blonde young man standing behind her.

"Ah, yeah," she agreed looking him up and down. With his designer charcoal grey print V-neck tee shirt, black pants, and perfect hair, he was pretty damned cute, and that accent kind of made her heart jump a little. Mr Tall, Blonde and Dashing-good-looks smiled and held his hand out.

"Hi. Lyndon."

"Veronica." She shook his hand. "British?"

"It's the shirt, right?" Lyndon chuckled pointing to his Union Jack print. Veronica smiled and relaxed letting his hand go.

"Yeah, nothing to do with that accent at all," she said sagely. Lyndon laughed.

"May I buy you a drink?" he asked after a moment. Veronica raised her eyebrows at him. He looked down and blushed slightly, "Sorry to be so forward, but if I don't have a civilised conversation with someone soon I fear I'll go insane. Please?"

Thinking for a moment, Veronica figured no harm could come from having a tropical cocktail with a hot British guy in a place surrounded by people, and nodded with a smile. Lyndon grinned back and led her to the bar, ordering two virgin _piña colada_'s, which Veronica closely watched being made.

They chatted about the weather, the ship, and nonsensical things for a short while until Veronica felt comfortable in Lyndon's company. He seemed to let her ramble on, which made her smile.

"Are you here with your family?" she asked him.

"Yes. My mother and father, and my uncle and his family. You?"

"Just me and my dad," Veronica answered with a smile. Lyndon automatically looked around. "Oh, he's not here. I'm exploring before we set sail."

"Me too. My parents were driving me insane," Lyndon confided in her. "I had to escape for a while."

Laughing, Veronica slurped noisily on her straw and put her empty glass down. Lyndon looked surprised, and then did the same, enjoying the freedom from manners.

"God, my dad sometimes drives me absolutely nuts," Veronica said thinking of his old fashioned views on what clothes she wore, and how he was so over protective of her when he knew she could take care of herself. "So I can relate, I think."

"I'm sure you can," Lyndon grinned. "Another drink, Veronica?"

"Ah, that'd be nice, but I'd better get back or my dad will send out a search party for me," she answered with a shrug. It was a shame the time had flown by so quickly because Lyndon was someone Veronica found she wanted to know a lot more about. She stood up, "Rain check?"

"Of course. I'd be delighted. It was very nice meeting you, Veronica. May I give you my telephone number?"

"Absolutely," she said whipping out her cell and handing it to him. He keyed in the number and gave it back, lingering for a moment when his immaculately manicured hand brushed hers.

"Until then," he smiled and watched as Veronica backed away waving as she disappeared back into the ship.

She grinned to herself and bit her lip. A holiday romance? Could she? Her blossoming friendship with Troy was still in its get-to-know-you phase and Veronica felt a twinge of guilt for even thinking of maybe having a little free and easy fun whilst on vacation, but, what the hell... How often was she going to meet a gorgeous British guy on a luxurious cruise liner?

Decision made, Veronica smiled all the way back to her cabin.

~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~

The valet opened the first class suite and waited until the Echolls family entered before nodding to his porters to follow on with their luggage. He stayed silent as the guests looked around, and thanked Mr Echolls when he handed him a tip before leaving the suite, the butler quietly closing the doors behind them.

Aaron slipped his clip of money back into his pocket and looked around again. He shrugged nonchalantly, commenting, "Not bad. I've seen better."

Logan threw him a look. Typical. The suite was nice enough, comfortable and more than they needed. If anything it was too opulent, with its crystal chandelier hanging low over the inlaid mahogany dining table, and the marble fireplace adorned with elaborate silver candle sticks. Even the kitsch furniture looked like it was loosely fashioned after the garish rococo designs of the eighteenth century – gold brocade plush seats surrounded with an ornately carved frame.

The fully stocked wet bar was the centre piece as far as Logan was concerned though.

Seeing the suite's personal butler already dealing with his mother's many designer cases, Logan headed towards the huge sliding doors and opened them, walking out onto the private balcony that led to a private deck for the sole use of the six executive first class suites. He ventured further when a noise drew his attention and Logan looked to his right, frowning when he saw the _Hello! Magazine_ crew getting settled in the adjoining suite.

"Ah, Mr Echolls, I trust you've settled in?" a small plump woman with bright red lips politely asked him. Logan smiled tightly at her and nodded. "Is your father about? Could I have a quick word with him, do you think?"

Before he could answer, Aaron barked his name making Logan jump. The plump woman blinked in surprise at his reaction.

"My dad's pretty cranky when he's tired. Probably a good idea if you could catch him later?" Logan said and respectfully excused himself. He strolled back into the suite and leaned on the balcony door frame staring at his father. "You needed something?"

"Yes, Logan. Get your shit in your room," Aaron hissed at him with a glare. Logan frowned at his bag still left on the floor where it had been placed by the porters, silently picked it up and made his way to the bedrooms, walking past the first one that had obviously been claimed by his parents, and into the remaining free room, right next door. So much for butler service! He saw his suit bags already hanging up in the huge closet space and smirked, throwing the rest of his belongings on the floor by the door. His room was ridiculously large, with a king sized bed and more drawer and closet space than his own room at home. The decor was gaudy and definitely not his taste, but it was comfortable, with its own lavish en suite, and the bedroom door had a lock on it.

"Logan, you all settled, darling?" Lynn asked softly as she walked into his room, glass of something already in her hand. Logan sat on his bed and nodded. She joined him. "It'll be soon over, I promise. Just... just please don't-"

She stopped midsentence, but Logan could easily finish it off for her. _Don't do anything that would make him angry._ It was a tall order. Lately, Logan just had to breathe wrong and Aaron would snap. The less time Logan actually spent in his father's company, the better.

"It'll be fine, mom," he said reassuringly and smiled at her, standing up again. "Hey, you mind if I go explore for a bit?"

"I think that's a great idea, son," Aaron's cheery voice interrupted from his doorway. Logan turned to look at him, and winced when his dad strolled over and slapped him on the back with a huge grin. "You go explore, enjoy yourself!"

He glanced at his mom, a brief flare of wariness flashing in his eyes, but Lynn was already up and smiling at him like everything was perfect.

"You sure, mom?" Logan asked softly. Lynn nodded and gently kissed his cheek.

"Have fun, darling."

"Be back in time for dinner, son!"

Logan gave his parents a tight smile and slipped out of the bedroom while his mom went onto the private deck with Aaron. He saw his father nod and smile lovingly at his wife, and for a second he was caught off guard by the rare show of affection... until he saw the plump woman from the magazine suddenly appear and knew it was just a performance. Shaking his head, he silently left the suite.

When he finally stopped walking, it seemed to Logan that he'd trekked for miles, the maze of corridors and decks just going on and on. He soon lost his bearings and followed the signs down to the guest services where he picked up a map.

"Huh," he muttered when he realised the way the ship was laid out, and set off more confidently to find the outdoor pool and hopefully a bar.

"Double vodka, ice," he ordered flashing his fake ID when he finally found the bar in the pool area. The barman hesitated glancing between his customer and the ID, until Logan threw down a fifty dollar note and growled, "Just give me the fucking drink, man."

Raising an eyebrow, the barman quickly glanced left and right before pocketing the fifty and happily gave Logan his double vodka, who just smirked at him before leaving to find a shady place to sit, where he could check out the skimpily clad women sunbathing on the lounger's without being too obvious about it. Logan wished he could stay hidden amongst the palm trees for the rest of the weekend, but he knew his father would kill him if he screwed his precious fucking magazine feature up.

Eventually checking his watch, Logan sighed. He'd been sat alone nursing the same drink for over an hour, hidden away lost in thought. Knocking back the now diluted vodka, he left the pool area and slowly headed towards the stern of the ocean liner, using the elegantly decorated elevators and making his way through a maze of doors and walk ways until he was standing looking over the railings at the churning water. Glancing up, Logan stared for a second when he caught a glimpse of a young couple making out in one secluded corner of the deck before turning to look at the ocean again, and watched the Californian coast getting smaller in the distance. The _Neptune Princess_ had left the harbour and he hadn't even noticed. He was now officially trapped on the floating prison with no escape save one.

Logan took a deep breath and leaned over the railings. Would it hurt? Drowning? Would he have the chance to feel his lungs burning for air before the huge ship propellers diced him up into fish bait?

Did he have to courage to find out?

No.

He leaned back again and closed his eyes. No. He wouldn't leave his mom with _him_. He couldn't.

"Excuse me?"

Snapping his eyes open at the voice, Logan saw a middle aged couple grinning at him. He frowned uncomfortably.

"We couldn't help but notice," the woman started excitedly getting out her camera, "but aren't you Aaron Echolls' son? I recognised you from that gorgeous family picture in _People Magazine_ a couple of years ago. I collect all the cuttings about Aaron Echolls, he such an amazing man and..."

Logan tried to tune the irritating woman out as she gushed about his father, the talented actor, the all round wonderful human being, but her shrill voice grated, shredding his nerves.

"..._Aaron's Kids_, and we just love him, don't we, Pete. You must be so proud of your dad!"

Forcing himself to smile, Logan nodded to the couple. "Oh yeah, I'm real proud of my dad," he said with an exaggerated flare. "He's the best dad in the whole wide world!" The smile fell off his face and he walked away leaving the couple frowning after him.

"Hey, are you alright? Could we get a picture? Is your dad onboard?"

The noise of the churning water drowned out the questions, and Logan dragged his fingers roughly through his hair, knowing the weekend was only going get worse, especially when the fucking press started following him. Still, he was Logan Echolls, Bad Boy, Psychotic Jackass, and Perfect Pretend Doting Son. Nothing could hurt him.

If only that was true.

~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~

"So, whaddya think?" Keith announced when he emerged from his bedroom. Veronica looked up from her laptop and careful assessed her dad up and down.

"Hmmm, I'd say _America's Top Model_ needs to check if they're missing a stylist," she smiled tapping a finger on her lips. Keith twirled around, showing off his smart dark blue suit with coordinating waist coat and contrasting white shirt. "I'd maybe rethink the tie though, dad."

Lifting the item, Keith raised his eyebrows. "Why? What's up with the tie?"

"Oh, nothing," she shrugged looking down at her screen again. "Just that you could maybe, y'know, undo a few buttons, slip on a gold medallion... Friday Night Fever?" A second past before Veronica burst out laughing and Keith rolled his eyes.

"It's the hair, right? Too Tony Manero?" he mocked seriously.

"Hair?" She looked up and smiled when her dad pouted like a six year old. "I'm kidding. You look very swish."

"Swish," Keith repeated with a grin.

"Oh yeah... suave too, dad. You'd give Tony Manero a strut for his money any day!"

"Excellent," he deadpanned mimicking the well known Simpson's character. Joining his chuckling daughter on the sofa, he looked at what she was doing.

"Lyndon Morgan-Price? Should I know him?"

"No, nosy, he's just someone I met by the outdoor pool. I was just making sure he wasn't a serial stalker or a weirdo with a fetish for big ships. Y'know, the usual," Veronica explained shutting down her laptop. When Lyndon had given her his cell number, she'd been too curious not to find out a little more about the Blonde British Bombshell that had made her heart flutter. She'd been surprised to discover that young Mr Morgan-Price was actually the son of Dorian Price, an A-List British actor apparently famous for his roles in box office period dramas. Lyndon's mother, Katherine Morgan-Price, was also a British actor known for her work in the theatre. At seventeen, Lyndon was an only child, and aspired to follow in his parent's footsteps, already having a few prestigious credits to his name. The family had fame and fortune and wealth. That information alone had made Veronica a little uneasy, knowing too well what money could do to the young and privileged, but she ruthlessly quelled that notion deciding that not all rich brats were like Logan Echolls and his 'toadies'.

"Huh, and you call me nosy! Well, just you be careful, Veronica," Keith said softly. "I know you can take care of yourself, but I do worry about you." He stood up again. "Just remember we have a job to do, so you might not have time to have a little holiday romance too... what with all the Daddy-Daughter Time I have planned."

Putting her laptop down, Veronica waggled a finger at her dad. "Hey! A 'holiday romance'? Who said anything about a holiday romance? I certainly didn't!" She hugged him and leaned back a fraction, smiling. "This weekend is all for us, dad... Buuut if a certain cute British guy wants to hang with me, well he'll just have to get in line."

"He sure will," Keith agreed and pressed a kiss into Veronica's hair. "Now, go get dressed for dinner. It's an international extravaganza!"

"Great, I'm starved!" she grinned and disappeared into her room. Ten minutes later she came out looking lovely in a dark red shift dress and her hair held off her face with a sparkly diamante slide. She finished her ensemble with dainty black sandals and a shoulder bag.

"Wow, you look gorgeous," Keith told her and held out his arm which Veronica instantly took. "You got a camera in that bag?"

"Of course," she said rolled her eyes and patted her bag, "Never leave home without it."

"That's my girl."

They left their cabin together and headed down for dinner arm in arm. They'd chosen the biggest dining restaurant; _The Coral Palace_, and one of three on the ocean liner, because the captain had a table booked there for the first night. Being one of the partners in the company that owns the cruise line, Mr Martin would no doubt be at that table too... a perfect opportunity for Keith and Veronica to watch him, see who he sits with, who he talks to, etcetera. Ground work.

The international menu, and live musical acts during the meal, was just icing on the cake, and the Mars father and daughter investigative duo were looking forward to the evening of entertainment, along with everyone else there. The place was already packed with lively holiday makers laughing and enjoying themselves, and it was noisy, but the atmosphere buzzed with excitement.

They quickly found a place to sit near the captain's table and settled in, making short work of the delicious, mouth watering selections on the menu that evening. Veronica eventually decided on chicken and mushroom linguini, tomato and pesto toast points, and a fresh Mediterranean salad, ordering a tall, non-alcoholic pineapple cocktail with it, while Keith chose from the Chinese section of the menu and ordered spare ribs, spring rolls, oriental fried rice and Szechuan beef.

"Would you like a drink with that, sir?" asked their waitress.

"Beer, please," he finished with a smile.

Veronica idly played with the fancily folded napkin on her placemat as she looked over at the captain's table while the waitress confirmed their order, and spotted Mr Martin easily, humming low in her throat; he was even more drop dead gorgeous in the flesh than in the picture they had. She quietly observed the man, noting that he'd spent most of his time so far chatting to a younger man on his right, rather than the tanned brunette with boobs as big as cantaloupes on his left.

Keith looked at his daughter when the waitress left and noted the direction in which she was looking. "See anything worth reporting?" he asked softly shaking out his own napkin and draping it across his knees.

"I'm not sure," Veronica muttered. They sat quietly watching Mr Martin and the other guests at the table, leaning close to each other and pretending to talk, until their plates of food arrived.

Looking at her father's meal, Veronica smiled. "Oooh, that looks yummy." She twisted her fork in her linguini and winked, "Not as tasty as mine though!"

Keith just grinned picking up his chopsticks and rubbing them together with quick flicks of his wrists, glancing at the mark again. "So, what're you thinking about Martin?"

Leaning back, she took her glass and sipped it, looking towards the captain's table again. Mr Martin was _still_ talking to the guy next to him. "Look at him. What do you see?"

"He's eating dinner at the captain's table, nothing untoward about that. He's chatting with the other guests..." Keith murmured. He narrowed his eyes. "Guest. He's chatting with the guy next to him."

"Yep. Mr Martin, so far, has ignored Busty Brunette and has monopolised Pretty Boy instead. If he's cheating on his wife, I'm thinking maybe we might not catch our Antonio Banderas wannabe _in flagrante_ with another woman."

Keith's eyebrows hit his non-existent hairline, "Oooo-kay." He pursed his lips. That could be a problem. It was one thing for a man to cheat on his spouse with a woman, but any public displays when showing affection to another guy would probably be a lot more discreet, and getting that money shot, if Mr Martin was indeed cheating on his wife, was going to be a lot trickier.

Veronica was obviously thinking the same thing. "It'll be less conspicuous if I tail him during the day," she suggested taking a bite of her pesto toast. "I can pull off 'ditzy airhead with a camera' better than you can if I get spotted. We'll just have to try and stake out the dining rooms to see where he'll be for dinner tomorrow and Sunday night."

Swallowing a mouthful of Szechuan beef, Keith nodded. She was right. He'd nap for a while during the morning and patrol the ship like a man on his vacation in the afternoon. Then in the evening, when Veronica went to bed, he'd see if Mr Martin was taking advantage of the romantic ambiance of the moonlight with anyone _special_.

"Alright, but keep in touch and report in regularly," he nodded. Veronica took out her camera and Keith moved around the table until his back was towards the captain and his dining guests. She lifted the small Nikon and took pictures of Mr Martin and his 'friend' while her dad posed. She also took a few of Keith too, finally getting up and posing with him for a selfie.

After they finished their food Veronica ordered ice cream sundaes for them, enjoying the sweet treats while they watched the live entertainment, until Mr Martin got up to leave.

"He's leaving," Veronica nudged her dad. Keith casually looked towards the exit just as the young man from the captain's table got up to leave too. "Oh, I think we might get lucky here. Pretty Boy on his six."

"Okay. Gimme the camera," Keith waggled his fingers. Veronica gave it to him. "I'll meet you back in the cabin later." And with that he calmly walked out of the dining hall in the direction of the mark.

Veronica sighed and finished her fruity cocktail, deciding to enjoy the music for a little longer before leaving herself.

She made her way to the upper deck and strolled slowly along, appreciating the cool evening breeze against her warm skin and marvelling at the way the ocean looked so calm and tranquil with the moonlight glittering on the gentle ripples. Millions of stars dotted the clear night sky above her, like a huge blanket of twinkling fairy lights. It was magical.

Other couples were enjoying the late evening air too, but Veronica ignored them all and just savoured the peace, leaning on the rail and staring out at the vast inky, glittering ocean that seemed to go on forever. She smiled softly thinking of how quiet it was, with just the muted background noise of the world around her... thinking of how different it was right then to her life back in Neptune.

Even walking Backup on the beach couldn't give her serenity like this, and she closed her eyes and savoured every moment.

Lilly would've hated it, she thought suddenly amused, chuckling softly to herself and absently touching the necklace Lilly had given to her. God, she missed her friend.

"Penny for them."

The quiet voice startled Veronica and she sucked in a sharp breath spinning around. Lyndon stood smiling down at her, his hands in the pockets of his navy pants.

"Jesus, Lyndon, you scared the crap outta me," she half laughed, half scowled, her hand on her chest over her heart.

Lyndon lowered his eyes, "Sorry." He looked up again. "You look very lovely tonight."

The compliment stopped any snarky comments in her throat and Veronica smiled, smoothing her hand down her dress and turning to face him properly, checking out his immaculately pressed pale blue fitted dress shirt and navy silk tie hanging loose around his unbuttoned collar. "Thank you. You ah, you look good too."

Softly chuckling, Lyndon pulled his hands out of his pockets. "Thanks."

The moment was sweetly awkward.

"You here to collect on your rain check?" Veronica asked with a grin, laughing when Lyndon almost blushed.

"Is it that obvious, Veronica?"

"Kinda," she nodded, her nose wrinkling slightly. She stepped closer. "I'd love to."

"Great!" Lyndon smiled. He held out an arm allowing Veronica to move by his side. "There's a small bar on the lower deck with a band playing jazz."

"Sounds nice," Veronica nodded. With Keith hopefully on the trail of their money shot, and herself already enjoying the company of the young British actor, the night had started off very promising.

~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~

Logan sighed listening to the shallow conversation going on around him. He hated the false camaraderie between people who had no desire whatsoever to be polite to each other, hated the forced laughter and one-upmanship... The whole scenario reminded him of the tedious cocktail parties his parents regularly hosted as he grew up.

Actors really grated on Logan's nerves.

The dining room they were sat in was small and exclusive. Simply called _Nemo_, the atmosphere was quiet and subdued with hushed exchanges between the finely attired guests, and soft piano music filling the air. Ambient lighting from low hanging chandeliers and the candles on each table added to the mood.

Logan just thought it was depressive.

The small tables, each perfectly adorned with silverware and crystal, were situated close together, so conversation wasn't exactly private, and Logan absently fidgeted with the stem of his water glass as he listened to his father currently talking with a British actor, some guy called Dorian Price, at the adjacent table, snorting softly when he saw the man arrogantly roll his eyes at his father's bragging. Oblivious to the action, Aaron simply carried on making an ass of himself.

What a joke.

He shifted in his chair, slouching a little uncomfortably, wishing he wasn't dressed up in the restrictive suit he was wearing. It matched Aaron's right down to the tie, much to Logan's utter embarrassment. _Like Father, Like Son._

"_It'll look good for the pictures... You're wearing it, son,"_ his father had ordered.

Daddy Dearest had then reminded Logan of his role in this whole Happy Family charade. His ribs still ached like fuck.

"Logan, sit up straight."

Blinking, Logan glanced at his mom when he heard her soft request. He sighed and sat up again, watching her sip on her forth neat double vodka. She was sat next to Aaron, a fake smile on her immaculately painted lips whenever anyone spoke to her. Not that many people did. Dorian's Price's wife, apparently an esteemed British theatre actor with a double barrelled name, had taken the seat close to his mom, and had resolutely ignored her.

Bitch.

Were all British actors so stuck up? Or was it actors in general? Logan decided it was more likely the latter.

There were quite a few tables within earshot of theirs. Occupied by couples, small family groups, all murmuring and smiling. The dining room was full, but Logan had never felt so isolated. He hated it.

Along with Dorian and his bitch wife, their son also sat at the table. And next to them, Dorian's brother, his wife and their twin teenage boys. Even though they were briefly introduced, Logan didn't remember any of their names, didn't really want to know any of their names anymore than he wanted to be a part of any of this _game_ his father was playing.

He pulled out his cell for something, _anything_ to keep him from killing himself from boredom, and smiled when he saw the text icon flashing.

_- dude wwher r u?_

Like Dick didn't know. Logan rolled his eyes and read the next text with a smirk.

_- i jus banged the hottest white goat i eva seen_

_- wtf girl girl_

_- fck man yur musing a greatt party u shoulld be hard_

_- here omg fork LOL frig auto cucumber_

Only Dick, Logan chuckled to himself. Drunk texting and autocorrect was a great combo. He closed his cell with a resigned sigh and put it back in his pocket when he saw his mom frowning at him.

God, he wished this was over. It was a set menu, so what the fuck was taking so long with the food, he hadn't got a clue.

"Hey, Logan, isn't it?" the Price's son asked in a hushed voice, his blue eyes crinkling at the corners as he smiled. Logan looked up to see him and the two identical ginger haired teenage boys staring at him.

"Yeah," he muttered, silently wondering if the low light was playing tricks with his vision, or the guy was actually wearing eyeliner.

"So, your folks are actors too, huh?"

Blinking, Logan's lips twitched into a smile at the asinine question. He nodded, grinning at the similar bored expressions on their faces, and for a second Logan didn't feel all that alone.

Before anything else could be said, a slew of waiters then arrived with the appetisers, each plate placed in front of a guest at almost the same time. Logan stared at his food in dismay. It looked like a seafood medley in some kind of creamy garlic sauce, served on a delicate bed of salad leaves. He pushed the dish away with one finger and leaned back again.

Aaron frowned at the action, a shrimp speared on his fork.

"Honey, what's the matter?" Lynn asked, her eyes widening as she suddenly remembered his allergy. "Oh, Logan..."

"S'okay, mom," Logan murmured picking up his water glass. He looked at his father and dared him to say anything. Aaron just ignored him and carried on eating.

Their set menu dinner had been pre-ordered earlier that day, probably by Aaron, or so Logan hoped. He'd like to think his mom wouldn't have so easily dismissed his deadly reaction to shellfish. No, this was done on purpose. Spiteful, but that was his dad! Logan fleetingly wondered what Aaron would have done if he'd eaten the shellfish, and died right there on the floor in front of all to see.

Basked in all the attention for the grief stricken father? Fuck. That was publicity you couldn't buy!

Was that Aaron's endgame?

Logan narrowed his eyes at his father. If it was, no way was he going to give the bastard the satisfaction.

Twenty long minutes later, the waiters removed their plates, and a short while after that their entrées were placed in front of them, again in the same weird synchronised performance. Surf and Turf, nouvelle cuisine style. Logan just laughed bitterly at the lobster tail draped artistically over the moist rare fillet steak.

Enough was enough.

"Yeah, um, I'm not feeling too well, mom," he quietly announced folding his linen napkin up and dropping it unceremoniously on top of his food, looking defiantly at his father when Aaron narrowed his eyes irately at him.

"Okay, Logan, we'll see you later," she said softly as Logan pushed to his feet and left. She met Aaron's eyes and quickly glanced down again, feeling ashamed at their dinner choice and the need to unnecessarily explain, "He's allergic to shellfish."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot," Aaron mumbled matter of factly before shoving a bite of fillet in his mouth and chewing appreciatively. "Mmm, that's a shame. This is great steak!"

Losing her appetite, Lynn quietly placed her knife and fork beside the barely touched food and picked up her vodka, catching the eye of a nearby waitress to ask for a refill.

_-vm-_

Logan took off his jacket and hooked it over one shoulder with a finger. He unknotted his tie, letting it hang loose, and undid the top three buttons of his shirt. The corridors of the ship were blessedly quiet, much to his relief, as he didn't feel like being recognised yet again by some deranged giddy fan of his father's, or any opportunistic tabloid paparazzi out to make a quick buck.

To say the _Neptune Princess_ was host to a boat full of wealthy souls for the weekend long maiden voyage, Logan still managed to pick out the _nouveau riche_, those that had the money but lacked the social acceptance of others in the class. It was like he attracted them, or rather his name did.

The magazine and their ilk had so far left him alone, but Logan knew the weekend was still young.

Reaching his suite, he swiped his key card through the lock and walked in, closing the door behind him with a sigh. The place was eerily quiet despite the early hour, and Logan was still hungry, thanks to the laughable dinner and his doting daddy's 'mistake'. He was under no illusion that he'd pay for walking out during the entrée, leaving Aaron to explain his sudden departure. But he really couldn't find it in himself to care anymore. What was one more bruised rib to add to those he already had?

The fruit basket, compliments of the cruise line, sat still untouched on the wet bar, and Logan pushed away the weird exotic crap, shoving aside furry kiwi fruits and pears with a nauseating grimace, and whatever the hell the tiny orangey things were, until his fingers wrapped around an apple.

He quickly changed his clothes, hanging his suit up in the closet carefully, and left the suite again before finally taking a bite of the fruit.

_An apple a day keeps the doctor away._

Logan smiled to himself as he thought of the saying, taught to him by his mom when he was little. It hadn't taken him long to realise that it was a lie... especially when his father had had a bad day.

Still. It was a habit Logan had never broken.

By the time he'd reached the top deck, he'd finished the apple and threw the core overboard, watching it float away, bobbing silently in the small waves. Logan found himself mostly alone, with only the odd passenger or couple here and there, and the wind cooling his skin as he stared out into the inky darkness of the night. Previously held in fascination, he couldn't help but now feel almost suffocated by the vast insidious depths of the ocean. No longer warm and welcoming, it just felt eerie and foreboding, and once more Logan found himself trying to remember what was so great about living.

He'd had it all once. Love, friends, a future... and in one moment it was gone. Destroyed. A huge part of him died _That_ day too, and as Logan looked down at the water, so deadly calm and endless, the reflections of the ships lights on the surface dazzling hypnotically like jewels, he again questioned his reasons for not letting the rest of him die as well. He was living a half existence tainted with bitter hate and self loathing. No direction, no goal to work for. His father abused what was left of his vitality out of him...

Seriously, what was the point of it anymore?

But Logan knew why he wouldn't end his own life... not just because he couldn't ever leave his mom, no... He would never give Aaron what he wanted; the proof that he was weak and a coward.

Logan Echolls was determined to prove to the world that he was a better man than his father.

Looking up at the stars instead, he sighed, "God, I miss you, Lilly."

Eventually Logan decided to seek out a bar, planning to drink just enough to stop thinking and numb the inevitable confrontation with his father, and turned to leave when he spotted a small blond woman leaning against the railing a few yards away. He looked her up and down appreciating the way her dark red dress curved over her body in all the right places. He couldn't see the woman's face but something about her reminded Logan of Lilly.

It wasn't until he recognised Dorian Price's son approach her and she turned around that Logan suddenly knew why, and he laughed in surprise.

Veronica Mars.

What the hell was Veronica Mars doing here?

The smile quickly fell off his lips when he watched her walk away with Price Junior, an irrational twang of jealousy fleetingly twisting inside him. He shook his head angrily. Jealous? He wasn't jealous of _her_! He didn't care who she was with...

Before he knew what he was doing though, Logan had followed them to a small bar on a lower deck, dark and cosy, with jazz playing softly in the background.

"Fuck this," he muttered to himself when Veronica sat down a little too close to her 'date'. He felt like a stalker, hell, Veronica would call him that to his face and probably much worse. Logan threw a disgusted look at the couple before leaving.

He headed for the next nearest alcohol serving venue, pushed his way through the gyrating sweaty bodies of the dark and nauseatingly loud nightclub he'd wandered into, and sat down at the bar. Logan flashed his fake ID, grateful that he wasn't too closely scrutinised this time, and ordered a shot of tequila, telling the bartender to leave the bottle. Within moments he'd downed four hits.

"Aren't you a little young to be abusing your liver like that?"

Gulping back another shot, Logan looked up to see a middle aged Latino woman smiling at him. She had an air of predator about her, and he slowly smirked.

"I'm wise beyond my years," he muttered, filled his glass up again and chuckled as he drank. The woman screamed 'cougar', and he _so_ wasn't interested. She reminded Logan of his father's whores.

"I bet you are, honey," Cougar Lady breathed close to Logan's ear, so close that he could smell the stale whiff of cigarettes on her breath and got a great view down her tanned cleavage. He shuddered and leaned away.

"Okay, Kim Cattrall. You do realise you're old enough to be my _mother_, right?"

Scowling, the woman stepped back. She quickly recovered and raised an eyebrow, offering that seductive smile again. "Do _you_ realise, my dear boy, that with age comes experience, and I am _very_ experienced..."

The last bit was almost sighed breathlessly. She actually sounded like a pro and Logan laughed out loud. Too easy... _Too_ easy...

He faced her, cocky smirk in place. "I'm sure you are, but I don't pay for sex, chica. Maybe you should try hitting on my dad. He's more your type," he said, staring at her until she got the message.

With an affronted glare, the woman hissed a string of foreign expletives at Logan before storming away.

"Yeah, nice to have met you too," he called after her brightly. When she disappeared, Logan grabbed his bottle of tequila and moved further down the bar, where he carried on trying to numb his existence with the alcohol.

"Hey, aren't you Aaron Echolls' kid?"

Fuck.

Logan dropped his head on the bar with a resounding thunk.

"Yeah. Logan, right? Logan Echolls! I thought I recognised you."

Forcing a bright smile, he lifted his head and turned towards the irritating loud voice, coming face to chest with a busty red head. Logan's eyebrows hit his hairline. Well, it was infinitely better than Cougar Lady...

"Hello, girls," he smirked. The young woman giggled making her ample, firm bosom shake. Logan's grin widened. He sat up straighter and looked at her smiling face. "Well now, you have me at a disadvantage. You apparently know my name, I don't know yours..."

"Oh, Chastity," she answered, a sweet flush pinking up her glowing cheeks. Clearly star struck.

_Chastity_? Her name definitely was at odds with her appearance, and Logan couldn't help but chuckle to himself. Challenge accepted, he mused.

"A pretty name for a beautiful lady," he leaned close and murmured softly, the timbre of his voice lowering to a soft seductive purr. He watched it work as Chastity's pupils dilated and the flush deepened. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"S-sure, whatever you're having." Chastity put her purse on the bar and sat down, her thighs brushing up against Logan's. She never took her eyes off him as he motioned towards the bartender for another glass.

This time, instead of just knocking his tequila back in one, he picked up the salt shaker and licked the back of his hand. The action pulled a breathy moan out of Chastity, so he gently took her hand and licked it too, running his tongue slowly across the skin, taking his time.

"You ready?" he asked after sprinkling the salt on their wet hands. Chastity licked her lips, and then they both lapped up the salt and downed the tequila. Logan, however, grabbed her fingers before she could take a piece of lime, took the wedge instead, placed it between his teeth, and leaned forward offering it to her. She opened her lips and slowly, teasingly sucked on it until Logan spat it out and covered her mouth with his own, kissing her deeply, his hand stroking down her body and resting high on her thigh.

He pulled away a moment later with a smile, watching her lick the taste of him and the tart juice from her shiny lips.

"Oh my God... Oh my God, I can't believe I just did that!" she gushed excitedly, pulling out a small digital camera from her purse. Logan looked at her slightly bemused, flinching as the flash nearly blinded him when she suddenly leaned in and took a photo of the two of them close together.

"What're you doing?"

"Telling my girlfriends, of course! God, they'll never believe me," she giggled rapidly tapping out a text message on her cell. "I just made out with Aaron Echolls' son!"

The smile instantly fell from his face and Logan turned away, feeling that all too familiar hatred making his blood run cold.

"Yeah, well, don't expect me to validate that," he growled harshly, fists curling in anger.

"Ohhh. You don't have to, baby," she smirked close to his ear, waving the camera in his face before blowing him a kiss and disappearing back into the gyrating bodies on the dance floor. A part of Logan admired the bitch for her audacity and he couldn't help a breathy chuckle escaping. It was humourless and sounded ugly, full of revulsion and misery. Logan hated the sound, hated that this was his life; recognised and used because he was the son of the Great Aaron Fucking Echolls.

Pouring another shot of tequila, Logan gulped it back, and another, then one more, before throwing down a wad of cash on the bar to pay his tab. He left feeling worse than he did when he arrived, and headed back up to the top deck... and the alluring pull of the ocean.

_-vm-_

It was just after midnight when Logan walked quietly back into the suite, closing the door softly behind him. His steps faltered though, when he saw Aaron sitting in the subdued light of a table lamp, and his stomach rolled sickeningly as he ventured further into the room.

"Hey, dad," he murmured uneasily, feeling the fear creeping up on him. Aaron sat silently, staring coldly at him for a long moment and Logan's chest started to tighten.

"So, dinner was interesting," his father finally said. Logan sucked in a breath, his mouth moving wordlessly until he eventually shrugged.

He wasn't going to win here, no matter what he did or said. The tension in the room dripped with ice and Logan unconsciously yanked at his sleeves, tightly curling his fingers over the material.

"Yeah, the food sucked but the company was awesome," he said brightly. "Or was it the other way round?" In for a penny, in for a pound...

"I warned you, son," Aaron hissed menacingly, "I warned you not to embarrass me." The low light cast eerie shadows on the man's face, making his million dollar looks morph into something hideous and evil. Logan's fists clenched tighter.

"What, you mean me choking to death in front of all your new friends would've been better, dad?" he scoffed. When Aaron didn't answer, Logan snorted. "Yeah, you would've loved that, right? The Loving Father, distraught over the tragic events of his doting son's horrific demise. God, think of the press coverage! You'd be a real hit with the chat shows."

A cloud of rage passed over Aaron's face and he shot to his feet, his body thrumming with anger.

"You-"

"What, dad?" Logan gritted through his teeth, feeling the tequila fuelling his courage, "You gonna deny you wouldn't _love_ all that attention, huh? That's why you ordered the shellfish specials, right? What's the matter, conveniently forgot I was allergic?"

He grunted when Aaron backhanded him, sending him flying backwards against the wall. The pain didn't register though, and Logan just smiled through his blood stained teeth, keeping the grin in place when his father's huge hand suddenly wrapped around his throat.

"You keep talking like that, son, and I'll make sure your _horrific demise_ is more painful than just choking on a shellfish," Aaron threatened squeezing his hand a little tighter just to emphasise his point. Logan blinked and gasped feeling every individual puka shell of his necklace digging into his skin. He gripped his fingers around Aaron's wrist as the man growled menacingly, "Got it? You will _not_ embarrass me again. Clear?"

Nodding quickly, Logan sucked in a shuddering lungful of air when his father let him go, leaning forward slightly as his chest heaved painfully. He glanced up to see his mom open her bedroom door, throwing a weary look of dismay his way before standing to one side to let her husband pass. Logan dragged the back of his sleeve across his mouth, wiping the blood away, and felt his heart ache at the disappointment he saw in her eyes.

Lynn shook her head and disappeared back into her bedroom, closing the door again.

He'd let her down. He'd promised to try and make the weekend work and he'd failed. When Logan heard the sudden crash of glass against his mom and dad's bedroom wall, he swallowed hard and, ignoring the vicious words echoing through the suite, made his way to his own bedroom and locked the door behind him.

Logan sat in the bottom of the shower, hugging his knees against his chest until the water ran cold, trying to block out the disturbingly familiar noises of his parents having sex. His father was aggressive and loud in the bedroom, his mom wasn't. These were things Logan never ever wanted to know, and he hated them both for it. He shivered under the freezing spray but simply stayed there waiting for the 'big finish', and pressed his hands tight over his ears in revulsion at his father's strained expletives signalling his completion.

Logan barely made it to the toilet in time, slipping on the wet tiles, before his stomach revolted and he vomited violently, the tequila burning its way back up his abused and sore throat.

Tears of anger, frustration and humiliation spilled down his cheeks, and Logan simply huddled in the corner of the opulently decorated bathroom, his head buried in his knees, until they stopped falling and the numbness took over. Only then did he drag his aching body to the bed to sleep.

~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~


	4. Chapter 4

Hello :) Again, thank you very much for the reviews! Much appreciated xx

~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~

Stretching in her bed, Veronica smiled at the sun shining through her bedroom port hole. The rays stretched across her sheets, warming her body, and she laid back and sighed, fondly remembering the night before. She and Lyndon had enjoyed a few non-alcoholic drinks at the jazz bar before he'd walked her back to her cabin. He'd been the perfect gentleman, and Veronica had had a lovely evening. She found she really wanted him to kiss her when they reached her door, but he'd then blown her away by gently kissing her hand instead, the tender, romantic action giving her goose-bumps and making her heart flutter, and totally making her forget that the guy was wearing eyeliner.

"Must be a British thing," she mused softly chuckling, but still loving the tingle she felt on her hand as she rubbed her fingers over the skin. It certainly looked like there could be a mini holiday romance on the cards. Veronica sat up and pushed her fingers through her hair, yawning at the clock; just after eight am. She'd not seen her dad the night before, returning to an empty cabin, and hoped that when she saw him this morning he'd have good news.

After a quick shower, she brushed her teeth and put on her red bikini, hiding it under a navy blue tank top and washed out pale denim shorts, and fixed her hair up into short pigtails, leaving a couple of strands framing her face. With a touch of mascara and lip gloss, she was ready for the day and walked into the main room to see her dad drinking coffee on the balcony.

"Morning, dad," she chirped happily. "Sleep well?"

"Like a baby rocked on the gentle ocean waves," Keith smiled back. He handed her his empty mug, which she refilled and then joined him with her own.

"So, did you get the money shot?"

Keith sighed and Veronica frowned. No money shot then.

"Mr Martin and his 'friend' walked and talked for a while, and then spent the rest of the evening in the casino," he told her with a yawn. "They finally decided to call it a night around two and went their separate ways." Keith rubbed a hand over his unshaven chin. "I got some pictures, but nothing concrete. Verdict's still out on this, honey. If he is cheating, Mr Martin could still be sleeping around with a woman. We have to up our game."

Veronica leaned back in the chair and wrapped her fingers around her cup of coffee. She thinned her lips and frowned. The way Mr Martin was practically draping himself all over Pretty Boy the night before, she was still convinced she was right about him.

"Yeah, okay," she murmured with a tight determined smile. Keith nodded.

"What did you do while I was working?" he asked with a grin. "Anything fun?"

She smiled into her cup. "Oh yeah, the usual. Walked the promenade, met a boy, went to a bar, listened to a little jazz..." she sighed breathily, "y'know..."

Keith's eyebrows knitted together at the soft cadence of his daughter's voice until she chuckled and playfully smacked his arm.

"God, you're so easy," she teased.

"Hmm, well I hope you got his social security number because I-"

"Shut up!" Veronica laughed at the mock serious look on her dad's face. When they quietened down again, Keith put his cup on the small table by their chairs and turned to face his daughter.

"Seriously, honey, just be careful. I just want you safe, okay?" He knew she could take care of herself and was very cautious, but as a father it was his duty to remind her. Constantly.

"You know I am," she smiled at him. "Plus I have my taser with me as my sidekick. Little Guy really packs a wallop to any unsuspecting creep trying to get, y'know..."

"That's my girl." He smiled and leaned back again. "So, you wanna go get breakfast? I can be ready in ten minutes."

Watching him hide another yawn behind a hand, Veronica realised how exhausted her dad still was after his long night on stakeout duty, and shook her head. "No, you go get another few hours downtime and I'll check out the restaurants for Mr Martin while I eat. You never know, I might get lucky," she grinned getting up.

Yawning again, Keith followed her back into the room and watched her pack a tote bag with sunscreen, a book, her cell and the Nikon D50.

"Give me a ring if you get the money shot, and have fun," he nodded as she put her sunglasses on and shoved her feet into a pair of white lace up canvas shoes, quickly tying them into neat little bows.

"You know I will." She kissed his cheek. "Get some more sleep and we'll go for lunch together, okay?"

"Okay, honey."

"And shave," she laughed waving as she left. Keith chuckled and ran his fingers over his stubble again walking back to his bedroom. Yeah, he'd shave. Later... Maybe. But first, more sleep.

_-vm-_

The restaurants were filling up fast with guests enjoying their breakfast. Veronica found it fascinating how each of the three eating areas on the ship differed so vastly, and felt marginally uncomfortable, and definitely underdressed when she walked into _Nemo_, the smallest of the dining rooms, with subdued lighting -even that early in the morning, and silverware and crystal set delicately on the crisp white linen covered tables.

Criticising eyes followed her as she walked around the quiet room, and all of a sudden she was back in high school. She frowned and ignored the disapproving whispers, looking for any sign of Mr Martin, and she'd never felt more relieved when he obviously wasn't there, so she could leave.

With her stomach growling impatiently, Veronica headed back to _The Coral Palace_, her favourite restaurant, and ordered breakfast, sitting down at a table with a good vantage point for scoping out the entire room. Her efforts were rewarded when she soon spotted Mr Martin walk in with Pretty Boy by his side. She smiled as they sat within clear view.

Maybe her luck was holding out!

An hour later, she scowled hard. Mr Martin and his _friend_ hadn't even so much as touched each other, and Veronica pursed her lips, set for a long day ahead. God, if he didn't make a move by nightfall, she was going tear her hair out.

Of course, a small doubt in her mind reminded her that maybe Mr Martin was innocent and wasn't cheating on his wife at all, and if they could prove that, it would be just as good, but the Antonio Banderas look-a-like, with his dark _come to bed with me_ eyes and exotic looks, just rubbed Veronica the wrong way.

And then she saw it. It was fleeting, too quick for her camera to capture, and to anyone else was an innocent action, but Veronica had seen it and she then knew.

Martin had licked his lips and Pretty boy's eyes had instantly dropped to the man's mouth, watching intently.

Veronica smiled. And with her mood flipping a sudden happy one-eighty, she pulled out her cell and grinned, typing up a quick text to Lyndon suggesting they meet in the afternoon sometime.

~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~

The Echolls' suite was quiet when Logan woke up. He turned to the side and checked the time, squinting at the small travel alarm clock until its face came into focus. It was nearly nine am and Logan sighed knowing that he'd better get up and face yet another wonderful performance from his _Loving Father_ in the Aaron Echolls Bullshit Show.

A part of him just wanted to bury under the expensive Egyptian cotton sheets and wait until the whole weekend ended, but Logan knew his father would never let him. There was simply no getting out of this nightmare for him.

Sitting up, Logan gasped at the sudden pain in his ribs. "Fuck," he grimaced roughly, his voice still hoarse from his sore throat, closing his eyes as he slowly breathed through it.

God, he felt like shit.

Eventually, Logan gingerly made his way into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. A livid dark, angry looking bruise stretched over the right side of his ribcage, and his neck looked red and swollen. He carefully tilted his head checking out the damage, probing the soft tissue of his throat. There was no way he'd be able to hide the damage and he viciously cursed his father for making him feel humiliated for it.

Grinding his teeth until they ached, he blew out a breath and swallowed painfully. At least his cheek, from where Aaron had hit him, was only hurt on the inside. No one could see that.

Showering slowly, he let the hot water help ease his stiff, aching body until he felt a little better. Two Percocet later, courtesy of his personal well stocked first aid kit, Logan fixed his hair with a little gel and managed to dress before opening his door and nearly tripping over the box on the floor. He picked it up curiously seeing the designer logo embossed in gold on the front, and opened it. Logan's heart sunk when he found a lightweight, slate grey roll neck shirt inside.

Obviously his parents, most likely his mom, had sent out for it earlier that morning and left it by his door for him, knowing that the bruises on his neck would cause too many questions. He snorted in derision; God forbid the world discovered what an abusing monster Aaron Echolls actually was!

Logan sighed and took the new shirt into his room where he dutifully changed into it, staring at himself in the mirror until he could smile without wanting to scream. The soft cotton shirt sleeves fell past his wrists and the roll neck conveniently hid the evidence of his father's anger. Worn with a pair of stonewashed pale blue denim jeans, Logan looked good.

Good enough for the camera's anyway.

He walked out onto the balcony, instantly frowning when he saw the magazine crew sat with his parents, and the photographer taking picture after picture. They were obviously in the middle of an interview, with the small, plump woman that Logan had met the day before asking his father about his latest movie.

Slipping on his sunglasses, Logan silently moved past them trying his best not to be noticed by the small number of first class guests quietly having breakfast and coffee under huge parasols. He thought he recognised Mr and Mrs Enbom, but couldn't see John anywhere and didn't expend anymore energy looking, heading instead straight for the railing at the edge of the private deck, glancing down to see a number of half naked passengers on the lower level, all enjoying the mid morning sunshine.

"Nice view, isn't it?"

Logan quickly turned towards the voice to see the Price kid grinning at him. "In a Disney sort of way," he smirked back.

Chuckling, the kid leaned on the rail with him, openly ogling a pretty young woman in a bikini top and sarong. He held out his hand, "I'm Lyndon, formally introducing myself. I know we met last night, but..."

"Yeah, gotta love the parents," Logan nodded and shook his hand, noting the mirrored sunglasses, lip gloss, low riding slim-fit jeans, V-neck tee shirt and silk lined waist coat warily. He glanced back across the deck at where Lyndon's dad was talking with another man; his brother, if Logan remembered rightly. "So, you're here with your family, right?"

"Yup. My father's talking to my Uncle Xander, and those two idiots-" Lyndon pointed to the teenage boys currently throwing pieces of fruit at each other, "are my cousins, Noah and Eli."

Uncle Xander suddenly shouted at his boys to stop causing a ruckus and both Logan and Lyndon grinned.

"Mother and Aunt Helena are down at the spa," he finished telling Logan as they both turned to check out the sunbather's again. "I saw your father's last block buster. It was pretty ...action packed."

Snorting softly, Logan shook his head. "You mean it was a fifty million dollar crap pile, but I'm sure my father will appreciate that boost to his already overinflated ego."

"I take it you didn't like it then, Logan?" Lyndon asked curiously, and for a second the question made Logan slightly nervous. He threw a glance over at where his mom and dad were still performing for the press, and then smiled sardonically at himself for being stupid.

"What was not to like?" he shrugged. "Bullets flying, people dying, and the hero saved the world and got the girl. A done to death formula that apparently never ceases to grow old. Hell, my dad didn't even have to act well, which was a good thing because he's mediocre at best."

Laughing, Lyndon slapped a hand on Logan's shoulder. "Didn't I hear your father say that he'd won an Oscar, though?"

"Must've been a bad year for movies," Logan muttered shrugging off his hand.

"Lyn, we're going to the pool. You coming?" Eli suddenly appeared and asked, ginger hair blowing in his eyes. He thrust a hand out at Logan, "Hi. Eli."

"Logan."

"Yeah, I know. Your dad is Aaron Echolls," Eli grinned. "Loved him in _Hair-Trigger_. Classic!"

"Eli, come on!" shouted Noah from across the deck before Logan could say anything. Eli flipped Noah the bird and turned back to Lyndon.

"Well, you coming or what?"

"What do you say, Logan? Fancy checking out the talent at the pool?" Lyndon leaned in close, dropping his voice, and for a fleeting second, Logan thought he was coming on to him. "I met this girl yesterday... petite, blond, easy, _very_ hot. I'll introduce you if you like. She'll love you..."

Okay, so he was wrong, because Logan knew exactly who Lyndon meant and he narrowed his eyes, not liking the predatory tone the guy had. Veronica was anything _but_ easy. But he knew she could take care of herself, and he found himself smirking at the idea of Lyndon finding that out the hard way.

"...And if she doesn't, then I have something that will guarantee that she does," Lyndon finished with a wink. The smirk slipped off Logan's face in a second, and he opened his mouth to warn Lyndon off Veronica when Noah shouted for them again.

"Fucking hell," Eli muttered. "Look, are you and Logan coming or what, Lyn?"

"Logan!"

Snapping his eyes towards his suite at the brusque voice, Logan saw his father beckoning him with a sharp sweep of his hand. Shit.

_The Aaron Echolls Bullshit Show, take two..._

Lyndon saw it too. "Are you coming, Logan?" he asked.

"Sorry, I can't right now," Logan said. "Maybe I'll see you there later, I dunno."

Logan did know though. What Lyndon had said had left a bad taste in his mouth, and even if Logan did hate her right now, there was no way he was going to let Little Lord Flaunts-his-ass, and his twin corgi's, hurt Veronica if he could help it. He left the British trio to go to the pool and joined his family on their balcony.

"Good, Logan, sit down, son," Aaron said cheerfully pulling out a chair for him. Logan took off his sunglasses and sat down silently giving everyone a bright smile.

...time to earn that Oscar...

"So, how are you enjoying the trip so far, Logan?" the small plump woman from the magazine asked him cheerily. He couldn't remember if she'd ever given him her name.

"Super awesome," he enthused with a nod, smile still firmly in place. He reached for the orange juice the butler had brought him and took a drink, hiding the sudden discomfort the tart liquid caused when it stung his sore mouth. He completely ignored the rack of toast.

Plump Woman, with her matching red lips and ridiculously long nails, poised her pen over the notepad on her knee and daintily tucked a strand of her short mousy brown hair behind one ear. "Of course you must be very excited being here with your family," she directed at Logan. "Your father has been telling me about his work with _Aaron's Kids_, and the charity work he does around Neptune. You must be very proud of him." From his seat beside his son, Aaron chuckled and rolled his eyes feigning modest embarrassment.

Inwardly, Logan laughed at the absurdity, but he stayed in character and looked over at his father with adoring eyes. "Yeah, I'm very proud of him, my dad's a great guy," he answered sincerely. "I love you, papa."

For a second, Aaron's carefully played demeanour faltered and Logan grinned wider.

"I'm sure you do, Logan," Plump Woman agreed oblivious to the fleeting exchange. She patted Logan's knee. "So, we'd like to get a few photos of you and your dad, and then the whole family before we'll leave you all in peace for while. Okay?"

Aaron blinked and within a second he'd flawlessly slipped right back into his role. "Of course, Diane. Where do you want us?"

Logan let the plump woman, apparently called Diane, position him where she wanted, and smiled at the camera. It felt surreal watching his mom and dad act so lovingly towards each other, surreal but for the moment it was nice. A nice fantasy of the family Logan wished he'd had.

The fantasy was shattered though when Aaron slipped his arm around Logan's body, his hand surreptitiously pressing against his bruised ribs. The pain made him gasp sharply, but Logan carefully hid it from the cameras, keeping the love and adoration carefully showing in his expression.

Aaron's fingers curled, poking deeper into his sore side, but Logan resolutely refused to react, digging his fingernails into his palm trying to distract himself with the sting instead. It worked, and when Diane announced that she was finished, he quickly moved away from his father, taking careful measured breaths through gritted teeth.

"Okay," Diane clapped her hands. "We're finished for now, but we'd like to take a few candid shots throughout the day, so just ignore us. Everything we do will be available for you to examine before we actually print, so don't worry," she winked. "Next on the itinerary is the photoshoot at seven before the dinner and cabaret this evening, then the Q & A session tomorrow morning."

"Sounds good, Diane," Aaron nodded, smarmy grin on his lips. Lynn leaned over and held his hand, looking at her husband like he was everything in the world to her. She played her part, as always, faultlessly.

Logan just looked on impassively, politely smiling where necessary until the crew left them alone. He stood up determined to get as far away from this charade as possible when Aaron's hand shot out and gripped his forearm, deliberately tightening over the still healing cigar burn. Logan flinched and glared at him.

"Remember what I said, son," Aaron said coldly. He then smiled and let go, "Nice shirt."

Glancing at his mom, Logan just nodded, slipped his sunglasses back on and left.

"Be back for the photoshoot, Logan," Lynn called after his retreating back, quickly followed by his dad's mocking voice, "Yeah, have a good day!"

"Fuck you," Logan muttered acerbically and slammed the suite door shut. He stood for a minute nursing his arm. He was sure the bastard had split the scab again judging by the hot, sticky sensation under his sleeve. Undeterred, Logan pushed the pain to the back of his mind and headed for the upper deck.

The peace and tranquillity of the ocean was what he wanted right then, to calm the storm raging inside him. He was better than his father, and he needed to refocus to deal with him. Logan didn't get it; Aaron wanted him to be the perfect, doting son this weekend, threatened to kill him if he embarrassed him, yet his father was going out of his way to trip Logan up and find fault in everything he did.

Logan supposed he should be grateful... He actually preferred this version of his father- the real man behind his Hollywood Movie Star Mask. He knew how to deal with Aaron like this. It was the disquiet of the unknown that made Logan's skin itch and prickle uncomfortably, like he was waiting for a ticking time bomb to explode into a million searing lashes.

Normality was just easier to endure, and so far so good, despite the painful side effects... He could still do this, he promised himself. It was what he was used to, it was normal.

And normal was the watchword, right?

The sun shone brightly in the cloudless sky, and the upper deck of the ship was busy with people enjoying the warmth and fresh sea air. Logan peered at the never-ending crystal blue water, his eyes hidden behind his sunglasses, and let himself relax and just allow the gentle ocean noises take him far away for a while.

It was then that he remembered seeing Veronica there the night before, dressed in that beautiful, hot little sexy dress, and he closed his eyes and smiled to himself at the memory. Of all the places he'd expected to see his arch nemesis, the _Neptune Princess_ wasn't one of them. He really hoped he'd get through this weekend without her seeing him though, especially if he had to torpedo her holiday romance. That would be awkward.

It was bad enough that Chastity—

Logan's eyes snapped open. "_Fuck!_"

If his father found out that he'd been caught on camera drinking, no one would ever find his body. Logan had to get rid of that picture. He had to find Chastity... so much for his moment of tranquillity.

Leaving the deck, he headed towards the stern mentally working out a plan to search the ship for the girl that could effectively end his life. After an hour, his face ached with smiling so much as he was recognised by many as Aaron Echolls' son, bless his ever loving father's popularity, and it wasn't until he reached the bar at the main pool that he spotted her red hair in one of the hot tubs with a bunch of girls. He saw Lyndon there too, propping up one side of the bar with Noah and Eli, and nodded hello as he bought a tropical cocktail, complete with cherries, pineapple wedge and novelty colourful paper umbrella.

"Wow, didn't peg you as the fruity kind, Logan?" Lyndon smirked at him, hand on his hip, his voice raised over the bustle of holidaymakers and loud music being played by the live band near the bar.

"Ha ha. Funny," Logan deadpanned. "It's for a girl, you jackass." All three Brits looked impressed.

"But you just got here," Noah said, his brows knitting together, fingers absently playing with a small silver crucifix around his neck. Eli mirrored the look, which just creeped Logan out a little.

He ignored the three curious gazes, picked up the drink, and walked over to the hot tub.

"Hey, Chastity," he smiled warmly sitting carefully on the edge with his back to the bar. "Thirsty? It's not tequila I know, but it's got pineapple."

Startled, Chastity stared open mouthed for a moment before turning back to her friends. "Oh. My. God!" she giggled covering her mouth with her hand. Logan just waited patiently, grinning at the other girls in the water.

"Yeah, yeah, sure," Chastity finally said taking the fancy cocktail. "Thanks."

"So, are you girls enjoying the cruise?" he asked in general. Clearly knowing exactly who Logan was, the four giggling women sat up a little straighter, their bikini clad breasts bouncing on the surface of the water. Logan smiled wider appreciating the view.

"Is your dad here?" one of them asked ignoring Logan's question entirely. "I'm a huge fan... Aaron Echolls is just gorgeous!"

Pushing aside the urge to smack her, Logan nodded brightly instead needing to keep calm until he got that camera. "Yeah, he's on board. He'll be at the cabaret this evening if you're interested. I'm sure he'd love to meet you. Aaron adores his devoted fans!"

The girl flushed and sighed.

"Hey, you wanna grab some lunch later?" Logan asked Chastity while her friends talked animatedly about Aaron. She blinked at him over the top of the cocktail.

"Are you kidding me?"

Logan blinked at her incredulous tone. "What?"

"You think it's that easy?"

Shrugging coolly, he smirked, "It's always that easy, sweetheart."

She turned to face him, leaning in close. "You think I don't know what you want, Logan Echolls?" He shook his head, mouth closing in confusion. "You're all the same. You just want that picture so I can't sell it to the highest bidder when I get back to LA, along with my _scandalous_ story of Aaron Echolls' son caught drinking underage."

Frowning, a cold rage clouded Logan's eyes and he clenched his fists. "Now, you look-"

"Threats, Logan? Oh please do!" Chastity implored scornfully. She narrowed her eyes at him, sneering nastily, "You'll never get that camera, so you might as well just accept the inevitable. I'm gonna get a nice bonus check for that juicy story. Rich playboy brats like you deserve everything you get."

He stared at her for a moment until she turned around and ignored him. Logan could feel his heart pumping behind his ribs, each dull thud making them ache even more, and he slowly stood up. He wasn't going to win playing Mister Nice Son of a Celebrity here, no... it was time to be the Psychotic Jackass he excelled at.

Leaning in close, he reached over and lightly touched her hair making Chastity jerk away with a scowl. Logan rubbed his fingers together as if he'd just touched something utterly disgusting, and threw her a look that unnerved her. "I'm sorry you feel that way, Chastity. I'll be seeing you around," he said with a wink and menacing smile. He left Chastity looking ruffled and anxious, walking away slowly.

"Well, mate, you win some, you lose some," Lyndon commiserated with a nod when Logan sat down on the far side of the bar, just out of sight of the hot tub. The Brit joined him, sitting close, and pushed a glass of soda in front of Logan. "Better luck next time."

Logan just ignored Lyndon, waiting silently for Chastity to pack up her shit and leave the place. When she stood up, so did he. "That's my cue," he told Lyndon with a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows, and left to follow her.

"Bold," Lyndon chuckled, Eli and Noah nodding beside him.

Not wanting Chastity to spot him, Logan kept his distance hoping that she'd lead him to her room, so he could try and break in later and search for the camera. It worked, and he smirked to himself noting the deck and cabin numbers for a discreet visit later. But just as he turned to leave, he spotted one of the _Hello! Magazine_ crew with a camera pointed at him, and scowled hard.

"Shit," he hissed to himself before forcing on a smile and waving. The camera flashed.

"One more?" the man asked.

"Sure, why not? How d'you want me?" Logan snarked sarcastically.

"Casual, Mr Echolls, just act casual."

"So, is this gonna be the norm now? I'm gonna turn around and you're gonna be there?" Logan asked feeling the irritation surface. "Am I gonna be allowed to take a piss in private, huh?"

The photographer huffed taking one more picture. "You agreed to do this, sir," he stated.

"No," Logan quickly objected, finger stabbing jerkily at the air. "My _father_ agreed to do this. Just... just stay the hell away from me, okay?"

"Ah, that doesn't work for me," the man shrugged unconcerned, fiddling with his equipment.

"Do I look like I give a fuck, dude?"

Looking up, the photographer glared at Logan. "Do _I_ look like _I_ give a fuck, _dude_? No. I'm paid to take pictures, not to pander to rich kids' personal space issues, okay?"

Logan blew out an angry breath. "Fuck you," he grunted before walking away, not even bothering to check if he was being followed. One thing was for sure, there was no way he'd get a chance to do a little breaking and entering with his own personal fucking one man entourage following him everywhere he went.

He rounded a corner and quickly hid inside the nearest open door. It turned out to be a stairwell, and Logan started to head down, exiting near _The Coral Palace_. The restaurant was big and crowded enough to hopefully blend in, and he sat down in a quiet corner and ordered a simple breakfast, while he tried to figure out what to do.

One idea suddenly sprung to mind, but Logan quickly pushed it away with a scathing snort, frustrated at his traitorous brain for even contemplating such a ridiculous notion.

Hell, Logan would rather face his father's inch wide Mexican leather belt – the one with the metal studs that left rows of little agonising bruises in the long bleeding welts, than even think about asking Veronica Mars for help.

But what else could he do? Logan really couldn't believe he was actually thinking of her, but the more he considered his options, the more he realised Veronica was probably his best bet.

Logan looked up at his server when she brought his order and studied the meal. The breakfast looked good, but he just picked up a fork and idly moved the food around the plate, mind too preoccupied and restless to actually eat.

He eventually dropped the fork and reached for his coffee instead, looking around the huge dining room and staring at everyone seemingly enjoying themselves. They were all happy, laughing and talking together, like families should do... something Logan had never really known, to just be happy with your family, to be totally at ease with them knowing that they loved you. Then the noise around him started to buzz like annoying insects and Logan frowned as a cold numbness enveloped him, quickly closing his eyes trying to block everything out.

This was why Logan didn't People Watch.

He shook himself for being stupid and opened his eyes again, pulling out his cell when he suddenly stopped and stared. There she was. Right there, sitting alone just a few tables away from him, smiling down at her cell phone. Logan laughed softly to himself, decided that seeing her there was a sign just too serendipitous to ignore, and felt a little more confident about his plan.

He needed Veronica Mars' help. They used to be good friends, a long time ago, and he hoped that she remembered that too. Just this once.

_-vm-_

She was still watching Mr Martin and his companion when her cell rang, and Veronica picked it up expecting the call to be from her dad, or maybe even Lyndon. To say she was surprised when the caller ID said Logan Echolls was an understatement. Disappointment pursed her lips for a second that it wasn't her dad, or Lyndon replying to her text, and Veronica contemplated letting Logan's call go straight through to voicemail, but her annoying innate curiosity had her answering before she could make that decision.

Anyway, she was in the middle of the ocean on a boat... it wasn't like she actually had to see him, right? What real harm could it do?

"Logan."

"_Hey,"_ answered her arch nemesis. She bristled at his friendly tone.

"What do you want?"

"_Ooo, a guy can't just call up and say hello? Touch base? Shoot the shit?"_

"I'm hanging up now," she sighed wearily.

"_No, wait... I need your help, Veronica."_ Logan's voice held an edge of seriousness and Veronica barked out an incredulous laugh.

"I'm sorry, you're asking for my help? Did I hear you right?" She laughed again, "Wow, scraping the bottom of the barrel, Echolls."

"_Aw, don't be like that,"_ he said, a touch of biting condescension now colouring his voice. _"You don't even know what I'm asking for help about yet. Aren't you in the least a bit curious?"_

"Nope. I'm not in Neptune right now. Even if I _wanted_ to help you, Logan, I can't," she smiled smugly. "So I'm afraid whatever it is, you'll have to go annoy someone else."

Logan paused and she could hear him breathe softly. It sounded strained but she was still reeling from his sheer audacity to care.

"_Do you really think that I'd ask you-"_

"Logan, _nothing_ you can say to me right now can spoil the wonderful mood I'm in," she interrupted curtly, "So, please, do try your best, because I'm in the middle of the ocean and, hello, you're not."

Another short pause nearly had Veronica dreading what kettle of worms she'd just given Logan permission to unleash, and she almost hung up when he chuckled meanly, _"Yo ho, yo __**ho**__, Ronnie. You, on a huge ship full of __**seamen**__? What, done with the swim team already?" _

"Is that your best shot, Rocky? Better throw in the towel," she sighed indifferently. After months of taunts and acerbic jibes, his words still stung but really, that was lame. Elementary level lame.

"_Well, I could say that you'll be rocking that boat tonight, Linda Lovelace, but that'd be equally as lame,"_ he answered with a definite smugness to his voice. Veronica rubbed at her head feeling a Logan Echolls induced headache take root.

"Yeah, you could, but that'd be so beneath you, right?"

"_Oh ye of little faith. C'mon, Mars, is that all __**you've**__ got? Where's that fire, that __**spunk**__? Oh, wait-"_

"DON'T say it," Veronica snapped.

"_There's my Ronnie,"_ Logan announced gleefully. _"Sing it with me, Sailor Girl, 'Yo ho, yo ho, a sailors life for me. Drink up me hearties!' Hey... that'll be easy, you being your mother's daughter..._"

"Fuck you, Logan," she hissed, drawing a sardonic laugh from him.

"_Hmm, and you've got the mouth of a sailor, too. Should feel right at home..."_

"I've heard it all before. What, the bong wasn't enough payback for you, yet?"

"_Damnation seize my soul if I give you quarters, or take any from you,"_ Logan quipped complete with over the top pirate accent.

"Fight to the death it is, then," Veronica snarled, ignored whatever he started to say and hung up. "Bastard."

She rubbed her temples and leaned her elbows on the table, taking a deep cleansing breath. God damn it, she never should've answered the phone. When she looked up again, Mr Martin and his friend had gone.

"God _damn_ it!"

_-vm-_


	5. Chapter 5

Again, really appreciate all the reviews! Thank you readers! xx

_-vm-_

Logan watched from his table not far away as Veronica rubbed at her forehead. He could tell she had a headache and sighed. God, he really hadn't meant to antagonise her like that. He understood all too well that it was a long shot to believe Veronica would willingly help him, and knew as soon as she answered his call that she wasn't going to. Why would she?

The insults had then rolled off his tongue as naturally as breathing, goading her into responding back just as venomously. Lately, Veronica always provoked the worse in him; it was like a game to them, but he'd gone too far. He always went too far.

He'd made Veronica's life unbearable since Lilly died, and after that little performance, it'd be a miracle if Veronica Mars even looked at him again.

Nope, Logan was on his own now. Not that that was anything new.

"Stupid, Logan," he growled angrily at himself, his eyes still on the girl that was once one of his best friends. Veronica suddenly stood up and walked out of the restaurant, and Logan sighed heavily again.

Leaving his breakfast barely even touched, he got up himself and left in the opposite direction, his last best hope for a successful clandestine operation to get that fucking camera, walking away from him. He was an idiot.

When that story was eventually published in the tabloids, his father was going to kill Logan. The defamation of the Echolls name, courtesy of the delinquent son, would simply make a mockery of the _Hello! Magazine_ article, possibly negating any career boosting publicity it could generate, maybe even causing irreparable damage to Aaron's reputation.

The paparazzi and the people _loved_ a good, juicy scandal! And knocking somebody like Great Aaron Echolls off his pedestal was red hot, tabloids-flying-off-stands, gossip.

Chastity was going to get a nice fat fee for that... Logan would ultimately pay the price, though.

Shoving his hands in his jeans pockets, Logan made his way back up to the main pool. He hoped to hide amongst the hustle and bustle of holidaymakers and avoid getting caught by the fucking magazine cameras. But, of course, he couldn't get away from being recognised by his father's many devoted fans, and as soon as he sat at the bar, a band of Aaron Groupies surrounded him.

Logan pulled his sleeves over his hands in a nervous gesture that he really, really wished he could stop doing, but the paralysing sensation of smothering started to creep up on him before he could stop it. He was moments away from screaming at the people invading his space to fuck the hell off, when a welcomed voice sounded over the excited hum of autograph requests.

"Hey, Logan!"

Relief washed over him when he looked up to see Lyndon waving him over to a pool table. Logan smiled flippantly at the disappointed fans and nonchalantly sauntered away from them, joining Lyndon and his cousins.

"Must be a bitch having to deal with that all the time, mate," Eli commented cocking his head towards the dissipating crowd by the bar, damn ginger hair in his eyes again. Logan watched the kid chalk his cue and line up a shot. "Number six, corner pocket."

He missed, Noah snorted.

"You get used to it," Logan lied.

Lyndon stood close to him and handed over a small silver hip flask, "You look like you could use it." He nodded when Logan mumbled his thanks and watched him take a healthy drink, grimacing at the taste. Chuckling, Lyndon explained, "Yeah, kind of murders the taste buds, but it hits the spot."

Coughing into the crook of his elbow, Logan agreed with a grin, "Jesus, what is that? Ninety percent proof paint stripper?"

"Pure distilled vodka. A friend's grandfather makes it."

"Moonshine? Fuck, that stuff'll send you blind, man," Logan laughed and coughed again. His ribs protested and his throat burned, but he appreciated the gesture all the same.

"Yeah, but worth it!" Lyndon toasted before taking a drink, too. "Whoa!"

Noah flicked his hair from his face and held his hand out for the flask, but Lyndon screwed the cap back on and pocketed it, ignoring the disappointed frown aimed at him. "In your dreams, Gingernut. Get your own hooch." He smirked at Logan, "So what happened with the busty red head?"

Chuckling, Logan just winked without saying anything else. Lyndon laughed and walked around the pool table shaking his head when he realised Logan wasn't going to kiss and tell.

Logan picked up another cue, inspecting the tip. "Does it help you?"

"Does what help me?" Lyndon answered knocking the eight ball deftly into the middle pocket. Both Eli and Noah groaned. "Pay up, boys..."

"The drink." Logan didn't need to elaborate as Lyndon looked up knowingly and nodded. The Brit's parents were just as famous in his own country.

"Lyn's got his own adoring fan club back home," Eli grinned arranging the balls in order inside the rack. "Screaming girls everywhere he goes..."

"Hardly," Lyndon laughed.

"Are you joking?" Noah scoffed wiping down the cue ball. "You got panties in the fan mail after that last TV movie you did!"

"Panties?" "Who told you that?"

Both Lyndon and Logan spoke together, and then laughed until Logan repeated, "Seriously, panties? Hopefully they were clean."

The look Lyndon gave him made Logan wrinkle his nose.

"I didn't know you act?"

"Yeah, since I was seven," Lyndon said softly with a shrug. "You know, actors as parents, it was a natural progression for me. You?"

"Fuck no," Logan snorted. Never.

"Your mother's pretty cool and your father seems like a great guy. They don't want you to follow in their footsteps?"

Logan just stared at Lyndon. A great guy? He thought of the remnants of belt lashes still visible on his back, the kaleidoscope of angry bruising covering the side of his rib cage and his neck, and the burn scars, old and fresh, littering his skin...

Not wanting to answer or even think about his father, Logan pulled out his wallet and held up a handful of twenties.

"What say we make this interesting, hmm?"

Grinning, Lyndon matched the one hundred dollar stake. "You're on. Eli, Noah, you guys sit this one out," he said looking right at Logan, "Loser pays a forfeit too, mate!"

"Oh, it is so on," Logan grinned back.

Halfway through the game, with Eli and Noah engaged in a lively discussion about breast sizes, and Logan slightly in the lead, he waited until Lyndon missed his next shot, a tricky one that was sure to fail, to ask him about Veronica.

"Shit," Lyndon frowned when the cue ball glanced off the side and lined up beautifully for Logan to pocket his next ball.

Lining up his shot, Logan leaned over and steadily moved the cue over his arched fingers. "So, you seeing that girl again? The hot one from last night?" He sunk his ball and stood up.

"As it happens, I am," Lyndon said looking down at the pool table. "Just received a text. We're meeting up later today. She's pretty damned cute." He leered at Logan, "Best piece of arse on this whole ship."

Logan ignored the leer, absently chalked his cue and walked around the table, carefully paying attention to the position of his remaining balls, and keeping the irritated rage he felt hidden behind a mask of indifference.

"It's a short cruise, Lyndon," he said. "Just gonna fuck and run then, right?"

"You think?" Lyndon snorted obviously.

Stopping at a corner of the table, Logan dropped the chalk and leaned over, positioning his cue. "All the time. You should try it," he snarked scathingly.

"Funny," Lyndon smirked. "I'm not looking for a commitment, Logan, just a little bit of holiday fun. Wherever I can get it, and _Veronica_ fits that bill vvvvery nicely."

"Whenever, and however you can?" Logan clarified hitting another ball into a pocket. He hated the way Lyndon even said her name...

"Yes."

"Eight ball, middle pocket," Logan pointed, lined up the shot and won the game. Lyndon blew out a breath and picked up the money.

"You play well, my American friend," he smiled handing the two hundred dollars over. Logan saluted him with the cash before slipping it in his wallet.

"So, Lyndon, forfeit time."

Lyndon looked a little wary, frowning, "Nothing that'll get me arrested, or killed, I hope..."

Chuckling softly, Logan shook his head. "Nah. You mentioned you had some stuff that'll make this girl love me," he reminded him with a wink. "What is it? X? GHB? Speed? ...Poppers? What?"

"I have a little Special K. Why? Do you want some, Logan?"

Ketamine? Fuck. "I want it all," Logan answered smiling easily.

"Seriously?" Lyndon almost whined crossing his arms over his waistcoat. Eli and Noah looked up from trying to balance playing cards in a pyramid and frowned.

"Lyn? You alright? What's up?" Noah asked getting up from his seat.

Logan waved him away, "Nothing, kid, go back to building your ark or whatever." Noah scowled at him but sat back down.

"You want it all? I only have a couple of doses at most," Lyndon hissed reluctant to give it away. "I'll give you what I paid for it instead, okay?"

"No, man, no good. Forfeit is a forfeit. Ante up, dude," Logan smiled again waggling his fingers. Eventually Lyndon sighed and shoved his hand in his jeans pocket, pulling out a small vial.

"You owe me," he mumbled handing it to Logan, "You so owe me."

"I'm sure. Thanks!" Logan quickly hid it deep in his own jeans before Lyndon could change his mind. "I'd play double or nothing, but I plan to be floating with the hallucinogenic mermaids very soon, so no can do."

"You're a cruel, cruel man, Logan Echolls," Lyndon laughed pointing a manicured finger at him.

"So they keep telling me," he laughed back and bowed regally before leaving Lyndon and his cousins to their play, and headed towards the stern of the ship to dispose of the stuff before it could harm Veronica, or any other unfortunate girl, or boy, Lyndon fucking Price decided he wanted to defile without their consent.

It was so very tempting to actually take the Special K himself though, get completely wasted and try and drift away the rest of the Weekend from Hell in a drugged pain-free haze of oblivion, but he'd promised his mom... So, with a sigh, he held the small vial out over the churning water, hoping that Lyndon wasn't lying and that was it all. But the dull ache in his throat and the steady throb of his ribs battled with his desire to let go. The pain won. He just couldn't do it.

"Shit."

It was mid afternoon by the time Logan had returned to the top deck again, and the heat from the sun made him sweat under his roll neck shirt. Everyone else he saw wore tee shirts or bathing suits and shorts, and he looked and felt out of place. But he couldn't take his shirt off, so he found a cool shady area and sat down, tuning everything else out until all he could hear were the sounds of the sea, while he tried to think about how to get Chastity's camera and destroy it.

He wondered how much it would cost him if he offered to buy it off her, but he knew she'd only add his begging and guilt to her story and up the price. He was screwed.

Sighing, Logan slouched in his chair shifting until his ribs stopped complaining, and tracked the vapour trail of a jumbo jet high in the blue sky until his eyes fell closed. He was going to have to try and find out exactly who Chastity was and find some blackmail material on her, or maybe...

Sitting up again, Logan looked down when his fingers felt the hard outline of the vial in his jeans pocket. He rubbed a hand over his mouth and frowned in thought.

Could he? Could he really drug her and simply take the camera? Was he that person?

Well, he'd drugged Duncan at Shelly Pomroy's party without a second thought, but he knew Duncan and it was just enough so his best friend would loosen up a little and have a good time. He'd brought the Liquid X to have some fun, like go to a rave fun. Logan just wanted Duncan to smile again and be happy and carefree for a short while.

It wasn't quite the same thing here though. When it came down to it, Chastity was a bitch and _was_ going to get him beaten likely to death by his father when she sold her story and the picture to the sleaziest tabloid.

And Logan was a bastard – just ask Veronica Mars. So yes, he supposed he could do it.

But the thought made him nauseous – he was really no better than the prick he'd taken the Special K from, but fuck, it was his best plan. Logan rubbed his hands over his face. It was his fault. _He'd_ got himself in this mess with his careless, stupid, reckless behaviour. Maybe he deserved everything he got...

God, he was so screwed.

"Okay, Logan," he muttered to himself, and tried to devise a foolproof plan so he couldn't be implicated in any way when the shit hit the fan. Perhaps Chastity would be at the cabaret that evening. He could introduce her, and her friends, to his father, and secretly slip her the dose when Aaron had them swooning with his smarmy charm.

And then, when the drug was in full effect, he could sneak her away and take her back to her room.

Yeah, that could work.

The whir of an aperture startled him and he looked up to see the _Hello! Magazine_ photographer grinning down at him.

"Contemplating life, kid?"

"Contemplating the law suit I'm gonna file if you don't leave me the fuck alone," Logan snarked back coldly.

"Ooo, I'm shaking in my twenty dollar loafers," the man grinned sarcastically and snapped another picture. Logan just looked away. "Right, I'm on my break. See ya later, kid!"

Huffing out a surly sigh, Logan flipped him the bird and scowled. The fucking magazine photographers were going to be a majorly problematic issue with his plan.

Getting up, he went inside to find somewhere to get a drink, picking himself up two bottles of ice cold water before heading back out to the deck. Logan scanned the area for another shady place to sit, as his previous chair had been occupied by a little old lady in a huge yellow sunhat while he was gone, and nearly choked on his own tongue when his eyes caught sight of Veronica Mars laying back on a lounger, her fair golden skin shiny with lotion, and wearing a skimpy bright red bikini.

Most of his blood suddenly travelled south, and, momentarily frozen to the spot, he quickly closed his eyes, blocking out the way Veronica's shapely small body filled the sexy two-piece in all the right places. Opening them again, Logan took in a sharp breath and back tracked his steps away from her, sitting down as soon as he could to deal with the embarrassing bulge in his jeans. Right then, he'd never been so relieved to be wearing that stupid roll neck shirt with its length to hide his shame.

Since when had Veronica Mars had that effect on him? Okay, so maybe when he was young, and rampant pubescent hormones meant that he was constantly horny he thought she was hot, but now...

His feelings waged a war inside him. Logan hated her. Didn't he? Went out of his way to taunt and tear her down until she was left bleeding in his wake with his hateful words. And yet his need to protect Veronica almost floored him, and that made him hate her even more.

He pulled out his cell, his thumb hesitating over the recall button until he took a deep breath and pressed it.

Logan could hear the ring tone of Veronica's phone from where he was sat, and watched with a frustrated frown when she picked it, looked at the caller ID, and then dropped the cell back in her bag.

"_Hi, you've reached Veronica Mars. You know what to do!"_

He listened for the beep before ending the call without leaving a message. Logan then opened the text window on his cell, quickly typed a few words, and pressed send when he'd done.

Her cell beeped and she reached for it again, reading the text. Logan could see the annoyed scowl on her face clearly. He'd only written three words; 'answer your phone', and suddenly looked down when his own text alert sounded.

_- bite me_

He smirked and replied, _- kinky._ Hitting send, he quickly piggybacked that with _- ps does your dad know you're flaunting your less than considerable assets to the world in that sexy little red number?_ and then sat and waited.

Logan nearly laughed aloud when he saw Veronica bolt upright on her lounger, wide eyed and staring at her cell. She glanced frantically about crossing her arms over her chest until her eyes narrowed in Logan's direction.

The whole scene was satisfyingly comical, and he waggled his fingers at her smiling shamelessly, before getting up and walking over. He framed her image with his hands as if looking for the perfect photo angle.

"You know, if you add a Santa hat," he smirked moving his hands up from side to side, "you'd make a great December cover for any of the top shelf publications." Dropping his arms, he stood in front of her and just grinned, waiting for Veronica to stop gaping at him.

"_What the hell_ are you doing here, Logan?" she hissed shocked.

"Well, you wouldn't answer my calls," Logan shrugged casually sitting down beside her, "so, surprise!"

Veronica stared open mouthed, and paling a little, still not quite believing who she was seeing sat on the edge of her lounger. The Echolls name wasn't even on the passenger list her dad had showed her...

"Hey, it's okay," Logan murmured softly, "I'm on vacation with my parents and their annoying entourage of magazine toadies. I'm not a stalking stowaway."

Frowning at his words, Veronica yanked on her navy vest then pulled her shorts out of her bag and wriggled into them. Logan grinned as he watched, much to her irritation.

"Enjoy the show?" she muttered sarcastically.

"You have no idea," he leered right back. "You don't have to dress down for me, Mars, that whole hot-chick look you had going was-"

Veronica thumped him hard in the bicep, stopping whatever Logan was saying, and stood up, yanked her tote on her shoulder, and started walking away feeling tears beginning to sting her eyes and frustration coiling tightly in her belly, and knowing she just had to get away from him...

Logan quickly followed. "Hey, Veronica, wait-"

"You need to stay the hell away from me, Echolls," she snapped picking up her pace. "I'm here on vacation with my dad, and you're ruining it!"

Earlier, when she'd returned back to her cabin after talking with Logan on her cell, her dad had immediately picked up on her bad mood. He was furious when she told him what had happened, and hugged Veronica for a full twenty minutes, cursing Logan Echolls and murmuring soothing nonsense until her headache went away.

They then went for lunch, and Veronica soon put Logan and his shit right at the back of her mind, enjoying the company of her dad and discussing the case instead.

Lunch had been cut short though when Keith saw Mr Martin by the doors, and had decided to follow him with his digital camera, calling Veronica moments later to tell her that both Martin and Pretty Boy were at the casino together, and that he was going to stay and stake them out for a while. Keith told Veronica to enjoy the afternoon, which she decided to do, sunbathing peacefully on the top deck for a while before meeting up with Lyndon.

Now though, any peace she felt shattered knowing Logan was actually there on the _Neptune Princess_. No ship was big enough for the two of them.

Her vacation was now officially ruined!

"Hey, I'm sorry," Logan yelled when she hurried away from him. He sighed and watched Veronica disappear around a corner, before moving to the rail to stare aimlessly at the ocean. Logan opened his cell again ready to dial her number, but he knew she'd never answer, and in a blind fit of frustration, flung the small device over the side as far as he could. Fuck her, he thought darkly watching the cell disappear into the crystal blue water.

"Fuck you, Veronica Mars."

_-vm-_

Veronica stopped walking and leaned against the wall trying to process what had just happened. Was this her personal hell? It definitely felt like it. Trapped on a ship with Logan Echolls... shit, it was even worse than school. At least there she had an escape.

The _Neptune Princess_ was big, but not nearly big enough for his brand of jackassery.

And what the hell did he want? He'd sought her out, asked her for help... She frowned. She was the last person on the planet Logan would ever ask for help from, and yet... Was he in real trouble?

Did she even care?

Veronica remembered the way he'd treated her since Lilly had died and sighed. She hated his guts, but deep down she still did care for the boy who once upon a time made her laugh and watched movies whilst eating ice cream with her when she was down. Was it enough though?

Now all Logan did was make her depressed, make her time miserable at school, and generally make her life unbearable. She sighed and rubbed a hand wearily over her eyes. God, she was supposed to meet Lyndon within the hour, have a nice afternoon with a cute guy, but now she was actually curious about what Logan wanted. What the hell was wrong with her?

Pushing off the wall, Veronica steeled herself and headed back to the deck. She was going to give Logan one chance to explain himself. _One_ chance to tell her _civilly_ what he wanted from her, and only one chance. She saw him by the rail and slowly approached.

"Hey."

Snapping around, Logan looked surprised to see her again, but before he could say anything, Veronica quickly added, "You've got two minutes, Logan. Go."

Logan just stared at her.

"One minute, forty seconds," she shrugged.

"Yeah, ah, look, Veronica, maybe you should just do what you do and I'll stay away from you," he muttered nodding. He looked out to sea again, a small resigned smile on his face. "For the best, right?"

Something inside Veronica twisted uncomfortably at his tone of voice. Something bad was going on and she suddenly needed to know what. "Logan, what's going on with you?"

Looking at her again, Logan smiled a little wider and shook his head. "Nothing. I'm just fine and dandy, Sugarplum," he mimicked in a southern accent. "But you, V, you should really vet your boyfriends a little better."

Frowning, Veronica narrowed her eyes. "Troy is none of your business, Logan."

"Troy? Hmm," Logan quizzed curiously, then added a little softer, his smile slipping away, "Not talking about Troy. Your British friend."

"Have you been following me?" she spat horrified and angry, and quite frankly ready to fuck Logan off and never talk to him again.

"No. He's staying in the suite next to mine. Lyndon, right? Wears eyeliner, dresses like a catwalk reject. Major douche bag." He turned and casually leaned on the rail, lacing his fingers together. "He told me about this cute little American girl called Veronica he'd met. Blonde, hot and easy, and, well..."

"Easy?" Veronica growled, her knuckles whitening around her tote straps.

"His word, not mine," Logan held up a placating hand. "Pretty sure he swings every which way too, FYI."

"I don't believe you. You're lying and it's a pretty cheap shot, Logan," she sneered acerbically. Logan glared at her, his fingers tracing the outline of the small vial in his pocket, the Special K that prick was going to drug Veronica with if she didn't freely put out.

"Whatever," he muttered looking away again. "Just be careful, Veronica, he's an asshole."

"Well, you should feel right at home being neighbours with him then," she snarked still feeling pissed that Logan had stuck his unwelcomed nose into her personal life. Was nothing sacred?

"Yeah," he mumbled looking down. Veronica huffed out a breath and checked her watch. Logan saw her, "You should get going. Time's up."

She looked up at him and was surprised to see the boy she once knew reflecting back at her in his eyes. There was a deep sadness there, and Veronica reached out, blinking rapidly when Logan suddenly grabbed her hand and tried to pull her away from the rail and through the nearest door, an angry hard look now on his face.

"Logan! What-"

"Just come on, Veronica," he snapped. Logan had seen the magazine photographer that was stalking him, and had just instinctively grabbed Veronica and run, not wanting the sleazy man to get a picture of her with him. Logan pulled her along until Veronica dug her heals in and stopped.

"Stop, Logan!" she yelled at him causing people to look their way. Logan grunted frustrated and let go, striding over to a small, secluded alcove. She followed, clearly pissed. "What the hell's going on with you!?"

"Look, my father signed a contract with a magazine to stalk me this entire fucking weekend," Logan ground out angrily. He dragged a hand through his hair, "I just thought you'd rather not have your face in next week's issue of Teen Sluts." Wincing immediately at his nasty slur, he quickly looked away.

Veronica, however, took no notice of the barb, glanced around with a frown and moved further into the alcove. "Seriously? Stalked?"

"Candid photographs," he clarified with a sneer, pacing agitatedly. She reached out and grabbed his arm to stop him, startled when he gasped in pain and abruptly pulled away.

"Logan-" Her fingers felt tacky and she looked down, eyes widening at the rust coloured smudge on them. "Logan, you're bleeding," she said reaching for his arm again.

"Don't touch me," Logan automatically barked moving his arm protectively behind his back. "It's nothing, it's okay."

Not so easily dissuaded, Veronica ignored him, slowly grabbed his hand and pulled his arm in front of him again. Logan suddenly didn't have the energy to stop her.

"Why do you never listen to me?" he asked quietly, watching her with morbid apathy when she gently pulled up the sleeve of his slate grey shirt. The dark wet stain blended well with the colour, barely discernable at all. His mom certainly had a knack for strategic shopping.

He lifted his gaze to her face as Veronica stared at the mess on his skin. The cigar burn scab had split again, blood smearing over his arm where it had spread and rubbed under his sleeve, making it look worse than it actually was. Logan could feel the steady throb of pain shooting up his forearm in waves of heat, but it was her gentle touch that seared his skin.

"Ouch. What did you do to yourself, Logan?" Veronica peered closer. It looked like a burn, deep and deliberate, and her frown deepened into alarm when her mind suddenly flashed an image of Aaron Echolls smoking one of his favoured cigars, the smouldering tip just the right size to— "No..."

But the guarded look on Logan's face confirmed what her mind had chillingly started to piece together, and she swallowed hard, her chest tightening in horror.

"Oh God..."

The moment broken, Logan firmly moved his arm out of her tight grasp and pulled down his sleeve, covering the burn. "It's nothing," he repeated dully.

"Logan-"

"Veronica," he hissed, but Logan could see in her wide eyes that she knew exactly what she had seen. And he watched as years of unexplained bruises, sudden absences, and lies and excuses suddenly all started making alarming sense to her. Tears quickly appeared and Logan furiously shook his head, "No. No, don't you cry," he growled jabbing his finger in her face. "Don't you dare cry, Veronica Mars! You know nothing! You don't... you don't know _anything_..."

But it was too late; she did. Veronica bit her lips together and rapidly blinked away the tears, wiping fingers over her cheeks, her mind struggling hard with this distressing new knowledge about him. Logan still stared at her, an angry, ashamed expression on his face and she could see him fighting his own emotional battle.

She suddenly found herself afraid to ask, but, "It's your dad, isn't it? He's-"

"You shut the hell up," Logan warned harshly, his jaw locking and teeth grinding together. Veronica blew out a shaky breath but wouldn't, _couldn't_ let it go.

"But... surely your mom-" She stopped dead at Logan's sudden hostile glare, daring her to say another word. Veronica paled as realisation hit her – his mom already knew, probably had always known. She wisely closed her mouth and a long minute passed as Logan visibly backed down a little, the hostility in his eyes fading, and she, very quietly, told him, "Logan, I promise won't say anything if you don't want me to, but I really think you should-"

"I should what?" Logan laughed bitterly. _Too late..._ He closed his eyes and turned away, shaking his head bleakly, "God. You're so naive, Veronica, it's almost sweet."

Who the hell would he tell? Who could he tell? Sheriff Lamb?!

Who would believe him?

"Logan-"

"Don't." Jesus Christ, she was tenacious! Like a dog with a fucking bone. Like a Crusader with a mission to save the world, one pathetic wretch at a time.

Veronica sucked her lip between her teeth and looked away, her head suddenly filled with flashes of cold, hard truths... She remembered her last Homecoming with Lilly and Duncan, the private limo party, just the four of them... The way Logan's happy, easy demeanour rapidly changed when her dad picked them both up from the Kane's early the next morning. Keith had told Logan that he'd already called his father even before the doors to the police cruiser had slammed shut, and she remembered the way he'd instantly paled and she'd just assumed he was hung-over...

...Then remembered that Logan had been unreachable and absent from school for the whole next week.

The more Veronica thought about the years that she'd known the Echolls, the more everything disturbingly fell into place.

Further memories of broken bones, blackened eyes, big stark-white band-aids, all raced through her mind... _"Stoli does NOT make a good barbeque marinade! Ouch... I was totally wasted, dude, and took a header down the stairs... Trina should put her fucking shoes away then people wouldn't fucking trip over them..."_

Logan had surfed for as long as she'd known him. He was the most agile person she'd ever met, graceful and light on his feet. He was far from clumsy. How had she been this blind?

Oh God.

"He's going to kill you," she whispered brokenly.

"Probably," he replied just as quietly. Logan then turned back around and narrowed his eyes when he saw _that_ look on her face, that dogged, fucking annoying determination that meant she was going to stick her nose into his business, going to interfere and make things drastically worse for him in the name of her own brand of justice.

"Remember, you said you won't tell anyone," he stated firmly. Veronica frowned at him, clearly already taking her words back. Logan shook his head. "Now you wait a minute, Mars, you fucking promised!"

"I... Logan, it's..." she licked her lips, "He's hurting you and I can't-"

"You _can_!" Logan barked at her, the finality in his voice shocking her silent. He blew out a breath and added a little softer, "I'll be eighteen soon, and then I'll be gone. If you-"

He didn't finish what he was going to say, but Veronica heard the words anyway. If she interfered now, her actions, however good her intentions were, would simply have devastating, possibly even fatal consequences.

"I want you to swear to me... Promise me, Veronica..." he murmured, a small smirk appearing, "You do owe me for accusing me of stealing my mom's credit card."

"I don't regret that, Logan, I did what I had to do," she replied, no real hostility behind her words, and looked at him waiting for her promise. Veronica sighed and reluctantly nodded, feeling nauseous all the same.

"Good," Logan mumbled leaving any pithy remark unsaid. Seconds ticked by and Veronica tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, her mind still processing what she'd just learned about him.

"Hey, is this what you were asking for help with?"

"No. Well, indirectly... but no," Logan answered cryptically staring unsure at her. He blinked and suddenly simpered, "Hang on, you wanna help me now? Poor little abused rich boy kinda pulls at your heartstrings, huh?"

"Don't be a jackass," she said pursing her lips. His words made something inside her shift uncomfortably, and Veronica knew she was probably going to regret what she was about to do, but despite her hatred for Logan now, they used to be friends at one time, and a part of Veronica would still stand by him if he needed her. "What did you need me to help you with?"

"Are you kidding me?" Logan scoffed. "You're seriously freely offering to help me?"

"I asked, didn't I?"

"Well, don't do me any favours, Veronica. Fuck off. I don't fucking need you to start feeling sorry for me," he muttered and started to walk away. Veronica sighed in frustration and snagged his sleeve.

"Hey, I'm not, and I don't feel sorry for you, Logan," she frowned shaking her head. "I'm scared and I'm pissed that you're letting your dad get away with hurting you-" she held up a warning finger when Logan scowled hard and opened his mouth to argue back, "And... I said I wouldn't interfere, but maybe I can help stop it getting worse."

Closing his mouth again, Logan stared at her. He could see the sincerity and need shining in her eyes, and it was obvious to Logan that her Inner Crusader for Justice was screaming to get involved.

"Logan... please."

It was funny how things worked out, too. Earlier, Logan was the one who was asking for help, but now, Veronica was practically begging to help him. Weird. David Lynch had it right when he said that this whole world was wild at heart and weird on top!

That was definitely going to be his next inspirational voicemail message, as soon as he replaced his fucking cell.

"Logan," Veronica repeated softly and with a small nod, Logan finally relented. She let go of his sleeve and took a step back. "So, how can I help?"

Blowing out a breath, Logan absently checked the area just outside of the alcove and chewed his thumb nail hesitantly. _Oh, what the hell,_ he thought and shoved his hands in his pockets, "just a little B & E."

"Breaking and entering? Just what kinda trouble are you in, Logan?" Veronica asked concerned.

"Someone caught me doing something ...illegal-"

"Illegal?" she repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"-and is attempting to ruin my life. _Is_ going to ruin my life if I don't get her camera and destroy the evidence," he finished with nod.

Biting her lip worriedly, Veronica asked, "What did you do?"

"I was caught drinking in a bar."

"So? That's hardly stellar news, Logan," she frowned puzzled. Hell, even she had her own fake ID and had done that exact thing a time or two.

"Yeah, well, when my dad gets his precious name dragged through the sleazy tabloids, I doubt he'll see it that way, Veronica," Logan muttered resuming his pacing again.

"Hey, look," she said holding his elbow and finding his eyes. He stilled and looked down at her. She smiled, "We'll get that camera. Tell me everything..."

~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~


	6. Chapter 6

Reviews feed the soul! Thank you all :)

~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~

Keith Mars pulled out a twenty dollar bill and left it on the bar by his empty glass, put his sunglasses on and sighed. He'd sat in the noisy casino for five long, long hours watching (whilst trying not to be too obvious about it), the two men sat playing poker at a nearby table.

Both Mr Martin and Pretty Boy, whose name Keith found out by chance was Justin when the kid had stood next to him at the bar and ordered two dry martini's, had both been lucky at the game, winning a nice little pot between them.

The five hours had dragged for Keith, who'd lost money at craps, but had fortunately broke even again beating the odds with roulette, and had to endure the cheesiest of pick up lines and cringe-worthy come-ons from at least four horny women.

And if he'd had to drink another virgin daiquiri to look the part of Happy Tourist, Keith would keel over and whimper pathetically.

Veronica would say at least he was getting a portion of his Five-A-Day with all the fruit that was crammed in the drink. It was just a shame the rum had been left out.

Five hours of almost nothing worthwhile for the case. Stakeouts sucked even on a good day. By the time Martin and Justin had decided to call it quits, Keith was about ready to give up himself, but just as he thought his 'shift' had been totally futile, Justin approached the bar again and picked up a flyer advertising the huge cabaret in the _Nautilus Lounge_ that evening.

The look he and Martin then shared confirmed exactly how Veronica had described what she'd seen earlier. It suddenly made the pictures he'd covertly taken stand out in a whole new perspective.

Veronica was right.

Waiting until Martin and Justin left the casino, Keith strolled soon after them, dialling his cell as he walked. Veronica picked up on the forth ring.

"Hi Honey, having fun?"

_"Dad! Crap, what time is it?"_ Veronica asked instead. Keith looked at his watch and opened his mouth to tell her, but she beat him to it. _"Sorry, lost track of time. Y'know, relaxing, sunbathing, playing skeeball..."_

Keith chuckled. "Skeeball?"

_"Well, okay no, not skeeball,"_ she admitted, _"Hey, how'd the stakeout go? You get the money shot yet?"_

"No, Honey, but I have to tell you, you're right," he grinned heading back to their cabin. "And when you're right, Young Grasshopper, you are _right_!"

_"Tell me more!"_ Veronica said and Keith could hear the smug smile in her voice. He let her have this one, she'd earned it.

"A little light touching, innocent to the unsuspecting, but man, talk about smoulder. If looks could catch fire, we'd have an inferno."

_"I told ya!"_ she laughed and Keith could hear her playfully argue with someone in the background.

"Who are you with?" he asked. "Are you being careful?"

_"What? Of course, da-ad!"_ Veronica sighed dragging out the vowel in dad. _"I'm with a friend."_

"Lyndon with the double barrel surname?" He frowned slightly at his daughter's pause. "Veronica?"

_"Ah, yeah, but I'm leaving now. Meet you back at the cabin in ten, dad?"_

Frown still in place, Keith agreed with her and ended the call. She was a big girl and he trusted her, but he'd never lose his fatherly protective instincts.

_-vm-_

Veronica arrived at the cabin shortly after he did and flopped down on the sofa with a weary sigh. She looked up when her dad walked out of his bedroom with his bag and painted on a smile for him. "Good evening, O-Daddy-Mine! How was your afternoon? Can I see the pictures?"

"It's good to see you in a better mood," Keith grinned and handed her the digital camera. "No more calls from Logan Echolls?"

"Calls? Nah," she lied, successfully deflecting anymore mention of Logan by quickly taking the SD card from the camera and sticking into her laptop. "Wow, you went to town here, David Bailey!"

More than sixty images flashed up on her screen. She leaned closer and zoomed in on one particular shot that caught her eye. Mr Martin and Pretty Boy were sitting close together, their hands touching by their thighs. Another caught the two men lounging back, Martin's arms spread wide across the back of the chairs, his fingers ghosting the back of Pretty Boy's neck. Small, intimate gestures that weren't enough for a positive result, but enough to keep on investigating.

"So, Pretty Boy's name is Justin," Keith said grabbing himself and Veronica bottles of water from the mini fridge. "I don't have a surname yet but that shouldn't be too hard with the list of passengers we have."

"Justin..." Veronica stood and leafed through the case details on the table until she found the list. "Justin... Justin... Ah, okay there are three Justin's on the list."

"Three?"

"Justin Carmichael, Justin McFadden and Justin Kramer," she told him, sitting down again. Keith pulled up her laptop and typed the first name into the PI database.

"So, Justin Carmichael is a fourteen year old high-schooler, so it's not him," he mused and typed in the next. "Hmmm, this could be him; aged twenty two, UCLA student, lives on campus..."

"Could be. Is there a driver's licence picture?"

"No," Keith frowned, "Doesn't drive. Who the hell doesn't drive in LA?!"

"Try the last one," Veronica chuckled. Keith did and shook his head.

"Could be this guy, too. Justin Kramer, age twenty one, Hearst College student..." He searched for a picture ID. "Oh, no, it's not this kid."

Veronica looked and instantly agreed. Wrong skin colour. "So, we have a winner; Justin McFadden, come on down!"

"They'll be at the cabaret this evening," Keith told her and closed the laptop. He stretched the kinks out of his muscles, complaining grumpily, "More hours of impending backache..."

The cabaret? Veronica frowned and thought about what she'd accidentally found out about Logan. "I'll do that stakeout," she volunteered knowing that Lynn and Aaron would be there too, there with Logan.

"Really?" Keith asked, eyebrows raised. Truth be told, all he wanted to do was order in some room service and sleep, so he wasn't looking forward to the spectacular singing and dancing act after spending the entire afternoon in the noisy casino, but he hadn't expected Veronica to want to either. "Why? Not that I'm gonna stop you..."

"I spent a lovely afternoon in the sun, relaxing and just being," she cooed smiling. "I'll take this one for the team. Besides, it promises to be fun, fun, fun!"

"You're my favourite daughter, you know that, honey?" Keith grinned pulling her in for a hug. She chuckled against his chest, hugging back.

"And you're my favourite dad," she teased back. "Seriously though, it'll be good. I'm in the mood for a little excitement, and if I get that money shot, you can reward me with a pony."

"Ah, I think Backup might have something to bark about that," Keith pointed out letting Veronica sit up again.

"Yeah, okay. Cherry sherbet ice cream it is then, with candy sprinkles and crushed Oreos."

"Deal."

Veronica checked her watch and stood up. "I'd better get ready, it starts in half an hour and the show must go on!" she told him as she disappeared into her bedroom, taking the passenger list with her. "What do you think, dad? The blue satin or the print?"

Keith looked up when Veronica held up two dresses, both very pretty. "Um, blue satin?"

"Good choice," she grinned and disappeared again. It didn't take her long to freshen up and dress for the evening, and spent a few minutes carefully going over the list again, this time searching for the name of Logan's little problem. Fifteen minutes later she emerged from her room looking like a million dollars. The knee length dress shimmered in the light when she moved and looked beautiful on her, with delicate straps draping over her shoulders tapering to a low cut back that showed off her slender figure. Lilly's necklace matched perfectly, and she'd finished the look by putting her hair up, with wisps hanging delicately around her face.

"You look stunning, honey," Keith nodded taking a picture of her before handing over the reloaded digital camera.

"Why thank you, kind sir," she answered in a southern accent. Putting the camera in her black purse, Veronica checked her cell before shoving it in too. "I'll be back pretty late, so don't wait up, okay?"

"You be careful and call me if you need anything. You got your taser?"

"Yep! Never leave home without it," she answered brightly patting her purse.

Keith nodded, feeling a little guilty that he was leaving her to do the stakeout on her own. "Hey," he smiled ruefully, "I'm sorry we haven't had much time together yet, Veronica."

Standing on her tiptoes, Veronica kissed Keith's cheek. "What? We have lunch with each other, and I cherish these little moments," she told him wiping the smudge of pomegranate lip gloss off his skin with her thumb. She stepped back, winking, "besides, I plan on getting that money shot tonight and spending the rest of the weekend in your hair."

"Must mean someone else," Keith chuckled passing his fingers over the top of his head and opening the door for her.

"Never!" She waved bye before leaving. Keith closed the door after her and sighed, and then headed for the bathroom for a long hot soothing shower.

~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~

"Logan, darling, call me back when you get this," Lynn said into her cell before ending the call. That was the third message she'd left him, and he still hadn't returned any of her calls.

Aaron was slowly losing his temper.

"Did you reach him yet, Lynn?"

She shook her head and cringed when Aaron slammed his hand on the inlaid mahogany dining table in anger. Diane, the coordinator of the _Hello! Magazine_ feature, wanted to start the photoshoot early before the cabaret, taking advantage of the wonderful colours of the sunset, but Logan was still missing, and had been ignoring each and every attempt to contact him.

"He's probably-"

"Stop making excuses for him," Aaron snapped heatedly. The vein on his temple throbbed under his mane of perfectly coiffured hair. "He's doing this on purpose, Lynn. Logan _knows_ this weekend is important to me, and he's deliberately making a mockery of it."

Lynn, her back to Aaron, opened her designer clutch bag and took out an innocuous looking little pill box. She poured herself another vodka at the suite's wet bar and knocked it back, swallowing down a valium as she stared absently at her husband's reflection in the decorative mirror on the wall above the liquor bottles, his image obscured by the beautiful display of cut crystal decanters and glasses in front of it. He was checking himself out in the full length gold trim cheval mirror, that he'd had the personal butler move from the bedroom to the main room, with a critical eye on the cut and lines of the charcoal grey _Attolini_ made to measure suit he was wearing.

"I swear to fucking God, Lynn, if he fucks this evening up as well..."

Sighing, Lynn just refilled her glass and closed her eyes. It was at times like these that she hated her life the most, and the people in it for making her wish she could just disappear forever, make the misery just stop.

For whatever reason Logan wasn't answering his cell, it had better be a damned good one.

"Are we ready? Where's Logan?" asked Diane announcing her appearance at the open patio door. "Oh my, Aaron, you look ravishing!"

Aaron turned to see the small plump woman smiling appreciatively at him and grinned back, loving the attention. "Thank you, Diane."

"Lynn, you too, you look beautiful," Diane added. Lynn turned around in her black Versace gown, figure fitting her slim frame with a plunging neckline that highlighted her cleavage. Even with dazzling diamonds finishing the ensemble, Lynn still had to work at her smile when she left her glass on the bar and stood by Aaron. Together, they looked the perfect Hollywood couple.

Lynn just felt cold and numb inside.

"Thank you, Darling," she smiled though, ever the professional actress, and delicately looped her arm around Aaron's. Set the scene, draw the audience in... He looked sweetly at her and Diane sighed in delight.

Mission accomplished.

"So, is Logan nearly ready?"

"No, he's not back yet." Aaron turned away leaving Lynn alone by the mirror.

Diane looked confused, but then she shrugged, "Well, we did push up the schedule on short notice. Boys will be boys. Never mind, we'll start without Logan and do the family shots later, okay?"

"Sounds good to me," Lynn nodded amiably. "Aaron?"

He just nodded, before smiling like everything was right in his fucked up world. Diane clapped her hands and led the couple out onto the private deck where she'd had her assistants create a tropical backdrop against the glowing setting sun.

The guests in the other executive first class suites paid little to no attention to the spectacle performing mere yards away from them, but Lynn and Aaron were unaffected and didn't even notice, used to the way of life in the limelight.

Dorian and Katherine were sat taking early evening tea with Xander and Helena at the other side of the deck. Lynn noticed the fleeting disdainful look Katherine had sent their way, but had just brushed it off. The woman was seriously pretentious, right down to her double barrelled name, and just put her attitude down to good old fashioned jealousy.

The British actress was supposed to be well known and esteemed, as was her husband, so not being the centre of attention was obviously knocking her ego. Lynn purposely rubbed the bitch's perfectly sculptured rhinoplasty in it.

It made her feel better, too.

"Wonderful, just gorgeous, Lynn," Diane gushed as picture after picture was snapped and Lynn smiled at the lens, expertly posing for the photographer, playing her part beautifully to her audience. Aaron smiled lovingly at his wife, those moments captured on digital film forever, a cherished memory artificially created and preserved in print, a pretence based on carefully shrouded lies and deceit.

It was a good thing both Aaron and Lynn were award winning actors.

The British guests soon disappeared.

A little before seven, Logan then walked onto the deck, and despite the wonderful mellowing effects of the valium, a sudden shift in the mood almost made Lynn feel sick to her stomach. She felt rather than saw Aaron stiffen beside her and followed his darkening gaze towards their suite.

Diana and her crew didn't notice the change and happily greeted the boy, but Lynn just watched in numbing silence as Aaron plastered a brittle pleasing smile on his face and approached his son.

"Logan, so glad you could make it!"

~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~

"_We'll get the camera. Tell me everything..."_

Logan had taken Veronica to a small coffee bar just off the main deck, and spent the next couple of hours telling her what had happened with Chastity the night before. Of course, he'd left out the non-important details, deciding that the tequila kiss and the flirting cougar weren't really relevant or any of Veronica's business, and Logan really didn't need her criticising him, or giving her anymore insult fodder than she already had.

Veronica, for her part, had listened without comment, even though Logan could see she was practically grinding her teeth with restraint. If it wasn't so tragically pathetic, Logan would have laughed, hard.

After discussing the pros and cons of breaking and entering, they decided to try the friendly approach tactic first, with Veronica assuming the role of a ditsy personality that would relate to Chastity and her girlfriends, pretending to have been used and dropped like a stone by Aaron Echolls' son.

If that angle didn't work, then Veronica would use her skills and PI honed wiles. But she vowed that she'd get that picture for Logan.

The plan was set for after the cabaret, as Logan had to be by his parent's side playing the Perfect Son, and Veronica was likely on stakeout duty until late, depending on how her dad did during the afternoon. Logan had asked about her case, and had grinned lasciviously when she mentioned that the mark in question looked like he was actually cheating on his wife with another _man_. Veronica just rolled her eyes and stole a chunk of his chocolate cake.

The time flew far too fast, and before long Veronica's cell rang and after she'd spoken to her dad, she had to leave.

Grabbing his hand as they stood up from the table, Veronica had just looked at him. Logan could tell she was afraid for him and had wanted to say so much, but had respected his need for her to leave the subject of his abuse alone. He just smiled and said he'd see her later.

He didn't exactly hurry back to his suite, rather strolled instead. He felt like there was a light at the end of a dark, painful tunnel and Logan didn't want his good mood to end too quickly. His time with Veronica had been ...pleasant. It had been nice just to talk without trying to break each other with cutting insults. And when she'd looked at him whilst on her cell and said _I'm with a friend_, it had almost been like it was before.

Almost.

Logan still felt the underlying tension lurking like a contagious virus between the pleasantries and silences.

Still, Logan couldn't remember the last time he smiled and it _didn't_ hurt.

The smile slowly dimmed though, the closer he got to his suite, totally disappearing when he opened the door. Seeing his parents, both dressed to the nines, already posing for the magazine on the deck confused him. Logan knew he wasn't late for the seven pm shoot, but that didn't matter. He knew he was in trouble by the tone of his father's voice.

"Logan, so glad you could make it!"

"You said seven o'clock, didn't you, Diane?" Logan asked with a charming smile for the woman. Diane smiled back at him, oblivious to the subtle glare being sent his way by his father.

"I did, Logan, but I decided to start earlier. Your parents did try to call you," she explained throwing a look at Aaron, who nodded.

Shit. "Yeah, um... I lost my cell," Logan muttered. "Sorry."

Diane tsked, "Never mind. Go get changed and we'll do a couple of family shots before the cabaret. It's just such a shame we lost the sunset."

She turned to head back towards Lynn and her crew, leaving Logan with Aaron.

"You heard her, son, go get changed," he repeated. Logan nodded and walked back into the suite, his blood running cold when he heard his father follow him.

"I can get changed by myself, dad, you don't need-"

"Just get in your bedroom and shut up," Aaron growled harshly. Logan swallowed hard and hurried his pace. Aaron closed the door behind them, blocking Logan's escape.

"Dad, I-"

"Your mother called you three times, Logan."

"I lost my cell," Logan repeated softly, silently berating himself for being so impulsively stupid. He couldn't really blame Veronica for the reason he'd pitched his cell into the ocean, but _fuck_ he so wanted to.

"How the hell do you lose a cell phone?!" Aaron's face went red. "Do you have any idea how irresponsible and reckless that is? What if we needed you for an emergency? As it happens you fucked up today's plans because we couldn't get in touch with you!"

An emergency? Logan knew he was the last person either of his parents would think of calling in that instance. As for today, he couldn't find it in himself to care if he'd messed the plans up.

"Don't you have anything to say?" Aaron snapped.

He was going to pay whatever he said, so Logan just stared defiantly at his father. "No."

Aaron took his jacket off, his movements sharp and angry, and advanced on his son, backing him into the en suite with a resounding thud when the boy's back hit the cold tiles of the far wall. He leaned in close, his breath hot and coarse against Logan's ear.

"I should belt you, you little bastard," Aaron hissed, "but I don't have the time right now. So, know this, Logan, you owe me one and I will collect." He curled his fingers into a fist and drove it hard into Logan's tender ribs, before leaving him winded and barely able to catch his breath.

"Get dressed and get outside. Make sure you look good, son," Aaron warned menacingly and tapped his watch. "You got fifteen minutes."

With the sound of his bedroom door slamming closed, Logan was safely alone and he gasped loudly in pain.

"Fuck!"

It felt like an elephant was crushing his chest and every shaky breath he tried to take sent spikes of agony through his body. Logan wondered if his father had actually broken his already bruised ribs this time.

With no time to waste though, he carefully peeled off his clothes and climbed into the shower, trying his damnedest not to throw up. After a few minutes under the soothing hot water the pain started to blessedly recede and he managed to finish washing a little easier.

Logan looked hard at his ribs in the mirror and winced. The black and red bruise was hot and swollen and hurt like a fucking bitch to touch, so he poured three Percocet into the palm of his hand and dry swallowed them, well aware of the fact that he'd not really eaten much in the last day or so, and not bothered in the least if the drugs completely blew his mind; it was either the Percocet or the Special K, and Logan was reluctant to use the latter in case he still needed it later. His throat still looked spectacularly colourful though, and he had no idea how he was going to cover it for the photographs. Logan just sighed and brushed his teeth, gelling his hair after until it looked right.

Putting his suit on was a challenge but one Logan steadfastly endured with gritted teeth, even snorting, albeit disdainfully, at the professional non-smudge conceal-makeup that had been left on his bed. He recognised it as the brand his mother preferred to use.

"Thanks mom," he mumbled dully taking it into the bathroom. Logan was somewhat the expert at applying cover-up, and deftly masked the evidence of his father's abuse, staring at his reflection until the self-loathing and hatred for his father was hidden behind carefully built up walls.

When he emerged from his bedroom, Logan stood tall and was firmly back in his role of Doting Son. He could feel the Percocet taking the hard edges off the tension in the air already, caught a glimpse of himself in the cheval mirror by the patio doors and couldn't help the smirk... man, he looked good in Prada.

Aaron and Lynn were sat drinking champagne as Logan walked towards them, politely acknowledging Diane on the way. He was a few minutes late, but perfection took time, and he didn't care anyway. He straightened his cuffs and stood by his mother's chair, deliberately ignoring Aaron, without being too apparent about it, of course.

Lynn stood up and smiled at her son, looking at his black shirt and very nicely fitted black Prada suit.

"Darling, you look wonderful!" she gushed stroking a hand down his arm. Logan noticed her gaze linger on his neck for a second or two, and his smile widened. _Look, ma, no bruises!_

Diane interrupted the moment by spreading her hands at the family to get their attention, "Okay, if we can get started, we can get to the cabaret before it begins..."

Aaron stood up with a smile and held his hand out to his wife, who graciously took it letting him lead her to where Diane wanted. Logan followed quietly, morbidly fascinated by the way his parents were fawning over each other. It was bizarre to watch the obvious affectionate glances, and just downright creepy to hear the breathy little whispered sweet nothings.

Their performance was adored by the magazine people of course. They basked in the show, lapping it up like the oblivious suckers they were. Duped by the best!

Logan was just as good. He posed and smiled and hugged his dad and kissed his mom and was perfect. The Echolls family were the new Brady Bunch!

Fucking brilliant.

By the time the shoot was over, Logan was feeling numb and flying high, and just grinned at Aaron, hands casually in his pants pockets, fingers wrapped tightly around the vial of Special K, every time the man had the chance to scowl warningly at him. He felt like he was existing outside of himself, watching the Aaron Echolls Bullshit Show amidst an audience of ocean waves, the swells rising and falling like breathing, like laughing, because let's face it, the show was a farcical comedy.

What other way could he describe it? Award winning Hollywood parents, and their perfectly happy son. Not forgetting Daddy's Little Girl, the loving absent daughter who _never_ put a foot wrong. _Never purposely_ got Logan into trouble... Fuck, that was comedy gold right there!

Sucking in a sharp breath, Logan jumped a little when his father suddenly pushed up behind him and _sniffed_, interrupting his detached thoughts of hilarity and sending a repulsed shiver down his spine.

"Have you been drinking?" Aaron hissed close to Logan's ear.

"Nope," Logan grinned again. "Not a drop. Not one drop." He blinked innocently as Aaron narrowed his eyes, staring right back at the man. Eventually his father stepped away and straightened his tie, turning with an easy smile when Lynn walked by and took his arm.

"Logan, darling, it's time to go," she said and Logan nodded, a little impressed with the way his father flipped characters so quickly. Man, maybe he really did earn his Oscar! A bubble of sardonic laughter surfaced, but Logan suppressed it easily behind a subtle cough, and waited until his parents walked out of the suite first before he followed, the butler quietly closing the door after them.

~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~

The _Nautilus Lounge_ was already packed with people when Veronica arrived, and she had difficulty spotting Mr Martin and Justin McFadden amongst the teeming bodies, but her sharp eyes soon located them sitting together in an intimate little booth by the wall about halfway between the bar and the exit.

"Okay, Mr and Mr Let's-Get-It-On, give me my money shot," she muttered as she made herself comfortable at a table within spying distance. She made sure that her position didn't make it too obvious that she was taking photos of them, by angling herself towards the huge semi-circular stage, and took a couple to check. She smiled. Perfect.

Shortly after her dinner was placed in front of her, the lights dimmed a little, but not too much, and the show started.

It was loud and energetic, and very elaborate, and Veronica couldn't help taking a few vacation snaps too. Martin and Justin cheered along with the crowd, but after an hour, with no sign of obvious cheating to document on film in sight, Veronica just found the whole experience a little headache inducing, and began to wish she'd never agreed to the stakeout in the first place.

She sighed and looked around the vast room full of happy holidaymakers, all dressed to impress and enjoying the dinner and the show, hoping she'd see Logan. He'd mentioned that his family was going to attend the cabaret too; a photo op for the magazine article, and wondered if he was okay.

Smiling, despite herself, she remembered the afternoon they'd spent together. It had been enlightening, to say the very least, but Veronica still felt sick to her stomach that she'd never opened her eyes to what Aaron was doing to his son. The evidence had always been there, fastidiously hidden in plain sight right under her nose, but she'd never questioned it. Never wondered why Logan, once a member of the junior swim team, started wearing a tee shirt in the pool. Had just chosen to accept the excuses, the lies.

God. Just how long had Logan been abused? And, apart from his mother, did anyone else know? Trina? Duncan? Had Lilly known?

She suddenly remembered the bong she'd planted in his locker. That little stunt had earned him a week's suspension from school. His father had taken his car away from him... What else had that bastard done to Logan? Veronica suddenly felt utterly sick at the thought of Aaron hurting Logan because of her and she swallowed down the sour taste it left in her mouth.

Of course, as she expected, Logan refused to discuss the abuse, shooting her down before she'd even had the chance to ask. And then made her promise not to tell anyone. A part of her still wanted to renege and tell her dad, but she knew she wouldn't. It seemed Veronica didn't know the real Aaron Echolls at all, and was just beginning to learn that the man was a monster underneath his handsome veneer of esteem and venerability, and didn't want to make things worse for Logan.

Even if that went against everything she believed about making people like Mr Echolls pay for the pain and torture he'd inflicted on his son.

Blowing out a breath, Veronica sipped the club soda she'd ordered with her meal, grimacing at the watered down taste. Besides the uneasiness surrounding the subject of abuse, she and Logan still had a surprisingly pleasant time together. She'd even called him a friend.

It had been almost like before... before Lilly had been killed, and everything that was, including the old, sweet, innocent Veronica, had died right along with her.

For a short time, it was nice to forget the animosity between them and just enjoy each other's company like they used to. Veronica even remembered the playful banter when she'd told Logan about the case she was working, and smiled to herself.

Being with Logan had made her forget the disappointment she'd felt when she didn't receive an answering text to the quick one she'd sent to Lyndon to apologise for cancelling meeting up with him and asking for another rain check. Somehow Veronica found that she wasn't too upset about that anyway, after realising she hadn't really thought about the cute British actor since then.

_You win some, you lose some,_ she mused to herself, and decided that maybe she'd ask Troy out for a date instead when she saw him at school the next week.

Finishing her drink, Veronica watched Martin and Justin for a while longer, taking a couple more photographs, before finally standing up in search for the washroom.

Just like the rest of the grandiose cruise ship, the bathroom was just as fancy, with brass coloured faucets and marble counters, and sweet flowery scented pomanders that disguised any offensive odour that dared to emanate from the stalls.

Veronica smirked to herself as she washed her hands; it was so opposite to the washrooms at school. Not a hint of graffiti to be seen. She reapplied her lip gloss and smoothed down her dress before leaving again.

"Oh, sorry."

Looking up at the smartly dressed young man that had almost mowed her over, Veronica's eyebrows hit her hairline.

"Logan?"

Logan blinked at her and slowly smiled. "Veronica."

The surprised look quickly morphed into an irritated frown at Logan's voice. It was soft and distant, slurred. What the hell? They had a job to do after the cabaret, and he was drinking? Veronica quickly pulled him into the women's washroom and into a stall.

"Hey, it smells like my grandma in here," Logan mused not minding in the least where he was, or not noticing, Veronica wasn't entirely sure which.

"Shut up, Logan," she hissed crossly. "Are you drunk?"

"Me? Nope. Scouts honour," he haphazardly held up three fingers, "dib-dib-dib and all that..."

His lack of coordination was certainly not earning him any convincing points and Veronica grabbed his chin between her thumb and forefinger, holding his face steady. She saw the huge, dilated pupils in his dark eyes and shoved him roughly against the stall wall. "You're high? What the hell?!"

"Hey, ouch," Logan whined rubbing the back of his head, blinking rapidly.

"I can't believe you, Logan," Veronica ground out, "Smoking weed? Or is it dope? You want me to help you with your little problem-"

"What?" Logan snapped, straightening himself up quickly. "If I recall, Veronica, I actually told you to fuck off."

"Well, maybe I should have," she bitched back instinctively steadying him when he suddenly listed to one side. "Jesus Christ, Logan, sit down before you fall down."

The short gasp of pain caught her attention, instantly sobering her, as soon as Logan dropped down onto the closed toilet.

"Hey, you okay?"

Logan smiled and nodded. "Peachy keen, Miss Mars."

She couldn't smell marijuana on him, couldn't smell alcohol either, "So, what did you take, Logan?"

"Percocet," he told her and leaned back, closing his eyes.

Painkillers? A wave of guilt rolled through Veronica. He was in pain because of his father, but his answer still troubled her, worry beginning to twist her insides. Logan looked wasted and he wasn't exactly a light weight... She gently tapped his cheek trying to get him to open his eyes again. "Logan. Logan, how much did you take?"

He chuckled and looked up at her. "Why, Ronnie? Are you worried about me?"

She frowned, a tight humourless smile stretching her lips, "Of course not, I'm worried about this really very nice suit. How much, Logan?"

"The suit?" Veronica shook him and he held up a hand. "Okay, just three... just three, Veronica, honest. Geez!"

Three? Veronica licked her lips and looked at Logan's blown pupils again, and the pale flush of his skin that contrasted strangely with the tan colour of his neck. She swiped her finger over the skin under the black collar of his shirt and ground her teeth angrily.

He was wearing make-up. To hide what?

"Hey. Hey... Logan, did you eat today?" she asked. It was the only thing that made sense. Three Percocet on an empty stomach...

"Um, don't remember," Logan shrugged.

Great.

"You look beautiful," he suddenly smiled at her, his fingers gently stroking down her face, and Veronica blinked momentarily speechless at the warmth in his eyes. She smiled back.

"You're looking pretty hot yourself tonight."

The huge megawatt smile made Veronica laugh. Hopefully he'd not remember that she'd admitted that to him after a good sleep.

"Any luck with your stakeout?" he asked trying to stand up again. He was still unsteady and Veronica held onto an elbow as a precaution.

"Not really. The guys are pretty touchy-feely, but nothing to write home about."

"Oh my God, I don't think I needed _that_ image in my head," Logan winced rubbing his forehead. Veronica chuckled.

"Hey," she quickly grew serious, "Is Aaron here too?"

"Here here, or here _here_?"

"Out there, in the lounge?"

Sighing, Logan leaned his head back, "Not anymore. He and my mom left before dinner, after they were kinda swamped by fans." He looked at her and grinned maniacally, "It was great. I've never seen my father so flustered. He actually had women propositioning him... Right there! In front of God and Country, and the fucking magazine photographers!"

"Wow, I bet your mom was pissed," Veronica mused.

"Well, after a skin full of vodka, I'd say that was a safe bet," Logan shrugged quietly, his smile falling from his lips. "She didn't even say anything to him, y'know?"

Veronica just sighed and offered him a comforting touch. What could she say? After a moment, she blew out a deep breath and checked her watch. The cabaret was still in full swing, and she couldn't spend the rest of the night in a toilet stall with Logan, she still had that money shot to get.

"So, you feel like a stakeout?"

"You mean watching two guys, and waiting for them to get their groove thing on?" Logan grimaced unsurely.

"Hell yeah, it's what all the young people are doing now-a-days," Veronica enthused opening the stall door. Logan slowly followed her out.

"Okay, but I get to bill you for an emergency corneal transplant if my eyes spontaneously combust at the sight of two guy's spit-swapping."

Rolling her eyes, Veronica took Logan's arm and guided him back to her table, where she grabbed a waiter and ordered him a club sandwich with extra fries, and a tall soda. The cabaret was well into its second act, the singers and dancers really rocking the place, and Logan seemed mesmerised by the dazzling sequins adorning the skimpy costumes. Veronica left him enjoying the show for the time being while she checked out her two targets.

Justin was leaning up against Martin, his hand sandwiched between the older man's legs. Veronica quickly pulled out her camera and aimed.

"Yo, Logan. Say cheese!"

Logan just blinked blindly at the flash as Veronica appeared to take a series of pictures of him, none of which he actually posed for.

Oh... He smiled, this was the stakeout bit.

"Did you get it?" he asked when she lowered the camera. She pulled a face and shook her head.

"Not quite, but they're _very_ cosy right now."

"Ew, I don't want to know," Logan muttered looking at the plate of food that suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Hey, I want you to eat all of that, Logan," Veronica told him. He glared at her. Who the hell was she, his mother? "I mean it. You're running on fumes with narcotics in your system. Drink the soda too. You need the sugar."

With a sigh, he picked up one half of the sandwich and took a bite. She was right, but he didn't have to like it.

By the time the cabaret was finishing, Logan looked marginally better, and he felt it too. Martin and Justin _still_ hadn't given Veronica her money shot, and she sat back and blew out a frustrated breath at another fruitless stakeout. Her night, though, was still far from over.

"So I checked out the passenger list for the cruise earlier, and no one named Chastity is booked on board," she told Logan. He frowned.

"She has a cabin. She's not a stowaway."

"No, I know," Veronica agreed. "She just gave you an alias. Can you remember what number her cabin is?"

Logan scrunched his nose in thought. "Shit, no, but I know where it is."

"Good enough."

The final act of the spectacular cabaret ended and the lights all came back on. Logan shielded his eyes at the glare.

"Wow, that's bright," he complained. Veronica leaned in close and winced. His pupils were still pretty dilated; the Percocet still had a hold on him.

"You feeling any less floaty?" she asked.

"Is that your professional medical diagnosis, doctor?" he snarked back clearly suffering from what Veronica guessed was the beginnings of a mother of all headaches.

"Yes it is. One of my many talents," she answered blandly, watching Martin stand up and reach for Justin's hand. The hold lingered a fraction longer than a normal friendly handshake, and Veronica snatched up her camera and took a picture, sighing as Martin then left. Stakeout over and she was still no closer to closing the case.

"Shit."

"Hmm, there's that sailor's mouth again," Logan smirked squinting at her from under his hand. Veronica gave him the middle finger, which just made him chuckle.

"_Any_way, did you see Chastity here at all tonight, Logan?"

Narrowing his eyes, Logan looked past her towards the restrooms and nodded. "Yeah, she's still over there with her girlfriends. Um, green dress, red hair, curvy, big b-"

"Yes, thank you, I got it," Veronica quickly interrupted glancing over her shoulder and spotting the woman in question. Her table was off to the side, nice and secluded. Perfect. "Okay, so Plan A. It's a three parter. Are you listening?"

"Avidly," Logan muttered now massaging his temples. Veronica leaned in closer and lowered her voice.

"One, you blow me off loudly by their table, and then leave, but stay close by _without_ being seen. Two, I play the pathetic jilted one night stand and, oh my God, Chastity knows you and hey, more juicy Echolls gossip... and three, I become her new BFF and get the camera. You ready?"

Logan blinked at her. "I _blow you_ loudly at their table?"

"What?! No- Logan!" she screeched scowling when Logan laughed.

"Oh, you are so easy, Mars. Yeah, I got it. Cunning and crafty. Very Machiavellian. I'm actually in awe of your inspiring prowess!" He stood up and offered a helping hand to her. "Shall we? After you, my dear."

Veronica put a little frustrated anger in her step as she approached Chastity's table, morphing into her jilted lover character so easily it completely impressed Logan. He knew she was good at what she did, but to see her in action was really cool. The Percocet was still kind of making everything look like it was in slow motion, and Logan hoped he could play his part. It shouldn't be too difficult, he mused though, he excelled at being a jackass.

"So that's it? Wham bam, thank you Pam? You're dumping me?" Veronica shouted wretchedly. Showtime.

"What can I say? It was good while it lasted?" Logan smirked snidely. "But let's face it, sweetheart, you weren't that good, Lisa."

"My name's _Pamela!_ God, you're an asshole, Logan Echolls," she cried stopping just by Chastity's chair. The whole table fell into silence listening to the heated exchange.

Logan just shrugged dispassionately.

"I can't believe I let you kiss me!" Veronica wiped at her eyes looking the picture of perfect misery and Logan knew it was his cue to leave.

"Yeah well, believe me, I've had better," he sneered wiping his mouth with his thumb and winking salaciously at Chastity. "Ciao, sweetheart."

When he'd disappeared, Veronica sniffed loudly and waited. It took less than ten seconds for Chastity to get up and offer her a chair and a shoulder to cry on.

And Phase Two was a go.

_-vm-_


	7. Chapter 7

As always, many thanks for your reviews! x

_-vm-_

Watching from afar, Logan sighed and shifted with a wince. His ribs were beginning to get sore and uncomfortable again, and with that came sharp stabbing pains, and he wished he'd brought the Percocet with him. He fingered the Special K in his pocket, but quickly vetoed the idea of perhaps taking just a little to help him get through the rest of the night. Veronica was still talking with the girls around the table and Logan wondered what she was saying about him instead to take his mind off his discomfort. Whatever she said, it was probably all based on a version of the truth. He was an asshole. No doubt about that.

He absently thought about how things would be when they got back to Neptune, back to their 'real' lives. Now that she knew about his home life, would she use that to blackmail him? Aaron Echolls, actor, husband, father, _abuser_... it was a doozy of a secret. Would Veronica try and blackmail his dad?

That thought made him grimace uneasily. Logan tried not to think too hard about what his father was capable of, but if he could put his ten year old son in the hospital, it was reasonable to believe that he could kill someone.

And if Veronica threatened Aaron with what she knew... _Fuck_... Logan shivered and closed his eyes.

He had to believe that Veronica would keep her word and keep quiet. For her own sake, and for his too. Their friendship, or ex-friendship as it was now, was still volatile and shaky, and Logan honestly didn't know what was going to happen once they were back at school, and he was with the 09ers, and she was back where she belonged with the Have-Nots.

A part of Logan hoped that this weekend could help mend some of the broken bridges... but there were so many he doubted it would be enough to even begin to make a difference. Still, it was a start.

Opening his eyes, he looked down at Chastity's table to find it empty and he momentarily panicked.

"Hey."

Logan jumped and snapped his head around to see Veronica grinning at him.

"I did try calling you. Didn't you hear your cell?"

"Ah, no. Long story," he hedged before asking, "You okay?"

"Yep. Phase two complete," she nodded. "I'm meeting her in her room 'to talk'-" Logan rolled his eyes at the air quotes, "-tomorrow at noon. She gave me her cabin number."

"So, she doesn't suspect?"

Veronica shot him an incredulous look. "Ye of little faith, Logan Echolls!"

He grinned at her. "So, what now? You wanna go get a drink or something?"

Considering his question for a moment, Veronica cocked her head to the side and narrowed her eyes, "Um, I don't think so. Besides I don't think it a good idea if you imbibe alcohol right now, what with you still being as high as a kite, Logan."

"I'm fine," he chuckled. She leaned close and waved a hand at him.

"Yes, pupils still as big as saucers. Your definition of 'fine' is whacked."

"Funny," Logan deadpanned, flashing his patented sarcastic grin, "Seriously. Tearing up here."

Veronica chuckled softly at him.

"So, how about a moonlit walk then?"

The suggestion threw her. It was such a quixotic thing to do, and they were definitely _not_ a couple. Not quite knowing if Logan was serious or being facetious, Veronica opted for the safe route. "Maybe we should call it a night and get some sleep. You look like you could use it," she answered him brightly, the smile dropping from her mouth when Logan frowned and looked down.

And then Veronica understood. He didn't want to go back to his suite, to his father.

"Hey, how about you come back to mine and we'll have coffee," she suggested softly instead. Logan looked at her through his lashes.

"_Coffee_? Is that what the kid's are calling it nowadays?" he winked lasciviously before adding, "Thanks, but no thanks, Mars."

Veronica scowled at him and looked away. Damn him for making her care. "I meant just coffee, you asshole, but you know what? Do whatever, Logan, I was just trying to be nice."

Logan stood up, before she could walk away. "Hey, I'm sorry, okay?" he said softly.

Veronica looked at him. This thing, whatever it was between them, was fragile and they were both tiptoeing on broken glass.

"I am an asshole, and I'm... hurting." Logan bit his lip awkwardly and she knew how hard it was for him to admit that to her. "I'm a jerk when... y'know, Veronica."

"When you're in pain," she filled in softly, nodding.

"Yeah, when I'm in pain," he reluctantly repeated.

"Look, come back to my cabin, Logan. We'll just have a quiet coffee and you can leave when you're ready." The last bit was murmured with meaning. Still, Logan hesitated and began to chew on his thumb nail, torn between wanting to accept her invitation and anxious that her dad would find him there.

Keith Mars didn't like Logan, not that he blamed him, especially after how Logan had treated his daughter since Lilly's death.

"Yeah, thanks but I'd rather not have my nuts shot off by your dad, who carries a gun."

"Only when he's chasing bad guys," Veronica smirked. "He'll be asleep. Besides, he couldn't bring his gun onboard the ship anyway."

"That makes me feel so much better," Logan rolled his eyes sarcastically. She moved closer to him.

"Seriously, Logan, he'll never know you're there. We'll sit on the balcony," she tried to persuade him. "I have Chastity's cabin number. We can research who she really is, get dirt on her..."

Sighing, Logan nodded. He still wasn't too sure about Keith Mars, but he reasoned the man was a better option than his own dad, and Logan really didn't feel like walking the decks alone – too much time to think about his life. And that was just depressing.

When they reached Veronica's cabin, she opened the door quietly and lead Logan straight out onto the balcony.

"I'll go get us some coffee. Be right back," she murmured with a smile and disappeared again. Logan shrugged out of his jacket as he watched her go, draping it over the back of one of the chairs.

Veronica and Keith's cabin was nice. Small, compared to his own, but tastefully decorated, and even though it was just a room aboard a ship, it felt homey to Logan. He envied Veronica that.

He was the son of wealthy and famous parents. He had everything money could buy. And yet, to Logan, Veronica was richer than he was. The love she and her dad shared was simply priceless.

Turning towards the ocean, Logan rested his arms against the rail. It was another beautiful night. The water was calm and tranquil, the sky was littered with stars shining like diamonds, and the sounds of soft waves almost carried him away.

Almost.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the vial, tipping it back and forth in his fingers, watching the small bubble of air travel the length of the liquid for a moment before unscrewing the lid. The temptation was still there to swallow the Special K and ride those soft waves into oblivion, but instead he poured the contents of the vial over the side of the ship and then let go of the small empty bottle too.

Staring into the black depths of the water, Logan sighed. He didn't regret getting rid of the drug, knowing what Lyndon Price had planned to use it for, and it was something Logan should have done earlier, but he really hoped he'd not been a little premature in his actions. His life was now in Veronica's hands...

...and somehow the thought of that made him feel... oddly safe.

"So, my dad is dead to the world," Veronica smiled holding a mug of hot black coffee for him. Logan blinked and smiled back, surprised that she'd remembered how he liked it. She put her own mug down on the small table by the rail and disappeared back into the cabin again, returning moments later with her laptop, Oreo's and a first aid kit.

"Yes to the laptop and Oreo's," Logan quickly frowned and sat down clearly eyeing the kit with disdain. Veronica ignored him and opened it anyway, handing Logan a small bottle of Tylenol.

"I know it's not Percocet, but it's all I've got," she nodded. She could see he was obviously in pain and that the Percocet he'd taken earlier that evening was wearing off. "I have some salve in here for that burn too."

Snapping his eyes up to hers, Logan pursed his lips. "Veronica," he warned but she dug around in the kit anyway and pulled out a tube of cream. Logan huffed out a harsh bitter laugh and looked away again.

"Look, I'm not gonna ask, but I can see the makeup on your neck, Logan. I know about the burn," she said softly. "I just want to help."

"Oh my God," Logan breathed heavily, putting his mug down and rubbing at his forehead. "I'm not one of your pet fucking cases. I don't want or need your fucking _help_!"

Blowing out a steadying breath, Veronica ignored the instinct to bite back with an equally vicious retort. She knew this was an extremely delicate situation and didn't want to push Logan too far. She kept her voice quiet and composed and simply waited until he calmed down a little.

Despite the fact that Logan was obviously not interested in her help, Veronica knew she needed to do this.

"Have you treated the burn on your arm yet?"

"Leave it, Mars," Logan grated out harshly. If he didn't care about the burn on his fucking arm, Veronica didn't get to care about it either.

Veronica leaned back and picked up her mug again, sipping the hot milky coffee, deciding with a quiet resigned sigh to drop the subject for the moment, and that a change of topics might help. The silence stretched until she opened her laptop. Logan's interest was immediately piqued and he leaned forward. Veronica didn't miss the wince of pain and frowned worriedly. She let it go though and let her fingers fly on the keyboard for a few long minutes until a positive smile graced her lips.

"Okay. So, our busty red head, Chastity, is really called Christine Ann O'Malley," Veronica read off the screen. "Aged twenty two and oh look... arrests for DUI, trespassing, stalking and disturbance of the peace. Hmm, Miss O'Malley seems to have herself quite a reputation."

Logan watched as Veronica clicked on links and pulled up various newspaper articles showing pictures of Christine O'Malley being arrested for hounding the rich and famous. Other links took them to sleazy tabloid scandals about celebrities caught off guard in disreputable situations, O'Malley often being the source of the material.

"Fuck," Logan growled. This woman was a professional stalker, and he'd been stupid enough to fall for it.

There was no way she was going to give up her Echolls scandal without a fight.

"Bingo. Logan, I think we may have our dirt," Veronica suddenly said grinning. "Here. Apparently she's got a kid. Little boy."

Leaning back, Logan grabbed an Oreo and frowned. "I don't get it. How's that our dirt?"

"I have fingers in many pies," she said quickly holding one said finger up before Logan could comment on that, "and my resources are vast and wide."

"Whatever. Quit with the crap, Veronica, what do you mean?" Logan snapped licking his lips.

"Declan O'Malley, age three," she said pointing to a small passport sized photograph of a toddler on her screen. Logan shrugged.

"And?"

"He's living with his grandparents in New Jersey, under the pseudonym Liam Marley," Veronica told him. "Chastity, or Christine, is keeping her son a secret."

Logan knew instantly what Veronica was thinking, and although he himself had a bad reputation of being callous and heartless, the thought of exploiting a small child didn't sit well with him at all.

He sat up and shook his head, "Veronica-"

"I'm not saying we're actually going to physically involve the kid, Logan," Veronica said picking up on Logan's train of thinking quickly. "I'd never do that." She looked down, "Just use him as leverage for a little blackmail."

"You're a merciless bitch," he stated softly.

"When I need to be." Sighing deeply, she closed the laptop and picked up her cool coffee. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

He stared at her, saddened at how she was now, how they both were. They were victims of circumstance, irrevocably changed by tragedy, now each of them driven by rage and revenge, fuelled with bitter cynicism.

"Do you think you'll be able to get the camera?" Logan asked after a moment looking down at the uneaten cookie in his hand. He was exhausted and ached and just wanted it all to be over, whether Veronica could get the camera or not, he was rapidly getting to the point of not caring either way.

"One way or another," Veronica assured him, frowning again when Logan winced and gasped as he shifted in his chair. She turned to face him and sighed. "Let me see."

"What?"

"Show me, Logan," she repeated pointing to his chest. His eyebrows rose comically despite the pain clouding his eyes.

"Um, is my virtue safe here, Veronica? Because I'm not that kind of boy."

Rolling her eyes when Logan crossed his arms protectively over his chest, Veronica shook her head, snorting, "You? Virtuous? Funny. Seriously, tearing up here," she mimicked his previous words. Logan grinned at her.

She waited patiently until Logan sighed and dropped his arms.

"Why? What good's it gonna do if you see?" he asked blandly, throwing the Oreo onto the table. "It's too late. You can't save everyone, Veronica."

The despondent finality of his statement hit her hard and she closed her eyes against it. He was right, she was too late to save Logan from the years of abuse he'd already suffered, but she refused to believe that she couldn't help him now.

Logan could sense the turmoil in her head and looked away. He hated that he was abused, hated how it made him feel like a victim, humiliated. Hated that he'd had to hide and lie to protect his secret all his life, because he was even more afraid of being taken away from the only family he knew, and he hated that he was so lonely because no one cared. Logan didn't know what people thought when they looked at him, whether they saw a privileged rich movie star's son, spoilt and arrogant and knew it. Or whether they could see the pathetic weakness of an abused boy behind the walls built of carefully constructed lies that his father's money could buy. He tried not to care. He couldn't afford to care.

Except that he did.

"Why?"

Veronica's soft voice sounded loud over the tranquil hiss of the ocean. That one word was weighted with so much meaning it made Logan's heart pound heavily behind his sore ribs. His mouth worked wordlessly, he couldn't answer her.

"Logan, I don't understand. Why-"

"You're right, and you never will," he quickly cut in sitting up, a _me against the whole world_ attitude in full force. Logan's hands flew to his buttons, furiously opening his shirt, and yanking it off his shoulders before he even knew what he was doing.

Tears filled Veronica's eyes and she covered her mouth to stop the shocked gasp when she saw his chest. The bruise was horrific and looked very recent.

"Are you happy now? Do you want to see my back too? It's not as bad but, hell, in for a penny, right?" Logan snapped angrily turning around in his seat before Veronica could even reply.

His back was a crisscross of fading yellow and purple welts, and Veronica's tears spilled down her cheeks. Aaron had obviously used a belt to whip him, and she could see _years_ of abuse flashing like neon stripes of bitter hard truth on his skin. The scars were almost invisible, but they were there. It made her sick to think that Aaron had tried to make the careful effort not to leave long term discernible evidence.

The bastard was cold and calculating. He truly was a monster.

"Daddy is nothing if not thorough," Logan murmured, but his voice had lost its edge and he just sounded defeated and... beaten.

Veronica reached to him with shaking hands and gently pulled his black shirt back over his body. Logan wordlessly redressed.

"Thank you," she whispered and he nodded once.

Long seconds passed until Logan finally broke the heavy silence between them. "I think I'm gonna go."

Looking up, Veronica quietly shook her head. "You don't have to."

"Yeah, I do, Veronica," he muttered awkwardly. Logan felt too exposed, too vulnerable. He really didn't know why he'd shown Veronica his damaged body, his own private humiliation, and inwardly despised himself even more. She was the last person on the planet that Logan would have ever wanted to know his secret hell, and yet Veronica Mars was also the only one he could trust with it.

The irony would have made Alanis laugh.

Biting her lips, Veronica watched as Logan stood up, picked up his jacket and turned to leave. She quickly snagged his sleeve to stop him. He looked down at her, and she saw a myriad of raw emotions in his dark eyes... but along with the anger, desperation, and misery, she could see trust shining through. He trusted her.

"Hey, Aaron's a lot of things, but he's not stupid, Veronica," Logan murmured softly, voice flat. "There's nothing much more he can do to me while we're on this floating goldfish bowl."

"The bastard's done plenty enough," Veronica growled, the image of Logan's horrifically bruised chest seared into her mind, not to mention whatever was hiding under that makeup on his neck.

"Remember you said-"

"Yeah, I won't say anything, Logan," she nodded. "I promised you, but you have to promise me something too."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "What?"

Laying one gentle hand on his arm, Veronica placed her other over his heart. "You don't have to deal with this on your own, Logan. If you need me, I'm here for you. Promise me you'll remember that." She smiled softly, "Regardless of the fact that we despise each other on a daily basis... I mean it. I'll be here if you ever need me. Always, Logan. For anything."

The way Veronica had left what she'd said hanging like that, just invited the maximum slew of sordid innuendoes possible, but her words meant more to him than that, and he covered the hand on his chest with his own.

For as long as he could remember, no one had ever said that to him before. Not his mom. Not his best friend, Duncan. Not even Lilly. In Logan's experience, that kind of unconditional declaration usually came with a hefty price, but he could see the sincerity in Veronica's eyes and knew that she meant every word, and didn't want his soul in return.

Squeezing Veronica's fingers, Logan smiled softly and nodded, "I promise." Whether Logan would turn to her, time would only tell, but it was heartening to know that he wasn't alone anymore.

Knowing she couldn't make him stay any longer, Veronica reluctantly told him to meet her in the foyer of the indoor pool at ten AM the next morning, and then let him go, closing the door after him with a sigh. She rubbed under her eyes, grimacing at the black smudges of mascara ingrained in the whirls on the pads of her fingers, and sniffed loudly. God, Logan's injuries were awful and she just felt like screaming, and shaking the life out of the monster that was Aaron Echolls for inflicting such horrific pain and torture on his own son.

Tears welled up again and Veronica just let them trail down her cheeks unheeded. She glanced towards her dad's bedroom door and slapped a hand over her mouth to stop the sobs from piercing through the stillness of the night.

She'd never really taken what she and her dad had for granted; Veronica loved Keith with all her heart, and adored him. But a small part of her resented the fact that they weren't a 'proper' family anymore, and maybe even blamed her dad a little for not trying as hard as she was trying to find her mom. For a long while after her mom left, Veronica both envied and even hated Duncan and Logan for having both their parents around to help them deal with the aftermath of Lilly's death. It just didn't seem fair.

But now knowing what she did, knowing about Logan's tormented hell of a life, she resented herself instead. Not everything was as it looked, and the Echolls' family, perfect and glamorous on the outside, hid a terrifying secret.

Veronica might not have the perfect family, but she loved her dad and never wanted to lose him. She was lucky to have him.

"Oh God," she whispered shakily, the tears blurring her vision as she sank to her knees. "Oh God..."

~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~

The muffled sobs sounded through Veronica's door and Logan shut his eyes tight trying to block them out. He wanted to get away from her cabin as fast as he could, maybe find a bottle of something and drown himself in his own misery, but his feet felt like they were glued to the geometric designed patterned carpet.

Veronica shouldn't cry for him. It was his life, his hell, and Logan didn't want anyone to shed wasted tears for him. It was enough that he had to deal with the pain and bullshit from his dad. He really couldn't deal with the awkwardness, pitying looks and sympathetic crap from anyone else.

No one could help, and the less people that knew, the better. Lilly had known, and hadn't cried for him, and Duncan silently acknowledged the marks on his skin, but simply chose not to ask about them, treating him no differently than anyone else, which suited Logan down to the ground.

So, why the hell had he just let Veronica in on his secret?

Okay, so she'd browbeaten her way into finding out, but Logan could have walked away. Lied to her, told her to mind her own fucking business, thrown a few well chosen insults at her and simply walked away, but he hadn't, and now she knew that he was weak and pathetic, and she was in her cabin crying for him.

God, he felt sick.

Eventually Logan moved and made his way slowly back to his own suite, the sick feeling turning into something akin to trepidation. It was late and he hoped his parents were both in bed, out of sight and asleep, but after the fiasco at the cabaret, Logan knew Aaron was probably waiting for him.

Maybe he should have stepped in and helped when his dad was being hounded by the fans wanting to get an autograph, touch him, fuck him... but he'd been a little out of it. Logan hadn't been too wasted to miss the looks he was getting from both his parents _and_ the fucking magazine bitch, though.

Taking a deep breath, Logan slid his key card into the lock and opened the door, waiting for the inevitable sound of his father's hard voice.

It didn't come.

Logan looked up and blinked. The suite was empty. Aaron's jacket was on the suit press by their bedroom door, which was closed. Logan scanned the room carefully and walked out onto the balcony just in case the man was outside... but saw no one.

Sighing in relief, Logan grabbed his Percocet and a bottle of vodka from the wet bar and slipped out onto the deserted deck, closing the doors behind him. It was a cool night and it was just nice to relax in the peace and quiet of the world at the late hour.

Sitting down, he popped a couple of pills onto his tongue, opened the bottle and tipped it up, swallowing down a few mouthfuls until the burn was too much and made him gasp. The buzz hit him immediately and Logan slouched further into the plush cushions with a sigh. He knew sleep was going to be difficult, with his mind still in turmoil over the evening's events, so he lifted the bottle again, until he couldn't think anymore.

Somehow, Logan dragged himself to bed after an hour, undressed and thankfully passed out.

_-vm-_

Loud, annoying knocking woke him up. Logan pried his eyes open and instantly slammed them shut again when his head nearly imploded with sharp stabbing pains threatening to shatter his skull wide open, as the bright light streaming through the portholes hit his pupils.

"Fuck," he hissed pathetically. God, a Percocet and vodka induced hangover was _not_ what the doctor would ever order. He rolled over to grope blindly for his travel clock; at least his ribs weren't adding to his current torment. Small mercies.

"Logan, darling, are you up?"

Christ, his mom sounded way too peppy for a wakeup call. He squinted at the time and groaned. Eight AM. In the fucking morning.

"Logan." She started knocking again and Logan winced, each rap on the door sending another fresh wave of agony through his head. It felt like The Smashing Pumpkins were smashing _something_ at the loudest volume they could right behind his eyes.

"Yeah!" Logan growled, instantly regretting it when the room span and salty saliva filled his mouth. With as much urgency as his poor abused body could muster, he lurched from his bed and staggered into the bathroom, ignoring whatever his mom was saying through the door, and bent over the toilet.

Shaking, Logan helplessly hung on as his body heaved until dots danced in front of his eyes and white noise filled his ears.

"Logan, did you hear me?"

"What?" he groaned coughing and spitting. His throat was raw and he simply wanted to curl up and suffer quietly, or die, he wasn't fussy. Then Lynn was talking again and he tried to focus on the words, some clear, others not so...

"...Q & A session with Diane at nine... to run through some of the questions... you beforehand, honey...forty-five minutes..."

"Yeah, 'kay," Logan answered reflexively, not really knowing what he was agreeing to, and non compos mentis to actually care. He laid his cheek on the cool porcelain and closed his eyes, willing the room to stop spinning as he flushed away the mess in the toilet.

He'd heard 'forty-five minutes' and decided it would be safe to at least run with that, pushed himself unsteadily to his feet, climbed into the shower and turned the water on. After a few minutes he peeled off his sodden and boxer shorts and left them in a pile in one corner before grabbing the shower gel and slowly washing the stink of his hangover off his skin.

Brushing his teeth was more like moving his head sluggishly around his toothbrush, but the minty taste rinsed away the remnants of regurgitated vodka and stomach lining, and Logan began to feel a little more human by the time he'd dry swallowed a couple of Tylenol, put on deodorant, haphazardly gelled his hair and got dressed.

A final check in the mirror before he left his room though had Logan chewing on his bottom lip pensively. The blue tee shirt he'd mindlessly thrown on didn't hide the cigar burn, or the finger shaped bruises on his neck. He stared at the scab on his arm, touching it tentatively. It was red and sore and ugly, and Logan covered it with his hand, hiding it from his eyes.

Turning from the mirror, he stripped off the tee shirt and grabbed a long sleeved burnt orange coloured cotton shirt from his closet. Paired with olive green cargo shorts and Converse shoes, Logan decided he looked good and went out to find his adoring family. He'd just have to figure out a plausible excuse for the bruises on his neck.

"Oh, Logan, honey, you're ready," Lynn smiled at him when he strolled over to the table and reached for a glass of juice. The breakfast spread the butler had laid out for them looked impressive, but the smell of sweet pastries and cold cuts only made Logan feel nauseated, so he just grabbed a slice of toast and moved away.

"Where's dad?" he asked chewing slowly.

"He's on the deck talking with Diane, dear," Lynn said pouring herself another coffee. "Did you-"

Logan turned around and looked at her when she suddenly stopped talking midsentence. Lynn was staring at him with a frown creasing her forehead.

"What?"

"You need to cover that," Lynn told him quietly motioning to his neck area.

Defiance welled up and Logan glared at her. "Why? Because people will find out what a prince my dad is? Perhaps it's time they did."

The sarcasm washed right over Lynn, who just looked down and added sweetener to her coffee. "Logan, just do it," she said impassively. Logan slammed his glass down on the table as he walked silently past her on the way back to his bedroom. Lynn didn't even flinch.

_-vm-_

"Ah, Logan, just the handsome young man I needed to see."

Logan blinked at the cheery greeting from Diane when he finally walked out onto the deck. She was sat with his parents under the shade of a giant parasol, sipping coffee and talking, and Logan had to hide his smirk when he saw his father's brief irritated scowl at being abruptly interrupted with a hasty apology, and then ignored when Diane stood and left him to turn all her attention on Logan.

"At your service," Logan grinned back and let the woman link her arm with his and lead him to his own seat, next to his father. She handed him an A4 sheet of paper with questions on it and sat down next to him.

"Before we start the Q & A, I just want to you to read through the main topics, honey," she explained patting his knee, "Just to give you a moment to prepare an idea for an answer in your head. Okay?"

Logan nodded and read it, immediately hating how personal and intrusive some of the questions were. The list wasn't long, but it included romance, school, life in the limelight, parents, and future prospects. Each topic was a landmine.

"Any questions?" Diane asked. Logan looked up and shook his head. He was used to bluffing his way through interviews; years in the public eye as the son of movie stars had prepared him well. The woman clapped her hands and beckoned her crew closer. "Alright then, we'll start with you, Logan. Ready?"

Glancing at his parents, Logan saw the veiled annoyance burning behind Aaron's easy smile, and quickly looked away. "Whenever you are, Diane," he nodded giving her a flirty grin. Diane chuckled a little and reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"So, Logan, is there a special someone in your life right now?"

Logan blinked. Straight for the jugular then, he mused wryly. The pain of losing the love of his life was still raw and gaping, but he kept the memory of Lilly safe and close to his heart. Caitlin Ford, and other flings didn't count at all, and he just smiled a little coyly at Diane, played his part beautifully and answered with a cryptically sweet "watch this space."

In his head, he could hear Lilly's infectious laughter at his reply, her teasing grin and bright blue eyes alight with mischief, and that made it easy for Logan to keep up the easy back and forth with the nosy bitch prying into his personal love life, until she gave up and changed topics.

"And what about school, Logan? Any thoughts on your future?"

Looking down at his lap, Logan smiled softly to himself when he remembered the way Lilly would talk about her future. What she had planned to do after high school, and how fabulously famous she would be. Logan believed her wholeheartedly, Lilly was too awesome for anything other than stardom. But that had been cruelly ripped from her, and the world would now never know the amazing and beautiful woman Lilly would have blossomed into.

He didn't have aspirations for his own future and casually talked about the world being a giant oyster and the future being what you made of it, that he had his whole life to decide what he wanted to do.

_God, Logan, you should be a movie start like your dad!_ Lilly's voice still rang loud and clear in his head, her words spoken long ago made him cringe even now. If having Lynn and Aaron Echolls as his mother and father had taught Logan anything, it was that he _never_ wanted to pursue acting as a career. He hated the whole lifestyle. Even talking to annoying plump magazine women with a penchant for bright red lipstick grated on his nerves!

In reality, Logan lived day to day. He considered it a good day if he made it through without seeing his father.

But Logan kept his composure and coolly made Aaron Echolls out to be the best actor in the world, and that he was so very proud of him and what he'd accomplished during his career. The way Diane smiled over at Aaron told Logan he'd said the right thing, and he relaxed into the rest of the interview, managing to safely avoid blowing himself up with a hidden landmine.

_-vm-_

"You could charm the scales off a snake," Lyndon murmured close to Logan's ear as he approached him by the rail of the first class private deck. Logan turned around, indifferent expression on his face.

"You heard?"

"Some of it," Lyndon nodded. He offered Logan a soda can. "Seriously, mate, I don't think you actually gave a straight answer. I should hire you for some pointers."

Logan stared down at the Root Beer in his hand before putting it, unopened, on a nearby table. "You couldn't afford me, dude," he muttered absently. Lyndon took a drink of his own soda and cringed at the taste.

"Jesus, this stuff is vile. Tastes like cough medicine," he grimaced putting his can down by Logan's. "Why didn't you warn me?"

Grinning, Logan just shrugged. Lyndon laughed.

"Hey, how'd your date go yesterday?" Logan asked, knowing full well that Veronica blew Lyndon off for him instead.

"It didn't. She rain checked me, the bitch." Lyndon leaned back casually on the rail and moved closer, his shirt pulling tight over his pecks and hard nipples, the top three buttons undone to reveal a smooth pasty chest. Logan moved back a fraction. "But don't worry, the evening wasn't totally wasted. Picked up a hot little filly at the cabaret. God, she had a firm arse and perky little tits... got her so wet and I fucked her raw."

Logan grimaced, that was more information than he cared for.

Lyndon chuckled, "Are you jealous? Because my offer still stands about Veronica. I bet she tastes like marshmallows. Do you still have that Special K?"

"No," Logan quickly said remembering standing on Veronica's balcony the night before, "No, no I don't."

"Too bad. Would've been easier with it, but it doesn't matter though, a little feistiness keeps life fun and interesting."

"You're seeing Veronica today?" Logan frowned not liking the underlying threat of Lyndon's words. The Brit just grinned at him and winked.

"Hey, Lyn, Uncle Dorian's looking for you," Noah shouted from across the deck interrupting their conversation, and Lyndon waved his acknowledgement with an irritated roll of his eyes.

"Aunt Helena is making us do the family church thing this morning," he told Logan in a low voice, clearly unhappy with the idea. "But the afternoon is all mine, and I plan to collect on that rain check. God willing," he winked and clapped Logan on the back with a smile before walking away, leaving Logan staring after him.

Whatever the bastard had planned for Veronica, there was no way Logan was going to let it happen.

Logan checked his watch. He still had half an hour before he had to meet up with Veronica at the indoor pool, and looked over to where his parents were laughing and talking about Aaron's latest movie deal with Diane and her magazine crew.

All he was waiting for now was for Diane to announce that she had all she wanted, and silently willed everyone to hurry up so he could get out of there. His own session had finished after just ten minutes when Logan had charmed and bluffed his way through the questions without actually answering any of them.

With an irritated sigh, he turned away again to stare out over the deep blue glistening water, and couldn't help Lilly from invading his mind. Each question Diane had asked seemed to dig a little deeper.

He could still remember the smell of Lilly's hair, fragrant and sweet. The taste of her skin on his tongue. The way she kissed him, laughed breathily into his mouth when he curled his fingers around her waist...

Even as confining as it felt to him, Logan knew Lilly would have loved being on the ship. She'd have loved the attention and would've been the Belle of the Ball.

But she wasn't. Lilly was dead, and Logan suddenly felt the life drain from him as her memory slowly faded again. Even the vast, endless shimmer of the ocean lost its calming appeal and he closed his eyes, concentrating instead on the dull thump of his headache, a lingering vestige of the hangover that refused to leave.

"Logan," his father called, the sharpness of his voice snapping Logan out of his funk. He pushed off the rail and quietly headed back.

"Alright, thank you all, that was perfect," Diane said as Logan approached. "I think I've got what I need right now." She smiled at Aaron and Lynn. "I'm going to take the rest of the day to make sure everything is good for the feature, and maybe make some amendments. Gil and Carl will still be taking those candid photos throughout the remainder of the cruise, but the rest of the vacation is now yours."

"Excellent, Diane," Aaron grinned, adding with a wink, "You know where to find us if you need another photo."

"I just might have to take you up on that," the woman flirted back. Logan rolled his eyes and looked away feeling slightly nauseated.

Aaron and Lynn then sat back down leaving Logan standing silently as Diane and her crew disappeared into their suite. He knew better than to just go before his father had at least glared at him to fuck off, so he waited, twisting his fingers in the cuffs of his shirt sleeves.

"That could've been better, Logan," Aaron finally said taking a fresh cup of coffee from the butler. He looked up at his son, "But you didn't embarrass me with your interview. You're learning."

Logan stared at him, fighting the urge to grind his teeth until they cracked. Aaron then smiled and lifted his coffee cup in greeting towards someone on the deck, and Logan glanced across to see Dorian Price strut towards them, his sour-faced wife in tow.

"I don't want to see you until it's time to leave, son. Understood?"

"Don't worry, dad," Logan mumbled acerbically just loud enough for his parents both to hear, "You won't."

He waited for his mom to say something when she looked up, but Lynn remained silent, her expression neutral, bland, closed off, and Logan lowered his eyes. When he glanced up again, she had her movie star smile in place and was greeting Dorian's wife with the exaggerated pleasantries that really grated on Logan's nerves, and he silently left, completely ignored by his parents, like he didn't even exist.

Apart from his stalker, whom he vowed to avoid at every opportunity, Logan was a free agent now, which was just as well because he still had to save his own hide and get that picture from Chastity, and had literally minutes to get to the indoor pool foyer to meet Veronica. He swung by his bedroom and grabbed a couple of things, before stopping for a moment on the way out. Aaron's beloved Armani leather jacket was draped over the wet bar. Logan knew the expensive designer garment was a gift from the producer of his father's biggest blockbuster hit. He knew his father loved the thing more than he loved his own son... knew his father would kill anyone that even breathed on it wrong.

With a malicious smirk, Logan placed a glass of acidic, freshly squeezed orange juice by the side of the soft, brushed leather, and then knocked it over with an 'accidental' flick of one finger. The liquid spread quickly, and Logan left the suite without even watching.

~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~

An incessant bleeping dragged Veronica from her sleep with a pitiful moan, and she blindly reached out, fingers searching for her cell to switch off the alarm. She rolled over and rubbed a hand across her face, wincing at the soreness of her eyes.

It wasn't until a good few hours after Logan had left that sleep had eventually claimed her, crying herself into an exhausted slumber, her head swirling with everything she'd seen and learnt about the Echolls' and what went on behind closed doors.

Staring at the sky through her porthole, she sighed shakily as the vivid image of Logan's bruises on his body crowded her mind again, and felt her resolve to help him bubble into a fierce determination. Veronica set her jaw hard and forced herself upright, swinging out of bed and into the shower before she could even say _up and at 'em, girl_!

Grabbing her clothes after hanging up her towel, Veronica pulled on a short blue denim skirt and a tank top that said Aloha in colourful capitals across her chest, before slipping a white linen shirt over the top and tying the tails into a knot at her waist. Drying her hair and then dragging it up into a short, messy ponytail, Veronica quickly checked out her look before leaving her room, and nearly walked right into her dad.

"Whoa, honey, where's the fire?" Keith asked as he stopped her from falling on her butt. He checked his watch, "Why are you up? It's only just gone nine o'clock."

Veronica reached up and kissed him on the cheek. "Morning to you, too."

Keith poured his daughter a coffee and sat down, picking up his own half finished cup. "Good morning, sweetheart," he dutifully said. "So, again. Why are you up? It's my shift this morning... unless you got the money shot. Please tell me you got the money shot."

"Sorry, dad," Veronica shook her head and sat by him. "Martin and his boy just refused to play nice for me."

With a sigh, Keith patted Veronica's knee. "Ah well, we still have today and tomorrow before we leave." He turned to face her on the sofa. "What was the cabaret like? Did you have a good time?"

"Loud. It was loud," she chuckled. "You would've hated it." Veronica leaned back suddenly remembering the events of the night before with Logan, and sighed.

"Hey, you okay?" Keith asked seeing the troubled look on his daughters face, and misunderstanding. "You know it's alright if we don't get the hard proof, don't you? We don't always get results, honey."

Forcing a smile, Veronica nodded. She hated lying to her dad, but she'd promised Logan, and reluctantly went along with his train of thought. "Yeah, I know that, but I hate not getting the job done. Martin _is_ cheating on his wife..."

She absently picked at her thumbnail. Keith stilled her fingers. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Veronica said a little too brightly. She immediately winced at the disbelieving look on her dad's face. "Sorry. I think I'm just tired," she amended; well, it was the truth.

"Which is why I'm up and dressed," Keith pointed out sweeping a hand over his palm tree print shirt and khaki shorts. "So, once more with feeling... is there a reason you're up at this God awful hour on a Sunday morning?"

Blinking distractedly at the bright colours of her dad's bizarre taste in clothes, Veronica thought about what she wanted to tell him... _Yeah, I have to meet up with a boy who's made my life an absolute misery ever since my best friend was murdered, to help him stop a heartless bitch from selling a damning picture to a sleazy tabloid, or said boy's father will beat him with a belt or worse... _

_...Because Aaron Echolls is a monster._

But that would just complicate things, bring up too many questions, revelations that needed to stay secret. It had been her choice to help Logan, and knowing how Keith felt about the Echolls boy, Veronica knew he wouldn't approve. "Meeting someone for breakfast," is what she said instead. Keith narrowed his eyes and smiled.

"Lyndon with the double barrelled surname?"

"Maybe," Veronica shrugged, the lie tasting bitter in her mouth. She swallowed it down knowing that if her dad _knew_ the truth about Logan, he'd support her in helping too, one hundred percent. She hated lying, but Veronica had promised Logan that his secret was safe with her, and that had to be enough to justify her deceit.

"So, this boy, he's nice?" Keith asked. Veronica pulled a face and thumped him playfully in the arm.

"Da-ad, it's just breakfast. Strictly friendly!"

"I hope so." He pulled her into a light hug and, misinterpreting the tension in her shoulders, decided that she should take the day off. "Tell you what, honey, you go have fun today."

"What?" Veronica leaned back suddenly feeling wretchedly guilty but hiding it well, and asked, "What happened to our plan? Me playing ditsy girl with the camera... And what happened to Father-Daughter time?"

"Hey, I can do the ditsy thing too, you know," Keith pouted. Veronica looked unsure. He held her shoulders, "It's okay, I'll do the day, and then you can do the evening shift. If we don't get the proof we need for Mrs Martin by the end of the night, we'll call it quits, and spend tomorrow together until it's time to leave. Just us. Deal?"

Veronica forced herself to smile. "Deal," she nodded. "But right now, I have a friendly date with a boy."

Keith watched her stand up and grab her bag, making sure she had everything with her before slipping her feet into her canvas lace ups.

"So, I'm taking the small digital just in case I see our guys smooching behind the lifeboats," she said. "The Nikon is charged, dad, so you'll have to use that. Careful with the shutter release though. I noticed it sticking last time I used it. Needs a service when we get home." She finished lacing up her shoes and stood up again.

"Okay, honey. You tell Lyndon with the double barrelled surname that I said 'hi', and remind him that I own a gun-"

"Dad!"

He stood and kissed her forehead, "What can I say? I only have one daughter as my sole outlet for all my inbuilt fatherly protective instincts. Life's cruel sometimes!"

"I'll say," Veronica chuckled and opened the door. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. You have fun today too, and _get that money shot_!"

"I'll try my best, honey," Keith shouted after her as Veronica left the room and walked away. He closed the door after her.

_-vm-_


	8. Chapter 8

OK, so apologies in advance here for language. Thanks again for the lovely reviews! x

_-vm-_

_Neptune Princess indoor pool..._

Checking her watch, Veronica stood awkwardly in the middle of the entrance foyer, smiling hesitantly at the steady trickle of people coming and going around her. By the time she'd arrived at the indoor pool, she'd managed to push aside the shame she felt for lying to her dad and was now focussed on helping Logan. But it was already past ten AM and he still hadn't shown up. Her stomach cramped with worry. What if Aaron had hurt Logan again? What if he'd beaten him and Logan was lying unconscious in a pool of blood? What if Logan had taken more Percocet and choked on his own vomit? What if—

"Hey, sorry I'm late."

Veronica whipped her head around and blinked for a moment, and then scowled. "God, I thought-"

"What?" Logan instantly stiffened, his natural defences slamming up before he could stop them. "You thought what, Veronica? My dad finally went too far and killed me?"

Paling at the thought, Veronica blew out a breath and just stared at Logan. In truth that thought had crossed her mind, along with a myriad of other horrific scenarios, and she hated feeling desperately helpless to do anything to stop it.

Logan, however, laughed bitterly. "Shit. I should've known," he scoffed. "Veronica Mars, People's Champion. What, you're going to worry about me every second of the day now? Send out search parties for me if I don't turn up at school? Raise the alarm every time you spot a new bruise, huh? Y'know, that's gonna get old really fast."

"Logan-"

"No," he interrupted sharply leaning in close, "Just because you know doesn't mean anything's fucking changed, Veronica. I've been Aaron's punching bag virtually my whole miserable life... today is just the same as yesterday. And tomorrow will be no different. You knowing doesn't alter the fabric of the universe." He softened his voice, "You knowing doesn't mean I'm going to let you get involved either."

She searched his eyes and saw fear. Fear for her. "Because you think your dad will hurt me, too?" Veronica frowned. "Logan, if Aaron Echolls even so much as touches me, my dad will-"

Shaking his head, Logan cut her off with a sardonic laugh. "You think Aaron cares? This is the man that didn't even blink when he broke the nose of a nine year old because he was playing too noisily in front of the TV, and then paid off the paediatrician to keep it out of my medical records. Money talks, Veronica, and a lot of money talks loud."

"Wait a minute, you think my dad could be bought off?" Veronica snapped furiously, her skin flushing in anger. A couple of passing passengers with dripping hair frowned at her, but she didn't care. She couldn't believe that Logan would even think that.

Dragging her to one corner of the foyer by her shirt sleeve, Logan checked around him before hissing spitefully, "Well, I don't know, Veronica! It's not like you're exactly rolling in dough right now."

"Fuck you, Logan," Veronica spat at his veiled accusation.

Logan shook his head and sighed, leaning back against the wall as Veronica angrily folded her arms tight across her chest. He could feel the hurt radiate off her and knew she was seconds away from bolting.

"Hey, I'm sorry," he offered softly hoping it was enough for her to stay. Veronica tightened the hold around her body. Logan looked at her, "I didn't mean what I said."

"Then why did you say it?" she asked quietly, although she knew the answer already. It was Logan's M.O., his proclivity to automatically attack back before thinking, and knowing this fact was the only thing from stopping Veronica from storming off. It didn't mean she was any less pissed with him though.

Sighing again, Logan dragged his fingers over his hair. The gelled tips sprang immediately back into place. "Your dad might be a good man, Veronica, but Aaron's money buys lawyers, _expensive_ lawyers," he said seriously. Veronica licked her lips and looked away as Logan continued quietly, "It's just the way it is. Look, my dad is dangerous, and right now this thing is just between me and him, and I'd like to keep it that way. It's safer."

_...this thing is just between me and him_... His words echoed around in Veronica's head, and for a second she wondered if that was entirely true, if Aaron hit Trina or his mom as well. But Logan had never implied as much, and from what she remembered of Trina, his sister was very much the spoilt little rosy red apple of her daddy's eye.

A sudden wash of frustration bubbled up inside Veronica as her sharp eyes saw the tell tale matt sheen of makeup around the collar of Logan's orange shirt again, and she couldn't help heatedly disagreeing at just _how safer_ he thought being the one beaten was.

"Not so much for you, Logan. So, what did you do that you have to hide whatever it is you're hiding with the makeup?"

"What?" Logan frowned at her. He unconsciously reached up to his throat as his heart speeded up at the thought that if she could see what his dad had done, then so could everyone else.

She stepped closer and waved a small hand at his neck. "I gotta say, the burnt orange shirt compliments the natural skin tone of the concealer quite well. I didn't know you were such a fashion expert."

Logan quickly dropped his arm and looked away uncomfortably for a moment, before glaring hard at her, any vulnerability and weakness now firmly hidden behind his perfected mask of arrogance.

"Oh yeah, being the son of movie stars has its perks. You want some tips yourself, Mars?" he asked with a sarcastic sneer. "Here's a freebie. The casual tramp look screams slut."

Veronica snapped her mouth shut with an audible click and blocked Logan's path before he could walk away from her.

"Move," he barked. She shook her head reaching out to him. Oh how the tables had turned, and if she couldn't leave, then neither could he!

"Wait. Wait a minute, Logan."

"Why? This isn't working. I'll deal with my little problem myself," he told her coldly trying to dodge her hold. "I really don't know what the fuck I was thinking asking you for help... Let _GO_!"

Yanking his arm free, Logan sucked in a gasp when the scab of his healing cigar burn pulled and split again, and he felt the warm stinging sensation of blood trickle down his forearm.

"Jesus Christ, Mars! Just leave me the fuck alone," he growled turning away, ignoring the disapproving glances from the odd person hurrying past them.

"Oh God, Logan, I'm sorry," Veronica breathed immediately reaching for his arm. Logan moved away again, but she was too nimble, too quick and within a few seconds she'd rummaged in her bag, pulled his sleeve up, and then pressed a thin sanitary pad to the bleeding wound before it bled on his shirt.

"Geez! Are you kidding me? Is that a-"

"Oh, grow up, it's clean," Veronica rolled her eyes and continued to hold the makeshift dressing in place. "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay," Logan cut in before she could finish. He looked down at his arm curiously. "So, is it true these things have wings?"

Chuckling lightly, Veronica nodded. "You should hold that there and we'll go find somewhere to get a few band aids." She checked her watch. "I still have an hour or so before I go meet up with Chastity."

Glaring hard at a man openly staring at them, Logan stood to his full height and narrowed his eyes until the man looked away. Veronica scowled at his retreating back.

"C'mon, let's go," Logan murmured.

They left the foyer and, after a quick stop at the on board pharmacy, Logan and Veronica ended up in a small booth at the _Cocoa Bean Cafe_. Logan ordered himself a black coffee, which he hardly touched, and Veronica chose a vanilla latte with whipped cream swirled on the top.

Logan smiled as Veronica took a sip of her latte, humming in appreciation at the sweet taste, and reached over, running his thumb across her top lip. "Cream moustaches don't really turn me on," he said sticking the thumb in his own mouth.

"You wish," Veronica chuckled, slapping his bicep lightly before resuming her task of applying first aid to Logan's arm. She gently smeared a little antiseptic cream over the burn. "You know, if this doesn't get the chance to heal properly it's going to get infected and scar."

"Yeah, I know," Logan answered quietly. He pulled his sleeve down when she'd covered it with a band aid, and tucked the cuff tight in his fist. There weren't many scars on his body, despite being physically beaten for years, but the emotional ones ran deep. His father was shrewd like that; careful not to leave visible evidence. The mental abuse Logan suffered though would stay with him forever.

Veronica sat back. "Can I ask you a question?"

Narrowing his eyes, Logan gave her a curiously assessing look. "If you're asking me to Prom..." She shook her head with a small amused smile, and he chuckled softly, cautiously answering, "Depends, then."

"The bong in your locker," she started quietly, and Logan stiffened in his chair, immediately shaking his head. Veronica ignored him, frowned down at her hands and hurriedly continued, afraid to have what she already suspected verified in the cold harshness of reality, but needing to know, "Your dad didn't just take your car away, did he?"

Logan stared wordlessly at her, meeting her troubled eyes when she looked up again. Of all the questions she could've asked, he didn't expect that one. He didn't want to tell her that the fading yellow and purple welts she'd seen on his back were her fault this time, didn't want to deal with the obvious guilt-charged emotional fallout, but the deafening silence had confirmed Veronica's fears loud and clear anyway, and he watched uneasily as she sucked her lip between her teeth and pulled in a shaky breath.

"Hey, it's okay," Logan murmured softly trying to stave off the impending awkwardness with casualness - it was history, done, there was nothing anyone could do to change it now. But he knew he'd failed when Veronica sadly shook her head.

"How can you say that?" she whispered, lips trembling. "It's all my fault that he-" She stopped abruptly and screwed her eyes shut as the image of Logan's bruised back flashed in her head. "God, Logan, I'm so sorry."

Logan rubbed a hand over his mouth and winced turning away. _Fuck_. His attention was absently drawn towards a family sitting not too far from them, as a loud clatter shattered the natural ambience of the cafe. A plate lay on the floor in pieces amidst a mess of sticky jam and pastry cream, and for a second Logan's breath caught in his throat when he saw a small boy staring anxiously at it with wide eyes brimming with tears.

"If it wasn't a bong in my locker, Aaron would've found some other excuse," he told her as he watched the boy's father gently wipe away his tears and lovingly comfort him. That simple action made Logan's heart ache and he looked away, catching Veronica's gaze when she opened her eyes again. His shoulders rose in a rueful shrug, "It's just the way it is. Sometimes he just has a bad day."

"And he vents his frustrations by beating his son with a _belt_?" Veronica hissed under her breath, her voice shaking as the implications of Logan's words sank in. "A _bad day_ is not an excuse, Logan. He can't do that to you!"

_Yeah, well, try telling my fucking dad that_, Logan thought bitterly. He smirked snidely at her, "Hmm, Daddy Dearest must've missed that memo at Parenting 101."

Veronica heard the hurt irritation in his voice and sighed heavily, dropping her chin to her chest, suddenly feeling weary and drained. God, she shouldn't be angry at Logan; he was the victim, not the abuser. She looked at him and gently nudged his elbow with hers.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"I know," Logan nodded before she could even finish. Everyone was sorry. His mom, Mrs Navarro, Lilly, hell, even his dad was sorry on occasion. It was a shame that to Logan, sorry was just an empty five letter word.

Picking up her lukewarm latte, Veronica stared at the milky froth and asked quietly, "Did you... did you ever try to stop him?"

A small humourless laugh escaped Logan. "Yeah, once," he said. Looking down, Logan frowned as memories of the incident leaked out of that locked place in his head where he hid them, and he bit his lip forcing them back.

"What happened?"

He swallowed and shifted in his seat, welcoming the dull ache in his ribs as a distraction. Logan didn't want to talk about it. Didn't _ever_ want to talk about what his father had done to him in retaliation...

"Logan-"

"Veronica, don't," Logan said sharply. Veronica blinked and quickly lowered her eyes.

"Sorry," she murmured softly.

Logan scratched a thumbnail across his eyebrow and pinched the bridge of his nose. God, why did he do that? Why did Veronica always manage to crack through his defences and make him admit stuff to her that he'd rather take to his grave? He'd just given her a tiny morsel... _yeah, once_...and there was no way Detective Mars Jr., and all round busy body, was going to let it drop. _Ever_!

"So was I," he eventually offered quietly. Veronica looked up again, understanding quickly dawning. "He's always been bigger than me, stronger..." That was all Logan was going to say, and he finished with a deep breath and a noncommittal shrug.

A surge of anger rushed through Veronica again when she thought about Aaron Echolls terrorizing the child that he was supposed to love and protect; punishing him the one time Logan tried to fight back. God, only one time? She dreaded to think how badly Logan was beaten for him never to try again.

Warming both hands on her latte, she mentally willed herself to calm down before asking, "Did Lilly know?"

The loaded silence made Veronica uncomfortable as Logan watched her tense under his glare, his eyes answering the question for him. Of course Lilly knew, Veronica realised, Duncan too.

And for a second she felt betrayed that they didn't tell her, felt ill that they'd obviously done nothing to help him, but quickly tried to understand their reasons when Logan clearly looked defensive and ready for a fight, and decided not to mention it again.

"Anymore questions?" he asked tightly. Veronica immediately lowered her gaze. She had a million more questions that desperately needed answers, starting with how his mom could let Aaron do that to her son, but instead Veronica quietly shook her head. Logan sighed softly, any residual anger draining from him when he saw tears form at the corners of her eyes, and felt a pang of guilt. God, she was just trying to help, in her own annoying pigheaded way. He nudged her arm and smiled softly when she looked up.

"You sure? You haven't pried into my love life yet," he shrugged, adding in a stage-whisper, "I once made a girl moan without even using my hands." Veronica chuckled and pulled a face, sipping her latte and licking the cream off her lips herself this time. She knew what he was doing and was grateful for it, relieved that he'd extended that olive branch again.

"TMI, Logan, seriously!"

"Really? I got more," he winked, ticking off on his fingers, "I got to second base with Tammy Forrester in Duncan's closet, felt up Rachel Cruz behind the gym block, and then in ninth grade I made out with Lilly in the teacher's lounge instead of going to my physics class..."

Pressing her hands against her ears, Veronica yelped, "Oh my God, stop! Ears. Bleeding!"

Logan laughed and sat back, toying with his barely tepid coffee.

"God, I hate you," she chuckled, Logan grinned widely at her, relieved that the levity between them broke the awkwardness that the subject of his abuse had induced.

Veronica checked her watch again, "I have to be at Chastity's cabin in twenty." She reached into her bag and pulled out a small cell phone. "I have no idea why my calls are apparently not getting through to yours, but keep this one on you so I can let you know when I have the camera, okay?"

"Thanks," Logan mumbled taking the phone. He turned it on to see Veronica's contact number already programmed in, along with Keith's too.

"Stay out of sight, Logan," she reminded him. "We don't want to give Chastity any reason to suspect anything."

"Okay." He pocketed the phone and looked at her. "Hey, are you thinking of seeing Lyndon later?" he asked out of the blue.

"What?" Veronica blinked, immediately on her guard. "I don't know, not that it's really any of your business."

Chewing on his lip, Logan internally debated whether to tell her about the British kid's depraved intentions, but realised, by her defensive demeanour, that he'd probably just get her back up.

"Hmmm, just ah, just be careful, okay?" he settled on instead.

Standing up, Veronica looked at him, saw the concern for her in his eyes, and nodded. Logan was serious about whatever it was that he knew about Lyndon Morgan-Price, and Veronica started to feel a little anxious about being in the Brit's company alone now.

Perhaps she was just letting Logan get to her, but in all seriousness, she'd only known Lyndon for less than forty-eight hours, and she quickly mentally ticked off what she _really_ knew about him, (which was not a whole hell of a lot). He was rich, he was the only child of famous actor parents, he was an actor himself, apparently liked wearing eyeliner and enjoyed jazz.

God, she couldn't even tick off enough facts to use both virtual hands.

"Okay, you win," she eventually decided as they made their way to Chastity's cabin. Logan threw her a puzzled look.

"Win what? Another all expenses paid cruise aboard the luxurious ocean liner, the _Neptune Princess_? Because if it is, I wholeheartedly decline," he answered with his hand over his heart.

"No, you jerk. Lyndon."

"I win Lyndon?" He grinned when she shoulder checked him.

"No! Unless you, y'know, you're trying to tell me something..." Veronica winked. "I did always wonder..."

"What?" Logan yelled indignantly. "You what? Hey, Lyndon might find me totally irresistible, but I'm strictly a ladies' man, Miss Mars." He backed her against the wall and pressed close, his breath warming her ear. "You want me to show you?"

"In. Your. Dreams, Echolls," Veronica grinned up at Logan before shoving him away. He grinned back and stepped to one side.

"So, what do I win?"

"Me, all afternoon, if I don't suddenly have to disappear for stakeout duty," she stated when they resumed walking along the quiet passageway.

"Sounds like a booby prize to me," he shrugged cheekily, slipping an arm around her shoulders as they turned a corner, "But whatever, I'm sure-"

A flash suddenly blinded them both and they stopped in their tracks, coming face to face with Logan's magazine stalker.

"Aw young love," the man said preparing to take another photograph.

Veronica instantly scowled and reached up, forcibly pushing the camera down. "Fuck off, creep!"

"Honey? I want you to meet _Hello! Magazine_'s stalker-photographer," Logan said, quickly stepping in between them. "Lowlife-Scum? Meet the girl who's gonna make your life a living hell if you don't delete the picture you just took."

Logan's introduction was followed by a moment of seething silence until Lowlife-Scum smirked at the petite blonde scowling up at him.

"You think this little thing scares me?" he laughed pointing at Veronica. Logan held up his hands and backed away shaking his head.

"Oh man, you're dicing with death." He turned to Veronica and grinned, "Have fun, my dear."

A sly, menacing smile curved Veronica's mouth as she reached into her bag and yanked out her taser. "Do as he says or I tase your ass and scream assault!"

The photographer glared at the taser in her hand and weighed up his options for a moment before fiddling with his camera. "There, done, bitch."

"Oooh, you haven't _seen_ me in bitch mode yet," Veronica snapped and held her free hand out. "Gimme the camera."

"What? Fuck you!"

"I'd do as she says if I were you," Logan sagely advised from where he was leaning casually against the wall enjoying the show. The man flipped him off which just made Logan laugh.

"Give. Me. Your. Camera," Veronica repeated. "Now!"

"Now you look here, miss," the photographer growled taking a determined stride towards her. He realised his mistake a second too late when Veronica delivered fifty thousand volts of pain right through his rib cage, and he dropped to the floor like the sack of irritating shit he was. She then picked up the camera.

"Huh, well, what d'ya know, the prick was telling the truth." Veronica fiddled with the settings for a second, and then pulled a contrite face down at the man. "Oops..."

"What? What did you do?" he gasped haltingly, wide eyes watering.

"Seems I had a blonde moment there, sorry," she apologised innocently, fluttering her lashes for that extra touch. Logan watched whilst biting hard on his lips to stop himself laughing at Veronica's angelic performance. "But you being a professional an' all, you have backups, right?"

"You deleted the whole card?! You _bitch_!"

"Whoa, back off, bucko," Veronica warned, taser at the ready when the photographer attempted to get up again. Logan moved forward and glared threateningly as he stepped over the prone man. He glanced at the camera in Veronica's hand to see the image viewer empty; she'd deleted everything, and he smiled. Fuck the magazine article, and fuck his father's Happy Family shit. Looking down at the guy twitching and moaning in pain, Logan sighed pitifully, "You just can't find competent magazine photographers nowadays."

"My thoughts exactly," Veronica agreed putting the camera on the floor by its owner. The man glared up at her.

"You fucking b-bitch," he spat still suffering the aftershocks from the taser. "You'll pay for that!"

Crouching, Veronica shook her head and reached for the magazine ID attached to his belt. "Now, now, Mr Carl Hunter, _Hello! Magazine_ Photographer," she chastised mockingly. "Professionalism, dude! Didn't they teach you that it's a crime to take photographs of minors without a parental consent, huh? Seriously, where did you get your license? Because finding it in a cereal box doesn't really count."

Carl sputtered, but Veronica continued regardless, much to Logan's amusement.

"And seeing as my dad is the former sheriff of Balboa County, Carl, it would behove you to take my advice and stay the hell away from me." She stood up again and winked at Logan when he mouthed the word 'behove' with a grin. "Oh, one more thing, Carl, please convey my heartfelt apologies to the Echolls family for, y'know, having a ditzy moment and accidentally deleting all the photos of Logan here. I'm sure they'll understand if I have to tell them that you were, y'know, taking illegal pictures of underage girls."

Leaving Carl speechless and staring dumbfounded on the floor, she smiled up at Logan and motioned down the corridor, "Shall we?"

"We shall," Logan nodded and they continued making their way to Chastity's cabin. He was still smiling when they reached it with seconds to spare, and stopped Veronica from knocking.

"What?" she asked.

"Just, thanks," he nodded, "for what you did back there. Really, thanks."

"You're welcome. Now, make yourself scare, Logan," Veronica whispered and rapped her knuckles on the cream door. He hurried away just as the door opened, ducking into a nearby alcove, silently praying that Veronica could pull this off.

Not wanting to jeopardize her cover, he relocated one floor up and spent the next hour or so trying to blend into the background, avoiding anyone that might recognise the son of movie star Aaron Echolls.

The cell in his pocket finally rang and Logan quickly answered, not even checking the caller ID. "Veronica?"

"_Yeah, where are you?"_

"One floor up. I'll meet you by the stairwell at the end of the hallway," he said already walking. Veronica rang off, and moments later emerged through the door, huge grin lighting up her face.

"You got it?"

"Piece of cake."

Logan leaned over with his hands on his knees as the relief rolled through him. Standing back up straight, he ran a hand over his hair and smiled widely at Veronica.

"God, thank you," he breathed sincerely shoving his hands back into the pockets of his shorts. "So, what happened? Where is it?"

Veronica could see Logan's palpable relief and stepped forward, lightly stroking his arm remembering the reason why it was so important that picture evidence be destroyed. "Hey, buy me lunch and I'll tell you everything."

Nodding, Logan led the way to _The Coral Palace_. "You do know the food is free, right?" he said after a moment.

"Meh," Veronica just shrugged happily.

The restaurant was, as usual, busy with families chatting happily whilst eating a diverse menu of cuisine, but Logan sweet talked a pretty young waitress into finding them a secluded table away from prying eyes; after their run in with the photographer earlier, they'd had enough being hassled. Taking a quick look at the choices on offer for lunch, both decided on turkey club sandwiches and fries, with a diet Pepsi for Veronica, and ice water for Logan.

"So, c'mon, Mars, what happened?" Logan asked again when they were alone. Veronica leaned back, shoved her hand in the pocket of her denim skirt and pulled out an SD card.

"To say she does that kind of thing for a living, Chastity is entirely too gullible," she told Logan handing it over. "And pretty amateurish too. Some of the shots on there are awful."

Logan frowned at the small plastic card in his fingers. "She targeted others too?"

"Yup. Trusting fool left me alone when her cell rang, and the camera was _right there_ on her table. Right in front of me! Now, I was going to just delete the pictures she had of you, but after seeing what exactly is on there... oh boy." She grinned, "In your hand, you have all the blackmail material you need to keep her quiet."

Returning the grin, Logan gave the card back to Veronica when she waggled her fingers at him. She slipped it in into her own digital camera and scooted closer, bringing up the first image on the small two inch viewer. It was of Aaron Echolls. He was posing with her, one arm wrapped around her body with his hand on her hip, and the other reaching across his own belly, fingers caressing Chastity's ribs. Aaron wasn't looking at the camera, he was staring down at her ample breasts.

"Well, at least she caught his best side," Logan murmured, his grin rapidly fading. He recognised his father's suit and knew the picture was taken at the cabaret. Flicking to the next image, Logan couldn't help a small sombre laugh escaping him... there he was again; his father flirting with another woman, bodies far too close for decency.

Logan didn't remember too much from the cabaret the night before, thanks to the Percocet high he was riding, but he couldn't help but wonder where his mother was when Chastity was taking her photographs. He glossed over the next three images of his dad – he'd seen two, and that was enough, and was glad for his mom's sake that his parents had left the lounge early.

Veronica sat silently watching Logan's bland reaction to seeing the crass photo's of his dad. It wasn't until the image of himself with Chastity appeared that Logan's expression changed. He curled his lip and frowned angrily at the snapshot, quickly deleting it forever.

The next image showed Chastity with someone who Logan recognised from a popular TV show, the next had the bitch posing provocatively with a wealthily dressed gentleman with greying hair, and so it went on. Chastity had been busy in the last couple of days, and it made Logan sick to even think about the damage she could do with the lies and scandal she was callously going to spread.

He was just about to hit the 'delete all' button when Veronica stopped him. "What're you doing?"

"It's fucker's like her that destroy lives," Logan hissed snatching the camera back. Living his whole sorry life in the limelight had hardened Logan, but no matter how hard he tried to ignore what he read about himself in the tabloids, it still stung, especially as it was almost always lies and embellished bullshit, and despite what everyone thought of him, he couldn't in all good conscience let the pictures on the SD card ever become public.

"You're right, Logan," Veronica nodded, her hand still preventing him from hitting the delete button. "And we will wipe the card clean, but we might need it as leverage against Chastity first."

Her earnest expression made Logan back down and he let Veronica take the camera from his hands just as their food arrived. She deftly replaced Chastity's SD card with her own again, before slipping both back into her bag and securing it under the table in between her legs. She decided she'd keep the evidence safe for Logan until it was no longer needed.

There was a band playing eighties classics at the other side of the restaurant, the cheesy renditions of possibly the decade's worst hits filling the silence for a couple of contemplative minutes, until Logan looked up.

"So, you didn't give the bitch anymore ammunition to shoot me with, did you?"

"Nothing she wasn't already going with. The usual rich boy scandal with a side order of illegality. Same old." Veronica took a bite of her club sandwich and chewed thoughtfully. "To be honest, what she told me wasn't anything I haven't read before in the tabloids. I think you're gonna be okay, Logan. Without the picture, she has a fat lot of clichéd nothing."

Toying with a French fry, Logan looked up. He knew Veronica was right; the tabloids were full of the same old shit week after week, and without hard evidence, hearsay wasn't good enough anymore. But in the back of his mind, he still couldn't help being a little anxious.

"Besides, 'Son of a Movie Star Gets Caught Drinking Underage' is so passé," Veronica shrugged. "I read last week that Connor Larkin cheated on his last girlfriend three times. It's gotta be true, the trustworthy prostitute he's rumoured to have paid big bucks to swears it to be."

"God, just what crap have you been reading?" Logan chuckled popping the fry into his mouth.

"_The National Instigator_, of course, the only crap for truly bad gossip." She bit her lip adopting a gullible lip tremble that just made Logan laugh. "Please tell me it ain't true though, tell me Connor Larkin is the wholesome, honourable, upstanding young man I believed him to be."

"Ah sorry, sugarpuss," Logan shook his head ruefully. "He gets his abs painted on. Never trust a man with painted on abs."

"Dagnabbit," Veronica snapped her fingers. She smiled to herself when she saw Logan relax a little and eat his club sandwich. She believed that without the SD card, Chastity couldn't sell her story and cause a problem for Logan, and remembering what she knew about his family now, was relieved. Veronica just hoped her little run in with the magazine photographer wasn't going to cause Logan any issues.

God help Carl Hunter if it did, because Veronica would simply crucify him.

They ate in companionable silence for a while, listening to the eighties music with matching cringes when one song finished and another one began.

"Y'know, you'd think for the price of cruise tickets aboard this floating hellhole they'd at least hire a band that could play," Logan mused grimacing at the reggae beat that reverberated through the restaurant. "I mean, who would want to willingly torture themselves with that retro shit now?"

Veronica leaned back with her diet Pepsi and shrugged. "Oh, I don't know, it has a certain charm."

Logan popped another fry in his mouth and pulled a face. "Charm? Geez, Veronica, don't tell me you have a favourite mix tape of new wave crap, hip hop and Madonna. I'm disowning you if you do," he stated holding both hands up.

Laughing out loud, Veronica was more amused at the fact that Logan knew the decade's genres than the look of horror on his face.

Another song started and they both silently stared towards the band with wide eyes.

"You wanna get outta here?" Logan suggested already getting to his feet as the melodic lyrics filled the room.

"Oh yeah," was all Veronica said before grabbing her bag and quickly heading towards the exit, Logan right behind her, leaving _"Do you really wanna hurt me? Do you really wanna make me cry...?"_ in their wake.

They ended up on the top deck, and walked along the sun soaked promenade quietly enjoying the light breeze, until a shadow fell across their path and caused them both to abruptly stop. Logan looked up and immediately stiffened, feeling Veronica mirror the same reaction beside him.

"Chastity. Or should I call you Christine?" Veronica said brightly to the red head glaring angrily at her. She instinctively sensed Logan vibrate like a tightly coiled spring, and moved slightly in front of his body, effectively stopping him from doing anything he might regret.

Chastity stepped closer shaking her head. "You messed with the wrong woman, bitch," she spat viciously. Veronica just smiled and folded her arms. They'd drawn a few curious looks, but the irate woman continued to obliviously rage at them. "I should've known you and the movie star's son were in cahoots with each other."

"_In cahoots_. Who actually still says that?" Veronica asked Logan curiously, ignoring Chastity's reddening face.

"Immoral red headed skanks?" Logan shrugged not taking his eyes off the woman who had tried to fuck his life up even more than it already was. Veronica smirked which just made Chastity fume even more.

"Cut the fucking crap, you thieving little cunt!" she demanded loudly causing a number of heads around them to turn in utter disgust at the foul profanity.

Veronica grimaced and feigned surprise. "Cunt? Really? You kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"Fuck you," Chastity hissed, her face twisting into an ugly, hateful scowl. "You don't scare me, bitch. I've dealt with the likes of you before-"

"Shocker," Veronica smirked mockingly, and Logan bent his ring finger into his palm and blatantly flashed Chastity with the explicit hand gesture to match.

Ignoring them both, the red head bared her teeth threateningly and growled, "Give me back my SD card. Now!"

Not intimidated in the slightest, Veronica closed the gap between her and Chastity, took her sunglasses off and narrowed her eyes. "Or what, huh? Unlike you, I keep my blackmail material safe and somewhere no one will ever find it." She tilted her head to one side and mocked, "Sloppy, _sloppy_ work, Chastity. Here's a little free advice; if you're gonna make a living exploiting and ruining people's lives, then I suggest you take better care of your evidence."

With her eyes widening, Chastity stepped back and glanced warily between Veronica and Logan, but Veronica followed, invading her space again.

"So, here's what's going to happen now. I'm going to hang onto the card and keep its contents secret, and that will remain so as long as you _never_ slander the good name of my friend, Mr Echolls, here," she told her seriously, the unspoken threat absolutely clear.

"Do it. Release the pictures on the card, you'll be doing me a favour. You can't stop me telling the truth," Chastity threatened under her breath, calling her bluff. "I have contacts, I can ruin you..."

Laughing menacingly, Veronica sneered, "And you can't stop me from exposing the real you. Tell me, what would little Declan think of his mom then, huh?" She watched Chastity pale considerably. "You think you can ruin me? Oh honey, you don't want to _ever_ find out what I can do to you."

Logan stared at Veronica, carefully masking the shock at the dark, cold tone of her voice as she continued to out glare Chastity. He couldn't believe that she actually used the little boy to blackmail his mom, but had to admit, it had the required effect. It didn't take long before the red head backed down and looked away with angry tears in her eyes.

"Okay, okay," Chastity muttered glancing up at Logan. "We never met."

"Good enough," Logan told her with a quick nod.

Veronica stepped back, slipped her sunglasses back on and blew out a breath, "Neither did we, and this little conversation never took place."

Chewing on her lip, Chastity nodded, "And the SD card?"

"Doesn't exist," Logan answered immediately, ending anything else that could be said with a hard look. Chastity lowered her eyes and turned her back on them, walking away quietly.

"Wow. So, that happened," Veronica muttered watching the retreating back of the red head. She blinked and looked up when Logan didn't say anything. "You okay?"

The guilt he felt having to use the boy as blackmail against his mom made Logan feel utterly sick, but he nodded anyway. It was done and in the past, and his mess had been sorted, thanks to Veronica Mars. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"You sure? You look, I don't know, a little shell-shocked," Veronica frowned looking around as if to abruptly sense that they weren't alone, but no one was taking any notice of them now that the show was over. She still moved closer to Logan.

"Shell-shocked?" he chuckled softly, taking off his sunglasses and shaking his head. "No. Just a little surprised that you mentioned the kid."

Even though his appearance was casual and loose, Logan's eyes were troubled. Veronica wrapped her hand around his, "Hey, you know I would never have put the little boy in danger, right?"

"You were pretty convincing," Logan told her honestly.

"Yeah," Veronica murmured softly, looking into his eyes and remembering what was said the night before...

"_You're a merciless bitch..." _

"_When I need to be."_

It was a nasty game they played in the trade, and she sometimes didn't like who she became.

Logan took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "But I know you would never knowingly hurt a child, Veronica." He squeezed her hand gently and smiled at her.

Smiling back, Veronica nodded. She needed Logan to believe her, and felt a warm sense of relief chase away the merciless bitch that played the game.

"I need a drink," Logan said a couple of long minutes later. "Come on, I'll get you one of those fancy creamy lattes you like."

Moment over, Veronica grinned up at Logan and nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

_-vm-_


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you all for your lovely reviews! _  
><em>

_-vm-_

Two coffees and a generous helping of chocolate fudge cake later, they were both back on the top deck, walking slowly, almost in their own little world.

At first, they'd just strolled in silence, and Veronica had started to feel a little awkward. She'd done her job after all; she'd helped Logan get the picture evidence from Chastity and destroy it, and after a while, Veronica began to doubt herself, wondering if Logan still wanted her to hang out with him, or he was just waiting for the opportunity to ditch her.

But then, she started to ask herself if she really wanted to hang out with him?

Two mortal enemies in everyday life, who went beyond the limits of rationalism to make each other miserable at school, tear each other apart with cruel words... Could they spend a whole day together without killing each other?

At one time in their lives, Veronica could've easily answered that question, but now, she truly wasn't sure. But here, their existence was encapsulated within the limited confines of the _Neptune Princess_, a world away from Neptune, California, with a different set of rules. Logan Echolls wasn't the King of Neptune High in the middle of the ocean; there were no 09ers and no Have-Nots. There was no one to ridicule them, no one to judge them for being seen together.

And truthfully, she missed Logan. So yeah, Veronica wanted to hang out with him, away from everything, away from the anger and bitterness of their daily lives, and when Logan turned and smiled at her, his face open and warm, she realised that he apparently wanted to spend his time with her too, and the awkwardness fizzled away.

A vivacious young couple loudly celebrating what looked like a birthday sparked off sweet memories of a lifetime ago. Momentarily lost in their own thoughts, both Veronica and Logan watched the bubbly girl and her obviously devoted boyfriend laugh and dance together for a while as they passed them by. It became apparent that they were both remembering the same memories when Logan turned to Veronica and grinned.

"Lilly," they both said together.

It was the first time that they'd talked to each other about Lilly since she was murdered, the pain of losing her still too raw for them both, but right then, under the clear blue sky in the middle of the ocean, it had been surprisingly easy to finally open up.

"God, she would've loved being on this cruise," Logan continued with a sigh. He looked out at the ocean, his eyes not really seeing anything behind the dark lenses of his Ray-Bans. "Lilly would've been in her element, y'know? Soaking in all the attention, living life loud in the skimpiest bikini she could get away with just to piss Celeste off..."

"Yeah," Veronica agreed softly running her fingers over Lilly's necklace lying in the hollow of her neck.

"Hey, does your dad still believe that Jake Kane murdered his own daughter?"

The quietly murmured question caught Veronica's breath and she bit her lip apprehensively. "Logan-"

"I mean, they arrested someone and he was found guilty and is on death row now," Logan carried on. He focussed his eyes on her face and waited silently for an answer.

"It's... complicated," she hedged tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Not all the evidence adds up. I wanna believe that Abel Koontz is the guy too, Logan, but it was just a little too convenient that he had Lilly's stuff on his houseboat when he was arrested. I mean, if he did murder Lilly, why keep damning evidence?"

"I don't know, a sick souvenir?" Logan stated snatching his glasses off his face and leaning on the rail of the deck, his fingers absently rubbing over the band aid hidden under his sleeve.

Veronica moved to stand next to him. "Look, all I know right now is that Koontz didn't even know Lilly before he confessed to murdering her, and..." she took a deep breath, weighed up the repercussions of what she was about to tell Logan against lying to him and continued softly, "my dad is still investigating the case. _I'm_ still trying to find out the truth too."

Logan looked down at her and frowned. "Why can't you people just leave her to rest in peace?"

A flash of pain clouded his eyes and Veronica had to glance away. "I loved Lilly, Logan..."

"So did I," he quickly interjected as if somehow Veronica didn't believe him.

"And I have to find out who really killed her. It's the only way I know how to deal with it," she continued, mumbling the last bit so softly that Logan almost missed it. He licked his lips and turned to stare sightlessly out to sea again.

"Y'know, I knew Lilly was seeing someone else," Logan admitted after a minute. "It drove me crazy the whole time I was in Tijuana." He looked at Veronica again, "I knew our relationship was probably over anyway, but I still loved her... and it hurt. It still hurts."

"Logan, I know Lilly-"

"What? Loved me?" Logan filled in, and then smiled wistfully. "Yeah, I think she did in her own way. Just not like I loved her."

The silence stretched between them when Veronica found that there was nothing she could say to comfort Logan. She knew he blamed her for the last time he and Lilly broke up, and then consequently for Lilly's death, and she could see the grief and guilt reflecting in the pain and torment in his dark eyes for a short moment until Logan managed to push it all back into the recesses of his mind again.

Repressed emotions. Something Veronica knew all about too.

"Hey, I don't..." Logan started haltingly before looking at her. "I don't blame you, you know. I mean, I wished you'd not told Lilly about the kiss, but... I shouldn't have fucked up... I should've been a better boyfriend then Lilly wouldn't have been a total bitch that week... If I'd been with her that day, then..."

His words trailed off as Logan exhaled shakily and looked away again. Veronica sucked in a breath, the prick of tears stinging the backs of her eyes as the weight of his words registered. Logan blamed himself for Lilly's death.

"If you'd been with her that day, then you might've been killed too," she pointed out, but Logan just shrugged and picked idly at the cuticle of one thumb.

"Yeah," he murmured squinting up at the horizon, before turning his gaze on Veronica and finishing quietly, "Anyway, I just... I just wanted you to know, okay?"

Veronica blinked away the tears with a whispered "okay." Logan's beaten-down apathy scared her. Lilly's death had hit her hard, but when everyone pulled away from her, Veronica barely gave a thought to how anyone else was coping. She knew Duncan was understandably traumatised, but Celeste and Jake had dealt with that privately, keeping their grief confined to their own little family and shutting everyone else out. Logan, on the other hand, lashed out with rage and anger. He started drinking heavily, his whole personality flipped from the popular, charismatic, outgoing son of a movie star to the school's obligatory jackass and self appointed arrogant King of Neptune High.

She never really thought Logan Echolls, the biggest narcissistic asshole she knew, to ever entertain thoughts of reckless endangerment, even maybe have suicidal tendencies, but remembering how he didn't even defend himself when Weevil beat him for taking a tire iron to her car, and deliberately going after Chardo Navarro with no obvious regard to the fact that he was a member of the notoriously violent PCHers, began to make her think.

If he blamed himself for Lilly's murder, did he really have a death wish?

Filing that information safely away, Veronica smiled softly and repeated, "Okay." Despite the fragile topic of conversation, Logan had talked to her like a friend and it was like the hard, brittle shell of their hatred for each other had been fractured a little, letting in the warm tendrils of friendship again, and it felt strange, scary and wonderful at the same time.

Logan nodded and stood up straight. Telling Veronica that he didn't blame her for Lilly's death lifted a heaviness from him... just talking with her about Lilly had helped him settle some of the grief stricken turmoil that ate away at him, and after everything else he'd shared in the last couple of days, it just felt like a natural progression.

He was sure though, that once back on dry land, back to his life in the hell hole that was Neptune, he'd regret it.

The jingle of Veronica's cell phone broke the awkward silence, and she blinked before scrabbling to pull it out of her bag. Logan watched as she frowned at the small screen and hit decline.

"Everything okay?"

"Um yeah," Veronica smiled tightly scowling at the cell again when it chirped the arrival of an incoming text.

_- meet for drinks at main pool 5pm?_

Logan lean over and read the text. "Who sent that?"

"Lyndon," she muttered chewing her lip.

A dark look passed over Logan's face. "Ignore it," he shook his head. Veronica turned off her phone and shoved it back into her bag.

"Ignored." She caught movement in her peripheral vision and turned to glare at the group of passengers staring at them. They'd recognised Logan. "Hey, I think we have an audience," she whispered covertly.

Logan rolled his eyes with a sigh, slipped his sunglasses back on, and they quickly vacated the area, walking speedily towards the starboard promenade, and hopefully a little more privacy. But as they made their way past the throng of onlookers, Logan stopped Veronica when yet another small crowd of people loudly whispered to each other within earshot. He could hear his father's name clearly and winced at the looks he was continually getting. Even with his sunglasses on, he could see and feel countless eyes boring holes through him.

"You okay?" Veronica asked softly when she felt his hand on her arm. The hissed echo of the Echolls name made her snap her head around, and she instantly understood the reason why Logan was so tense.

"Yeah," he muttered unconvincingly, a grim set to his mouth. Veronica frowned and took his hand, leading back inside the ship and away from the sudden flurry of nosy Aaron Echolls fans. Logan snatched his hand away sheepishly and pulled the sleeves of his orange shirt over his fists.

"My knight in a denim mini skirt," he murmured, clearly irritated, though Veronica wasn't sure if it was with her, or the people they'd left behind on the deck.

"I'm sorry," she said anyway. Logan sighed and walked to the nearest elevator, hitting the button with a little more force than was necessary. When the doors opened, he waited for Veronica to step into the car before following, pressing the very bottom button there was.

"Where are we going?"

"As far away from people we can get," Logan answered watching the deck levels flash by one by one. Softly piped music he couldn't recognised filled the pregnant pause when he looked at Veronica as if suddenly realising she might not want to go down to the noisy stern, "you don't have to come. What floor do you want?" he asked with his fingers poised over the buttons.

"No, no, it's okay. I said we'd spend the afternoon together," Veronica reminded him shrugging.

The elevator stopped, the doors opened, and Logan looked at her. "You comin' then?"

Veronica smiled and followed him out of the car and down a corridor. The further they went the noisier it got, and she knew they were headed towards the back of the ship where the propellers were. When they got there, she stopped and winced. The sound of churning water and the hum of the engines was almost deafening.

"Climb up," Logan said loudly already standing on the bottom ledge of the rail. Veronica hesitated. He held his hand out, "Come on, gimme your hand and step up."

She took his hand and stepped up, sucking in a breath when Logan moved behind her and secured her position safely with his body.

"If you start quoting _Titanic_, Logan..."

"_Come, Josephine, in my flying machine, going up, she goes up, up she goes..._" Logan sang in her ear, chuckling when Veronica turned to pull a face at him.

"Seriously? You know we're at the wrong end of the ship for the whole flying thing, right?" she pointed out over the din of the water below them.

Logan leaned over slightly. Veronica followed his gaze to the expanse of frothy ocean being cut up by the giant propellers, leaving a long trail of white disappearing in the distance. She could smell the salt, feel the spray on her skin, and could see how Logan was drawn to the pull of energy right under their feet, the vibrations travelling up through their bodies... it was mesmerising, hypnotic. Even the noise had a cathartic property that soothed the rest of the world away.

It was obvious that not many passengers ventured to the area, apart from the odd couple wanting a private space for a little midday al fresco making out, as Veronica quickly found out when she eventually checked out her surroundings. Not ten feet away from them was a young man trying to excavate the tonsils of the pretty girl he was wrapped around.

"Yeah, there is that," Logan pointed out when he sensed Veronica tense against his chest. "Still, if you ignore them, they might reach third base. Then it'll get really interesting..."

"Oh my God," Veronica wriggled away. "You're... You're...

"An honest to goodness red blooded American teenage boy?" Logan mocked shocked. "Well, gee williker's Veronica, I don't suppose we can all be innocent and virginal like you. Is there, like, a club or something?"

Smoothing down her shirt, Veronica rolled her eyes. "Yes, there is, and you're the club must-not."

"Ouch," Logan grinned, hand over his heart. His smile faded quickly though when Veronica suddenly turned around and scooted close to him, hiding her face in his chest. "Hey, what's the matter?"

"It's them! It's Martin and his Boy-Toy," she hissed. Logan glanced sideways to see the Antonio Banderas look-a-like talking intimately with a younger man, and winced.

"Okay, okay... I'm gonna get my money-shot if it kills me," Veronica muttered pulling out her camera. She looked up at Logan. "What are they doing?"

"Ew, he's... Fuck, I can't even watch, let alone describe what they're doing," he grimaced closing eyes.

"Geez, Echolls, are you gonna cowboy up or stand there and wuss out on me?" Veronica challenged, smirking when Logan glared down at her.

"Are you calling me a wuss, Mars?"

"If the shoe fits..."

With a quirk of his mouth, Logan manoeuvred them into a position so he could see better when the two men discreetly moved to a more secluded, private area. "I'll show you instead. It'll be a good cover and less suspicious than you playing Creepy Peeping Ronnie, right? Like a real undercover stakeout."

Veronica stared up at him, eyes guarded behind her sunglasses and lips pursed, ready to fervently reject his plan as being the worst one in the history of seriously bad ideas, but Logan just smiled softly at her, a look she couldn't quite interpret passing over his face, but it made her heart stutter for a second.

"Trust me," he whispered close to her ear, and Veronica suddenly found she couldn't think of a reason not to.

"Yeah, okay," she agreed switching her camera on ready for the second she needed to get her picture. Okay, so it _was_ a good plan, if a little unorthodox, but Logan did have the advantage with height, and so could secretly watch the two men through the dark lenses of his Ray Ban's, whilst looking like he was engaging in a little of the same afternoon delights himself.

With their lips almost touching, Logan gave Veronica a constant commentary of events. Each breathy remark blew warm moist air into her mouth and she began to feel sweat drip down her back as her skin heated up.

God, what the hell?

_Bad idea! Bad idea! Bad idea!_

The mantra sounded a lot like a nuclear alarm blaring in her head, and Veronica put her reaction down to simple teenage hormones rather than the close proximity to Logan Echolls, but the more he murmured, the more she just wanted to close that few millimetres distance and kiss him.

The way Logan's hands trembled as he held her told Veronica that he was probably having the same problem, and she closed her eyes, desperately willing herself to calm down.

"They're still talking. Martin moved his hands here," Logan said gently stroking his hands across Veronica's back and down to her thighs. "God, he's leaning in closer..."

"Kissing yet?" she gasped. _Bad idea! Bad idea!_ Fuck, give her the money shot already!

"No. He's doing this," he answered and swept one hand up to her head, slowly pulled her ponytail free and pushed his fingers into her hair, the move so sensual Veronica nearly moaned out loud. "Still fucking talking..." Logan tilted his head and moved his mouth close to her ear, his lidded eyes still on Martin and Justin.

"Can you hear them?" Veronica sighed, her hand now clutching the small digital camera until her knuckles went white.

"All I can hear are the ships engines and your heart beating," he shook his head, nuzzling a little more. "Oh, oh... here we go... get ready..."

"Now?"

Logan brought his mouth back to hers, "not yet..." He licked his lips, accidentally catching her bottom one with his tongue. Veronica couldn't help the soft groan this time and felt Logan smile.

"Fuck... What're they doing?"

"Patience, Grasshopper," he told her running his fingers across her neck. She automatically tilted her head slightly giving him more room and sighed. "Okay, get your camera ready, I think he's going in for the kill."

"Huh?"

"Veronica. Camera," Logan said amused. She sucked in a breath and fumbled with the camera, waiting for Logan to tell her when.

"Aaand... heere... weee..." he murmured in her ear, "Ohh, now. Go. _Now..._ God, I think he's trying to taste what the poor dude had for lunch!"

Veronica quickly brought her camera up and turned around, immediately taking a quick series of photographs, all showing Mr Martin snogging the hell out of young Justin McFadden. She had to admit, it was a little hot seeing the two men really getting into it, and found herself just staring, open mouthed, for a tad longer than was necessary.

But she didn't care because had her money shot, and Martin and his boy-toy hadn't even noticed. In fact by the looks of it, they were still completely oblivious to everything around them and were well on the way past first base. For a fleeting second, Veronica wondered where her dad was, but quickly dismissed it feeling almost giddy with success. _She had her money shot!_

Turning back to face Logan, Veronica grinned widely when she saw his creeped-out expression and his eyes shut tight behind his sunglasses. "Hey, I got it. You can open your eyes again," she nudged him putting the camera away.

"I need my brain bleached," he moaned taking his glasses off and resting his forehead on hers.

"Well, better keep your eyes on me then because they're..." she turned and whistled appreciatively at the two guys huddled together in the private recess of the deck, now practically groping each other. "Oh my... I think _that_ might be illegal in, like, twenty states or something."

"Shut up!" Logan laughed a little hysterically, shoving the Ray-Bans in his pocket and physically pulling Veronica away from the live soft porn show not twenty feet away. She giggled happily and let him manhandle her, still elated that she had the very thing that promised a nice, fat pay check for her and her dad, and without thinking, suddenly spun around and framed Logan's face with her hands, reaching up on her tiptoes to place a chaste kiss on his lips like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Logan's breath caught in his throat and he stared at her, his eyes dropping to her mouth when she licked her lips. Veronica quickly looked away feeling her ears pinking up in embarrassment, the joy of getting her money shot hastily swallowed in mortification. God, what the hell had she just done?

With her heart pounding in her chest and her brain now screaming in nuclear panic mode, Veronica started to move back and pull her hands down when Logan's long fingers circled her wrists. She frowned and looked up again, expecting to see Logan's patented cruel mocking smirk because she'd just made an absolute fool of herself, but was shocked to see his dark eyes shining with a strange mix of surprise, affection and hope. Logan was breathing shallowly and Veronica could feel the soft, warm puffs of air on her face as he pulled her near again.

"Logan, I..." she started but Logan just let go of one wrist and gently placed the pads of his fingers on her mouth.

"Shhh," he breathed moving, _always moving_, closer until his lips were hovering just above hers. One of Logan's hands slowly pushed Veronica's sunglasses off her eyes to rest on the top of her head, before tenderly cupping her cheek, the other trailing from her wrist, up her arm to the nape of her neck, where he slowly threaded his fingers into the soft strands of her hair, all the while sensually bathing her lips with moist warm breath, his eyes open and looking deep, deep into hers for long electrifying seconds.

Veronica thought she might just spontaneously combust, and stared back unable to look away. A part of her wanted to run as fast as she could, get away from the boy that made a hobby of cruelly ridiculing her on a daily basis, but Veronica couldn't move. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest, blood rushing through her veins until she couldn't think anymore. All she could do was _feel_ herself being held in Logan's arms, and it was like she was meant to be there. A strange sense of belonging, so strong and intense it scared her... scared her that Veronica found she wanted it, and her breath was stunned out of her with a soft gasp.

Feeling the warm gentle exhale against his lips, Logan's fingers tightened slightly in Veronica's hair in reaction, and suddenly her mouth was on his. Logan tilted his head, sensually stroked her cheek with his fingers and slowly caressed Veronica's top lip, then bottom, then corner of her mouth with tender kisses, before coaxing her lips open with little gentle nudges of his tongue.

Closing her eyes, Veronica twisted one fist in Logan's shirt and the other around his back, fingers digging into his shoulder as he oh-so-slowly drove her insane. She moaned softly when her tongue tentatively touched his and opened her mouth a little wider, biting back another moan when Logan's tongue stroked hotly across the top of her palette and tickled behind her teeth.

The back of his fingers delicately stroked down Veronica's neck and behind her as Logan continued to tentatively lick into her mouth, until a big warm palm settled low on her back. She squeaked and sucked in a startled gasp when he pulled their bodies flush, feeling his heat against her.

She should have been appalled, disgusted, horrified... but she wasn't. _God_, what was happening?

Backing Veronica against the rails, Logan then leaned in and kissed her deeply, his own answering throaty moans vibrating out of his and into her body in waves of pleasure that just made Veronica yank him even closer and swiftly push her hand into his hair and hold on tight, and for a long moment her world zeroed in on the small bubble of space around them.

Veronica couldn't hear the drone of the engines below them anymore, couldn't feel the cool spray of salty water... all her senses concentrated on Logan and his mouth and tongue... the taste of him, the heat of his body pressing up against hers, his muscles flexing under her hands, the trails of fire left by his fingers stroking across her skin...

...she was truly lost in sensation.

She gasped in air when Logan moved his mouth to her neck, tilting her head to give him better access, and cried out as his teeth scraped tenderly just under her ear. Veronica felt Logan smile and mouth that spot again, making her tremble and mewl with pleasure, but she still flinched when his hand slipped down her backside to her bare thigh, and clever fingers inched just under the hem of her denim skirt.

"God, Logan," Veronica gasped breathlessly pulling his mouth back to her own again, desperately trying to distract herself from the panic beginning to flood her senses. Logan moaned into the kiss, oblivious to her reaction to his intimate touch, his tongue quickly finding hers and stroking passionately.

His mind was in overdrive. Logan couldn't believe he was kissing Veronica Mars, but he couldn't stop himself. He knew it was a bad, bad, _bad_ idea... a colossally bad idea, yet Logan found himself wanting it, wanting her.

And it felt right.

She tasted like a sun-kissed ocean breeze and autumn berries, so sweet, so intoxicating that Logan couldn't get enough and simply let himself go and just _feel_ her fill him, consume him. He kissed her possessively, the hand on her thigh moving higher until his fingers stroked tantalisingly close to the edge of her panties. He felt hypnotised by the power Veronica had over him...

...and suddenly bereft when she unexpectedly pushed him away.

The world halted and stuttered for a second as Logan blinked himself back to the here and now, and stared, confused and hurt, while Veronica awkwardly smoothed down her clothes and hair and refused to look at him.

"What-" he started but stopped when Logan realised he was at a loss for words.

Veronica looked up and smiled uncomfortably, and Logan's heart sank. Her eyes, still dark with passion and lust, were troubled and tinged with regret.

_Fuck._

Suddenly acutely aware that they weren't alone on the back end of the ocean liner, with two couples still enthusiastically making out near them, Logan felt a wave of reproach and humiliation wash over him and stepped back, furious with himself that he'd stupidly allowed this _thing_ between them get so out of hand.

What the hell was he thinking? They weren't friends... not really. Logan had deliberately alienated her, cruelly cut her from his life with surgical precision leaving bleeding wounds of hurt and betrayal in his wake, and now they were making out?

It made no sense. But then, it did...

Being with Lilly had been extreme, exciting, brutal. Logan had loved her completely, but the highs of their relationship had been just as destructive as their lows. Even before she'd been murdered, he'd always known deep down that Lilly would've destroyed him anyway... rip his still beating heart from his chest and crush it into dust. Lilly had been too vivacious, too high on life to be tied to one man, no matter how much he loved her.

But what Logan had felt in Veronica's arms was totally different. It was like peace and chaos all at once; an intensity that felt comforting and alien to him. It was like he belonged there, and that he was welcomed. The very concept that Logan had found all that with Veronica Mars had almost made him laugh out loud at the irony, but he'd just kissed her deeper, ignored the doubts that taunted at the edges of his thoughts, and drowned himself in the delicious sensation of the slick, agile tongue that had slipped its way into his mouth instead.

Logan had foolishly opened his heart, laid it bare at Veronica's feet, and now she was going to crush it under her dainty canvass shoes and leave him broken on the salty deck.

_Fuck!_

Veronica could still feel her heart thumping wildly behind her ribs, her stomach cramping nauseatingly with panic as carefully boxed away memories threatened to pull her apart at the seams. _God_, she could still feel the lingering trails of heat Logan's touch had left behind on her skin.

Had _he_ touched her like that? Had _he_-

No! She had to get her shit together, and looked away straightening her clothes and her hair. She was not that girl anymore. She was tough and could take care of herself. Veronica Mars didn't surrender to fear. She was not going to let what had happened to her ruin her life.

And if she told herself that often enough, one day she might actually believe it.

Licking her lips, still wet and tingling, Veronica could still taste Logan, and knew she wanted him to kiss her again. She trusted Logan, but when she'd felt his fingers nearly tease her panties, Veronica had frozen, been blindsided with panic, and promptly put a stop to what he was doing...

...because any further and she probably would've lost it completely.

So Veronica had pushed him away and tried to calm herself for a moment, but when she finally glanced up and saw a flash of hurt rejection in his eyes, Veronica had immediately regretted her hasty reaction.

"Logan..." She stepped forward when Logan moved away, feeling lost as her brain seemed to stutter to a stop and words frustratingly just wouldn't come. How did she explain what had just happened? _Sorry, Logan, just a little freak out with the whole flashback to the time I was drugged and, y'know, raped. It's okay though, because I'm over it now. Denial isn't just a river in Egypt, right?!_

Yeah right.

Lifting her hand instead, Veronica placed it on Logan's chest as she saw his expression close off, and stilled him with her simple touch. She bit her lip and shakily inhaled when he looked at her.

Logan's eyes searched Veronica's face and saw anxiety on her pretty features. Anxiety mixed with nerves and fear... and something else that told him Veronica perhaps did want this. Amidst the mix of emotions, he could still see desire swimming in the crystal blue depths of her eyes that no longer held any regret, and his breath caught in his throat.

"You want this," he said a little stunned; it wasn't a question. Logan didn't know what the hell they were doing, and things were rushing headlong into the unknown faster than he liked, but he just knew he wanted it too. _God_... "You want this..."

Pulling in a shaky breath, Veronica stared at Logan for a moment before nodding.

"Say it," Logan whispered, needing to _hear_ her tell him.

"I want this," she answered, determined to prove to herself that she could put _that_ incident behind her. There was absolutely _nothing_ sane about the idea of her and Logan together, and Veronica knew whatever words she used to describe what was happening between them were bound to include insane, crazy, mad, passionate, wild... It was just _so wrong_, yet, it felt so right, and she couldn't help the grin as she leaned in closer, her warm breath ghosting over the skin of his neck leaving goose-bumps behind, "But first base on the ass end of a boat? Not really my kink."

Blinking down at her, Logan felt the dark cloud of dejection dissolve into lust when he saw the sweet smile curving mouth and he just had to lean in and kiss it. Veronica opened for him immediately, grinning into the playful caress of lips, sighing happily when Logan chuckled softly.

"So, this is okay?" he asked simply. "I mean, me and you... Don't we hate each other?"

"Absolutely," Veronica nodded, kissing him again, relieved that he hadn't picked up on her anxieties. "Abhor, detest, loathe..."

"Hmmm. Despise, find insufferable," Logan agreed slipping his fingers into her hair and deepening the kiss once more, his surroundings melting into muted colours and white noise.

Veronica pulled back and looked at him, saw the raw truth in the deep brown depths of his eyes; and it wasn't hatred... and then they were devouring each other again with a desperation and need that left them both breathless.

"I have to... I have to call my dad," Veronica panted before things became a little too intimate again. "Get those photo's to him."

Logan was amazed she could actually form a sentence, when his senses were a jumbled hazy lust filled mess. "Hmmm..."

She looked up at him, licked her lips, her eyes zeroing in on his kiss swollen mouth, "I have to call..."

"Yeah, call your dad," Logan dutifully repeated still spellbound by her.

This time when she pushed him away, Veronica smiled. She blew out a deep breath and fumbled blindly for her cell, never taking her eyes from Logan's.

"So, you really have to call your dad," he returned the smile, rubbing the back of his neck and shoving one hand in his pocket.

"I do." She motioned to herself with an obvious smirk, "Working girl."

Logan's eyebrows shot up and he grinned roguishly. Veronica quickly realised her slip up and pointed a stern finger at him before he could answer with an oh-so-obvious witty quip.

"Don't you dare!"

"Oh sugar-puss, you wound me," he pouted playfully draping an arm over her shoulder. Tempted as Logan was to stay and watch the cute young couple reach third base, the idea that he'd accidentally catch a glimpse of the two guys doing the same sent shivers down his spine, and he turned Veronica towards the exit and led her away from the noisy stern. He pressed a kiss into her hair as they entered the elevator, "It is a respectable profession though."

"Shut up!" Veronica laughed and reached to press the button.

"What? You mean you're telling me that being a private dick _isn't_ a respectable profession?" Logan asked almost innocently. He laughed and quickly brought his arms up in defence when Veronica looked up from her cell and moved in to thump him. "Whoa, whoa... is brutality extra? I'm all for a little kink," he continued wrinkling his nose a little, "but I'm not really into the whole S&M scene."

Veronica shoved him as a sweet pink flush coloured her cheeks. Logan, not expecting it, hit the wall of the elevator with a hard thud and a stab of pain in his ribs forced a gasp from him.

"Oh shit, Logan!" Veronica immediately crowded him with a worried look on her face when she saw how pale he'd suddenly become. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

"No, no, I'm fine," Logan frowned jerking slightly away from her anxious touch. "Leave me alone, I'm fine." God, he was beginning to really hate the concerned and sympathetic attention his abuse attracted. It made him feel too exposed.

"I'm sorry," Veronica said softly and stepped back dropping her hands, her voice small and unsure, and Logan sighed heavily. Damn.

He closed the distance between them, smiling at her when she looked up at him. "I'm sorry," he murmured lifting his hand to stroke a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm a jerk when... y'know, Veronica."

She smiled remembering his words from the night before. "When you're in pain?"

"Yeah, when I'm in pain," he smiled back. A flash of guilt clouded her eyes for a second at his admission, and he quickly amended, "but it's not that bad. Honestly. Just a twinge. You're pretty strong for such a tiny person, you know."

Chewing lightly on her lip, Veronica frowned. "Are you sure you're okay?" Logan nodded and tenderly smoothed away the frown from her forehead with his thumb.

"I'm sure."

"Okay," she licked her lips and tilted her head, a small smile lifting one side of her mouth. "And I'm not that tiny if I can do this..."

Logan grinned against her mouth as she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him. Okay, so he had to bend down a little, but he wasn't going to complain when teeth nipped gently and the tip of her tongue traced lightly across his bottom lip. He opened up to her and moaned softly at the feel of sure arms circling his neck, his own slipping around her waist, too preoccupied to notice the telltale ping of the doors opening.

"Oh, excuse me..."

Without even interrupting the their kiss, Logan blindly reached over and fumbled his fingers over the elevator buttons until he found the one to close the doors again, and ignoring the somewhat disgruntled and embarrassed passenger, jabbed it hard before returning his hand back to Veronica's body.

"What was that?" she asked breathlessly when Logan peppered a trail of kisses from her lips to _that_ spot just below her ear.

"Wrong floor," he murmured hotly and suckled her skin, alternately licking and nipping until she gasped in pleasure.

"Wait... Wait..."

Logan blinked and pulled back when Veronica suddenly sucked in a sharp breath. "What?"

She waved the cell in her hand at him with a sheepish look. He chuckled; he hadn't even heard it ring.

"It's my dad."

Of course.

Disentangling herself from him, Veronica lifted the cell to her ear and answered the call. The elevator doors opened again, this time to their desired destination, and Logan waited until she got off first before following quietly.

"Where are you?" Veronica stopped and looked up at Logan listening to her dad's answer. An alarmed look spread across her face. "You're where? Are you okay? What did you do?"

"What?" Logan mouthed curiously. She shook her head and held up one finger.

"Well, they can't hold you for that surely," she said into the cell. "Do you want me to come down? I'll come down..." There was a long pause as Keith was obviously doing his best to stop his daughter from 'coming down'... "Yeah, okay," she sighed with an eye roll. Logan watched as she checked the time. "An hour? Okay. Oh, and the job's done, dad..." she grinned brightly, "Yeah, I got the money shot."

"What's happened? Is your dad okay?" Logan instantly asked when she ended the call and shoved the cell back into her bag.

"Oh yeah, he just got himself _detained_," she air-quoted the word, "when someone reported him for stalking. Don't worry, they have no proof other than the word of some old guy that apparently reeks of alcohol, but there's paperwork to fill out so he'll be stuck down in security for the next hour or so."

They made their way back into the glorious sunshine bathing the promenade on the top deck, simultaneously putting their sunglasses on again when the glare almost blinded them, and walked for a while, careful to avoid any curious stares and opportunistic photographers.

"So, this _thing_," Logan said matter of fact, hands shoved firmly in the pockets of his olive green cargo shorts. He glanced down at Veronica, offering a small smile when she looked up. "What do you think will happen when we return to the soul sucking hellhole we call home?"

Veronica chewed on her lip and blew out a breath. She could hear the uncertainty in Logan's voice, but truthfully, she had no idea what would happen when they were both back at school, back in their designated roles of King and Pariah. Veronica knew what she _wanted_ to happen, though. She wanted what they had right now in their own little private paradise on board the luxury liner, the _Neptune Princess_, cruising almost to the edge of the ocean where she could forget about the troubles in their lives for a while. She wanted to be together without being scrutinised and ridiculed. She wanted the carefree and easy existence with the Logan that was sweet and kind, and not fuelled with bitterness and distrust, angry at the world, at her, all the time.

"I don't know," she eventually answered, not really knowing what else to say. Logan nodded, obviously mirroring her thoughts. Veronica stopped walking, leaned against the rails and looked out across the deep blue sea. She felt Logan behind her, gently place a warm hand on her lower back, and smiled. "Do you think we have a chance, Logan?"

He was well aware that Holiday Romance's seldom lasted, but this couldn't really be classed under that heading. They knew each other, had known each other for years in fact. They had chemistry, but it was more than that... they had a connection that was soul deep. He'd felt it. And Logan feared that he was a little bit in love with Veronica. So, it was totally different, but came with its own set of problems... new and awkward ones that Logan didn't have a clue how to deal with.

"I don't know," he echoed her answer with a wan smile. Moving next to her, Logan leaned a hip against the rail and waited until she looked at him, "but I do know that I want to try, Veronica."

A smile blossomed on her lips. "Me too," she whispered softly. Whether it was the lulling sounds of the ocean, or the warm breeze gently blowing over her skin, or just the general fantasy of romance and love on the waves that was all too easy to get sucked into, leaving sanity behind, stranded on a lonely island with commonsense and the part of the brain that actually _thinks_, Veronica found that she really wanted to believe him.

Time would only tell if the harsh reality of their lives would let them.

With a deep sigh, Veronica checked her watch and stood up straight. "I've got to go meet my dad," she said regretfully. "You gonna be okay?"

Smirking, Logan nodded. "Yeah. Are you?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "My dad and I are just going to discuss the definition of covert, and the disadvantages of wearing a brightly coloured palm tree print shirt whilst trying not to be too obvious when tailing a suspect."

Barking out a laugh at the sudden image of Keith sleuthing in a Hawaiian shirt in his head, Logan walked Veronica to the elevators, "Seriously?"

"Deadly, and it's not that funny, Logan," she said pushing the button for her floor. Logan instantly sobered.

"Sorry, but he's okay though, right?"

"Luckily, yeah. Needless to say, words will be exchanged. Maybe even harsh ones, I haven't decided yet," she told him as the doors opened. "You getting in?"

Logan shook his head and let Veronica step into the elevator. She held the doors open.

"Do you want to meet up later, after dinner?"

"Sounds good," he smiled pushing his hands into his pockets. The doors tried to close, but Veronica stopped them.

"So, you're staying in one of the first class suites, right? I could drop by when I'm done," she suggested knowing that Logan didn't want to risk running into her dad, so wouldn't come to her cabin.

A brief flash of panic tightened his chest at the thought of Veronica anywhere near his father, but Logan quickly hid it behind an easy grin. "Nah, you'd never get past the elitist butlers. Besides, Little Lord Asshole is staying next door and might talk you into Bible Study with his creepy cousins."

"I haven't a clue what you're talking about," Veronica chuckled, "but rest assured that there will definitely be no studying, religious or other, whilst I'm on vacation. And anyway, Lyndon Morgan-Price missed his window."

She reached out and fisted her fingers in the orange material of Logan's shirt, pulling him forward to meet her lips. Logan stumbled slightly but quickly steadied himself with a firm hand on the wall.

"Is that so?" he grinned into her mouth, kissing playfully as they prevented the elevator doors from closing on them.

"It is," Veronica nodded. She lightly shoved him away, "And now I have to go meet my dad. Keep hold of that phone and I'll call you later. See ya."

"Yeah," Logan smiled stepping back to let the doors finally close, "See ya."

The smile stayed with Logan as he turned to find somewhere to grab a bite to eat. He felt Veronica's absence keenly, but although that in itself was unsettling, he welcomed the break from her. Logan needed to calm the tumult of emotions reigning chaos in his head that making out with Veronica Mars had caused, try and make sense of everything other than a simple boy meets girl, boy likes girl, sparks fly and _bam!_

Because _nothing_ about being with her was simple.

But then, nothing about Logan's life was simple, and just to complicate it further, he'd just made out with his so called best friend's ex girlfriend, (and he hadn't got a fucking clue how he was going to explain _that_ to Duncan!).

When he thought about it though, of all the people Logan actually knew well, (and contrary to popular belief, the list wasn't _that_ long), Veronica was perhaps now the only one that understood some of the reasons that made him be the way he was. No one else did because everyone just assumed the worst and thought they were all morally correct in their ignorant beliefs. They all saw the rich, spoilt, arrogant jackass and had already passed judgement before Logan could even present his defence.

Not that he cared.

In a way Logan hid behind his public image, and for a while even Veronica was fooled to a certain extent, until that was shot to shit when she found out his secret.

Logan sighed feeling conflicted about that. It felt perversely good that someone else now knew what his father regularly did to him, that there was someone out there that believed him. That that person was Veronica Mars made him feel both comforted and afraid. She was tenacious when it came to her need to help people; that much he'd learned since her dad started up his PI business. Veronica now possessed a single minded, dogged stubborn streak that went perfectly with her sharp edges and suspicious, cynical nature. And although she'd given her word that she wouldn't reveal his secret shame, Logan was now concerned... no, he was _terrified_ that the very next time Aaron beat him, Veronica wouldn't be able to deal with it and keep her cool, and would inevitably break her promise.

That thought turned his stomach and sharp stabs of fear nearly stole his breath, and for a moment Logan was seriously afraid of what the future held for them.

Being with him wasn't easy. Lilly had told him that more times than he could remember, but then she always said things to get a rise out of him and in the end, Logan couldn't separate the teasing from the cruelty. In the end, he believed her.

But he hoped that the connection he felt with Veronica was strong enough to withstand what he knew would try and rip them apart once they got back to Neptune. Logan hoped he was strong enough to hold them together, hoped he didn't let Veronica down.

He had a lot to make up for, for one.

With his pace slowing, Logan frowned remembering earlier how Veronica had pushed him away after the first time they kissed. He certainly wasn't naive, and prided himself on being an attentive partner when with a girl, and Logan had sensed that something was very wrong. At first he'd wrongly assumed Veronica had just decided what a ridiculously bad idea them being together was, but when she'd looked at him, _really_ looked at him, he remembered seeing a determination to beat whatever conflict was going on in her head, along with the desire to be with him.

Logan hoped that one day Veronica would trust him enough to tell him whatever nightmare it was that haunted her, and he silently promised to be there for her, just like she had promised him.

Taking off his sunglasses, Logan finally arrived at the _Coral Palac_e, walked in and smiled sweetly at the nearest female server. The young girl promptly flushed a delightful pink and smiled back.

The restaurant was busy even though it was still a little early for dinner, and Logan hid his smirk behind his hand when the server swiftly turned on her heals, ignoring the other diners that were already seated and waiting, and headed straight for him.

"May I help you with your dinner order, sir?"

"Mmmm, that's what I'm here for, Justine," Logan answered reading her name off the small plastic tag pinned to her left breast. Justine lowered her head and looked up at Logan through her eyelashes.

"Table for two?" she asked inquisitively, so obviously flirting it almost made Logan chuckle. He idly decided there was no harm in playing along just to see what was going to happen, and shook his head, smiling when Justine flicked her hair and licked her lips, briefly capturing the plump bottom one between her teeth.

_Oh God..._

It was all Logan could do to _not_ fall about laughing, she was so over the top. He waited until she walked past him, enjoying the view of her shapely ass and watching the way she slowly turned to beckon him to follow, before rolling his eyes amusedly at himself.

Okay, so Justine was a pretty distraction, Logan wasn't denying that, but after his run in with Chastity he quickly figured that perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to tempt fate again, and decided that it was going to be a table for _none_.

"Oh, sorry, Justine, but duty calls," he said glancing at his bare wrist. Justine blinked down at the same place and frowned, a little confused, when she couldn't see a watch.

"Duty?" she echoed standing up straight behind the chair she'd just pulled out.

"Yeah," Logan nodded without elaborating. "No rest for the wicked, hey?"

The playful tone of his voice did the trick, and Justine smiled at him again. "That's a shame," she said sultrily closing the distance between them, "because I would've really earned my tip."

Logan's eyebrows hit his hairline, and he automatically took a step back. "Of that I'm absolutely sure, Justine, but-"

"Are you sure you have to go?"

Glancing around, Logan blew out a small breath of relief when he saw that no one was really watching them, and sidestepped her as she nearly pushed herself up against him. "Yes, I'm sure I have to go."

He threw her a quick smile and walked away, bypassing the fruit bar and grabbing an apple on the way out.

Justine just sighed to herself as she watched Logan leave, and shrugged before smiling widely at the next diner entering the restaurant.

"Good evening, miss, I have the perfect table for you," she practically purred. "This way, and may I say you look amazing tonight..."

_-vm-_

Back outside, Logan hesitated for a moment wondering where to go. Anywhere too open and his _Hello! Magazine_ stalker would inevitably find him, anywhere too crowded and he ran the risk of inadvertently crossing the paths of frenzied Aaron Echolls' fans all too eager to plague the life out of him.

He couldn't go back to his suite, couldn't wander around the ship aimlessly, and certainly wasn't going to visit with the Mars'... Point of fact; his life sucked.

Logan shoved his sunglasses back on and scowled down at the shiny red apple in his hand before heading to the main pool area. At least there was a bar there, and plenty of palm trees to hide behind, and after a few shots of vodka, Logan wouldn't even care if Carl fucking Hunter photographed him beating the shit out of a few Aaron Echolls groupies.

He could title the picture _Like Father, Like Son_, not that anyone would get the irony.

Ten minutes later, Logan was sat partially hidden by two potted plants with huge shiny green and yellow leaves, peaked _Neptune Princess_ souvenir cap pulled low over his face, fiddling with the cell phone Veronica had given him whilst watching a small group of pretty young women throw an inflated beach ball to each other in the pool.

He'd just finished recording a voicemail message when he spotted Lyndon and his cousins loitering by the bar. Carefully moving the leaves a little until he could see better, Logan watched as the Brit approached a young girl and obviously propositioned her. A smirk played on his mouth when the girl suddenly slapped Lyndon and walked away, leaving him looking like a total jerk, especially when the two ginger cousins laughed at him.

Snickering to himself, Logan waited until the trio disappeared again before he let go of the leaves and picked up his apple. He bit into it and let his attention be drawn to the bouncing bosoms barely held in place by the tiny stringy bikini's they were hardly wearing... and his mind helpfully remembered Veronica's sexy little red number she'd wore the day before.

Oh yeah... Logan sighed shoving the cell back into his pocket, and closed his eyes deciding to think about that instead, finishing his apple and stuffing the core in the plant pot next to him. His ribs still ached dully, and before he settled down to fantasise, Logan pulled out the Percocet he'd taken from his bedroom earlier, and swallowed a couple, washing them down with a mouthful of vodka he'd paid fifty fucking bucks for because the bartender was a sleazy conniving bastard.

The medication worked fast and soon Logan was pleasantly buzzed and pain free, and able to relax and really think about his future with Veronica Mars.

~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~

**Okay, LoVe may have been a little too soon in the opinions of some, but I'm at the mercy of my muse and she couldn't help it. It just kinda happened!LOL It's done now, though (sorry... well, maybe not *grin*) Lulu, x


	10. Chapter 10

Wow, thank you for the great reviews for the last chapter! I'm really glad you liked it! Lulu x

~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~

Marshall, the butler assigned to the Echolls' suite, watched impassively as Aaron Echolls, A-list movie star and apparent asshole, flung his Italian-crystal highball glass at the wall. The mai tai trickled down the paintwork in orange and pale yellow sticky rivulets, soaking into the carpet below. Marshall sighed quietly waiting for Mr and Mrs Echolls to vacate the room so he could clean up the shattered pieces of glittering lead crystal, and wipe the wall down; he just hoped the cost of the ridiculously expensive glass didn't come out of _his_ wages. If anything, their kid should probably foot the bill with what Marshall could understand from what he was hearing...

"Aaron, please," Lynn sighed heavily, rubbing her forehead with one hand, the other held out in a placating gesture.

"Don't!" Aaron shouted harshly, his voice practically rattling the walls. He picked up his Armani leather jacket and thrust it at her. "You see this? It's fucking ruined! So don't you dare expect me to calm down, Lynn!"

"Maybe we can get it treated," she suggested tentatively, "It's just orange juice-"

"Are you seriously that fucking dumb?" Aaron spat. Lynn stumbled backwards when he threw the garment at her with a force than nearly knocked her down. She righted herself and smoothed down her dress to hide the tremble in her hands, deliberately avoiding the ugly glare directed at her.

"That jacket was a gift from a very good friend of mine," Aaron hissed angrily, "and _your son_ deliberately ruined it for me because he's an ungrateful, insolent little vindictive bastard who needs to learn some fucking respect! And he's going to learn, Lynn, if I have to beat him to within an inch of his worthless life!"

Lynn sucked in a breath at the venom in her husband's voice, a cold stab of fear for Logan twisting her stomach. Jesus Christ, it was just a jacket, one that Aaron got from the producer of one of his movies, a producer that hasn't been in contact with him since. A _very good friend_ indeed, she thought sarcastically.

She didn't want to believe that Logan had deliberately spilled juice on the thing, but she unfortunately knew her son well. That didn't stop Lynn defending him, try and protect him.

"How could Logan have done that, he wasn't even here, Aaron," she pointed out hoping it would make Aaron at least think.

"Don't be so fucking naive, Lynn," he threw up his hands and pointed to the bar, "I put my jacket there last night. Logan had plenty of opportunity to ruin it!"

"So the jacket was over the bar next to the orange juice? Aaron, it must've been an accident-"

Aaron advanced on Lynn so quickly that her words stuck in her throat. "Are you saying this is _my_ fault?" he asked dangerously.

Swallowing hard, Lynn shook her head. "N-no. No, of course not."

"You'd better not be," Aaron growled and backed away again.

"I'm just suggesting that maybe it's not Logan's fault either," Lynn said softly, closing her eyes when Aaron just shook his head.

"When I get hold of my son, he'll wish he'd never been born."

She'd failed.

Marshall stood silently in the shadows. Being invisible until he was needed was in his job description, and in his short career pandering to the rich and famous, he'd seen and heard a lot of things.

This however, ranked right up there with the most disturbing, and Marshall felt a pang of sympathy for the Echolls' son having such a man for a father.

But he knew his place and simply waited for the man and his wife to retreat to their bedroom to get ready for dinner, before quickly and quietly cleaning up the broken glass and sticky residue on the wall without comment.

On the private deck just outside the Echolls' suite, movement in the shadows went completely unnoticed as departing footsteps melted away with the ocean breeze.

~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~

"I can't believe you seriously went out wearing that," Veronica shook her head as she and Keith walking into their cabin.

"Hey, I was trying to blend in," Keith defended with a pout, smoothing a hand over the palm tree prints. Veronica barked out an incredulous laugh.

"With what? A tropical beach?" She flopped down on the sofa and roughly rubbed her hands over her face. Keith joined her, one arm over her shoulders, squeezing slightly.

"I'm alright, honey," he told her again, for the tenth time. "Just a little misunderstanding and the boys down in security were very good about it."

"Yeah," Veronica sighed with a smile. He was right. When she met up with him, Keith was smiling and chatting amiably with one of the uniformed security personnel, like they were old friends. He explained that he'd been seen walking up and down the deck like he was following someone, but when pressed for details, the witness was too drunk to actually remember anything other than the very loud and distinctive shirt Keith was wearing.

Needless to say the incident was dismissed and Keith had been asked to stay while he received an official apology from the _Neptune Princess_ Security.

"You had me worried for a moment though, dad, and I don't want to be worried like that again, okay?" Veronica added a minute later hugging her father. Keith returned the hug and kissed her hair.

"So, when are you gonna show me?"

"Show you what?" She sat up and looked puzzled for a second before a huge grin stretched across her mouth. Keith raised his brows and nodded.

"I'm sure you mentioned something about a money shot..."

"And boy, do I have it!" she said jumping up.

Veronica disappeared into her bedroom for a second before returning with her laptop, already open and firing up. She sat back down next to Keith, dumped her bag on his knee and pulled out the digital camera, from which she took the SD card and loaded it into the laptop. Clicking on the folder to open it, she quickly scanned through the dozens of images she had of Mr Martin and his boyfriend, until the last set.

Keith's eyes nearly bugged. "Holy cow, you did it," he said staring at the picture filling her screen of the two men kissing. He mentally counted how many photographs she'd taken of them whilst they were very intimate and blew out an impressed breath.

"Am I good, or what?" she preened.

"You're good. You're very good, but then you are my daughter," Keith grinned. "It's all in the genes..."

Laughing, Veronica stood up again and took off her cotton shirt and canvas shoes leaving her dad to look through the pictures.

"How on earth did you get these, honey?"

"Blind luck," she answered with a smile. Of course she'd had a little help, but her dad didn't need to know that she'd hung out with Logan Echolls nearly all day, and he certainly didn't need to know yet that something had happened between them, something exciting and wonderful and freaking scary at the same time. "I'm gonna take a shower, get ready for dinner, okay?"

"Yeah, okay, honey," Keith answered, still perusing the images with a satisfied smile. Job done!

In her bathroom, Veronica climbed out of the shower, wiped a hand through the condensation on the mirror above the sink and smiled at herself. She touched her fingers to her lips, stroking slowly, remembering the way Logan's felt when he kissed her; soft and warm. Her tongue followed imagining she could still taste him, salty and sweet.

Of all the things she imagined happening this weekend, making out with Logan Echolls didn't even make the list. Yet, right then, a world away from Neptune, Veronica couldn't have been happier.

She walked into the bedroom with a towel around her body, and took out her pretty print dress to wear, the one she discarded for the blue satin the previous night. It was simple and elegant, with pale coloured butterflies printed along one side of the cream material. Not exactly formal wear, but perfect for a fun relaxing dinner in the _Coral Palace_.

With a quick application of makeup and lip gloss, Veronica styled her hair loose and grabbed a tiny clutch bag, barely big enough for her cell phone and little else.

Her trusty taser sat idle in the top drawer, and Veronica closed it from sight deciding that with the Martin job in the bag, she had no need for it. She was now officially on vacation!

A mere twenty minutes had gone by before she finally came out of her room just in time to see her dad emerge from his too. They linked arms and headed happily towards the restaurants for dinner.

"Hey, you wanna try another place tonight?" Keith asked as they entered the elevator.

"You mean _Nemo_?" Veronica said wrinkling her nose. "I've been in there, dad, it's pretty stuffy. Plus, I don't think we're quite dressed for it."

"What? I don't look nice?" Keith glanced down at the very conservative sky blue shirt and navy pants he was wearing, and frowned.

"You look very handsome, dad, but you forgot your tie... and jacket... and shiny shoes," she grinned when Keith rolled his eyes. Her own outfit choice leaned more towards comfort rather than glitz.

"Yeah, okay, our favourite place it is then," Keith conceded with a very put-on sigh.

"Like you don't want to indulge in Chinese food again..." Veronica smirked stepping off the elevator. They could already hear the happy atmosphere through the large double doors of the restaurant.

"I might have something different, you know," Keith stated opening the door to let his daughter through.

Veronica inhaled deeply. "Hmmm... have whatever you want. I'm sticking with the tried and true."

Keith chuckled and led her to an empty table, pulling out her chair.

"Thank you kind sir," she smiled sitting down.

"Good evening. My name is Harvey and I'll be your waiter for tonight. Can I start you with a drink?"

The waiter had reeled off his introduction before Keith had even had the chance to sit down.

"Diet Pepsi, and my dad will have a beer," Veronica ordered picking up the menu. She waited a beat for Harvey to hurry away, and then stage whispered, "Dude's gonna earn his tip tonight!"

Nodding, Keith quickly looked over the menu and decided what he wanted just as Veronica had picked her choices too. Harvey returned with their drinks, and within moments, he'd taken their food order and had disappeared again.

"Wow, busy night!"

"Not surprised," Veronica said pointing over her right shoulder. Keith squinted at the large poster on the far wall, and a slow grin filled his face.

"You're kidding... Did you know?"

"Nope, but I'm sure it'll be a bitchin' show," she shrugged. Veronica had had enough of the cheesy renditions of eighties classics earlier, and couldn't imagine sitting through a Sixties & Seventies Revival evening. Besides, she'd secretly promised to meet up with Logan again.

"You don't want to stay for it?" Keith sounded disappointed. "It's okay, we can do something else."

"Don't be silly, dad," Veronica pulled a face, feeling guilty about leaving him alone, and lying about it. "I'm pretty beat. Busy day. I'm thinking I'll just head back early and go to bed. You enjoy the show."

"Are you sure, honey?" he asked as the food arrived; Chinese, of course, for him, and lasagne for Veronica. "This is our last night, and we have to celebrate a job well done."

"Yeah we do!" Veronica agreed heartily. "And there's no better way to celebrate success than with great food, right? Anyway," she continued, "You missed the cabaret, dad, you need to get the whole cruise experience, and that includes a show, right?"

"Well, if you're sure," Keith repeated reaching across and patting her hand.

Veronica smiled and nodded, "I'm sure. I was tortured to death with hits from the eighties at lunch. Really, it was horrible, dad. My _ears_ were _bleeding_!" She shuddered dramatically and Keith chuckled. "Besides, once this place starts-a-rockin', you'll be so far gone, if you had worn a tie tonight, you'd probably tie it around your head and start jammin' on an air guitar!"

"If they play any Kansas, I'll be up on that stage jammin' with them, honey, tie or not," Keith waggled his eyebrows winked much to Veronica's horror.

"And with that frightening image now burned in my brain, I think I'm just gonna eat my lasagne, maybe indulge in desert, and then leave you to it, dad."

Chewing on a spare rib, Keith shook his head fondly. "So, tell me what you did today, besides being tortured. Anything fun, other than getting those fabulous money shots?"

"Ummm, sunbathed, relaxed, had coffee, relaxed some more," she told him, silently adding _blackmailed someone, helped a friend, made out with him lots..._ as she grated a little parmesan cheese on her meal. "A little stalking, little photography, relaxing... I mentioned relaxing, right?"

"Sounds like you did have a busy day," he laughed. "No wonder you're pooped!"

They ate and chatted some more, until desert arrived and the show began with the infectious beat of Springsteen. Keith was in his element, much to Veronica's amusement, and soon she left him trying not to fear the reaper with the Blue Oyster Cult, gave him a kiss on his cheek and promised to see him later... much later.

Once the doors to the restaurant were closed, Veronica pulled out her cell and called the one she'd given Logan.

"_This is Logan with today's inspirational message. Life is short. Break the Rules. Forgive quickly, kiss_ _**slowly**_. _Love truly. Laugh uncontrollably, and never regret anything that makes you smile. Mark Twain. Leave your own. Or don't. You're choice."_

She scowled down at the phone and redialled, this time leaving a message when, once more, her call went straight through to voicemail.

"Hey, call me as soon as you get this, Logan."

Veronica stared back at the closed doors to the _Coral Palace_, her mind replaying Logan's words. Being her spare cell phone, the message was clearly meant for her... Life is short. Break the Rules. Forgive quickly, kiss _slowly_... She sighed softly as Logan's voice dipped on that last word... Love truly. Laugh uncontrollably, and never regret anything that makes you smile... He'd made her smile, and she found in her heart, that even if life back in Neptune brutally crushed what they had under the weight of an unforgiving reality that was cold and cruel, she'd never regret being with him for a few beautiful days in the middle of the ocean.

Biting her lip anxiously, the fact that Logan wasn't answering her calls though was starting to really worry Veronica, and she briefly debated going back into the restaurant and telling her father everything. She knew she couldn't though. She'd promised, and telling her dad that she was afraid for Logan meant that she'd have to tell him why.

Forcing herself to walk away from the _Coral Palace_, and her dad, Veronica tried Logan's cell again.

"Come on, answer the damn phone..." she muttered to herself listening to the ring tone, concern notching up to epic proportions with each passing second, her pace speeding up when his message started playing again.

"Fuck!" Veronica ended the call and nearly dropped her cell when it suddenly rang loudly in her grip.

"_V'ronica?"_

"Logan! What happened? You okay? You weren't answering your phone," she stopped mid stride and blew out the breath she didn't even realise she was holding. "Is everything alright?"

"_Yeah, yeah... sorry. I was asleep."_

Veronica heard him yawn over the phone and frowned. "Asleep. Where are you? In your suite?"

"_Huh? Um... no, s'okay, you don't... I'll come to you. Where? Where, um, d'ya wanna meet?"_

She rubbed her forehead and sighed in frustration at his broken speech. Logan sounded sleepy alright, sounded drunk too. She'd apparently worried for nothing. "Perhaps you'd better just stay where you are and sleep it off, Logan," she snipped coldly, her heart still beating a tattoo in her throat.

"_What?"_

Ignoring the genuine confusion in his voice, Veronica turned around and headed back to the restaurant. "You've obviously been drinking. What? Can't go a few hours without a hit?" She was angry and disappointed. "We had plans, Logan..."

"_Wait a minute, I haven't been... I'm not drunk, Veronica,"_ Logan told her, a slight edge in his voice. _"I took some more Percocet. Okay? My ribs ached and I just wanted to fucking relax."_

She stopped walking and leaned wearily against the wall. God, she'd done it again. Immediately assumed the worst and jumped to the wrong conclusion. "I'm sorry."

"_Yeah, me too,"_ he said dully, and then after a beat, _"So, you finished having dinner with your dad?"_

"Yeah," Veronica answered turning around again and heading away from the _Coral Palace_. "Meet me at the indoor pool?"

"_I'm on my way."_

Ending the call, Veronica shoved the cell into her small purse and picked up her pace. The decks were eerily quiet as the majority of the passengers were at dinner, and she made it to the indoor pool within ten minutes thinking she'd beat Logan, assuming he'd have to walk all the way from his executive suite. But he was already there, leaning against the wall waiting, thumbs looped casually in the waistband of his shorts, sole of one foot pressed against the paintwork. He greeted her with a hesitant smile, and Veronica's heart sped up a little in relief when she finally saw he was okay.

"I was worried when you didn't answer my calls."

Her admission was whispered and shook slightly with an edge of fear, and Logan searched her face, wishing he could turn back the time. Erase everything she knew about him, if only to stop her eyes clouding with the worry and concern she felt for him. He couldn't stand knowing that it hurt her when all he wanted to do was make her happy.

"I'm sor-"

"No, don't," Veronica quickly interrupted placing her fingers against his mouth. She didn't want his apology; there was nothing for him to apologise for. Logan had done nothing wrong... she'd been the one to jump to the wrong conclusion and let it cloud her mind. She looked into his eyes and silently offered her own apology with a soft smile, and Logan pulled his hands from his pockets and gently brushed the hair from her face, tucking it behind her ears. Veronica lowered her own hand, resting it against his chest and sighed when Logan smiled back.

"You look beautiful," he whispered softly kissing her forehead.

Veronica's smile widened, her lips sliding into an amused grin when she glanced up at the cap on his head. "Rocking that tourist look there," she said, wanting, _needing_ to move on. Logan's eyes crossed as he glanced up before yanking it off his head and roughly running his fingers through his hair.

"My cunning disguise," he told her examining the cap, glad of the change of subject.

"Cunning indeed." Veronica stepped forward into his space, took the cap from his fingers, and pressed up on her tiptoes, lips millimetres from his, "So, what does a girl have to do to get a kiss on this boat?"

Logan circled her waist with his hands and smirked down at her. "Hmm, tiny red string bikinis and chocolate sauce suddenly come to mi-"

Lips sealed together as Veronica shut him up. Logan moaned softly and very quickly got with the program, sliding his hands up her back and into her hair as she tilted her head and opened her mouth for him. He kissed her slowly, deeply, tasting the lingering sweetness of strawberry ice cream on her tongue as it lazily stroked against his, and he gasped into her mouth when Veronica murmured his name and slipped one hand under his shirt, her warm fingers splaying across the skin of his lower back. He answered her by spinning them around and through the doors to the indoor pool, ignoring the closed for cleaning sign barely blocking their path.

Veronica opened her eyes and twisted in his arms, blinking into the semi darkness of the huge room, the only light source from the pool, bathing the whole place in a shimmering seductive blue hue, and couldn't help a breathy _wow_ slipping past her lips.

"Hey. Wanna cross skinny dipping off your Bucket List?" Logan murmured suggestively into her ear. Veronica shook her head and laughed.

"And how do you know I haven't done that already?" She turned again and grinned up at him. Logan curled her hair around one ear, and then lightly kissed her nose.

"You gonna kiss and tell?"

"I'm thinking the kissing's a dead cert," she said dropping Logan's souvenir cap on the floor and looping her arms around his neck, "As for the telling? Girl's gotta have her secrets!"

"Hmm, I think you're way behind me in the secret sharing thing, Veronica," Logan said rubbing his hands tenderly down her back before coming to rest on her hips. His eyes gazed into hers, the soft blue light casting half his face into shadow, but she could still see his warm, open expression.

"Yeah," she agreed and tightened her hold a little when the images of his abused body flashed in her head. Logan immediately sensed her unease and quickly tried to lighten the mood again.

"So, fair's fair," he smirked. "Skinny dipping. Tell me every little detail."

Chuckling, Veronica pulled him down so she could kiss him. Logan snickered softly into her mouth and let her have control for a few seconds before pulling back.

"Ah ah ah... you're not gonna distract me that easy. I still want to know all about your first skinny dip experience."

"Well, one day you just might," Veronica grinned licking her lips, and Logan's eyes widened in realisation.

"Hmm, little minx. You almost had me believing you," he smirked kissing her cheek. Leaning back, he waggled his eyebrows and added, "So, how about it? There's no one around. We could do it right now..."

"Whoa cowboy, hold your horses," she laughed at his sudden childlike enthusiasm. As much as she liked being with this version of Logan, Veronica was still painfully aware of his darker, crueller side, and was definitely not ready to strip down naked and go swimming with him. "I'm not-"

A noise from the far end of the pool startled her silent, and they both stiffened and looked up.

"What-"

"Shh," Logan whispered carefully manoeuvring them out of sight beside a row of lockers. He hid her body with his own, smiling down at her when she looked up. "You okay?"

"Feel like a sardine, but yeah. What was it? Can you see anything?"

Logan leaned to the side a fraction, reporting softly, "it's just pool staff taking water readings."

A sudden urge to laugh bubbled up inside Veronica and she started shaking. Alarmed, Logan frowned at her until she glanced up, lips held tight between her teeth, desperately trying not to giggle.

"Seriously?" Logan hissed and slapped his hand over her mouth, but her hot breath on his palm made him moan, and Veronica almost squeaked when he whipped his hand away and replaced it with his lips, hot and wild, and he swallowed her breathy little gasps in a fierce kiss.

"Okay, coast's clear," he panted a minute later, smiling down at the glassy look in Veronica's eyes. She blinked up at him, licking her lips, and cleared her throat.

"Huh?"

"Fry a few brain cells, did I?" Logan teased gently into her ear.

His words jumbled into incoherent rumblings and Veronica shuddered helplessly when the warm, moist breath hit her skin.

Chuckling, Logan stroked his hands gently down her face and cupped her cheeks, smiling warmly, "You're so cute."

"Huh?" Veronica shook herself, blinking a couple of times as her faculties all came back, and rolled her eyes at Logan when he started laughing.

"I'll take a sound you make when you've had your brain cells fried by a Logan Echolls Special for five hundred please, Alex."

"Huh?" Veronica pulled a face and playfully shoved him when Logan drew a number one in the air with one finger and cheekily winked. She then smiled, "definitely a _Logan Echolls Special_."

Rubbing his palms down her back and pulling her close, his fingers bunching the cream material of her dress, Logan pressed a kiss into her hair, before looking at her, "So, how about that swim?"

"That's not gonna happen, Echolls," Veronica stated with a grin. "Anyway, have you even eaten yet? You're not dressed for dinner, you're still dressed the same as when I left you."

Logan let her go, unconsciously smoothing down the front of his orange shirt before shoving his hands into his pockets and leaning casually against the lockers. "Yeah. Didn't fancy dinner so I grabbed a bite by the pool up top. Why?" It wasn't exactly a lie.

"No reason. Just wondered if you'd seen your dad," she said quietly, adding in a whisper, "I was really worried when you didn't answer my call, Logan. I'm just glad you're okay."

Pushing off the lockers, Logan stood in her personal space, "Hmm... déjà vu. Haven't we already done this today, Veronica? Look, there's no need to be worried for me. In fact, don't worry about me at all. I've survived my father's-" he stopped and glanced away for a second not wanting to say the word abuse, to give it anymore credence. "I've survived this long. I can endure another year or so. Aaron's not that tough."

Veronica shook her head, "Not that tough? Tell that to your ribs, Logan."

"I mean I'm tougher. He'll never break me. He'll never win," Logan stated firmly and Veronica slipped her arms around his waist and hugged him. He reciprocated with a warm sigh.

"Damn right you're tougher," she whispered into his chest, "Don't you forget that."

It was hard to make himself believe what he said, but Logan was determined to be strong for Veronica. She'd given him another excuse to wake up every day, another reason to live. She was the light at the end of his tunnel, his haven, his warm blanket, his living, breathing ocean.

Someone in his corner.

They stood for a few moments just holding each other, enjoying the closeness and warmth together in the silence and soothing blue reflection of the pool shimmering in the semi darkness. Eventually though, Veronica sighed. "You wanna go get a coffee or something?" she mumbled into his chest.

"Or something," he answered nuzzling her hair. Veronica smiled and looked up. Logan raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Or... we can take a romantic walk in the moonlight, maybe drop by the jazz club?" Veronica suggested. A memory of her with Lyndon playing the perfect gentleman, (until the bastard drugged and raped her that was), at the club had Logan quickly shaking his head.

"Hmm, okay," she continued pretending to think hard. "Nightclub? I have it on good authority that they serve great tequila..."

The twinkle in her eye told Logan she was teasing and he smirked, "Whoever told you that clearly doesn't know what they're talking about. You need to recheck your source, Nancy Drew, the tequila comes with a sour taste of duplicity."

"Oh, definitely not a favourite flavour of mine," Veronica mocked horrified. Logan chuckled.

"You have a favourite flavour of tequila?" he teased. "Veronica Mars, this is a side of you I think I like."

She yelped and laughed when he playfully nuzzled her neck, wet and sloppy. "Cut it out! Eww!"

Logan leaned back and grinned as Veronica wiped the back of her hand across her skin, a look of amusement shining in her eyes.

"God, you're as bad as Backup," she laughed. "And just for that, we're going to the _Coral Palace_, and I'm gonna make you endure an entire evening with my dad, and the headache inducing renditions of some of the finest hits the sixties and seventies unleashed upon this world!"

Raising one eyebrow and nodding his head, Logan glared at her. "Ye-ah," he smirked sarcastically, "Maybe when hell freezes over, Ronnikins." A night with her father _and_ a load of eight-track wonders? Noooo thank you, Logan silently mused to himself. He grinned when he saw her smiling, and kissed her forehead as she hooked her arm through his and turned towards the exit.

"I take it a midnight skinny-dip is off the cards then?"

"I'm thinking a leisurely stroll to the stern instead," Veronica shrugged, and Logan sucked in a surprised but delighted little gasp when he felt her hand brush lightly over his ass.

"Veronica Mars. I do declare," he drawled walking her to the door and chuckling fondly when she blinked up at him innocently. "Hey, so, did you ream your dad out for being picked up wearing a loud shirt in a populated area?"

"We had words, yes," she rolled her eyes shaking her head. "I still can't believe he actually wore that thing. I don't know what he was thinking!"

"Trying to blend in with the natives?"

"Why are you defending him?!"

Logan stopped and turned at the underlying tremble in her voice. What had happened to Keith had clearly upset her. "Hey, your dad's okay, right?" he asked softly.

Veronica blew out a long breath and nodded. "Yeah, he's fine," she told him, and then added a touch too brightly, "Got himself a nice official apology to prove it, too."

"Come here," Logan murmured pulling her to his chest again. She sighed and closed her eyes as he pressed a warm kiss against her temple. "Are _you_ okay?"

"Getting there," Veronica smiled.

"How does a macchiato with whipped cream sound?"

"Hmm, not as good as a hot chocolate and you."

Leaning back, Logan grinned at her, "I definitely think I can do that." He reached out to push open the door, "With those little marshmallows, too."

"Well, well, well. And _oh my God_, if it isn't the elusive Logan Echolls, with my girl on his arm."

Both Veronica and Logan stopped in their tracks at the sound of the clipped thick British accent echoing through the door. Lyndon, flanked by his similarly dressed cousin's, Noah and Eli, blocked the way with blank looks of contempt on their faces to match the black suits they were all wearing.

"Welcome to the Matrix," Logan muttered sardonically.

Lyndon stepped forward and crossed his arms over his chest, his jacket sleeves creasing unflatteringly around his almost nonexistent biceps. Logan quickly sensed the dangerous tension radiating off the Brit, and he pulled himself to his full height, his back stiffening, moving his body slightly in front of Veronica.

"Imagine my surprise after looking for you to see if you're up for a little-" Lyndon carried on with a meaningful wink, "muff diving-"

"What?" Logan grimaced at the obviously implied crude slang. The Brit ignored him.

"...To find you in the last place I'd expect. You're a hard man to track down, Logan."

"Not really. With a famous name like mine, my life is a fish bowl. How hard did you look?"

"Evidently not hard enough, because here you are... with her," Lyndon answered glaring at him, and then at Veronica. "Veronica, sweetheart, you're looking absolutely ravishing tonight. I little homey, but still, it really depends on what you're hiding under that virginal dress, doesn't it? Lacy thong, perhaps? Peek-a-boo bra?" Veronica's mouth fell open in disgust and she scowled hard at Lyndon as he flicked his eyes back to Logan's and winked, "It's always the quiet ones, right? You fucked her yet?"

"That's none of your fucking business," Logan grated out baring his teeth.

"Oh, so you have," Lyndon sneered, leering openly at Veronica. "Told you she was easy. You use my Special K?"

Feeling Veronica suddenly suck in a breath behind him, Logan clenched his fists and took a threatening step forward, halting quickly when Noah and Eli both closed in, identical dirty smirks twisting their mouths.

"Oooooh, tut-tut, Logan. I'd have thought you of all people would've learned that violence doesn't really solve anything," Lyndon said condescendingly. "Just how often does your father have to teach you that lesson, huh? Because I really don't think it's sinking in."

He looked pointedly at Logan's hands, skin stretched white over his knuckles, and sniffed airily when Logan narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"What the fuck do you want, Price?"

"What do I want?" Lyndon blew out a heavy breath and feigned contemplation before smiling falsely, "World peace? An end to war? Veronica's hot little arse riding my prick?"

The air crackled with anger, and Veronica could feel it vibrating through Logan, like a snake ready to strike. She didn't know for sure how Lyndon found out about Aaron's 'lessons', but knowing they were neighbours on the ship, guessed it was a simple case of eavesdropping. It clearly didn't matter how to Logan, who was thrumming with rage now and seconds away from taking on Lyndon and his two ginger haired twin thugs.

And with Logan's current physical condition, Veronica was terrified that they'd kill him.

"We were just leaving, so if you don't mind?" she asked pointedly stepping beside Logan in the doorway, in an attempt to diffuse the situation – fast, and wishing that someone, _anyone_, preferably staff or, even better, security would come in and tell them all to be on their way.

"Oh, she speaks," Lyndon smiled coldly glancing over his shoulder at the two sneering twins. "And as a matter of fact, I do mind. Why didn't you answer my texts and my calls, Veronica? No, wait..." he slid his eyes to Logan and scoffed, "don't tell me it's because of him?"

"Look, Lyndon, I'm sorry I-"

"Did he tell you about the Special K he hustled me out of?" Lyndon carried on ignoring her. "I have to admit, he's pretty good with a pool cue. Won it fair and square. Good thing I brought extra, right?"

"Price," Logan growled in warning when the Brit moved closer to Veronica, who held her ground and stared defiantly at him.

"Did he use it on you? Bring you here to drug you and fuck you? Was he good?"

Deciding it was time to end this, Logan gently urged Veronica back the way they'd just come through the door and pushed his way quickly between her and Lyndon, raising his hands and shoving the Brit hard, causing him to stumble backwards into Eli and Noah.

"You shut the hell up, you bastard! It was you who was going to drug and rape Veronica," Logan shouted harshly, his finger stabbing accusingly. "I took that shit from you and dumped it over the side!"

"What the fuck?" Lyndon yelled back straightening his suit, fury bright in his eyes. "Why the hell would you waste it if you weren't going to fucking use it?"

"Because you're nothing but a lowlife raping motherfucker, and I wasn't going to let you drug Veronica, or anyone else, just because you can't get a girl to willingly sleep with your pathetic gay ass!"

"Well fuck. They should make you a saint, Mister High and fucking Mighty. Let's all humbly bow in the presence of the Saviour of Sluts and Easy Lays," Lyndon mocked, Eli and Noah snickering behind him. "And I'm not gay, just an FYI."

"Oh - and I mean this – so, _so_ sorry. The guy-liner and lip gloss kinda threw me," Logan smirked maliciously, not sorry at all. "What flavour is it? Fudge?"

"Oy! He's actually metrosexual," Eli butted in, one tight fist angrily punching the air. Lyndon glared angrily at his cousin, who quickly frowned uncomfortably and looked away.

Sneering, Logan scoffed softly, "On the brink, then." He grinned, finger poised on his chin, "Hey, Lyndon, I know you British have a long sordid history of incest, so maybe you'd have better luck getting it on with your little ginger pugilist there."

Scowling, Eli snapped his eyes up. "Your fucking Yankee-arse had better fucking hope I never find out what that means, wanker!"

"Hey, Scarlet O'Shut-the-fuck-up," Logan smirked sarcastically, "Totally pissing in my britches here!"

Veronica's eyes flicked to Noah when the kid barked out a laugh, and the hostility levels rose. She'd quietly watched the scene play out between Logan and Lyndon and Eli, with slowly increasing fear. Learning that Lyndon had planned to drug and rape her had really struck a frightening chord, causing flashes of what had happened to her at Shelly Pomroy's party replaying like a flip show of images in her head to a soundtrack of silent screams. She now understood why Logan had been so against her seeing Lyndon, and would never forget that he'd tried to save her from it happening again.

Watching Lyndon grind his teeth and advance on them, Veronica realised the situation between them all had suddenly shifted gears into the danger zone, and found herself mentally wishing that the ocean liner security would suddenly appear like magic, and wishing she'd never set eyes on the cute Brit that first night.

Backing up slowly when Lyndon and the twins finally walked through the door, Noah closing it behind them, Logan shielded Veronica with his body, warily watching them at the same time as trying to find another way out, but the nearest exit was across on the other side of the pool, too far away.

It was three against one and a half, and Logan was beginning to think that the odds were definitely not in their favour. Then he suddenly remembered Veronica using a taser on the magazine photographer earlier and threw a quick meaningful, hopeful look towards her, his stomach falling when, understanding dawning, she shook her head.

Damn her for actually thinking that her life could ever be problem free, Veronica thought dismally seeing the regret play on Logan's face. She should've known better. She should've brought a bigger bag! Gripping her small clutch purse, Veronica could feel the hard edges of her cell and closed her eyes briefly, mentally berating herself for not thinking of calling for help sooner.

"You know, real life isn't like the movies, man," Logan said, his voice echoing around the pool and dissolving in the blue hue that, once seductive, now hung in the air like a foreboding veil, casting eerie shadows that leeched into the stillness.

"Oh, right, of course. So says the son of the famous movie star, Aaron Echolls!" Lyndon snarled. "We should all cower in the presence of such greatness. What, did he win his Oscar for Father of the Year?"

Determined not to let the Brit get to him, Logan just grinned whilst behind him, Veronica carefully and slowly pulled out her cell and started to call her dad.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Noah suddenly said making Veronica jump. She stared at the kid hard, pulling her cell to her chest when he held his hand out in a demanding way.

"Who're you calling, Veronica?" Lyndon asked. He linked his fingers and frowned curiously at her, "Because a lot can happen in a matter of moments. Three to one, so think carefully, sweetheart."

Three to one? The threat was clear, if a little mathematically incorrect, and while Veronica knew she probably wouldn't inflict too much damage during a fight herself, Logan would definitely get in a few good shots. But she was afraid that, with the state of his ribs, he would be too badly hurt before her dad could get to them with help. In the end she reluctantly put her cell away again when Logan gave her a quick nod.

"On the floor, Veronica, and kick it to me," Lyndon instructed flatly, scowling at her when she carefully nudged her purse with her toe so it slid about three feet to rest on the floor next to the stacked loungers.

Thank God, Logan thought as he watched Veronica kick her purse away, the phone safely out of sight. He knew Lyndon was building up to a fight, but he wanted to take the focus off Veronica and try and give her the chance to get away before he took all three of them on. He didn't care about himself, he just wanted her safe first.

"Look, Price, this has nothing to do with Veronica," he said. "Let her go."

"I beg to differ," Lyndon shrugged checking out his manicure. "Because, the way I see it, Veronica here owes me a rain check. You, Logan, are just a non-entity. A pathetic loser with truly awful parents." He shook his head, "Seriously, your mother must have vodka running through her veins to be able to drink that much, and your father... well, now there's an all round swell guy, huh? Insincere and conceited, and just gosh darn arrogant to boot."

"Wow, you sure have my parents pegged, dude," Logan chuckled, swallowing down the urge to smash his fist into the smug bastard's face. "Can't say I disagree. And what about you? Your stuck up bitch mother actually managed a smile that didn't crack her face yet?"

"Fuck you!" Eli suddenly spat, his cutting expletive bouncing off the walls. Logan grinned darkly at him.

"Really? Hmmm, or what? You'll smite me down? Seriously, you bible bashers are all the same... Thus saith the Lord God; Smite with thine hand, and stamp with thy foot!" he preached, complete with actions.

Veronica's eyebrows hit her hairline when she heard Logan actually quote from the bible, but she kept her comments to herself as Noah surged forward, stopped abruptly with Lyndon's fist on his collar.

"I rest my case," Logan announced with mocking flare and a smug smirk, glaring at Lyndon and his cousins and leaning slightly on one hip, his demeanour cocky and arrogant. Inside though, he didn't feel the rush he normally felt when faced with a looming fight, his need to protect Veronica and get her away from the danger was interfering with his focus. Torn two ways; fight or flight, Logan mentally offered up a silent prayer that he'd be able to hold his own against his three opponents, and keep Veronica safe at the same time.

There was no way out of it though. No matter how hard Logan tried, he couldn't see another conclusion to their situation. By the hard, almost vicious expressions directed right at Logan and Veronica, a violent confrontation was inevitable, with blood, possibly broken bones too. Time was up; the chance for talking their way free was over, and Logan could start to feel his chest already tightening with the rapid beating of his heart, his mouth going dry, and the adrenalin rush numbing the pain in his ribs as his body instinctively prepared itself.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi, thank you again for all the reviews! Lulu xx**

With a sharp cry, Veronica quickly moved out of the way as Lyndon suddenly let go of Noah and swung his fist right at Logan, hitting his jaw with a resounding thud. The force of the blow knocked him backwards, and he crashed into her, colliding them both against the wall.

"Logan!" she yelped trying to steady him, but Logan was already up on his feet and lurching forward with a snarl, tackling Lyndon with a brutal right hook.

Momentarily paralysed with fear, Veronica could only watch the violent fight right in front of her until Eli rammed into them, knocking Logan onto his knees, which gave Lyndon the chance to recover and throw a well aimed punch to Logan's ribs.

The blood curdling sound of agony that spilled from his throat was going to haunt Veronica's nightmares for months!

She quickly scrambled to her feet frantically reaching for her purse to call for help, when she suddenly realised she was exposed, and looked up, wide eyed, at the sight of the other twin suddenly using the opportunity to advance on her. Veronica hurried behind the nearest obstacle, wanting to put something solid between herself and the maniac sneering menacingly at her, and wished she could run away as fast as she could, but she knew she couldn't leave Logan. She screamed for help, hoping someone would hear her, but no one did... no one came. They were alone.

Grunting in pain, Logan managed to hold his own against the double attack from Eli and Lyndon, trying to get to Veronica when he heard her desperately cry out, and was apparently playing a dangerous game of cat and mouse around a stack of loungers with Noah. The semi darkness didn't help at all with his wavering vision, and Logan blindly lashed out hoping he'd get at least a couple of shots on target.

By the sudden sickening echo of crunching bone, and an accompanying yell of pain and colourful expletives, someone's nose was definitely smashed.

Looking up, Logan smirked at the sight of Eli holding a hand to his face, blood gushing through his fingers, and took advantage of the distraction to take Lyndon down. Focussed on trying to overpower his captive, Logan didn't notice the moment when Noah won his game and roughly caught Veronica in an immobilising arm lock.

"Let him go, or I break her fucking arm," Noah shouted harshly. Veronica struggled, crying out when Noah twisted her arm up her back even more.

The shrill cry of pain stopped Logan cold, and he released Lyndon from the headlock he'd got him in and fell forward to his hands and knees when the Brit viciously shoved him to the ground.

"No, please, don't hurt her," Logan pleaded hoarsely, ribs now screaming in agony. His eyes met Veronica's terrified ones, and he swallowed hard. He'd failed to protect her.

Lyndon brushed his hands over his suit and walked around to face his adversary. He savagely kicked Logan's arm, causing him to lose balance and crack his chin on the hard tiles, blood quickly pooling under his cheek, drooling from his mouth as he lay trying to catch his breath, gritting his teeth against the sharp pain lancing through his body.

"Logan!" Veronica cried, yelping again when Noah tightened his grip on her wrist.

"You're really pathetic, _dude_," Lyndon spat. "You'd think having such an awesome, cool dad like yours, you'd be a lot better at this." He laughed and pushed his hand through his blonde hair and smoothed down his suit. "Still, from what I heard this afternoon, you're going to wish you'd never been born. I'm just saying... Something about a jacket?"

Wincing, Logan pushed himself up to his knees and wiped the back of his wrist across his mouth, smearing blood along the sleeve of his shirt. His vision blurred for a second, but he stubbornly held on, pushing down the nausea and dizziness. So his dad had discovered the ruined leather Armani. Good for him, Logan silently sneered to himself, and he looked up to see Veronica's face suddenly morph from fear for herself, to fear for him, her eyes wide and alarmed, and he nearly laughed at the absurdity.

"Maybe I should finish the job for him," Lyndon mused wiping his mouth before pulling out a small stick of lip gloss from his pocket and applying it. He offered it to Logan, "Keeps ones lips soft and supple. Good for marathon snogging sessions."

Glaring up at Lyndon, Logan spat a mouthful of blood at him. "Keep your fucking lipstick, you pansy-ass fu-"

"You fucking tosser!" Lyndon roared as he brutally backhanded Logan, sending him careening to the side. He looked down at his tailored jacket in utter disgust, blood splattered across one breast and lapel. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to get blood stains out?!"

As a matter of fact, Logan did.

"Stop it! Stop it, Lyndon, please," Veronica screamed seeing Logan lying winded and dazed on the tiles. "Logan! Oh God..." She struggled against Noah, but to no avail. The kid was just too burly for her slight frame.

"Now, now, sweetheart," Lyndon cooed sweetly. "Don't worry, we'll get to our rain check soon. And just to let you in on a little secret," he leaned in close and whispered loudly, "I love it when my fucks fight me. Makes for an exciting time, and never fails to get me off. Makes me come like a fucking freight train!"

"Hell, yeah," Noah growled nastily, tightening his hold around her waist, "Especially when we hold you down. Lyn's an animal!"

Terror rushed through Veronica like a tidal wave, consuming her, and she struggled even harder, tears coursing down her cheeks. Noah just laughed and held on.

"Let her fucking go, or so help me I'll-"

"What!?" Lyndon shouted stomping towards Logan again. "What? You'll do what?"

"I'll kill you," Logan ground out, his dark eyes cold and full of hatred. He took a deep breath, ignoring the searing pain lancing across his ribs, and stood up. "You and me, man. What d'ya say? Or are you too nancy-boy?"

"Lyndon," Eli muttered nasally, still holding his nose, his eyes wide. Logan snapped around and snarled at him, and Eli stumbled back a step.

"Eli, get a fucking grip," Lyndon barked furiously, watching as the ginger twin blinked before chancing a quick look towards his brother. Noah ignored them both in favour of sniffing Veronica's hair lecherously.

Logan made quick use of the disruption and twisted around, landing a perfect uppercut against Eli's chin before following it up by grabbing his head, and shoving him down as he viciously brought his knee up. The satisfying noise of those crunching, broken bones echoed around them, and Logan dropped him, bleeding and crying, to the floor.

Looking up when he suddenly heard Veronica cry out to him, Logan wasn't quick enough to defend himself from the swift kick to his stomach. He grunted in pain and doubled over momentarily gasping for breath, and the last thing he saw was Veronica being forced to the ground, frantically fighting her assailant, before his head exploded in agony and the world went black.

Veronica kicked and cried out, panicking as Noah straddled her body on the floor. She could see Logan in her peripheral vision, and the stillness of his body scared her to death.

"Get off me! Logan! No! God, Logan, help!" she screamed lashing out at anything she could, tears running unheeded down her temples and soaking into her hair as she sobbed and shouted hysterically, but to no avail; she was trapped under someone almost twice her size, frighteningly outmatched in muscle and brawn.

Lyndon dropped the life preserver he'd used to knock Logan unconscious and, ignoring Eli still crying in a pathetic huddled heap, walked over to his other cousin, laughing at the way he was taunting Veronica and making her fight him. God, it was turning him on, and the heat in his pants quickly blossomed into a pleasant hungry throb.

"Yeah, baby, fight him," he leered salaciously palming the bulge between his legs. "God, so fucking hot!"

"Yeah, she's gonna feel so good squirming on your cock, right, Lyn?" Noah smirked rubbing his own crotch against her. Veronica cried out again, twisting her tiny body away from the hardness pressing into her. It made her feel sick, that paralysing fear rapidly trying to take over her senses as the silent slide show of Shelly Pomroy's party started to replay in her head once more.

She was going to be raped. Again. They were going to rape her, and she couldn't stop it.

"Daddy!" she screamed, sobbing as her mind began to retreat somewhere far, far away, the fight in her waning under the brutal unrelenting strength of her attacker. "God... Please, stop! Please... Let me go... Don't! Please... No... no, no, no..."

Drifting in and out, Logan couldn't stop the sensation floating him away. Pain hit him in rolling waves, bizarrely reminding him of surfing, but unlike the exhilaration and invincibility he felt when conquering that perfect point break, he just felt weak and defenceless against the unrelenting assault, and it was so tempting to just let go. Except Logan knew he couldn't. Somewhere in the haze of agony, he knew he couldn't. But try as he might, there was nothing out there to grab onto, nothing for him to reach out for before he completely lost the battle and slipped into oblivion... until, cutting through the fog and pain in his head, Logan heard Veronica's anguished pleas for help.

That was all he needed.

"Ohh, yeah, just like that, Veronica," Lyndon laughed maliciously unbuttoning his pants when Veronica gave one last desperate attempt to free herself. "Looks like you want it so bad. A little Lyndon raping time is good for the soul, baby. Noah, is she wet for me?"

Lifting himself slightly to slide his hand up Veronica's inner thigh, Noah grinned at Lyndon, but he miscalculated her cunning wiles and a second later, he was rolling on the ground cupping his balls, purple in the face and painfully gasping for breath from a well aimed sharp knee.

Quickly scrambling away from him, Veronica pushed herself up to her feet trying to escape, but wasn't fast enough for Lyndon, who grabbed her already sore arm, yanking her to him.

"You're going to pay for that, bitch," he hissed hotly into her ear. Veronica whimpered and sucked in a sob when Lyndon then dragged his hand suggestively up her torso. He pressed his nose into her hair and inhaled deeply, then licked a wet path up her face, "Mmm... You taste like peaches and cream..."

Revulsion and fear shuddered through Veronica and she screamed as loud as she could and lashed out again, struggling wildly.

"Noah... Fuck! Eli, get the fuck over here, for fuck's sake!" Lyndon growled trying to keep her quiet with his hand, but the twins were otherwise occupied with painful injuries of their own to move. "_OW!_ You fucking _BITCH!_"

He abruptly yanked his hand away, shaking it hard, trying to alleviate the stinging pain of the bloody bite mark between his thumb and forefinger. With only one arm now holding Veronica, Lyndon barely managed to hang on to her when Logan suddenly grabbed his throat and smashed a fist into his face.

"Veronica, run," Logan grated out through bloody teeth. She tried to escape, breaking the strap on her dress in the process, but Lyndon's hold was too strong despite the fact that Logan was raining down blow after blow to the bastard's head and body.

Watching Logan beating Lyndon from his prone position on the cold tiles, Noah unsteadily pulled himself to his feet, hands still protectively covering his aching crotch, and shuffled over to Eli. He grabbed his brother's collar and yanked him off the ground.

"C'mon, Eli, we're off."

Eli blinked the tears from his eyes and looked over to where their cousin was, "W-what about Lyn?"

Lyndon threw another punch and laughed insanely, the horrible, bloody gurgle echoing around the pool when Logan smashed his fist into the Brits nose.

"Fuck 'im," Noah growled. "He's off his trolley! I'm not taking the rap for this!"

And in the commotion, Noah and Eli eventually scampered away unnoticed, like the pathetic, lowlife cowards they were.

"Get. The fuck. _OFF_ ME!" Veronica screamed hoarsely stamping hard on Lyndon's feet. The Brit roared and pushed at Logan, who, still unsteady and seeing double, fell backwards with a bone jarring thud, and could only watch helplessly as Veronica was then violently shoved into the pool, quickly disappearing under the water.

Rapidly glancing around with wild, crazed eyes, Lyndon yelled out in anger when he saw he'd been deserted by his cousins, and with a last vicious sneer, he headed for the exit, grinning maniacally over his shoulder just as Logan jumped into the pool to pull Veronica out.

"Ronnie? Oh, God, Veronica!" he spluttered when he reached her. She was deathly still and felt like a rag doll in his arms. "Come on, wake up... please, wake up..."

Dragging her to the edge, he carefully hauled her out and laid her back, gathering her limp arms to her body. "Veronica?" he urged again, pushing strands of wet hair from her face and leaning in close, praying that she was breathing.

"Fuck! No... No, Veronica, don't do this..." he gasped desperately tipping her head back and opening her mouth. He breathed for her twice, forcing air into her lungs, and was about to do it again when she coughed harshly, pool water hitting Logan's chest and face.

"That's it, baby, breathe," he encouraged pulling her shakily up into his arms so she didn't choke. "Nice deep breaths..."

"Lo-Logan?"

"Yeah, it's okay, you're safe now... they're gone," Logan reassured her when she suddenly stiffened and started shivering.

"Gone?" She coughed again, her eyes darting around, "W-where?"

"Don't care," Logan murmured rocking her, pressing his lips to her wet hair. He closed his eyes tight as the pain behind them suddenly spiked again, shock setting in... Fuck, she'd nearly died!

"No, where? They...they could come back... He-"

Logan tightened his hold. "They're not coming back, Veronica, I promise," he reassured her, kissing her forehead and rubbing his hands over her trembling back as she sobbed, tears mingling with the chlorinated water of his already soaking shirt. Logan kept an eye on the door anyway, but he was pretty sure they wouldn't be seeing Lyndon, or his cousins, again anytime soon.

Eventually, Veronica sniffled and calmed down a little, laying in Logan's strong arms, staring at nothing. She felt warm and safe despite the fact that her clothes were cold and wet, but her fear, panic and shock at what had almost happened to her made Veronica just want to curl up into a tiny ball and pretend it was just a nightmare, and that everything would be okay if she could just wake up. She desperately wanted her dad, but how was she going to explain everything?

"Are you okay?"

She nodded at Logan's softly spoken question, determined to deal much like she dealt with the aftermath of Shelly Pomroy's party; compartmentalize it, lock it away, and try and forget.

Veronica Mars didn't surrender to her fear. She wasn't that girl anymore.

God, she was going to end up a basket case.

Sighing, Logan let go when Veronica sat up, a forced smile on her lips. He saw right through it of course, and frowned reaching over to stroke his bruised knuckles over her cheek.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?" she asked looking away again. Logan gently nudged her chin up until their eyes met again.

"Hide," he whispered. "You don't need to hide from me, Veronica."

Biting her lip, Veronica let the smile slip away. "I'm not hiding. It's the only way I know to deal with... y'know, what happened." She inhaled deeply, letting go a heavy sigh. She wanted to tell him about Shelly's party, take away that haunted look of intense worry for her from his dark eyes, tell him that she was tough, she'd been through this before, it was old hat to her... But they were all lies.

Telling Logan that she'd been raped before would make it real, give it life, and Veronica wasn't ready to do that yet, wasn't ready to deal with all the questions that she didn't have the answers to... yet. And yeah, okay, so she'd been through it before... she wasn't over it.

Someone had stolen her innocence from her, in the most brutal way. That was something Veronica was never getting over.

"I'm okay, really," she said a little more convincingly, shrugging when Logan narrowed his eyes. One day she'd tell him her secrets though, she owed him that much... but not today. "Give me time. Time heals all, right? Really, Logan, I'll be okay."

This time her softly spoken words were said with enough conviction, and Logan nodded, deciding to trust her, remembering with a tinge of regret that Veronica wasn't that cotton-candy sweet, naive girl anymore; she was tough and could take care of herself. Nevertheless, whoever she was now, being almost raped wasn't something she should just dismiss, and Logan licked his lips and asked; "Do you want me to be there with you, when you tell your dad what happened?"

"God, no!" Veronica exclaimed, and then added quickly before Logan could protest, "I mean, thank you but, he's never finding out about this, Logan. Okay? Promise me you won't say anything."

"Veronica, I don't think-"

"Promise me, please, Logan," she repeated curling her fingers into his wet shirt. Logan didn't understand, but at the desperate look in her eyes, he agreed.

"Okay. If you keep my secret, I'll keep yours."

"Deal," Veronica smiled softly. "It's not..." she tried to explain, "You have to understand... My dad... If he found out, he'd hunt down those guys and kill them..."

"Know exactly what you mean," Logan added darkly, already determined to exact his own brand of revenge as soon as he could lay his hands on the bastards that had hurt Veronica.

"And I don't want him to do anything stupid. I can't lose him," she finished. "You too, Logan. Please don't do anything stupid."

Looking away, Logan fidgeted with the sleeves of his shirt and frowned hard. That was something he couldn't promise her. Lyndon Price and his cousins were walking dead men.

"Logan, I mean it," Veronica reiterated catching his eyes with hers again. "Besides, I can do more damage to them than you can with your fists."

The hard expression on her face looked even more sinister and evil in the blue shimmering light from the pool, and Logan felt a slight shiver run up his spine that had nothing to do with the cold water soaking his clothes.

"Oh yeah? What are you thinking?"

"Oh, for starters," she crawled over to where her clutch purse was still lying on the floor by the loungers, pulled out her cell and clicked a couple of buttons. Logan's, and then Lyndon's, voices suddenly filled the tense silence.

"_Look, Price, this has nothing to do with Veronica. Let her go... I beg to differ. Because, the way I see it, Veronica here owes me a rain check. You, Logan, are just a non-entity..."_

Logan's eyes widened as they listened to the recording. "Do you have it all on there?"

She hit fast forward, and his blood ran cold.

"_God... Please, stop! Please... Let me go... Don't! Please... No... no, no, no... Ohh, yeah, just like that, Veronica. Looks like you want it so bad. A little Lyndon raping time is good for the soul, baby. Noah, is she wet for me?"_

"I have enough," Veronica told him grimly. She put her cell away again, holding her bag so tightly that her knuckles turned white. "Trust me, Lyndon Morgan-Price is going to rue the day he ever crossed me."

And Logan believed her.

"_You're a merciless bitch..." _

"_When I need to be."_

"Thank you. For saving my life," she said quietly a moment later, the grim set to her mouth now gone. Logan smiled softly and tucked a wet strand of hair behind her ear.

"You don't need to thank me, Veronica. You sure you're okay? Are you hurt?"

"I don't think so," she shook her head, adding quietly, "at least not physically anyway."

Logan nodded, the horror of what very nearly happened hitting him again. She'd very nearly been raped. She'd nearly died! _God_.

"What about you?" Veronica asked tentatively touching the bruises on his cheek and jaw. "Your ribs?"

Blowing out a breath with a wince, Logan pulled a face, "sore as hell. But I'll survive. I always do," he finished with a smile.

"Yes, you do," she agreed, her words meaningful and earnest. She dropped her hand and folded her fingers around his. "Let's get out of here."

"Hey! What are you doing in here? The pool is off limits to guests when it's closed for cleaning!"

Snapping their heads around at the sharp and annoyed voice, Logan and Veronica saw three pool staff standing, hands on hips, glaring at them from across the room.

"Huh, you don't see any for ages then three turn up all at once? A little clichéd, don't you think?" Veronica snorted pushing herself to her feet. Where the hell were all the fucking pool attendants fifteen minutes ago?!

"I've said it once and I'll say it again, you just can't hire decent help these days," Logan snarked with a grimace as he stood up. The room span and he swayed, stumbling over his feet for a second. Veronica grabbed him and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"You okay, Logan?" she asked worriedly as he leaned on her, blinking rapidly. The pool staff started to make their way towards them when Veronica held her hand up, "No, it's okay, I've got him. Too much Californian sun. Tourist's, huh? Get's 'em all the time."

It worked and the attendants all turned back to return to their duties. "Just make sure he drinks plenty of water, miss, and tell him to stay in the shade in future!"

"Will do," Veronica chirped before walking Logan through the door and into the foyer, his weight nearly unbalancing her slight frame. She staggered, barely keeping them both on their feet, when the harsh glare of the lights suddenly sent spikes of pain through Logan's head and he screwed his eyes shut tight with a pitiful groan.

"Shit! Logan, over here, come on," Veronica gasped trying to guide him to a bench by the wall. "Just a couple more steps..."

They sat down and Veronica quickly patted Logan's shorts looking for his sunglasses, sighing in relief when she found them in his left pocket. Carefully putting them on him, she cupped his pale bruised face and waited until his eyes adjusted. The cool air in the foyer made their wet clothes feel heavy and ice cold, but she ignored it biting her lips anxiously.

Logan had been knocked unconscious, had been totally out of it for a few minutes, and, suddenly worried, she gently ran her fingers through his wet hair searching for head trauma.

"Didn't know you were into phrenology. Does this massage come with a 'happy end', perhaps?" Logan grinned, his nose wrinkling. Veronica snorted, frowning when she felt a sizable knot at the back of his skull.

"You wish." She leaned back lifting his glasses to peer into his eyes. Logan blinked at her. "Follow my finger."

"I'm okay, Veronica," he insisted, gently pushing her hand away and closing his eyes again.

"You might have a concussion, Logan."

"Probably, but I know the drill, so don't worry, I'll be fine." Logan pulled his glasses back down and sat up straight. His head was throbbing, the pain making his skull feel like it was going to explode, but it was true that he knew what to do; rest, drink water, ice his aching head and take painkillers. Logan had had his fair share of concussions, thanks to his father. For him, this was like putting on his socks.

Veronica, however, wasn't happy. She squirmed in her wet dress, tugging at the uncomfortable material. "Maybe so, but I'd be happier if you were checked out."

"Not gonna happen," Logan muttered using the wall to support himself as he stood up. He could do without his father being dutifully informed about the fight by the ship's doctor, not to mention the fucking magazine finding out too. Anyway, the dizziness was tapering off to a more manageable level now, rather like being drunk, so he could handle that.

"Seriously, Logan," Veronica said smoothing her hair back with her fingers. The slicked back style kind of went well with the whole wet soaked dress look, but she couldn't wait to change into something warm. "At least stay with me tonight. You can borrow something of my dad's while your clothes dry out."

"Yeah, that'll go down well," he smirked turning to face her.

"Well, you can't go back to your suite!" After what she'd heard about Aaron gunning for Logan's blood for an incident concerning a jacket, there was no way she could let Logan go back there.

Logan leaned in and kissed her forehead, "Don't worry, I'm not going back there at all. I've had my orders," he murmured, adding softly, "Anyway, I thought I'd camp out on deck, under the stars, out of the way. Easier." Yeah, much easier than facing Daddy Dearest. "Come on, Ronnie, let's get you back and warmed up."

They started their way back to Veronica's cabin, her arm firmly around Logan's waist as they trudged down the long passageways, ignoring the odd look and disapproving stares from anyone they passed. Logan looked like he was drunk by his sickly pallor and the way he kept stumbling slightly, and they both definitely would not have won any best dressed contests, unless the theme was Waterlogged Tramps.

With Logan quietly concentrating on not throwing up, unfortunately left Veronica time to think. The last hour or so flashed through her head in a jumble of fear and terror, and she felt physically sick. Did she naturally attract trouble? Was she cosmically predestined to not have a normal, happy life? She'd already been raped once, and now Veronica could add Attempted Rape and Assault to the list, too.

Fucking fantastic.

And then there was Logan. Her fearless, yet gallantly reckless, White Knight, now struggling to walk in a straight line because he'd tried to save her from Lyndon and his cohorts...

"Wait, wait..."

She snapped out of her troubled thoughts about Logan when he suddenly sagged against the wall and turned a sickly shade of green.

"Logan?" Jesus, he looked like he was going to keel over any moment!

"Jus' gimme a minute..." Logan mumbled with his eyes closed, resting his head on his arm on the wall, breathing sharp and fast and swallowing hard.

"Okay, but it's not far. Think you can make it a few more yards?" Veronica asked silently praying that they'd make it to her cabin before Logan face-planted on the floor. He drew in a deep breath and stood up straight again, crisis thankfully averted for the moment.

"Lead on," he muttered with a nod.

She hooked her arm around his waist again and they resumed walking, Logan doing his best not to lean on her at all, but failing miserably. Veronica bit her lip as tears filled her eyes at the thought of him suffering all alone because he'd had _his orders_. God, his parents had told him not to return to his suite? What did they think he would do? Where did they think he would sleep? Did they think about him at all?

"Please, Logan, stay with me tonight. My dad'll be out for a while yet at his sixties and seventies revival."

"And then what? Because unless you're secretly a graduate of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, you can't really magically flick a wand and make me invisible, Veronica," Logan murmured, squinting at her behind the dark lenses.

"I don't care," Veronica answered him, cupping his face with her hand. "I care about you, Logan. Magic aside, my dad will come around... eventually."

Bending slightly, Logan rested his forehead against Veronica's and sighed. Truth was he felt like shit and he knew he wasn't going to win arguing with her, and simply decided it was probably easier to just play along, and then leave when she was asleep, hopefully avoiding all contact with Keith Mars.

"Okay... as long as you promise me lots of Tylenol," he smiled.

Veronica pressed her mouth to Logan's and kissed him, smiling when he chuckled. "I'll even conjure up some hot chocolate."

They eventually made it to her cabin with no more stops, and once inside, Logan slumped on the sofa with a thankful moan as Veronica headed straight for the fridge for ice cubes, which she wrapped up in a small towel.

"You think you'll be okay for a few minutes? You're not going to be sick, are you?" she asked gently pressing the cold icepack on the back of Logan's head. He took over holding it and she stood and turned on a small table lamp that was just bright enough to fill the room with a soft light.

"I'm fine, Ronnie. Go, shower, warm up, whatever," Logan said taking his sunglasses off and carefully pushing himself upright again. His shirt was sticking uncomfortably to his skin and he wanted it off. Veronica helped him pull it over his head.

"Let me get you a blanket."

"No, go get changed," Logan sighed taking his wet shirt from her hands and reapplying the icepack. "I think I can manage all by myself for a few minutes. I'm a big boy now." He winked at her.

"Yeah, okay. I'll be back in a flash," Veronica smiled softly before quickly disappearing into her room. Seconds later Logan heard the shower and carefully leaned back against the soft sofa with a painful groan.

His ribs were on fire, throbbing with agony every time he breathed, and his face hurt, but that all paled in comparison to the pounding in his head. With a headache rivalling some of the harsher beatings his father had subjected him to, and all he wanted to do was sleep... Forever sounded good. Or drink himself into oblivion... or completely trip out on Percocet. Anything was better than the feeling that his eyeballs were going to explode, just after his brain burst out of his skull first.

He shoved his free hand into his pocket and rooted around, dropping the waterlogged cell phone on the seat beside him before he reached back in for his small bottle of painkillers.

"Shit," he muttered seeing the white flecks of destroyed pills floating in a murky suspension of pool water. "Perfect."

Squeezing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, Logan mentally willed the pain away, frowning hard when all it served to do was make it worse, and he couldn't help the pitiful sob that escaped as he sat feeling utterly miserable in the semi dark of the cabin.

Veronica quickly rubbed a towel over her hair and dragged a brush through it, before rushing to pull on a pair of shorts and a tee shirt. She felt much better after washing the stink of chlorine off her skin, and the feel of...

She stopped in the middle of her bedroom and stared at the pink skin on her arms, her eyes travelling down to the finger shaped bruises blooming around her wrists. She shuddered, swallowing down the sudden nausea, and grabbed a soft pale green sweater too.

Collecting a face cloth, the first aid kit, and a bottle of water from her bedside on the way out, Veronica rushed back to Logan, her steps faltering when she saw him slumped back on the sofa, eyes shut tight and a fierce frown on his pale face.

"Logan? You alright?" She settled down beside him and emptied a couple of extra-strength Tylenol from a bottle. Logan opened his eyes and looked at the small red pills sitting innocently in her palm.

"Gonna need at least three, V'ronica," he mumbled putting the icepack down and waiting for her to add another before picking them up and chasing them down with a gulp of water. "And some C4 to destroy the million jack hammers trying to smash their way out of my head, if you've got any hanging around."

Eyes widening at his words, Veronica reached forward and pressed a cool hand against his forehead. He wasn't feverish, but the soft moan at her touch, and the way Logan leaned into it worried her. She wet the cloth with some of the water and gently applied it to his sore cheek, chewing on her lip anxiously.

"I really think you need to get medically checked out, Logan. This could be serious."

Logan recapped the bottle, took the cloth from her hand and linked their fingers, smiling as convincingly as he could. "It's just a headache, Veronica," he shrugged, "I've had worse. A couple of hours rest, a few painkillers, and I'll be back to my old self. Trust me."

It made Veronica's heart ache hearing Logan talk so casually about it, that he was used to dealing with such injuries and pain, courtesy of his dad. She sighed and lay back next to him, her head resting lightly on his shoulder, and gently squeezed their hands together thinking about how miserable and lonely and frightening life growing up must have been for Logan behind closed doors.

The Echolls had everything; wealth, status, a beautiful house, fame and glamour... and Veronica wouldn't swap her family for Logan's for anything. Because she knew the truth. Compared to them, she had the better life, even living in a tiny apartment, scrimping and saving to afford the rent, Veronica and her dad were _happy!_

Sighing deeply, she pushed away those thoughts and concentrated on Logan, bringing their entwined hands up and kissed his bruised knuckles. If he wasn't going to see a doctor, then she was going to take care of him.

"Do they hurt?" she asked stroking a thumb across the scraped and broken flesh.

"No," Logan replied, his dark eyes watching her every move.

Suddenly feeling flushed under his intense look, Veronica cleared her throat and sat back again. "God, what a vacation, huh?"

"Yeah. Definitely one we'll have to do again same time next year. You game?" Logan smirked. Veronica snorted and shook her head.

"What, being stalked by a creepy photographer, being blackmailed, and then beaten up by a trio of weird looking Brits isn't enough for one vacation for you, Logan?"

"Hmmm," he nodded, "You have a point. I take it all back. Worst vacation ever!"

"Apart from the whole making friends again, though," Veronica pointed out quietly and glanced up through her eyelashes.

Looking down at her, Logan smiled softly, "Just friends?"

"Well, maybe a little more than ju-"

Her words were cut short when Logan joined his lips with hers and kissed her. Veronica sighed feeling that flush warm her skin again, and lifted one hand to cup his cheek as he snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her onto his lap, before deepening the kiss, sweeping his tongue into her mouth, tasting her sweetness all over again.

Veronica moaned when she felt warm hands caressing her back, fingers stroking the skin of her neck, and dragged her palms down the front of Logan's naked chest. She pressed forward, jerking back again when Logan gasped and let out a small cry of pain.

"Oh God... Shit, your ribs! God, I'm sor-"

"No. S'okay," Logan grated out through clenched teeth, shifting his weight on the sofa. He still held onto her though, not letting her go. "I'm okay, I'm okay..."

"No, you're not," Veronica disagreed unhappily. She licked her lips and could still taste the copper tang of blood mixed with Logan's own intoxicating flavour. Blood from the fight.

"Yes, I am," he insisted, staring hard into her eyes. Veronica's chest tightened and her throat worked as she swallowed hard at the heat directed at her, and just had time to suck in a breath before Logan brought their mouths together again in a desperate, deeply fierce kiss.

He lifted her up as if she weighed nothing, and gently lowered her into the cream cushions of the sofa, covering her body with his own. Veronica gasped at the contact, her fingers digging into his biceps leaving tiny crescent imprints from her fingernails, opening wide when Logan licked across her lips, and returned his kiss with just as must vigour, her tongue slick against his, mouths hot and wet and eager... until Logan slowed down, turning the hunger into a deep burning desire, moving his lips slowly over Veronica's, kissing passionately, sensually.

She simply melted against him, drowning in the sensations that consumed her.

"God, you're so beautiful," Logan whispered when he eventually leaned up and tenderly stroked Veronica's hair from her face with his fingers.

Veronica smiled at him, eyes glassy, skin flushed, lips wet and kiss-swollen. She sighed happily, her senses slowly returning one by one.

"You're wet," she suddenly blinked. Logan laughed.

"Yeah," he agreed carefully sitting up again, plucking at the cold and damp material of his cargo shorts. "Water tends to do that."

"Shit," Veronica shook her head, "Sorry, Logan, I meant to find you something to wear while your stuff dried..."

"But got a little distracted?" Logan finished for her, watching as she jumped up and ran, grinning, into her dad's bedroom. "Hey, I draw the line at palm tree print shirts and anything containing polyester!"

"Well, that doesn't leave much, princess," she shrugged returning with a complimentary bathrobe. "Good job we have this then."

"Hmmm, and I thought only the privileged were treated to such luxuries."

"Colour me shocked, but are you telling me the bathrobes in the finest suites onboard the _Neptune Princess_ are plain old terry towelling just like these?" Veronica gasped aghast. "They're not woven with fine gold thread and have diamonds encrusted along the seams? My illusions of grandeur are shattered, Logan. Shattered!"

"Funny," Logan snarked pushing his arms through the sleeves of the robe and tying the belt around his waist before reaching beneath to take off his shorts and boxers. He paused and narrowed his eyes, "A little privacy, please?"

Chuckling, Veronica left him to it while she went to grab a pillow from her bed and find a spare blanket. She then put them on the sofa and took Logan's wet clothes from him to hang over the chairs on the balcony to dry.

"Sorry about your cell phone," Logan said following her outside with the small, useless item in his outstretched hand.

"Don't worry about it," she shrugged finishing with his socks. Taking the cell, Veronica smiled and looked at him, "Have to say your inspirational message this time was nicely appropriate."

"Ah, yes, words to live by. Twain was a genius in my book," he nodded shoving his hands in the large pockets of the robe. "Do you know the rest of it?"

Veronica shook her head. She wasn't a huge English Literature fan like Logan was, apparently.

"Twenty years from now you will be more disappointed by the things you didn't do than by the ones you did," he quoted. "So throw off the bowlines. Sail away from the safe harbour. Catch the trade winds in your sails. Explore. Dream. Discover."

"In other words, live life to the max?"

"Yeah, to the max," Logan repeated returning her smile. He licked his lips and sat down on one of the deck chairs. "Hey, I think I remember you promising me hot chocolate."

"That, I can do," Veronica announced holding up a finger. "Hot chocolate à la Mars coming right up."

Logan sat staring at the ocean as he waited for her to return, absently rubbing over the scab on his forearm. The chlorinated water had stung the healing cigar burn, but the pain didn't last long and just left a mild discomfort to remind him that it was still there. As usual, the night sky over the North Pacific was clear with millions of stars glittering in the endless blackness, but as entrancing as it once might have been, Logan eventually closed his eyes and just listened to the sounds of the sea.

"Hey, you awake?" Veronica whispered seeing him leaning back in his chair with his eyes closed.

"No," he answered, clearly not asleep. She put his mug of cocoa on the table beside him and sat down too.

"How's the pain?"

"Still there, but kinda like background noise now," Logan told her honestly. He opened his eyes, propped his chin on his fist and looked at her. "What about you?"

"Me? I'm not the one with concussion and smashed up ribs, Logan."

"Veronica," Logan frowned wanly. He knew she was deliberately avoiding talking about the obvious, and could understand why, but wished she wouldn't.

"Like I said, I'll be okay. Time heals," Veronica muttered into her mug shrugging absently.

"Yeah, you said that, but you were nearly raped, Ronnie," Logan reminded her gently. "You were physically assaulted and-"

"Yes, I do know that," she quickly interrupted flashing him a hard look. Sighing, Veronica rubbed her forehead wearily.

"I'm just worried about you." _Please, Veronica, talk to me..._

"Like I'm worried about you?" she countered. _Touché._ Logan sat back and blew out a resigned breath.

"God, how fucked up are we? Hey, do you think we'll ever have normal lives?" he asked softly when the silence threatened to close in on them.

"Living in Neptune?" Veronica scoffed. "Definitely not. I think Buffy got it wrong; it's not Sunnydale that sits on the Hellmouth."

"Careful, Ronnie, you're revealing your inner nerd."

"Oh puh-lease, like _you_ haven't sat and watched the cute vampire slayer chick kick ass. Probably got off on it, too," she snorted taking another mouthful of hot chocolate.

"Hmmm, I think you're talking about Dick there," Logan laughed with a wink. "He's not that complicated."

"Oh my God, that's an image I so could've done without!"

"Payback," he finished smugly remembering the two guys he'd had to watch during Veronica's stakeout... something that would take years to erase from his mind!

They finished their drinks and Veronica yawned loudly, stretching her arms up above her head. Logan noticed the bruises on her wrists and grabbed one carefully to inspect.

"He do this?" he asked darkly.

She tugged the sleeve of her sweater over the marks again and nodded. "Yeah, I'm going to have to wear a lot of bangles for a few days to hide them."

Logan let her go. "Well, you already know I have some concealer," he offered awkwardly. "It's not makeup per se... but it's great at covering up... stuff."

"Yeah, I know. You've been wearing it on your neck," Veronica noted drily, eyeing the bruises where the makeup had worn off. "But I'll be okay. Thanks though."

Self consciously rubbing his neck and feeling the tender spots his father's fingers had left behind, Logan nodded. "What time is it?"

"A little before eleven, why? Are you tired? I don't know if you should sleep just yet with that concussion, Logan," she frowned.

"I'm fine. I'm just wondering what time your dad's coming back," he said a little nervously. "The man owns a gun, and I'm sat here naked under this robe in your cabin alone with you. I must be crazy."

"Crazy? Definitely, there's no doubt," Veronica winked cheekily, "but remember I told you my dad couldn't bring his gun onboard. So he's unarmed-"

"And still your dad, who knows where I live!"

"Relax," she laughed standing up and stretching her legs over his lap, straddling him. "He's a big teddy bear."

"I'm sure he is," Logan leaned in to gently nip at her neck, "A grizzly teddy bear with sharp claws and teeth when it comes to bad boys making out with his precious daughter."

"Bad boys? Just what are you insinuating, Logan Echolls?" Veronica sighed when he licked up to her ear and nibbled on it. "Bad boys? Plural?"

"No, just me... only me," Logan whispered against her lips before claiming them thoroughly. "Only me..."

She kissed him back tasting the hot chocolate on his tongue, and moaned softly when his hands gently circled her waist. It was over before it really had a chance to heat up though, when Veronica's cell rang and she jumped off Logan's lap.

"What the hell?" he instantly complained.

"Sorry, that's my dad. He'll be calling to tell me he's on his way back," she said holding her cell up to her ear. "Hi, dad! How was the show? Groovy?" She pulled a face at Logan who smirked. "Yeah. Okay. See you soon. Bye!"

Standing up, Logan went to reach for his damp clothes determined not to be there when Keith arrived, to avoid the inevitable confrontation.

"Hey, what are you doing? They're still wet. You can keep the robe, Logan." Veronica narrowed her eyes as realisation hit her. "No. You're staying here. You said you'd stay here."

"It's just easier if I leave, Veronica. I don't want to be a problem, ruin what's left of your time with your dad," he explained gently, his eyes flitting between her and the door. He could feel his heart speeding up with each passing second, praying that he could get away before her dad saw him there.

"You're not a problem, and my dad will be fine," she said biting her lip anxiously, knowing that, in all probability, her over-protective dad would most likely throw the boy who had made her life miserable for the last year out on his ass, rather than listen to reason.

And Logan unfortunately knew that too.

"Hey, what about staying out here. It's a warm night and you were going to camp out up on deck anyway," she suggested. "And when dad's asleep, you can move to the sofa. Please, Logan."

It was a risk, they both knew that, but hell, life was full of risks. Logan looked down at where she held his wrist, her hand trembling slightly. After the ordeal she'd been through, they'd both been through, she obviously needed him close by, and so he nodded and sat back down. Veronica wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear before leaving to fetch the pillow and blanket.

Logan perched his elbows on his knees and hid his face in his hands. God, what the hell was he doing? He wished he'd never come on this fucking cruise... too many changes in his life had happened too quickly for him to deal with all at once, and it felt like he was spinning out of control.

And now, because Veronica Mars, who up until this weekend he hated and didn't have a kind word to say to, now knew his secret, and was apparently, maybe, now his girlfriend (and wow... how the fuck did _that_ happen?!), and Logan had stupidly agreed to stay in her cabin, right under Keith Mars' nose... the man who made a living as a Detective, who was paid to _notice_ things, like bruises and lies, and teenage boys hiding out on his balcony.

God, he was so screwed!

"Hey, I brought you some more water and Tylenol, and Oreos, too," Veronica said as she dropped the bedding on the chair next to his. He looked up at her and she frowned at his watery eyes, "Are you okay?"

Quickly hiding his worry with a yawn, Logan smiled up at her. "Yeah, just tired. Been a long day."

"Yeah," she agreed softly, eyes widening when they both heard the door open and her dad call out for her. "I'll come back later, I promise."

Nodding, Logan watched her rush back into the cabin, closing the balcony doors behind her. The loneliness hit him as sudden silence filled the void Veronica had left behind, and he pulled the blanket over his head and tried to block out the sounds of her muted laughter through the walls.

~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for your reviews! Lulu xx**  
><strong>(This chapter earns the M rating for sexual content. Just a heads up...)<strong>

~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~

"Aaron, may I join you for a moment?"

Looking up from his plush lounger on the first class private deck, Aaron folded his newspaper and nodded with a smile. "What can I do for you, Diane?"

"We have a small problem," she said sitting down. Lynn frowned and lowered her cocktail, taking her sunglasses off. The sun had gone down anyway.

"Oh? What's wrong?"

"Carl, the photographer we assigned to follow Logan, has just informed me that there is a problem with the pictures, and none are viable. I'm sorry," Diane explained a little annoyed. She shook her head and sighed.

"Oh dear, what happened?" Lynn asked hoping that Logan wasn't to blame in any way. Aaron yanked off his own sunglasses and threw them on the table beside them.

"It was my son, wasn't it? What did he do?"

"Oh, Aaron, I assure you it was just a technical glitch. Logan didn't do anything," Diane reassured him, a little uncomfortable, and confused with Aaron's very out of character accusatory tone, and for a second she felt nervous about lying to him. But lying was part of her job description, and just as well because Carl hadn't been very clear about what had happened to his photographs, just that they were useless. All of them. "If it's alright, I'd like to have an hour with Logan to get a couple of candid shots before dinner. Is he around?"

Lynn lowered her eyes and stirred the slice of lemon around in her drink with a cocktail stick, ignoring Aaron who was expertly hiding a scowl behind his relaxed appearance. The man was still furious over his ruined jacket, and just mentioning Logan's name set him off.

It's a shame Diane didn't know that.

"No, he's doing his own thing tonight," Aaron stated lightly, a perfectly acted smile now on his face. "You know teenagers, can't keep them in when there's a big ship to explore."

The lie flowed smoothly and Diane ate it up with a spoon. Lynn glowered at her through her eyelashes. _Stupid, gullible woman_.

"That's a shame. Never mind, I think I can spare a moment tomorrow morning. Do you think he'll be up at, shall we say, seven?" Diane said leafing through a small notebook.

"Logan's a late riser. He's not really a morning person," Aaron chuckled, "Just like his old man. It's an Echolls trait I'm afraid, Diane. Isn't that right, Lynn?"

Blinking, Lynn smiled and laughed along softly with Aaron, playing her part in the scene he'd set up for them. "Yes, Logan's always loved his sleep. He sometimes practically sleepwalks to school."

"Really?" Diane's eyebrows hit her hairline in surprise. In her research, it noted that Logan was a keen surfer and loved to catch the early morning waves best of all, before the tourists hit the beach. Perhaps she was wrong, she'd have to look into that. Closing her notebook and standing up, she smiled at the Echolls, "Well, perhaps you could tell him to come find me when he does get up please, that would be excellent. And enjoy your dinner this evening. I hear the guest pianist at _Nemo_ tonight is truly wonderful."

"Of course, thank you," Lynn nodded watching her leave, the smile falling from her face.

"Well, that's just perfect," Aaron hissed knocking his mojito back. He slammed the tall glass down, "I knew he'd fuck this up for me. I knew it!"

Lynn stared at her husband. There was no point in arguing with him, no point in repeating what Diane had told them, that it was a technical glitch that had left them with no candid photo's of their son and _not_ Logan's fault... because Aaron was a stubborn bastard and was already baying for his blood anyway.

"And where is the little shit? Out fucking around probably embarrassing me further!"

"You did tell him not to come back," Lynn said and immediately regretted it when Aaron glared hard at her.

"Get ready for dinner, Lynn," he spat coldly and stood up just as Dorian approached them, troubled, angry scowl on his face.

"Aaron, if I might have a word," the Brit snapped. Aaron sat back down motioning Dorian to join them. Lynn watched the two men warily, a foreboding feeling creeping up her spine.

"Is everything alright, Dorian?" she asked. Dorian's jaw stiffened and he glared at both of them.

"No, as a matter of fact, it isn't, Lynn." He turned to Aaron, "Do you know where your son is?"

"Logan? He's probably at the pool. Why?" Aaron said calmly. Truth was of course, he didn't have a clue where Logan was, and was beginning to angrily regret it. Plus, he didn't entirely like the direction this particular conversation was headed.

"So you don't really know then," Dorian accused abrasively. The hairs on the back of Aaron's neck bristled, and he dropped his nice-guy act.

"Now look here, Dorian-"

"No! You look, Aaron," Dorian spat, his eyes hard and furious. Aaron ground his teeth and fisted his knuckles so hard Lynn heard them crack when the British actor jabbed his finger at them and growled, "Your son is a bully and a thug!"

_Oh God_, Lynn fretted internally. What had Logan done now?

"How dare you!" Aaron hissed coldly. His face was turning beet red in anger and Lynn bit anxiously at her lip hoping Diane and the magazine crew weren't watching her _Perfect Family Man_ husband showing his true colours.

"Oh, I dare. Your son has terrorised and beaten up _my_ son and my nephews, breaking Eli's nose so badly that he's probably going to end up needing surgery," Dorian stated furiously, "and he almost ruptured Noah's personal parts. Lyndon is a mess, the twins are in agony, and my wife and brother's family are livid. So I ask you again, Aaron. Where is Logan?"

Three against one, and Logan came out on top? Either the British kids were puny and weak, or Logan was a chip off the old block. A smug surge of satisfaction rippled through Aaron; his years of discipline had rubbed off on his son. But he knew Logan still had his moral principles despite that and the reputation he'd made for himself, and knew he wouldn't just single out three boys and beat them up without a good reason.

"And I'll tell you again, he's probably at the pool. Besides, I don't believe you," Aaron answered coolly. He leaned back and checked his watch. "Lynn, darling, you'd better get going if you want to change and make dinner."

Lynn sat up straight and smiled hesitantly at both Aaron and Dorian, who was practically strung so tight he was ready to snap. She left feeling relieved, not wanting to be around when the shit hit the fan, and Aaron made a complete fool of himself.

She just hoped as his father, Aaron would stick up for Logan, because she refused to believe her son was anything like his dad, refused to believe that Logan would sadistically beat up anyone just because he could.

"You don't believe me?" Dorian yelled, quickly quieting his voice when the Echolls' butler looked at them. "Do you want to come and see the boys for yourself?"

"Dorian," Aaron said sitting forward, his face stony, "It's not that I don't believe Logan did it, just that, if he did, I believe he must've had good reason to. What happened?"

Dorian snapped upright and turned viciously angry eyes on Aaron, "What happened? What happened!? My son tells me Logan wanted the girl he'd befriended, and when Lyndon did the gentlemanly thing and stepped up defending her, Logan beat him, and then my nephews, when they tried to help."

"A girl? This was over a girl?" Aaron snorted. The idea that Logan _Echolls_ ever had to fight over a girl was laughable, and ridiculous. His callous attitude just made Dorian fume even more though.

"What the hell, Aaron? Does it matter? The fact is that your son physically assaulted mine, and I want him dealt with accordingly."

"Is that so? How about we get the truth first? For starters, my son may be a lot of things, but a bully isn't one of them. If he fought Lyndon, then he had a reason to," Aaron said simply, folding his fingers in front of him.

"And I told you that my son merely defended a young girl and was beaten up for it."

Jesus, they were getting nowhere, Aaron frowned irritably. He checked his watch again and growled at the time. He needed to get ready for dinner as well, and even though he wasn't there, Logan was fucking that up too!

"Who is this girl? Can she corroborate your son's story?" Aaron asked barely keeping his frayed temper in check. God, he just wanted to smash his own fist into the British fucker's face, and then Dorian's lying bastard son's face too.

"An American, name of Veronica... Marks, Mills-"

"Mars?" Aaron supplied with a surprised smirk playing on his lips.

"Yes, Mars," Dorian nodded not noticing. "And yes, she can corroborate what happened," he added snippily, an indignant sneer on his face.

Aaron suppressed his smirk, still a little shocked to hear the name Veronica Mars on board the _Neptune Princess_ of all places, and then instantly knew the story Dorian Price had said his son had told him was all a lie. He stood up and looked down his nose at the British actor.

"Well, I happen to know Veronica Mars. She and my son have been friends since they were twelve," he said matter of factly, "so I think you'd better go back and ask _your_ son what he did to Veronica to warrant Logan having to take such action." He leaned in close, "And if you _ever_ accuse my son of malicious false allegations again, you'll hear from my lawyers. Now, if you don't mind, I'm late for dinner."

With that, Aaron left Dorian seething on the deck to get ready for dinner.

"Aaron?" Lynn said when he stepped into the suite. She was already dressed and waiting with a glass in her hand, looking at him expectantly.

"It's okay, Lynn. Logan didn't do what that bastard said. He was forced into a fight, but it was probably to defend Veronica," Aaron explained walking into the bedroom. Lynn followed confused.

"Veronica? Veronica Mars?"

"Yeah. Lynn. I don't have time to explain everything to you," he snapped, "I've got to get ready." He stalked into the bathroom and slammed the door shut leaving Lynn in the middle of the empty bedroom wondering where Logan was and if he was okay.

Aaron yanked off his polo shirt and shorts and threw them on the floor. Damn his fucking son! He was going to have to rush getting ready now, and still probably would be late for dinner, and he hated being late. Aaron was going to make sure Logan was really fucking grateful that he'd had to waste time dealing with the aftermath of his little altercation with the Price kids, even if Logan wasn't even to blame.

Ten minutes later, he came out of the bathroom and got dressed, emerging from the bedroom looking like a million dollars. Lynn looked up from the wet bar and forced out a smile.

"Ready, Lynn?"

"Yes," she answered following his fast pace awkwardly in her five inch heels.

When they reached _Nemo_, they were arm in arm and looked like the perfect Hollywood couple for their audience.

~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~

"Night, dad," Veronica smiled walking into her bedroom. She sat on her bed listening to her dad in his bathroom, anxiously picking at her fingernails as she waited for him to get into bed. Logan had been alone on the balcony for a good hour now and she was worried that he'd fallen asleep, and needed to check on him.

Keith had insisted on a night cap of hot chocolate, with an animated report on his evening. Admittedly, it'd made Veronica smile listening to her dad excitedly tell her about his favourite songs that they'd played, which inevitably lead to a few past stories of his youth. Eventually though, after Veronica feigned being tired, Keith called it a night.

Amazingly, his spidey-detective sense had not picked up on the presence of Logan only a few feet away on the balcony.

When the silence settled in the room next to hers, Veronica leaned her head against the wall and listened, smiling when she heard soft steady snoring. She crept out of her room and quietly slipped through the balcony doors, closing them behind her.

"Logan?"

The lump on the chair covered by the blanket didn't move. Veronica felt her stomach twist in fear as she reached out. _Oh God, what if..._

"Logan," she tried again, fingers gripping the blanket and tugging it down, revealing Logan. He looked peaceful, eyes closed and breathing softly. She gently nudged him, "Hey, Logan."

"Hmm," Logan frowned pulling the blanket around him again with a sigh.

"Logan, wake up," Veronica whispered loudly, and this time, Logan sucked in a sharp breath and jerked awake.

"Wha'? 'M up." He blinked trying to focus on the girl standing so close to him, before leaning back slightly. "Veronica?"

"You okay?" she asked shoving another chair up next to him and sitting down.

"I was asleep, but now," he grimaced feeling all the aches and pains wake up along with him. "Now I'm sore and uncomfortable. Thank you."

"Sorry." Veronica checked her watch, "It's too early to take some more painkillers yet. Can I do anything for you?"

"Go away and let me go back to sleep?" Logan suggested brightly, the forced smile dropping when Veronica's face fell. He opened his blanket and pulled her into his little warm cocoon, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, and murmured gently, "You just being here is helping, Veronica."

Veronica smiled against his chest and curled her fingers in the terry towelling robe, listening to steady thump of his heart beating beneath her ear.

"Do you want to sleep on the sofa?"

"As appealing as resting my _poor. Battered. Body_ on soft furnishings might be," Logan mused, "The thought of sleeping in plain view of your dad's bedroom door fills me with too much self preservation to say yes."

"So, that's a no, then?" Veronica chuckled at his long winded answer. Logan nuzzled her hair.

"That's a no."

She tipped her head up and looked at him, pouting her lips, "You mean you're going to make me walk those extra yards out here every hour to check on you?"

Logan lightly kissed her nose. "Nope. I wouldn't do that to you, Bobcat. I don't need checking. I'm fine."

"I'd sleep better if I did, Logan," Veronica muttered with a frown. She tucked herself back against his chest and blew out a shaky breath. "I don't know. It's still too raw, y'know? I just need..."

Holding her tight with one arm, Logan lifted his other hand and cupped her cheek, his fingers lightly caressing her neck. He knew what she meant. It wasn't all about the injury worry, it was about the need to know they were still whole, that they'd got through it and came out fighting.

"Yeah, I know," he murmured into her hair deciding to stay out there on the balcony for as long as she needed him to. Veronica reached up and covered the hand on her cheek with her own, bringing Logan's to her lips. She pressed a kiss to his palm before pulling it to her chest and holding on tightly.

They stayed like that for a long while, the gentle sounds of the ocean lulling them to sleep, until Logan carefully nudged her awake and told her to go to bed in case her dad noticed she'd gone. Veronica reluctantly agreed, giving him a soft, lingering kiss before she left him alone again. This time, Logan just wrapped the blanket around himself, smiling as he tasted her on his lips, and nodded off again thinking about how she felt in his arms.

In her room, Veronica set the alarm on her cell for three AM, and closed her eyes, exhaustion quickly taking over as she fell deeply asleep.

~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~

Silently walking straight into her bedroom, Lynn closed the door and angrily snatched the shoes off her feet. The dinner had been a strained affair, with Aaron refusing to talk to her whilst he made blatantly flirty chit-chat with every young bimbo that made goo-goo eyes at him.

It had been embarrassing.

Still, she'd stuck it out, smiling sweetly and politely at those people that recognised her from her own work in the industry, and even those that just knew her as Aaron Echolls' wife.

Aaron, of course, had lapped up the attention, posing for photographs and signing autographs, until the staff quietly and discreetly intervened on their behalf and let him and Lynn actually eat their dinner in peace.

Lynn reached into the back of her closet and pulled out the litre of vodka she'd hidden there, drinking straight from the bottle, pausing only to take a breath.

Oblivious to his appalling behaviour, Aaron looked baffled and actually hurt when Lynn had announced that she had a headache halfway through the pianist's act, and left him alone in the restaurant. Playing the part of concerned husband, though, garnered the appropriate sympathies and looks of approval from his audience as he'd lovingly kissed her goodnight and forlornly watched her leave.

"Poor Aaron," Lynn spat miserably sitting on the bed in a graceless bounce, sneering bitterly, "Bet you were all alone for all of three seconds."

She didn't want to know what pretty young slut he was fucking behind her back, and took another drink, dragging herself to the bathroom to remove the smudged black makeup from under her eyes.

Not long later, Lynn was in bed, blissfully passed out thanks to a quarter of a litre of vodka, and completely unaware of her husband's return.

_-vm-_

Aaron stared at his wife in their bed, her face half hidden in the cotton pillow. She was still very beautiful, and he loved to see the sleek lines of her slender curves under the sheets. Better yet, naked and on show for him.

He also loved the feel of pert young flesh under his fingers too, and as long as all those gorgeous girls threw themselves at him, Aaron was not going to turn them down. Anyone would be stupid to expect him to.

He turned away and headed to the deck, feeling the stickiness in his pants as he remembered the twenty-something year old brunette's lips wrapped around his cock only an hour ago. God, she was good. Swallowed, too. Aaron seriously thought she'd sucked him completely dry by the time she'd done.

Shame he couldn't remember her name, but he simply blamed the hit of _E_ she'd shared with him for that.

Adjusting himself, Aaron stopped by the wet bar and poured himself a whiskey, before taking it out into the moonlight. The night was peaceful, quiet, and he leaned his elbows against the rail watching a few passengers walking the decks below, until he was distracted by movement in his peripheral vision to his left.

"Lyndon?"

The British kid turned to face him, fat lip, swollen black eye and bruised cheek clearly evident in the moonlight, a stony expression set on his face.

"Mr Echolls," he muttered with a nod. Aaron cocked his head and turned, resting a hip casually against the rail.

"Looks like you ran into a fist, or three there."

Narrowing his eyes, Lyndon's lip curled in a snarl at the American actor's words. Aaron wasn't fazed though and grinned coldly at him.

"Tell me, Lyndon, just what did you do to supposedly provoke my son into doing that?" he waved his hand absently at the boy's face and took a sip of his whiskey.

"What makes you think I started it?" Lyndon asked sourly.

Looking into the amber liquid in his glass and swirling it around like he was bored, Aaron shook his head, "Because you're a manipulative lying little bastard, and I know my son?" He looked up at Lyndon's heated glare, "And I know Veronica Mars, and her father; the former sheriff of Balboa county, extremely well. It's a very small world, Lyndon. You'd do well to remember that."

The kid's eyes widened as Aaron simply smirked at him before walking away, the veiled warning clinging to the cool night air surrounding Lyndon, chilling his skin through to the bone. Goose bumps made him shiver, but the cold trepidation twisting his guts had nothing to do with the climate and everything to do with fear of realising the grievous mistake he'd made by crossing Aaron Echolls. Lyndon never foresaw this outcome of events, and frowned hard, suddenly nervous about the huge fucking hole he'd stupidly dug himself into.

The sooner he was back in England the better as far as he was concerned... well away from spoiled rich Hollywood brats and their psychotic fathers, and cock-teasing lying bitch whore petite blondes.

_-vm-_

Back in his suite, Aaron took off his clothes and slid between the sheets of his bed, curling around his sleeping wife. He could smell the alcohol on her breath, but didn't care, and gently kissed her, swallowing her sluggish protest and coaxing her lips open with his whiskey flavoured tongue. Lynn moaned when fingers slipped into her panties and between her warm folds, stroking slowly until she was wet and panting into Aaron's mouth.

"Yeah, baby, come for me," he whispered pressing his thumb to her clit and playing it like a pro. Lynn arched reflexively, crying out as her orgasm abruptly jolted through her, leaving her dazed and mostly dissatisfied when she was then suddenly flipped over onto her stomach, her face mashed into the pillow.

"God, you're dripping, baby, gonna feel so fucking good," Aaron grunted as he yanked on her hips and pulled her ass in the air. Lynn gasped and winced at the tight hold he had on her, finger shaped bruises already blooming on her creamy flesh.

The vodka haze had cleared now and all Lynn could do was grit her teeth as Aaron roughly ripped her panties off and forced himself inside of her, fucking her loudly until he roared his release. She deliberately tried not to listen to his accidental slips as unknown names tripped off his tongue amidst the profanity and throaty growls. At least when he came, he usually shouted her name, so that was something, she thought sullenly.

Leaving his wife feeling used and dirty in bed, Aaron then disappeared into the bathroom. Lynn closed her eyes to stop the tears from falling, mentally setting a reminder to make an appointment with her doctor to test for STD's as soon as she got back home, knowing that Aaron had just fucked her bareback after coming back from probably fucking some skank whore an hour before. By the time her husband joined her again, she'd composed herself and lay on her back studying the insipidly coloured ceiling.

The bed dipped as Aaron climbed back in and pulled the sheet up to just barely cover his hips. He sighed sated and relaxed, and shoved one arm up behind his head, rubbing idly over his chest with his other hand. "So, as it turns out that British kid, Lyndon, is lying through his fucking teeth about Logan."

Lynn blinked and looked over at Aaron. How did he know that? They hadn't seen Logan since that morning, so Aaron definitely hadn't asked him. "What do you mean?"

Ignoring her, Aaron smirked thinking about the injuries his son had inflicted on the three Brits. Broken nose? Ruptured nuts? Fuck, it must've been a hell of a fight. He lifted his other hand to join the one behind his head and stretched lazily. "Anyway, I've decided Logan did good for once in his miserable life... helping Veronica like that," he nodded with a toothy smile. "Showed some solid Echolls balls."

They lived with the cruel brutality of violence everyday in the way Aaron used it to punish his son, and Lynn hated the fact that Logan's anger often manifested itself in violent behaviour outside the home, and definitely didn't agree with the proud approval her husband was apparently showing for this latest incident. She frowned troubled, "Do you know what happened? Is Veronica alright?"

Looking at Lynn, Aaron chuckled rolling his eyes. "Honey, you really need to lay off the vodka," he told her. "I just said Logan helped Veronica out. They're good kids, they need to stick together."

He rolled over and leant up on one elbow, gazing down at his wife with a loving smile. Lynn felt a sudden pang of loss tug at her heart at the way his dark eyes looked into hers, they way he always used to look at her, a lifetime ago, before they'd had Logan together, before Aaron had made it to the top of the Hollywood A-list.

He hadn't answered her question, and she realised he never would when he suddenly leered at her, his hand sneaking under the sheet and creeping up her inner thigh.

"Fuck, you make me so hard. You ready to go again?"

Lynn then realised that the mellow, happy mood Aaron was in was all just down to endorphins.

~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~

_The pool of blood grew on the floor, Logan lying still in the middle of it, and Veronica stood paralysed as the red edges slowly engulfed her shoes. She screamed, but no sound came out. She clawed at her throat, desperately trying to call out for help, but no one heard, no one came. _

_And then she was pinned to the floor, large groping hands disappearing under her dress, pulling off her white panties, hot breath promising it would be good. "It's okay, Veronica, you're going to enjoy this... shame you won't remember... shame you'll never know who stole your innocence..." _

_Laughter, harsh and mocking, shattered the scene into a million splinters, and she turned to see Lyndon Morgan Price sipping tea from a china teacup, liberally lacing another with GBH and offering it to her, and she watched helplessly as her hand reached out and took it, frantically shaking her head when it came closer to her lips, ginger twin psycho's in matching straightjackets beside her, egging her on with an annoyingly shrill yell of beepbeepbeepbeep. Beepbeepbeepbeep... Veronica frowned and looked at them, their eyes flashing brightly in time with the continual mantra... Beepbeepbeepbeep. Beepbeepbeepbeep. Beepbeep-_

She snapped awake automatically reaching for her cell to switch off the alarm, breathing hard as the vestiges of her nightmare slipped away with her slowing heartbeat. Sweat stung her eyes and she blinked, wiping fingers across her face with a weary sigh. The illuminated numbers on her cell read five AM; only two hours since the last time it woke her and Veronica had dragged her aching body out of bed to check on Logan, but it seemed like forever, and she sat up and yawned, stretching her weary body. Eventually she quietly slipped on her robe over her pyjamas and padded out of her room, carefully opening the balcony doors so she didn't wake her father.

Logan was still in the same position she'd left him in at three AM, slightly curled on his side, one hand under his cheek, the other hanging loose over the side of the chair. Despite the injuries, his face was relaxed and free of pain as he slept, with a level of vulnerability he never let anyone see when he was awake, and Veronica spent a long moment just watching him. His blanket had fallen to his waist, so she gently pulled it up to his chest, tucking it around his shoulder, but he stirred slightly with the movement, and Veronica froze, fingers still gripping the blanket, and watched him inhale a quick breath, his mouth pulling tight.

He lifted a hand to rub across his face, wincing at the tender bruising along his cheek, and sighed wearily, muttering, "S'okay, 'm alright, mom... he hasn't broken me yet."

Veronica thought he was awake, but she quickly realised she was wrong and bit her lip worriedly at the small cynical smile following Logan's sleepily mumbled words. "Logan?"

"S'too early for school."

Frowning at his slurred murmurings, Veronica gently nudged him, suddenly terrified that his head injury seriously had scrambled his brains. "Logan? Logan, wake up... Wake up, Logan..."

God, she should've insisted he get properly checked out! The previous times she woke him up though, had been fine. Logan had smiled at her and sent her right back to bed with a reassuring kiss. There had been no confusion, and definitely no slurred talk of school or thinking she was his mom. What if this was a latent symptom of something potentially fatal?! All Veronica's instincts made her want to run and get her dad; he'd know what to do, but then Logan yawned and blinked open his eyes.

"'Ronica. What's up?"

"Jesus, Logan," she breathed heavily willing her heart to stop trying to beat its way out of her chest. "Please tell me you know where you are."

"Well, it's not the Titantic, but just as cursed by the feel of it," Logan grimaced as he sat up straighter, pressing a hand over his sore ribs. He glanced at Veronica and frowned at the stricken look on her face. "Hey, are you okay?"

Jumping up, she walked to the rail and slumped against it. "Me? Oh, I'm perfect, wonderful, peachy... pick one!"

Logan eased himself off the chair and moved up behind her, gently turning her in his arms and pulling her into a hug. "Tell me what's wrong. Your dad's okay, right?"

"Dad's fine," she sighed irritably into his chest. "Just don't do that to me again, okay?"

"Do what?"

"Make me think you had brain damage, you schmuck!"

Leaning back, confusion in his eyes, Logan looked at her, "What do you mean? Did something happen?"

"Yeah, you thought I was your mom. Told me it wasn't time to get up for school yet. You scared me. I thought... I thought..." Veronica bit her lip and looked away. Logan shook his head and blew out a breath.

"I'm sorry, baby. I'm so sorry," he murmured softly pulling her into a hug again, admitting ruefully, "Lilly told me I talked in my sleep... Sorry I scared you."

"After everything... y'know?" Veronica shrugged, and Logan did know. He pressed a kiss into her hair. She sighed, "I just... I don't want to lose you again... not now."

"I'm not going anywhere, Veronica," Logan promised, silently hoping he was telling the truth. He looked up at the sky when the inky darkness started to make way for the new dawn and smiled, kissing her again. "Hey, Bobcat, watch the sunrise with me?"

Veronica turned her head towards the ocean, watching the horizon come alive with warm hues of yellow, orange and red, painting the feathery clouds in all the shades in between. She sighed deeply when Logan rested his cheek on the crown of her head, a smile gracing her lips as they watched nature's glorious show together.

"God, that never get's old," she murmured when the sun suddenly peaked over the horizon in an explosion of glowing light, casting a mosaic of colours glittering across the ocean.

"Yeah, beautiful," Logan whispered, and when Veronica looked up, he was looking right at her. She met him halfway when he leaned down to kiss her, lips and tongues sliding sensuously against each other, bodies swaying gently to the tune of the world waking up.

"Good morning," Logan smiled when they ended the kiss, his fingers smoothing golden strands of hair behind Veronica's ears.

"Good morning," she repeated back to him with a little happy sigh. She loved the way the sun made Logan's eyes light up a beautiful rich honeyed caramel brown and couldn't help smiling widely. God, she could drown in his eyes...

"What?" Logan mused softly when her gaze lingered a little longer than expected. He kissed her forehead, chuckling, "Did I fry more brain cells?"

Rolling her eyes, Veronica shook her head laughing breathily. "Yeah, Einstein, dream on. You'd have to kiss me a lot more than that to fry enough brain matter to reach your puny level of intelligence."

"Hmmm, I'll take that challenge," he grinned leaning in again. Veronica giggled dodging his lips and wriggling out of his hold. She sat down and pulled the cell out of her robe pocket, checking the time.

Logan, still grinning, leaned back on the rail, the sunlight creating a halo behind him. "What time is it?"

"Five-forty." Veronica watched as his grin faded and he glanced into the cabin through the doors, before picking up his dried clothes from the back of another chair. He smoothed a hand over the orange material of his shirt and sat down.

"Thank you, by the way."

"For what?" she asked, her eyes lifting from where he was picking lint off his socks.

"Just in case I don't get to say it when we get back," Logan said softly, shrugging in a way that made Veronica frown slightly. "Thank you for everything you've done, Veronica. I mean, after the way I've treated you for the last few months... Well, you didn't have to help me with that girl, but you did. And I'm so very grateful for that and I'm sorry about everything, but more so for letting you down last night..."

"Letting me down? What are you talking about?" she asked confused. Logan hadn't let her down at all, if anything, he'd saved her life. "Logan you didn't-"

"But I did, Veronica. You were nearly raped, and I should've... I should've-"

"What?" Veronica grabbed his hands and held them. "You saved me. I owe you my life. You _saved_ me, Logan. You didn't let me down." She shook her head, "You faced three assholes, with bruised ribs courtesy of your dad, and still managed to fight them off and stop them raping me. That makes you a hero in my book, Echolls!"

Blinking surprised at her words, Logan slowly grinned, "Hero, huh?"

"Yeah, my hero," Veronica smiled back, and then narrowed her eyes, "Just don't let that go to your head though, Superboy."

"Super_boy_?"

"Superman?"

He yanked on her small hands and pulled her close, muttering, "Better," just as his mouth invaded hers once again.

Veronica chuckled into the kiss and then let him go, standing up with an apologetic smile. "My dad'll probably be up soon."

"It's not even six yet," Logan pointed out quickly jumping to his feet. He picked up his dry boxers and shook them out, slipping them on under his robe. Veronica felt her mouth go dry when he then shrugged off the robe, and swallowed hard at the sight of his sleek, fit body, until she saw the livid bruise on his ribcage and had to turn away. She busied herself pushing open the balcony doors.

"Yeah, I know, but he's an early riser," Veronica told him knowing that her dad had an uncanny ability to sense, even when asleep, when something wasn't quite right. "Something about birds and worm catching. Stay here and I'll let you know when the coast is clear. Okay?" She paused, "Unless you want to-"

"No!" Logan hastily interrupted shaking his head. "Somehow I don't think I'll ever be able to explain why I spent the night on your balcony, naked, with you mere feet away. Do you?"

"When you put it like that," she frowned nodding. "Okay, just wait here..."

And with that she was gone. Logan stood there holding his cargo shorts in his hands, staring at the door. In her haste, Veronica had left it open, and he could hear dull movements inside the cabin, the sound of water running as a shower turned on, and smell the aroma of coffee beginning to brew.

He sighed and sat down, shoving his legs into his shorts before slipping socks onto his feet. His sneakers were still damp, but Logan took no notice as he tied the laces. The morning had started off warm, and was slowly promising to be another scorching hot Californian day, and he stood up, fastened up his shorts, and stepped over to the rail, sighing when he spotted the coastline of Neptune in the distance.

A sudden coldness filled him, and Logan felt the familiar weight of depression and misery begin to creep back in as the _Neptune Princess_ sailed closer to the looming mass of land on the horizon.

They were going home, back to reality, back to hell.

Logan forced himself to look at the ocean, and let the memories of being with Veronica fill his mind instead. And a small smile graced his lips, the heaviness lifting again as he remembered her soft yielding mouth against his, whispered tender words and promises, and most of all, she made him feel alive, that life was worth living.

It wasn't going to be easy once they got back, of that Logan was sure about, but he was determined to try and make it work for Veronica and him. Their newfound relationship was worth everything. And if any of his friends had a problem with it – even Duncan, well then, as far as Logan was concerned, they were pretty much dead to him and could fuck right off.

Veronica Mars was the only one that mattered to him now.

Any thoughts about his parents, or the magazine feature he'd no doubt ruined (if his dad had anything to say about it) by sabotaging the photographer's SD card, pretty much took a back burner to what the future now held. At least he'd averted having his name and picture slandered in the tabloids, thanks to Veronica, and Logan stood quietly waiting for her to return, thinking about the weekend he'd spent with her, and the revenge she was going to take against the bastard that had tried to rape her.

_-vm-_


	13. Chapter 13

**Once more, many thanks for all your reviews! Lulu xx**

_-vm-_

Keith opened his eyes when he heard the shower in Veronica's room running. He blindingly grabbed his watch and squinted at the dial.

"Christ, its six o'clock," he groaned closing his eyes again. Nevertheless, Keith sat up and tiredly scrubbed a hand over his face, feeling the roughness of his unshaven skin against his fingers, but then the hairs on the back of his neck started to prickle, sending slight shivers down his spine, and his eyes snapped back open even as he swung his legs out of bed. He frowned when he couldn't find the complimentary robe on the back of his en suite door, and threw on a Padres t-shirt over his shorts instead. The smell of coffee hit him when he came out of his bedroom, and Keith almost blindly followed his nose.

"Ah, number one daughter of mine is forgiven," he mumbled to himself pouring a mug. Veronica's shower turned off and Keith filled another mug too, and was just about to get the milk from the mini fridge when that initial sense that something was off was confirmed as movement on the balcony caught his eye.

"What the..." he murmured quietly closing the fridge and walking cautiously towards the doors. The sight of Logan, of all people, shocked him cold, and Keith stood open mouthed staring at the teenager leaning casually against the rail looking out at the ocean. The kid didn't have a shirt on, and anger started bubbling up inside Keith when he saw the tell tale signs of fighting littering his chest and back.

He was just about to storm out onto the balcony to give the arrogant brat a piece of his mind for upsetting his daughter earlier in the weekend, when Veronica appeared, sucked in an urgent breath, and forcibly pulled him back into her bedroom.

"What the hell is Logan Echolls doing on our balcony?!" Keith demanded as soon as she closed the bedroom door, leaning her tense body protectively against it.

"Dad, I can explain." Veronica pushed off the door and sat on her bed, yanking the towel off her head. She looked close to tears, and Keith frowned, sitting beside her.

"I didn't even know the Echolls' were onboard," he shook his head thinking back to the passenger manifest he'd acquired weeks before the cruise, and then added worriedly, "Is everything alright? He hasn't hurt you has he?" Keith's eyes widened when he saw the bruises on her wrists, and he held her arm still. "What the hell, Veronica? Did he do this? I'll kill him..."

"What? No, dad, Logan didn't do this," Veronica hurriedly told him trying to pull her arm free. Keith's face darkened, but he let her go.

"Then, you'd better tell me who did, and why that boy is in our cabin!" He stood up angrily pointing to the door, "Logan Echolls is nothing but trouble. He spent the last year personally making your life miserable..."

"I know dad, but-"

"And now I find him half naked _in our cabin?!_" With his hands fisted on his hips, Keith glared at his daughter, praying that there was a very good explanation. "Care to tell me why? And make it good, Veronica. What is going on here, because I'm this close to demanding an answer from Logan myself, and believe me... you don't want me to do that!" His stern voice meant business, and Veronica looked down. She understood why he was angry, having to stand by helplessly and watch her being treated like an outcast for the past year, all because of Logan and his merry band of 09er's, and she felt his disappointment sharply like a knife in her heart. But she didn't know what to say without spilling the cold hard truth...

"I wasn't him, dad," she repeated quietly running her fingers across the seams of her shorts. "He didn't hurt me..."

"Well, I saw his bruises, he's obviously been fighting," Keith stated loudly, not happy with his daughter's lack of forthcoming. "Were you involved? What happened?!"

Jumping when Keith slapped a hand down on the dresser in frustration, Veronica couldn't help herself blurting, "It was Lyndon, alright?" before quickly turning away, tears stinging her eyes. She didn't want to lie to her dad, but she didn't really want to tell him what had happened either, and bit her lip hard, steeling herself for the disappointment to show in his eyes when her dad worked out how stupid she'd been to land herself in such a dangerous situation.

Keith saw Veronica flinch and watched in utter dismay as tears filled her eyes before she visibly shrunk away from him. "Oh honey, I'm sorry," he rushed out sitting down again. He didn't mean to take his frustration out on his daughter and lifted his arms, pulling her into a hug. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I'm not angry at you..."

Veronica pressed her face into her dad's chest and held on tight. "I know," she said softly, looking up and quietly repeating, "It was Lyndon, dad."

"Lyndon with the double barrelled surname?" Keith frowned, she nodded and he grimaced hard as his mind processed this information, not liking at all where it was leading. "Tell me what happened, honey."

His gentle words shattered Veronica's resolve to keep her secret tidily tucked away in the darkest recesses of her mind, (right next to the firmly locked box that contained the sketchy details about her rape at Shelly Pomroy's party), and she found herself telling him before she could stop.

"It was Lyndon. He wanted to... He was going to drug and rape me, dad, and Logan stopped him," she cried burying her face in her dad's shirt.

"What?!"

"He had two guys with him. His cousin's I think. It was one of them that made the bruises on my arms. He... he held me down and..." She stopped, clinging onto her dad even harder, "I'm sorry, dad... I was so stupid..."

"Oh baby," Keith started rocking her as his head filled with rage and fear for his daughter. "Honey, listen to me," he tenderly lifted her face, "You're not stupid. This was not your fault, Veronica, okay?" He waited for her to nod before pulling her back into a hug, adding carefully, "I need all the information you can remember about that British boy, and the two cousins he was with."

"What? Dad-" Veronica started, her breath quickening.

Keith leaned back and gently cupped her face in his large warm palms, "This is very serious, honey," he said quietly, barely holding onto the overwhelming need to find Lyndon with the fucking double-barrelled surname, and his two thug cousins, and drag them all kicking and screaming to the nearest police cell.

"You can't," she frantically shook her head. If her dad got involved, then Logan would have to get involved, and then it would be a huge mess... "I mean, I know what they did was an arrestable offence-"

"You're damn right it's an arrestable offence, Veronica, they assaulted you!" Keith snapped angrily.

"But," Veronica held a hand up, remembering something Logan had said, "they're rich, dad. Money is power, and lots of it buys the best lawyers there are. Trying to get Lyndon and his cousins arrested for an alleged assault wouldn't work, and you know it wouldn't. They'd just deny it; it'd be my word against theirs, and I've already got a less than desirable reputation."

Yes, thanks to Logan Echolls, Keith thought bitterly. Closing his eyes, he tipped his head back and blew out a hefty, frustrated breath. Veronica might have a point, one that in his time as Balboa County Sheriff he'd unfortunately come across before, but that didn't mean he was going to let it go. The bastards had tried to rape his baby girl!

Keith Mars was never letting that go!

"I'm sorry Veronica, but I can't let this lie. These people physically assaulted you with the intent to rape you, too. They committed a very serious crime, and it needs to be dealt with," he stated seriously, softening his voice and adding very gently, "What if they do it to someone else? Could you live with yourself then?"

Veronica bit her lip and looked away as tears filled her eyes again. She knew her dad was right, but unfortunately, after being let down by Sheriff Lamb after she was raped before, Veronica didn't trust the justice system anymore.

"I'm sorry, dad, I'm not pressing charges, so could you please just leave it be?" she whispered shaking her head sadly, then added quietly, her voice low and cold, "Besides, they're going to pay for what they did, believe me."

A shiver shot down Keith's spine and he snapped his eyes back to hers. He knew his daughter could take care of herself, and definitely had the skill when it came to getting what she wanted. But whatever Veronica was planning, he was afraid of how far she was willing to go.

For his daughter's sake, he'd do as she asked and leave it be for the time being, but he was desperately worried... "Hold on, what about Logan, you said he stopped them. His witness statement..."

"No. He's got a worse rep than me. You said it yourself. Logan's trouble," she reminded him. "But yeah, Logan stopped them. If it wasn't for him... they would... They... Oh God, they really hurt him, dad!"

"Is that where he got the bruises from?" Keith asked running his hands up and down her back as she leaned into him again.

Veronica hesitated. _No, his dad gave him the bruises, Lyndon just added more,_ is what she desperately wanted to say, but instead she just nodded. Keith, however, frowned. In his job as a detective, being astute was a finely honed talent, and he knew his daughter had just lied to him.

"Is that true?" he asked softly, leaning back to look in her eyes. Veronica couldn't meet them though, and he sighed. "Veronica, please tell me what's going on, honey, and this time, tell me everything, okay? Where did Logan get the bruises from?"

"It is true," she nodded solemnly pulling free from Keith's hold. "Logan stopped Lyndon and his cousin's from trying to assault me, and got beaten up for his troubles. Honestly, dad, I'm not lying to you..."

"But you're not telling me everything though," Keith finished, feeling the pit of his stomach grow cold with dread.

Sighing, Veronica shook her head. She looked up earnestly; tears making her eyes shine sad and blue, "I can't. I promised."

Keith brushed his hand over her wet hair, soothing it back from her face, and sighed heavily. He could see the inner turmoil in her expression, could see that she wanted to tell him, but for whatever reason, she'd made a promise, and he respected her need to keep it. Not that he liked it.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" he murmured, smiling softly, "but if you've made a promise, I'm not going to make you break it."

"I wish I could tell you," Veronica said against his neck as she hugged him. "God, dad, I wish I could..."

"You could at least tell me if I'm right in saying you made the promise to Logan," he offered pressing a fatherly kiss into her hair.

A few long seconds passed and Keith began to think she was never going to answer, but then he felt her nod.

"Why were you with him, honey? What, did you guys just bump into each other and decide to forget everything he's done to you?"

"Yeah, something like that." Veronica sat up again, an apprehensive look on her face. "He's not... um, he's... Logan's not..."

"Oh God, don't tell me you two are dating," Keith joked at her nervous stuttering, but her wide eyes pulled him up short. The smile instantly slipped away, "Oh, God... don't tell me you two _are_ dating..."

She shrugged, a little hesitant affirming smile appearing, and Keith groaned. Christ, he would never understand today's teenagers!

"Is that the big secret?" he asked wincing slightly, still trying to understand how his daughter could even be in the same room as the boy who had spent most of the last year being cruel to her, let alone be in an actual relationship with him. But when Veronica didn't answer and lowered her eyes, he knew there was more to her secret, and he decided not to pry. She would tell him when she was ready.

"You know, he's not exactly the kind of boy I wanted for you," Keith admitted quietly. "In fact, Logan Echolls is the one boy I'd hoped you'd steer clear of. His reputation speaks for itself, honey. He's bad news, and I'm afraid he'll just break your heart."

Shaking her head, Veronica stood up and wrapped her arms tightly around her body. "You don't know him-"

"I know enough, Veronica."

"That's just it, dad," she hastily disagreed, "you don't."

"Then why don't you tell me," Keith suggested softly standing up. He rubbed a comforting hand on her arm, "Look, I'm not going to tell you to stop seeing him, but you have to understand, Veronica... there were times when I could've happily beaten the crap out of that boy when you came home from school so broken and upset because of him. He's a cruel and sadistic-" He stopped talking and frowned at the shocked wide eyes staring up at him. "Veronica?"

She knew her dad would never act on his thoughts, ever, because he was a _good_ father and a decent man, but his thoughtless words still hit her hard and Veronica's mind had instantly filled with images of Logan's horrific injuries, thanks to his own father really beating the crap out of him, and she couldn't stop the tears from spilling again.

Confused and worried, Keith quickly pulled his daughter into a hug. "Hey, hey, honey, what's going on with you?" He hated feeling so helpless, and is brain replayed the last few moments trying to figure out what he'd said to elicit such an upsetting reaction.

_Logan Echolls is the one boy I'd hoped you steer clear of. His reputation speaks for itself, honey. He's bad news, and I'm afraid he'll just break your heart._..

Keith shook his head. That wasn't something Veronica didn't already know.

_I'm not going to tell you to stop seeing him..._

Reasonable, fair...

_I could've happily beaten the crap out of that boy when you came home from school so broken and upset because of him..._

Oh.

_Happily beaten the crap out of that boy_...

And it all suddenly made sense. Keith's eyes widened and he tightened his hold on his daughter. "Hey, you know I didn't mean it, Veronica. I would never lay a hand on him, right?"

"I know," Veronica sobbed into his chest. She clung on tighter hoping her dad would figure it out himself.

The bruises, the way Veronica was suddenly being so protective of Logan, the fact that he'd obviously spent the night in their cabin rather than with, he assumed, his own parents... It didn't take a genius to work out that something wasn't quite right. Keith thought back to when Logan was his daughter's friend, remembered the outgoing, confident boy who would suddenly become quiet and sullen when it was time to go home... Something was definitely wrong, and whatever it was, Keith was going to find out.

A disturbing understanding was slowly forming in his head, but he decided it was best to play along for the time being, gather more information and not upset Veronica further just in case he was wrong. "Whatever is going on with you and Logan, just know you have my support. You can tell me and I won't judge," Keith murmured softly, sincerely, pulling back and wiping her tears away with his thumbs, "and I'll do anything I can to help. Understand?"

Veronica blew out a shaky breath and nodded, "Thanks, dad. That means a lot." She smiled and sniffled a little, relieved that her dad wasn't angry at her for not telling him the whole truth, but most of all, that he understood her need not to, and even offering support when he didn't really know why.

Her dad was the best, and _God_, she loved him so much... and threw her arms around him in a loving embrace.

"So, is Logan joining us for breakfast?" Keith chuckled. Veronica stepped back and laughed.

"Ahh... He's scared you might shoot him if you see him," she shrugged grinning, grabbing a hair brush.

"Well, that's just ridiculous," Keith shook his head. He winked, "I don't have my gun."

"Dad!"

"I'm kidding!" he dodged her hand when it struck out playfully, secretly pleased that Logan at least had the respect to care how Keith would react to him seeing his daughter. "I promise to be cordial and polite... and not threaten Logan in any way, shape or form. Okay?"

Pulling on a long sleeved shirt over her tank top and shorts and slipping a couple of bangles on her wrists, Veronica smiled. "Okay."

"I might throw in a couple of veiled comments, maybe even narrow my eyes dangerously a little... Just to keep him on his toes," he added walking out of the door. Veronica scowled at him.

"You will not! You'll be the perfect dad I know you are."

Turning around, Keith kissed her forehead, "Yes I will," he agreed smiling, grabbing his coffee. Taking a deep breath, Keith then gave her a solemn look. "Seriously though, Veronica, I'm not happy about you not wanting to press charges and letting those boys get away with assault."

"Oh, they won't, dad," Veronica assured him. "By the time I've finished, Lyndon Morgan Price will wish he'd never laid eyes on me. Trust me, dad, it'll be better than the case being thrown out of court by their high powered lawyers, my name dragged through the tabloids, and them getting off scot-free anyway. And the best thing? It'll all be absolutely legal. I promise to let you help, too, if you want."

"Well, if it'll all be absolutely legal, then who am I to argue?" he said with a sigh. It was obvious his daughter wasn't going to change her mind about pressing charges, but was relieved that she'd let him help with her plan, if only to make sure she didn't do anything that would get _her_ into trouble. "Well, now I'm wide awake at this ungodly hour, I'm taking my coffee for a shower. Say good morning to Logan for me."

Smiling fondly, Veronica watched her dad disappear into his room before heading out onto the balcony. Her smile fell though, when she found the place empty.

"Logan?"

His clothes and shoes were gone, the robe he'd used draped idly over a chair. Veronica rushed back into the cabin...

He'd gone.

Oh God... had he heard?

~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~

Listening to the early morning calls of seagulls fill the sky, Logan leaned right over the rail, as far as the pain in his ribs let him without falling over, and breathed in the fresh ocean breeze deep into his lungs. His skin tingled in the cool air, but it felt good, and he closed his eyes trying to capture that sense of serenity he felt when he surfed as the wind gently whistled past his ears.

He relaxed again, slowly climbing back down, really missing that freedom he felt riding his board on the ocean. Cautiously stretching his muscles, the warmth of the sun helping to ease the ache a little as he carefully inspected the dark mottling of purple and angry red on his skin with gently probing fingers, he sighed heavily, knowing from previous experience that it would be a long few days until he'd be able to catch a good wave or two again.

Walking over to the chair, Logan picked up his shirt and then paused abruptly when he heard raised voices drifting through the open doors.

_What? No, dad, Logan didn't do this._

Veronica's voice was high and defensive, and Logan's fingers curled into the orange material of his shirt, tight enough to nearly rip through it. He stepped forward but stopped again at Keith's terse reply.

_Then, you'd better tell me who did, and why that boy is in our cabin! Logan Echolls is nothing but trouble. He spent the last year personally making your life miserable... I know dad, but- And now I find him half naked __**in our cabin?!**__ Care to tell me why? And make it good, Veronica. What is going on here, because I'm this close to demanding an answer from Logan myself, and believe me... you don't want me to do that!_

The anger lacing Keith's words made Logan's blood run cold, and a stab of fear rushed through him, sadness filling his heart. Of course Veronica's father hated him; after everything he'd done to her, Keith had every right to be angry.

Logan had been stupid to even think that he could find a little happiness in the arms of Veronica Mars... She was wrong; her dad would never be fine with him seeing her, and would never come around to the idea, either. Logan was only fooling himself; if her own father was against them, then what chance did they have once they got back home? His determination to make their newfound relationship work crumbled under the weight of the knowledge that whatever he and Veronica had together was now most likely over, because he wasn't going to make her choose. She'd already been made to make that choice before, and she'd chosen her father over her friends, and Logan couldn't make her do that again.

Veronica Mars mattered too much to him now.

He pulled on his shirt and ventured carefully into the cabin, quietly heading straight for the exit when he realised Veronica and Keith were safely out of sight behind her closed bedroom door, and swiftly left to Keith's harsh shout of ..._I saw his bruises, he's obviously been fighting..._ ringing in his ears.

Keith Mars was right; Logan was trouble. He brought nothing but pain and grief into the lives of everyone he touched.

Before he knew it, Logan was standing next to the rail of the ship's stern looking at the churning water through blurry eyes, the misery he'd felt crushing him earlier returning tenfold. Tears that threatened to spill were quickly blinked away though, and he swallowed hard remembering the last time he was there, with Veronica, kissing her, and her kissing him back. His life had changed for the better for a short while, a moment now lost forever in the waves. He should've known it was all a lie. Logan had learned long ago that hope was for dreamers, and dreams were for idealists... He was neither. For him, life was a sadistic, cruel and unforgiving bitch.

Keith had just validated Logan's firm conviction that no one would believe that his father was the one that regularly beat him black and blue, by automatically assuming the bruises he saw on Logan's body were the result of him living up to his bad boy reputation. Aaron Echolls was, and always would be, perfect in the world's eyes.

Logan wasn't, and he just had to suck it up for a while longer. As soon as he turned eighteen, he was going to disappear from Neptune, make something of his life away from his abusing father, and never look back. Without Veronica in his life, there was no reason for him to stay. He'd miss his mom, but he hoped without the added burden of him there at home, she'd find the courage to finally leave Aaron for good.

In the meantime, Logan pulled in a deep breath and let it out slowly, ignoring the young couple going at it hard and heavy a few feet away from him. One by one, the walls Veronica had torn down with her compassion and kindness, slowly reconstructed with malice cementing the layers of meanness and cold, hard cruelty until all Logan felt was... absolutely nothing.

Back to playing the role of psychotic jackass; it was the only way he knew how to live with the bitter loneliness that ate away at his soul like a disease, black and clinging. In a matter of hours they'd be back on dry land, and everything that had happened onboard the _Neptune Princess_ would be left behind.

He scratched his fingernails over the scab on his arm, making it bleed again, and watched the small dark red beads pool against his skin, his eyes following the trail when they overflowed and dripped onto the deck. But Logan felt numb to the pain. He felt numb to everything, and just covered the sore up with his sleeve again.

And for a long time, he just stared out at the open ocean until he couldn't stand the drone of the engines anymore, then simply put on his sunglasses and walked away in search of a little quiet solitude before the persistent ache in his head threatened to get any worse.

~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~

"Any luck?" Veronica asked when her dad answered his cell.

"_No. I checked the casino, the lounge and duty free. I can't find him. It looks like he doesn't want to be found. I'm sorry, honey,"_ Keith said softly, still very uncomfortable that Veronica had insisted they split up to search. _"I'm on my way up to the restaurant. Meet me there?"_

"Yeah, okay."

Sighing, Veronica ended the call and shoved the cell back into her pocket. She scanned the pool area again, taking special care to check out the bar, but was upset and frustrated when her search turned up nothing. She'd looked everywhere she could think... the jazz club, coffee shop, indoor _and_ outdoor pools, _Nemo_, the stern... She'd even contemplated going to his suite, but had quickly vetoed the idea as a waste of precious time, knowing that that was the last place Logan would go.

He'd simply disappeared. The thought of him jumping ship had entered her head for a fleeting terrifying second, but she quickly quashed that idea. They'd come so far together the past couple of days, that Veronica refused to believe Logan would just throw it all away. She had to. Besides, with a ship full of passengers, someone would have reported seeing a man overboard, and Veronica clung to that like a life preserver. But she was scared that he'd overheard her dad's initial anger at finding him in their cabin, because knowing Logan; he wouldn't have stuck around to hear the rest... Just the bad bits... And they were bad.

_...why that boy is in our cabin! Logan Echolls is nothing but trouble. He spent the last year personally making your life miserable..._

Veronica was desperate to find him, explain what he'd heard. She wrapped her arms around her middle and slowly made her way to the restaurant wondering if she'd made a mistake and Logan _had_ gone back to his own suite. A cold feeling of dread filled her at that and, praying that she was wrong, she grabbed her cell and called her dad again.

"_I've just got us a table. Where are you? Are you close?"_ Keith answered.

"Dad, Logan might've gone back to his suite," she said ignoring his questions. She could hear the loud happy bustle of the diners, and the sounds of dinnerware, and her empty stomach churned. But she couldn't think about food, she had to find Logan first.

"_Well, that's good, isn't it? It makes sense that he'd go back. The kid needs a change of clothes if he spent the night on our balcony, don't you think? I did suggest we look there first, if you remember, but-"_

"No, you don't understand..." She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes desperately wanting to tell her dad, say the words; _Aaron Echolls is a monster who abuses his son!_

In the restaurant, Keith frowned. He was beginning to understand more than Veronica thought. He waved away the server and stood up. "Honey, which cabin?"

_-vm-_

They met up on the floor of the first class suites, feeling very out of place in their casual attire when Mr and Mrs Enbom walked by dressed in their expensive finery.

"Hmm, monkey suits at breakfast? It's a different breed," Keith commented under his breath. Veronica nodded with a wince when her dad straightened his shirt over his shorts, asking through the side of his mouth, "So, which suite, Veronica?"

She opened her mouth, and then frowned, admitting, "I don't know."

"Huh, well, that could be a problem," Keith stated, "Or not, because I would really like to meet Lyndon Morgan Price. He's staying in one of these cabins too, right?"

Crap. That was one confrontation Veronica didn't _ever_ want to happen, and she quickly shook her head at her dad's tight expression. "No, you can't. Please, I just want to find Logan, make sure he's okay. Please?"

"Yeah, okay," he agreed with a frown. "Still, which suite?"

"It's got to be one of the _Hello! Magazine_ bookings." She pointed to two adjacent doors, "That one, or that one."

"It's a start," Keith nodded and headed towards the first door. A sharply dressed man answered, looking down his nose at the two passengers clearly in the wrong part of the ship.

"May I help you?"

"Yeah, we're looking for the Echolls'," Veronica said trying to peer into the room past the butler.

"Sorry, Mr and Mrs Echolls are not staying here. May I suggest you return to your own cabin where I'm sure you'll be much more comfortable."

The door was rudely closed on them, but not before Veronica caught a glimpse of a plump woman talking with Carl, the annoying photographer.

"It's the one next door," she said hurrying to the other suite. She knocked on the door and waited anxiously.

"Good day, miss, may I help you?" asked the man who answered the door; another butler. Veronica managed to stop herself rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, I need to see Logan Echolls. Is he here?"

"I'm afraid the Echolls' are not accepting visitors of any kind. If you'd please respect their privacy and leave quietly, I won't have to call security."

"So, he is here?" Keith stepped forward stopping the butler from closing the door with his foot. "Look, we're not fanatical Aaron Echolls fans. We just want to make sure Logan is alright. Is he here?"

Pausing, Marshall, the Echolls' butler, quickly glanced over his shoulder before shaking his head. "No, sir, he's not. And if you ask me, it's just as well. Now, if you'll excuse me..."

They let the door close, and Veronica rubbed a relieved hand across her mouth. Keith frowned down at her.

"So, are you going to tell me what that was all about?"

"W-what do you mean?" she murmured starting to walk away. Keith kept pace with her easily.

"I'm not stupid, Veronica, nor am I blind to the signs staring blatantly in my face."

She stopped and bit her lip, flinching a little when her dad placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I can't tell you," she whispered, head bowed.

"I know, honey, which is why I'm going to tell you what I think is going on, okay?" He looked about to make sure no one was around before crouching slightly in front of her, peering up into her face, and said carefully, "In my long years in law enforcement, and then as a private detective, I've seen my fair share of child abuse cases..."

Tears filled Veronica's eyes and she looked up, suddenly grateful that he'd figured it out without her betraying Logan herself.

"I'm guessing it's his dad. Am I right?"

She crumbled into sobs and Keith gathered her up into a tight hug. "Oh honey..."

"I don't know what to do," Veronica whispered brokenly. "He's hurt so badly... What his father did to him... Logan's scared, dad, but he made me promise not to tell or do anything to try and help. He's scared Aaron will hurt us too." She looked up, her blue eyes pleading helplessly, "Tell me what to do."

Stone cold fury, disgust, sickening outrage all filled Keith in equal amounts at the thought of what went on in the privacy of the Echolls' family home. He'd known Aaron Echolls for years, since Veronica was twelve, and apart from the Hollywood arrogance, honestly thought the actor was a decent man.

God, how wrong he was. Keith felt sick to the stomach remembering the bruises he'd seen on the boy's body only that morning. Were they evidence of Aaron's abuse? _Jesus!_ He wondered just how long poor Logan had been abused, and wondered if Lynn and Trina had suffered at the hands of the man, too... and why the hell hadn't he seen signs of it before!

"Now I know, we can deal with this together. I promise we'll try and help him, Veronica," Keith nodded wiping away her tears with his hands. "Now, let's go find him."

~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~

Diane blew out an irritated breath, snapping her notebook closed on her pen. She'd hoped to get a few extra photographs of the Echolls' son to replace the ones Carl had 'accidentally' ruined, but it was already nearing noon and Logan had yet to appear.

Shaking her head, she walked over to the dining table where her assistants were finalising the preliminary edits of the article, crossing T's, dotting I's, and making sure they'd covered everything they needed.

"So, apart from the kid's pictures, we good to go?"

"Yes, ma'am," the youngest member of the team nodded. Diane cringed, red lips curling over her teeth.

"Greg, don't call me ma'am. Makes me sound like somebody's grandmother!"

"Sorry ma'am, I mean Diane," Greg fumbled correcting himself quickly. He handed her a checklist with all the relevant boxes marked off but one.

_Logan Echolls (son) – casual photographs_.

"You know, if you think about it, the feature is really about Aaron, and how he makes being an A-list actor, husband and father work in his life," Carl said quietly over her shoulder. Diane turned around and scowled at him.

"And why aren't you out there right now trying to fix your fuck-up, hmmm?" she snarked. "What're you still doing here?!"

Carl lifted both hands in surrender, "Hey, it's not my fucking fault the kid runs every time he sees me. I mean, we have all the pictures really relevant to the piece anyway, plus a number of Logan with his family. It's not like there won't be any of the brat at all."

"Well, it's a fucking good job then, isn't it Carl," Diane snapped, "Because we'd be totally screwed if you fucked up _those_ photographs as well!"

"I'm just saying."

"Just say somewhere else, Carl, like anywhere but here!"

Carl threw his hands up but left her alone. Diane dragged a hand through her short hair and decided to try one last time to see if Logan was available.

_-vm-_

Next door, Lynn put on her wide-brimmed hat, and walked out to join Aaron on their private balcony. No matter how much concealer she'd dabbed under her eyes, she couldn't hide the puffy dark circles resulting from a sleepless night, and so slipped on a large pair of sunglasses too.

After Aaron had taken what he wanted from her that second time, Lynn had barely dropped off back to sleep before he rolled over again and gone down on her. Already having climaxed twice, she'd been hyper sensitive to the point of pain, but Aaron ignored her pleas to stop and pulled another two orgasms from her, leaving her sobbing and panting into her pillow while he moved away once more, smug smile on his face, and went back to sleep.

Not long after that, it seemed that Aaron had woke up horny yet again, and decided it was then his turn to get off, and spent the next long hour fucking Lynn until she couldn't feel her body anymore.

After he'd come, Aaron wouldn't let her out of bed to clean herself up, and Lynn found she couldn't get back to sleep because every time she moved, she could feel the cold stickiness between her legs and felt physically sick.

"Great night last night, baby," Aaron leered when Lynn sat down. "If I didn't know it was you, I'd think I was fucking a whore, you were so fucking hot." He palmed his crotch. "Just thinking about it makes me hard."

Lynn forced out a smile and picked up her mai tai. The way he'd used her last night made her feel like a whore, too.

"Yeah, I'm hard right now, Lynn," Aaron continued crudely. "You wanna suck me off here or in the bedroom?"

Snapping her eyes up, Lynn nearly choked on her drink, but their privacy was luckily invaded when Diane knocked on the side of the partition separating their balconies.

"Anybody home?"

Aaron visibly pushed away his irritation at being interrupted and smiled for the woman as she then appeared without being invited.

"Diane. To what do we owe the pleasure, this beautiful sunny lunchtime?" he asked cheerily, any evidence of annoyance now wiped away by his superstar persona. "Come in, sit down. Mai tai?"

"Actually, I would love a mai tai. Thank you," Diane nodded sitting down in the chair next to Aaron and crossing her legs, draping one arm casually over the side, blood red fingernails nearly touching his thigh.

Lynn noticed, but wasn't too worried with the woman's obvious attempt at attracting her husband's attention. The sensible shoes and ill fitting pantsuit was enough to put Aaron off. "Marshall, bring a mai tai for our guest, please," she murmured quietly to the butler handing him her empty glass, "and a vodka-rocks for me. Thank you."

"Certainly, ma'am," the butler nodded quickly disappearing.

"So, how's the magazine feature looking?" Aaron asked sipping his own drink and licking his lips. Diane unconsciously mimicked him, and he inwardly smirked feeling his cock twitch at the thought that he could have any woman he wanted.

Not this one though; she was too plain, too fat, and dressed like his mother. But Aaron still loved the chase.

"Oh, it's going to be wonderful. I'm thinking maybe negotiating for a four page spread now, with all the beautiful pictures we have," Diane enthused. She took her mai tai from Marshall without even acknowledging him and carried on, "and the interview was perfect. All I was hoping for now was a last few moments with Logan."

Nodding her thanks for her vodka, Lynn ignored Diane in favour of sipping the ice cold drink, leaving Aaron to explain why their son wasn't around.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Diane," Aaron lamented. "I forgot to tell him when he got up, and let him go on one last exploration of the ship after he begged me. You know teenage boys, so full of life and adventure."

Good one, Lynn mused silently swallowing another sip of vodka.

Diane looked crestfallen, but quickly shook it off. "Ah well, never mind. We have more than enough." She finished her mai tai and stood up, smoothing down her suit. "It has been a pleasure working with you wonderful people."

Aaron stuck out his hand, smiling widely when Diane grasped it in both of hers. "It's been our pleasure too, Diane."

Looking at both Aaron and Lynn, the woman then nodded earnestly, letting Aaron go, albeit a little reluctantly. "Really, you have a beautiful family, Lynn, Aaron. Logan is a credit to you both, and hopefully one day I can meet Trina, too."

"I'm sure she'd like that," Lynn smiled. Aaron nodded in agreement with his wife, giving her a perfectly performed loving smile. Diane sighed, a little jealous, but feeling really honoured to have witnessed the love between these two people.

"Anyway," she said after a moment, "like I promised, I'll have the final draft sent to you for your approval before it goes into print. We're looking at a front cover special and, hopefully, a four page feature in one of our winter editions. Probably December."

"Sounds great," Aaron said thinking of the elaborate Christmas party his wife always liked to throw in December. The _Hello! Magazine_ feature would be an excellent conversation starter, and also the perfect material to seduce any willing young star-struck fans. "I'll look forward to that."

"Okay then. It looks like the cruise is on schedule and we'll all be back on solid land in a couple of hours, so I'll leave you lovely people alone now," Diane smiled warmly turning to leave. "Thank you once again, for your time."

As soon as she'd gone, Aaron turned to his wife and stared at her. Lynn blinked feeling uncomfortable and a little wary, but couldn't think of anything she'd done to piss him off.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Yeah," Aaron answered. He deliberately rubbed his crotch and Lynn sighed quietly before standing and leaving in silence. Aaron followed her into the bedroom and closed the door.

~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~

With a heavy worried sigh, Veronica walked into their cabin and straight back outside onto the balcony. She leaned against the rail looking towards the coast, large and looming, as the ship had almost ended its maiden voyage and returned home.

They'd looked everywhere, both she and her dad, but hadn't found Logan. And now, with disembarkation within the next hour, time had virtually run out.

Veronica was close to tears, barely holding them in, barely keeping it together.

"Honey? Where did we put the spare battery for the Nikon?"

Her dad's voice made her jump slightly and she walked back into the cabin. "It's still in the bag. We never unpacked it," she answered, letting out a soft sob when she saw the bottle of Tylenol and almost full packet of Oreo's on the table.

Keith came out of his room with his small packed duffel and saw his daughter standing looking lost in the middle of the cabin. He dropped his bag. "Veronica?"

She looked up, tears glistening in her eyes, and shook her head. "I'd better get packed, huh."

"Yeah," Keith nodded quietly when she walked past him into her bedroom, a picture of misery; so much for the perfect end to a happy weekend vacation. He'd hoped to leave the ship smiling... they'd got the Martin job done, got their money shot, and not had to spend a dime of their own money living it up with the rich and fortunate. Keith had hoped to walk away with nothing but smiling family photographs and wonderful memories to treasure forever, but they were overshadowed by a black cloud, suffused and choked with anger and horror. Anger because his daughter had been assaulted, nearly raped... Horror at discovering that Logan's father abused him.

He sighed as he circuited the room, picking up the rest of their belongings to shove into his duffel. He could hear Veronica moving around in her room and rubbed a weary hand over his head when the sound of her sniffling to herself filled the silence. Eventually she emerged carrying her small suitcase, sunhat and glasses in her hand.

"All packed?" Keith asked softly.

"Nearly," Veronica nodded. "Just my dresses left in the closet."

Ah, right. Keith held up a finger before disappearing back into his room again. He grabbed his suit bag and took it into Veronica's bedroom where he carefully added her dresses to the suit already inside, and zipped it up.

"Okay, I think we're all set," he said laying the suit bag on the sofa. Veronica sighed and wrapped her arms around her body. Keith pulled her into a hug. "Hey kiddo, it'll be alright."

"Will it?" she asked in a small shaky voice. "I just wish we'd found him. I just need to know he's okay."

"I know, honey. Logan's a tough kid," Keith tried to reassure her, but he was beginning to wonder how much of that exterior tough guy act was actually true. Logan Echolls might have the bad boy reputation, but he was still just a boy... an abused child struggling to cope with the tragedy of having his girlfriend brutally ripped from his life, whilst trying to deal with and hide the fact that his father beats him.

Jesus, it was no wonder the Echolls' were favourite fodder for the sleazy tabloids!

"He's not that tough," Veronica whispered, and Keith nodded. He checked his watch.

"We've still got at least a half hour until we dock," he said leaning back. "You want to see if Logan made it back to his suite again?"

Veronica nodded and quickly led the way to first class.

The ship was busy with passengers returning to their cabins to pack, and Keith and Veronica had to push their way through the crowded passageways. The first class suites though, were quiet and Veronica knocked on the Echolls' door. Marshall answered.

"Look, I know the ship is coming into dock, and the Echolls' don't want visitors," Veronica quickly said before the butler could speak. "I just need to know if Logan is back. That's all. Please."

Marshall pursed his lips and frowned. He stepped outside the door and closed it to. "You have to understand I could lose my job," he murmured under his breath.

"And Logan could lose a lot more," Veronica countered. She could see in the young man's eyes that he understood exactly what she meant and a shiver of fear rushed down her spine. Keith's eyes widened as he caught the look too.

"He's not here," Marshall told them. "The kid hasn't been here since yesterday morning when Mr Echolls told him not to come back." Veronica sucked in a soft gasp as the man carried on quietly, "I've seen many different sides of life in my job, but I've never been privy to that kind of-"

He stopped and took a deep breath. Keith stepped forward and nodded knowingly.

"It's okay, we know already," he told him and Marshall looked down grimly. The man reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a bit of paper and a pencil, quickly scribbling on it.

"My name and personal cell number," he said handing it to Keith with a haunted, troubled look. "What that man did to his son... Look, I can't promise anything... but if I can help, I'll try."

Veronica stared at him wide eyed as the man's words sank in. "What did Aaron do?" she whispered brokenly, but Marshall shook his head when he heard his name bellowed from within the suite.

"I have to go, sorry," he nodded and slipped back inside before Keith could thank him.

"Jesus," Veronica hissed looking up at her dad.

"At least we know Logan's not here with his father, yet," Keith muttered pocketing the paper in his hand. He looked at his watch. "We have to go, honey. The ship's about to dock."

With a defeated sigh, Veronica followed her dad back to their cabin.

~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~

**note: I'm not an expert on the law, and so apologise if anything in this is wrong... just go with it for the story, please? :) (Phew, this was a tough chap to write...)**


	14. Chapter 14

**As always, I'm loving all the reviews! Thank you all, Lulu x**

~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~

A pile of spare sun lounge pillows in a quite storage room provided Logan with the comfort and solitude he was looking for to wait out the rest of the cruise, and he hid himself away from his father's creepy fans and anyone else that would hound him, given half the chance.

His face still hurt and his chest stung in agony every time he breathed in too deep, but that was nothing compared to the ache in his heart.

In the silence of the musty smelling room, Logan unfortunately had time to dwell on what he'd lost, and even though he'd rebuilt his tough bad boy armour, inside he was crying in grief. Eventually though, with his head down and sunglasses hiding part of his face, he left the storage room and made the long trek back to his suite, luckily without being accosted by the busy passengers filling the ships interior, just in time to join the procession of Echolls luggage off the ship. Logan caught a glimpse of his parents, but neither looked back, nor did they look like they were concerned about his absence or whereabouts, and he felt a strange mix of relief and disappointment wash over him, until he shook it off and felt nothing again.

Not having brought much in the way of personal possessions for the cruise, other than his favourite pair of sunglasses and his wallet and clothes on his back, Logan didn't bother going back into the suite to check his room to see if everything else had been packed for him, and simply followed a porter struggling to carry two of his mother's hefty Italian suitcases off the ship. He could see the waiting limousine at the bottom of the walkway, with his mom already getting inside while Aaron supervised the loading of their luggage, and tried hard to prepare himself for the inevitable shitstorm his father was going to unleash on him once he got in the car too.

Taking one last look back at the place where he'd found happiness for a fleeting moment, Logan nearly tripped over his own feet when his eyes suddenly found hers.

Veronica was stood on her balcony watching him, her dad standing next to her, and Logan stepped off the gangplank and stopped walking for a moment. He saw her smile at him and a small twinge of hope flared in his chest. Maybe it wasn't all lost... and when Logan watched Keith put his arm around his daughter and nod in his direction, his heart speeded up at what that could have possibly meant. He dared himself to hold onto that hope, and was smiling when he climbed into the limo and sat next to his mom.

_-vm-_

Keith and Veronica spent the final moments of the voyage leaning over the rails on their balcony watching the ship slowly moor against the dock. It was done efficiently and smoothly and eventually the _Neptune Princess_ stopped moving, and gangplanks were extended for the passengers to disembark.

Of course it was in order of class, and they watched as the first class passengers were given priority and were followed by their entourage of baggage handlers as they made their way down to their waiting limousines. Veronica kept her eyes peeled for Logan, and quickly got her dad's attention when Aaron and Lynn appeared.

"I can't see him," she muttered worriedly watching the Echolls' stroll down the gangplank. Keith frowned until he spotted the kid in between two porters carrying cases.

"There. You see him?"

Logan was still wearing the orange shirt and olive cargo shorts he'd worn the day before. He was walking a little stiffly and Veronica immediately bit her lip with worry. Had they just missed Logan earlier? Had he returned to his suite just after they'd left, and his dad had hurt him again? From the distance between the walkway and the balcony, Veronica could clearly see the bruise colouring Logan's cheek under the edge of his sunglasses from the fight with Lyndon, and couldn't help wondering what his ribs looked like too.

"He looks okay," Keith noted cautiously. He couldn't help but notice the deliberate distance Logan had put between him and his father, and frowned hard.

"But he's not," Veronica shook her head. She followed his every step hoping that Logan would look up, even if just once, to see her, and was about to give up when he did. Their eyes met for a moment and she smiled feeling something inside her flutter and heat up when he smiled back before climbing into the back of the waiting limo. Her smile faded quickly though when Aaron followed him inside, the door slamming closed behind him, and the car then drove away.

"Hey, is that the boy who assaulted you?"

Veronica blinked at her dad's darkly spoken question, and looked back at the walkway to see Lyndon and his parents leaving the ship.

"Yeah," she murmured, pointing to the family following them, "and the two ginger haired kids, too."

Keith glowered hard, his stare penetrating, but the Price's all sauntered off the ship oblivious to the menacing metaphorical daggers being sent their way.

"Don't worry, dad, I have their names," Veronica reminded him, "They'll get what's coming to them."

Keith pulled his daughter to him and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around her dad and sighed. What had started off as the perfect weekend break for them had ended with them both feeling stressed and miserable.

"Hey," Veronica pulled back and asked hesitantly, "What're you going to do about Logan, dad?"

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Keith regarded her seriously, "It's my duty as an adult to report Logan's circumstances to the authorities, honey. You know that. He's is still a minor and in a potentially dangerous situation-"

"You can't do that, dad," Veronica quickly interrupted. "I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone!"

"Veronica..."

"No, listen. If you go behind his back and report Aaron, what do you think will happen, huh?" She leaned on the rail and sighed heavily. "Logan told me that his dad has paid off paediatricians before, and has enough influence and money to easily make Logan out to be a liar. And as soon as he's left alone with him again, Aaron will kill Logan!"

The anguish in his daughter's eyes made Keith's heart ache, and he moved to comfort her again. He already knew what she was saying was very possible; Aaron Echolls was well respected and held in high esteem in California. To bring him to justice for everything he had done to his son would take more than just a single report to the CPS. It was going to take vigilance, shrewdness and careful investigation to build an airtight case against him. But Keith was determined to make sure Aaron paid for his crimes.

"Okay, honey, okay," he murmured softly. Veronica looked up at him.

"You're not going to report Aaron?"

"Not yet," Keith said holding up a finger to quiet her when she opened her mouth to object. "Of course I won't do anything without first talking with Logan, and I'll make damn sure there's enough incriminating evidence against Aaron Echolls to have him arrested and put away for a long time before I take anything further. Deal?"

Frowning, still unsure and afraid for Logan, Veronica looked down. Keith lifted her chin with his finger, "Veronica, I won't endanger Logan any further. Cases like this are complicated, especially high profile ones. But I'm not going to sit back and do nothing. I can't, honey. I won't."

"Yeah, I know," Veronica sighed already knowing Logan was going to be furious that her dad now knew about his abuse too. Getting Logan then to talk with Keith was definitely going to be nothing short of a miracle, especially after overhearing the heated conversation in her cabin earlier that morning.

They waited a little while longer on the balcony until the departure rush died down, and then they left the _Neptune Princess_ themselves, carrying their own baggage to the car in the harbour car park, before finally driving home.

_-vm-_

As soon as the ship's porters loaded their luggage into the limo, Aaron climbed into the back and pulled the door shut so hard and abruptly that Logan had to yank his fingers away to save them being crushed. Still, the smile stayed on his face further aggravating his father.

"What the hell have you got to smile for?"

Logan just ignored him and turned to look out of the window as the car left the harbour. A moment later, he gasped as a he suddenly received a face full of ice cold water.

"Very mature, dad," he snarked, taking off his glasses and wiping a hand over his shirt. It was a futile action as Aaron then shot forward and twisted his fist in the material, jerking Logan from his seat.

"I'll show you mature, you little bastard," he hissed and roughly threw him back. Lynn pressed herself against the door and tried to wipe away the cold water from her sundress without being noticed. She saw Logan glance at her but ignored him. It was for the best, she convinced herself, but the familiar feeling of guilt ate at her like a cancer.

"And where the fuck did you get that shiner?" Aaron demanded to know staring at Logan, "Like I didn't already know."

Logan snapped his eyes up, fear creeping in and making his insides twist uncomfortably. What did his dad know? He watched Aaron sit back and pour himself a whiskey, any sign of anger now disturbingly morphing into something Logan wasn't too familiar with.

What was that? Pride?

"Yes, son, I know about your little confrontation with Lyndon Price," Aaron told him with a twisted smile, "And what's more, I'm proud of you for standing up for what is right."

Blinking in disbelief, Logan's mouth dropped open. He wiped a hand over his wet face and shook his head as his dad carried on...

"Whatever that little stuck up Brit had in store for poor Veronica, I'm glad she has you in her court protecting her."

Wait, what? "How, how did you know-"

"What?" Aaron scoffed, "Did you think I wouldn't find out?"

The leather seat of the limo stuck to his back as sweat rolled down his spine, and Logan shifted uncomfortably. He was already a little disturbed and concerned that his father knew Veronica had been on board, let alone the fight they'd had with Lyndon and his cousins. Just what else did he know?

"How did you find out?" he asked curious to see just how much Aaron _did_ know.

"Dorian confronted me, but don't worry, son, I set him right," Aaron said and took a sip of his drink. "I told him his boy had to have given you a damned good reason to beat the crap out of him, not that you'd need one, right, Logan?"

The way his father winked at him made Logan bristle. He'd almost believed that Aaron had supported him, stuck up for him, but then Logan realised it was all to save his own face.

"I raised you right, son, you're a chip off the old block," he raised his glass to Logan in a toast, "Here's to being just like me!"

"I am _nothing_ like you," Logan growled and Aaron just laughed at the way his son glared defiantly at him.

"Oh, Logan. When are you going to learn?" he shook his head, hard stony expression quickly replacing any hint of pride. Aaron leaned forward in his seat and spat hatefully, "You never learn."

Logan licked his dry lips and swallowed awkwardly, looking away from his father's cold eyes. He could feel the anger vibrating off him and knew that when they got home, Aaron was going to carry on this conversation, and all Logan could do was wish for the day to end quickly.

Lynn opened her purse and pulled out a small compact mirror when the silence in the limo nearly stifled her. From the corner of her eye she could see Logan staring blankly through the window, his mind clearly focussing on something other than the scenery flashing by, and she yearned to pull him to her. Hug him to her breast. Give him the comfort a mother could only give. But when she looked up and saw Aaron narrowing his eyes at her, she visibly withered back into the corner of the seat.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror, absently checking her makeup, and studiously ignored the misery that reflected back in her eyes, trying to commit to memory the precious few fairytale moments of actually being a loving family. Lynn knew the last few days were all a lie, just an act for the cameras, but the dream was too alluring to let go.

Seeing the image of her son smiling lovingly at his father almost allowed her the same escape from reality in her mind that a double shot of _Absolut_ did, and it was just as well because, she tried to tell herself, Logan would probably reject any offer of comfort from her anyway.

When the limousine pulled up to the Echolls' opulent front door, Lynn gracefully climbed out when the door was opened for her by the driver, and greeted the house staff with a warm, cheery smile. She chose to take no notice of the harshly hissed words spoken by Aaron to Logan, and ignored the way her son looked back at her one last time before he disappeared into the house, his father three steps behind him.

"Welcome home, Mrs Echolls," Ms Alvarez smiled as she approached. "How was the cruise, ma'am?"

Lynn returned the smile to her house keeper. "Oh, it was just wonderful," she gushed happily... _my dad's a great guy. I love you, dad..._ "Just wonderful."

_-vm-_

After a quick stop at the local convenience store for milk, Veronica and Keith arrived at back at Sunset Cliffs just as Wallace was walking Backup along the road. Veronica got out of the car and waved at him, smiling widely as her dog barked and wagged his tail wildly.

"Yo, BFF!"

"Supafly! So, how was the luxury boat ride?" Wallace asked as she kneeled down to give an excitable Backup a welcomed hug.

"Oooo, I missed you... Did you miss me? Did you? I bet you did..." she cooed at the dog. Wallace raised one eyebrow and pouted.

"Did you miss me too? 'Cause, y'know..."

"Jealous, Wallace?" Veronica smirked and stood up. "No need to be jealous because Backup doesn't get _presents_."

A huge grin lit up Wallace's face, and they both grabbed a bag from the car and made their way to the Mars' apartment, Keith and Backup following. Wallace loved his _Neptune Princess_ chocolates and laughed at the non-alcoholic bottle of red grape juice Veronica gave him, with the word 'GROG' scrawled across the label with a black Sharpie.

"I wanted to get you a novelty mermaid pen, but it was slim pickings," she shrugged with a small smile. She'd fortunately bought the gifts the morning before she'd discovered Logan was on the ship too, and any thought of buying more had slipped her mind after what had followed. Thinking of that, her smile fell and Wallace frowned.

"Hey, you okay, V?"

She flung her arms around him and held on tight as Wallace, a little confused, wrapped his own around her.

"It's just good to see you, Wallace."

"You too," Wallace murmured softly rubbing his hand over her back. She let go and told him a little about the voyage, deliberately omitting any details about Logan, or the assault. Eventually Wallace had to leave after handing Veronica the notes on the school classes she'd missed, and she was alone again.

Sitting at the kitchen island with her dad, Veronica blew out a breath, "I need to see him."

"I know," Keith said looking up from the post he was sorting through. He stood up, "Let's go."

"Wait," she said biting her lip, "I'm not sure... I mean, I don't know what Logan will do if he finds out you know about... the abuse, and he will if you turn up there with me."

Keith sat back down with a resigned sigh. He knew she was right. Trust was a precious and fragile thing, and at the moment Logan trusted her to keep his secret safe. That didn't mean he was happy that his daughter was walking right into the lion's den without him though.

"Alright, but you take your taser and call me if _anything_ happens," he insisted. "I mean it, call me."

"I will," she promised with a kiss on his cheek, picked up her bag and car keys, and left.

The drive to the Echolls' was quiet, her anxiety notching up with each passing minute, and she parked a couple of blocks from his house, grabbed her bag and walked the rest of the way. She reached a secluded corner of the street with low growing trees and thick foliage, and disappeared into the branches. It was a shortcut she and Lilly had often used, and Veronica never forgot it, climbing the wall surrounding the Echolls estate using the tree limbs to pull herself up, and then the same on the way down.

After a short sprint across the garden, she arrived at the back of the grand mansion and headed straight for the rose trellis that led directly up to Logan's bedroom veranda. Climbing up had always been a challenge with the thorny plant, but she grit her teeth and managed it with minimal bloodshed.

Logan's glass door was open, and Veronica quietly slipped into his room. "Logan?"

_-vm-_

The door to his father's study slammed shut so hard it rattled the framed pictures on the wall. The place was a shrine to the Great Aaron Echolls, with pictures, photographs, awards and posters adorning every surface and wall commemorating a career's worth of movies and TV work.

Logan just saw a room bursting with egotistical bullshit. He hated the place; it was the one room in the whole house that made his skin crawl, and not just because his father's face was staring back at him everywhere he looked.

Aaron leaned on his desk with one hip, lighting up a cigar. He puffed a few times filling the air with an acrid stench that as usual made Logan's eyes sting.

"Seems we always end up here, son."

Yeah, Logan agreed silently rubbing the scab on his arm, which had started throbbing again. He sucked in a sharp breath when Aaron suddenly stood up and perched his cigar in a crystal ashtray.

"You know, one of these days you're going to learn, Logan," Aaron growled coldly. Logan backed away as his father took a step closer to him. "You're going to learn your place."

Bright, sickening lights immediately filled Logan's vision as Aaron pulled back his fist and smashed it into his son's face before Logan could even react.

"That was for my jacket, you little bastard!"

Eyes streaming, Logan staggered backwards and fell to his knees covering his face with his hands, wincing at his father's yelling. He could feel warm sticky blood pouring from his nose, and _fuck_ it hurt, but he bit his lips together and refused to make a sound as Aaron walked purposely towards him, unbuckling his belt and yanking it angrily from his pants.

Simply helplessly waiting for the rain of blows, Logan almost laughed when the shrill ring of the retro telephone on Aaron's desk rang loud in the room.

"Get the fuck out, Logan," Aaron told him coldly, and Logan didn't need telling twice as he scrambled to his feet and rushed out of the room listening to his dad cheerfully greeting whoever it was that had literally saved him by the bell.

Once in his bedroom, he locked the door and sagged against it. He'd actually gotten off lightly for ruining his father's favourite jacket, and a sardonic smile worked its way onto his lips. But then his face stung with pain and he moaned pitifully making his way into his bathroom.

Looking in the mirror, Logan grimaced at the blood still steadily dripping from his nose. He looked like an extra from a really bad B-rated horror movie with all the blood and bruises, or the picture perfect poster-child for abuse... only in a perfect world, that was.

Logan chuckled, the sound more like a gurgle, and shook his head. Like anyone would believe he was a victim of child abuse.

But then, there was one person.

Turning on the faucet, Logan washed his hands under the cold water, watching the dirty rust colour disappear down the drain. Veronica Mars believed him, and a genuine smile graced his bloody lips when he looked up into the mirror again.

It quickly fell though, when his sharp hearing heard a gentle thud on his veranda, and his heart suddenly skipped a beat.

"Logan?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" he shot out of the bathroom and asked completely shocked and surprised to see Veronica standing in his bedroom. He was just about to demand to know how the hell she'd got in when he saw a couple of telling scratches on her bare legs. "Wait a minute, did you climb up the trellis?"

Veronica ignored his questions and stared wide eyed at Logan's bloodied face. His dad had hit him. Again. Oh, God...

"Veronica," Logan frowned seeing the look on her face, "Hey, are you okay?"

She heard that and immediately looked angry. Logan blinked at the sudden change and opened his mouth to speak again when she beat him to it. "Am _I_ okay? Are you kidding?!" Veronica dropped her bag on the floor, quickly closed the distance between them and gently took a hold of his bloody face. "Oh, Logan, what the hell did he do?"

Suddenly self conscious, Logan pulled away and returned to the bathroom. He'd washed his face clean before Veronica appeared next to him in the mirror. She had tears in her eyes but he could see the anger she felt was directed at his father, not him.

"Are you alright?" she asked softly. Their eyes met and Logan nodded. Veronica looked at the bruise on his cheek, the discoloured skin stretching down his jaw to his chin, and sighed. He now had a red nose and looked like he'd done ten rounds with Mike Tyson.

"Yeah. I'm fine," Logan said and moved to pat the closed toilet seat, softly ordering her, "Sit down."

She frowned confused but sat down and watched as Logan pulled out a small first aid kit from under the sink.

"You don't have to do that," Veronica shook her head when she realised what he was doing with the iodine soaked cotton wool. Logan just rolled his eyes, kneeled down in front of her and gently cleaned her rose thorn scratches. She jumped and hissed at the sting.

"Big baby," he murmured teasingly finishing up applying a couple of band-aids. "There, all done."

"Thank you," Veronica smiled checking out his handy work. She looked up as he filled a glass with water and gulped it back. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, why not?" Logan shrugged. There wasn't much else she didn't already know about him...

"Why did you leave this morning?"

He closed his eyes as her dad's harsh words filled his head again... _Logan Echolls is nothing but trouble. He spent the last year personally making your life miserable... _"I think you know why."

It was as she'd feared. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "You should've stayed though, then you would've heard my dad say he wasn't going to stop me seeing you."

"What?" Logan frowned. "You told him we... that we..."

"He kinda guessed," she shrugged with a wince, and then added cautiously, "And he kinda guessed the rest, too."

It took a couple of seconds, but the weight of the meaning behind those words hit Logan hard and he stared in disbelief at her before walking out of the bathroom. She rushed after him.

"Logan, I didn't-"

"You told him? You promised, Veronica, you _promised!_" he shouted before quickly closing his mouth and throwing a panicked look at his bedroom door. When he was satisfied no one had heard him, he repeated quietly, "You promised me you wouldn't tell anyone."

"I didn't," Veronica insisted desperately. "Logan, when you disappeared, we looked for you. I was so worried and I just wanted to explain... and it was your butler-"

"Wait, wait... The butler did it?" Logan laughed incredulously. He dragged a hand through his hair and grimaced at the grungy feel.

Wincing herself at the oft-used cliché, Veronica nodded. "Yes. He saw what your dad did to you and told us. My dad guessed the rest. I swear, Logan, I didn't tell him your secret!"

Deflated, Logan sank down on the bed and hid his face in his hands. Veronica sat next to him wanting to offer comfort but didn't know if it'd be welcome.

"What's your dad going to do?"

"Nothing without talking to you first," she said softly. "Logan, he's had experience with child abuse cases before. He's not stupid, and he won't confront your dad without first having enough hard evidence to back him up."

"It doesn't exist," Logan shook his head.

"What doesn't?"

"The evidence. I told you that money buys a lot of things, including paediatricians." He looked up, "You said your dad wouldn't do anything without my say-so?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Good."

Veronica frowned and bit her lip as she watched Logan stand up and strip off his shirt, the livid, angry bruise on his chest still dark against his tan skin. "Logan, my dad just can't turn a blind eye to what's going on," she told him. "I can't either."

"Well, that's too bad, Veronica, because this right here," he waved generally around his room, "stays right here. No one will ever know. Sorry, no one _else_ will ever know. Clear?"

She just looked at him, her need to want to help consuming her.

"Veronica, understand something," Logan said quietly bunching his shirt up into a ball and tossing it in the direction of his closet, "I'll never give your dad my _say-so_ to do anything. I'll never talk to him about it, so promise me, Veronica. I need you to promise me not to say or do anything. Just leave it be."

A tear fell from her lashes, but Logan resolutely stared at her until she finally nodded. He needed Veronica far away from his father, he needed to keep her, and her dad, safe, even if it meant breaking his own promise to turn to her when it all got too much, and lying to hide inevitable future beatings.

Keith Mars knowing was a dangerous complication, but he could work around that. He was the spawn of two award winning actors. He could act his way around anything.

"Okay," he finished. "I'm going for a shower. Are you... Will you be here when I'm done?"

The uncertainty in his question made Veronica's heart ache. She could feel the tenuous bridge they'd mended between them crumbling, and desperately needed to strengthen it again. Now they were back in Neptune, back in the hell they called home, the light of life and happiness was beginning to die away in Logan's dark eyes, and she wanted to make it shine bright again.

What they found together in the middle of the ocean, was something Veronica wasn't going to let fade into memory. She was going to fight it. Fight for them.

She stood up and moved her body right up against Logan's, reaching up on her tiptoes so her mouth was mere millimetres from his, and murmured, "I'll be right here. I promise," before she kissed his lips.

With a smile, Logan disappeared into the bathroom and showered in record time, even brushing his teeth as he shampooed his hair. It felt good to wash the day old chlorine and stink of Lyndon off his skin, and couldn't wait to replace it with the sweet marshmallow scent of Veronica, who was waiting for him. He never in his dreams imagined that he'd see her again so soon after the cruise, let alone standing in his bedroom after climbing up the rose trellis. A large part of Logan really wanted to believe that her dad was okay with her seeing him, that maybe they could make it work, but there was an insistent uncertainty that overshadowed that hope. It made Logan doubt himself, and once again, the walls Veronica was slowly crumbling down, started to build back up brick by cold brick.

Who was he kidding? On what perfect world could he ever live happily ever after?

"Hey, are you nearly done in there? Or did you wash down the drain with the bubbles?"

Veronica's soft giggles suddenly permeated his gloomy outlook, and he smiled flicking off the shower. _On this world_, his inner self whispered, and for once, Logan chose to believe.

"I thought you'd drowned in there," Veronica smiled when Logan walked out wearing a fluffy white towel around his waist. She was relaxing on his bed, leaning back on her elbows, legs crossed at the knee with her top one swinging casually.

Logan just grinned at her and pulled out boxers, a shirt and a pair of pants from his closet. He turned and raised an eyebrow at her, one hand on his towel, "You have three seconds to avert your eyes, Ronnie. One... two..."

She squeaked and quickly fell back on the bed and covered her eyes with her hands, laughing. "Okay! Okay!"

Comically jumping up and down as he yanked on his boxers and pants, Logan quickly pulling on his shirt and then carefully climbed on top of her, keeping his weight off her small frame with his knees and bulging biceps. Veronica moved her hands and smiled up at him.

"Hi."

"Hi," he returned softly, keeping still as she gently stroked her fingers over the bruises on his face.

"These are looking a little better," Veronica whispered. The shower had obviously done Logan some good; the swelling had gone down a bit and the puffy, sore redness was already starting to turn a sickly yellow and purple colour.

"Yeah, I heal fast," Logan murmured softly, his eyes dropping to her lips when she licked them.

Veronica nodded, her heart breaking just a little knowing that Logan had had too many opportunities to learn that about himself. She smiled when he leaned down and brushed her lips with his.

"So is, ah, is your dad really okay with this? With us?" he asked touching his forehead to hers.

"He's not totally opposed to the idea, but it'll take him a bit to get used to it I think," Veronica hedged, and then added quietly, "He still remembers the boy who made his daughter cry every day for months."

Logan frowned and sighed heavily, feeling the weight of guilt pressing on his heart. "I'm so sorry, Veronica," he breathed earnestly. "I'm so, so sor-"

Warm lips suddenly stopped his words, and he gasped softly as Veronica very gently licked her way into his mouth. "Bygones," she murmured and Logan moaned when her tongue stroked against his and quickly deepened the kiss, bringing one hand to her hair and tangling his fingers in the smooth golden strands.

Tilting her head slightly, Veronica opened her mouth wider and wrapped her arms around Logan's shoulders, fingers digging into the smooth muscles there when he gently lowered his body and pressed up against her. It was a lot to forgive and forget, Veronica knew that, but Logan was apologising for everything he'd done to her with every tender touch and gentle kiss, and she could feel her soul healing again.

"Is this okay?" Logan whispered pulling back to look at her. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the lust shining back at him. Veronica's face was flushed, her eyes dark.

"Very," is all she breathed before capturing his lips once more. Logan quickly reciprocated, the heat from her small body nearly driving him insane when she lifted one knee and hugged him with it, allowing his thigh to fall into the V of her legs. He could feel himself getting hard, and pulled back slightly, afraid of Veronica's reaction, not wanting to push her into something before she was ready.

"What's the matter?" she asked feeling Logan move away from her. His troubled, sheepish expression answered her, and she grinned. "Ohhhh..."

"Yeah, sorry," Logan muttered, lifting the hand from her waist to her face and stroking gently. "You're so beautiful..."

"You're not so bad yourself," Veronica smiled seeing past the bruises. Logan leaned in and kissed her nose.

"Thank you for being here," he murmured brushing her hair back. "I mean, after... I thought your dad..." He sighed and pursed his lips, "For a moment I thought that was it, we were done, that you'd..."

"Logan," Veronica whispered, tears in her eyes. He'd honestly thought after what he'd heard that they were over? Her heart ached for him and she pressed a kiss to his palm.

"But when I saw you smile at me from your balcony," he carried on quietly, a look of hope on his face, "I saw you smile and I kinda knew that maybe there was a chance for us." He kissed her gently, "You have no idea what you being here right now means to me, Veronica."

Sniffling, Veronica smiled and leant up for another kiss. "It means a lot to me too, Logan."

"It's not going to be easy," Logan winced already thinking ahead. He lay down next to her and stared up the ceiling, contemplating, "Maybe we should just elope. How does Bermuda sound?"

"Elope?" Veronica chuckled. She looked at him, "I doubt there are any corners left in the world where the paparazzi wouldn't find us. Two teenage runaways – one being the famous son of Aaron Echolls?"

It was going to be bad enough being in Neptune when the tabloids found out about _Aaron Echolls' son's new girlfriend!_ and splashed it all around for the whole world to read about. Something Veronica wasn't looking forward to at all.

"I could dye my hair blonde, grow a goatee," Logan mused thoughtfully. "You could provide the fake ID's. We could be Mr and Mrs Peabody, live in the suburbs and own a station wagon."

Laughing loudly, Veronica rolled over and sat on Logan's hips, her fingers dancing lightly over his chest until they twisted his nipples. Logan jerked and growled playfully, tipping her onto her back with a bounce, his hands capturing her mischievous fingers and holding them above her head.

"Somehow I can't see you with a goatee and a station wagon, Logan," she told him drily.

"What? I don't seem the stoner type, huh?" Logan grinned waggling his eyebrows. "And what's wrong with a station wagon? John Lennon had one, and don't forget, he was the walrus."

Veronica rolled her eyes, "You do know the walrus was the bad guy, right?"

"Your point?" Logan smirked.

"And that Lennon wrote most of that song while he was high?"

Leaning in, Logan gently kissed the skin under her ear. "What I mean, Ronnie," he breathed warmly, "is that whatever happens tomorrow," another kiss, "the day after," nuzzle, "next week, we'll face it together."

"Yes, we will," Veronica agreed when Logan pulled back and looked at her. "We'll face everything together."

He knew that she meant facing Daddy Dearest's proclivities to beat the shit out of him too, and for a moment Logan was almost tempted to give in. Almost.

With a careful, soft smile, he nodded and ignored the cold, twisting feeling in his gut as the lie easily rolled off his tongue like liquid silk, "Yeah, everything."

"Are you going to talk to Duncan about us?"

Nodding, Logan stroked her hair behind her ear, "Duncan will be cool."

Before Veronica had a chance to say anything else, Aaron's loud booming voice echoed close to the bedroom door, and Logan immediately stiffened against her body. He quickly scrambled off her, eyes wide.

"Bathroom, now."

She didn't need telling twice, grabbed her stuff off the floor and rushed into the en suite, closing the door behind her as her fingers wrapped firmly around the taser in her bag.

"Logan! When I call you I expect an immediate answer," Aaron snarled as he hammered his fist on the locked bedroom door. "Open this fucking door!"

Logan pulled in a deep breath, composed himself, and then opened the door. His father was standing there, flushed and glaring hard at him, and Logan's heart started racing. Veronica was mere feet away... "Dad?"

"What the hell, son?" Aaron yelled shoving Logan back into his room. "Locking your door? This is _my_ house, you worthless little prick. Don't ever lock me out again, understand?"

Grinding his teeth to stop the snide remark that would undoubtedly end with a severe reprimand, Logan simply nodded silently, very aware that Veronica was listening to everything through the bathroom door.

"Cat got your fucking tongue? Use your words, Logan, _answer me!_"

"Y-yes sir," Logan replied backing up until his legs hit the bed. Aaron closed the distance between them until he was inches from his son's face.

"Better." The actor gave Logan a look of pure disdain and shook his head when the boy lowered his eyes. "God, you're pathetic," he spat. "Thin ice, Logan. You're skating on very thin ice, and the next time you fuck up," he leaned in very close, his cigar stinking breath hot in Logan's ear, "will be your last."

Logan swallowed hard at the threat. He felt ice cold as Aaron practically loomed menacingly over him, and could barely breathe, paralysed and scared to move – not so much afraid for himself, but for Veronica, who would undoubtedly disregard her own safety and rush out to try and help him if he gave his father a reason to physically lash out.

"Your mother and I are going out," Aaron then said indifferently, stepping away from Logan and back towards the door, his whole demeanour changing so fast that it made Logan nauseous. "We'll be back sometime tonight. I expect to find you in bed when we return. You've got school in the morning, son. Sweet dreams!"

And with that, he was gone and Logan let out a shaky breath of relief.

In the bathroom, Veronica wiped her eyes and bit her lips hard just to stay quiet as she listened to what was going on in Logan's bedroom. It wasn't that she didn't believe that Aaron abused his son, she did, but everything Veronica had learned suddenly became horrifyingly real when she heard for herself the vicious threats Logan's dad yelled at him.

And then to wish Logan sweet dreams, like everything was okay? Aaron Echolls was seriously psychotic.

She slowly opened the door to see Logan sitting on the edge of the bed tugging the sleeves of his shirt over his hands. He offered her a tentative smile when he looked up.

"You heard?"

"Yeah," she whispered sitting down beside him. "I'm so sorry."

Logan shrugged with a lopsided sardonic grin, "No need. Anyway, when the cat's away... the lion gets to play."

"What?" She watched him take a picture down from the wall and pluck a small, brass key out of the back of the frame. "Logan, what're you doing?"

Ignoring her question, Logan just grinned at her. "C'mon."

Curious, Veronica followed Logan when he left his bedroom and headed down the stairs. Aaron and Lynn had just left, and Logan made his way to his father's study. It was locked, but he used the key he'd taken from his room and opened the door. Veronica followed him inside and looked around at the shrine to the famous Hollywood actor. She'd never seen Aaron's study before and winced.

"Wow," she muttered seeing all the posters and pictures of Aaron staring creepily at her. Logan smirked.

"Yeah, it's something, right?"

"You can say that again." She frowned when he started opening and closing the drawers of his father's desk, "Erm... should you be doing that?"

After rummaging around for a few seconds, Logan suddenly stood up brandishing a set of car keys. "Got 'em."

"Logan, seriously, what are you doing?"

"Taking the Maserati for a joyride. You in?" he answered with a dark grin. Veronica bit her lip worriedly. After what she'd just heard in his bedroom, she wondered what the hell Logan was playing at?

"I don't think that's a good idea," she told him softly, but Logan just ignored her, walked out of the study and headed down to the garage. She hurried along after him, "What if someone sees you... tells your dad?"

"I don't care," he muttered walking up to the cherry red convertible Maserati and flicking off the alarm with the key fob. The bleeps made Veronica jump a little.

"I care, Logan," she said. "Please..."

Spinning around abruptly, Logan glared at her. "Please what? What is this, Veronica? I told you nothing was going to change just because you know that my dad likes to use me as his own personal punch bag." He huffed out a humourless laugh, "I knew this would happen."

"Logan," Veronica started, stepping close to him, but he shook his head sadly.

"Nothing is going to change. He's still going to beat me no matter what I do..."

"So you're going to give him reasons to do so?" she said shocked.

"At least then I know I'm being punished for something," Logan shrugged and Veronica threw up her arms and turned away with a huff.

"What!?" he yelled angrily. "What? You're pissed at me now?"

Blowing out a harsh breath, Veronica dragged her fingers through her hair and spun back around to look at him. "No, Logan, I'm pissed at _him_!" The thing was, even if she stopped Logan from taking his dad's precious sports car now, he would just find some other way to give Aaron the reason he didn't really need to beat him, and pursing her lips, determined not to let him do this alone, she walked over to the Maserati and yanked open the passenger door. "So, are we going for this joyride, or not?"

With a huge grin, Logan jumped into the car, revved the engine loudly, opened the garage door with the electronic opener, and raced down the drive to the gate. Moments later, they were speeding down towards the Coronado Bridge.

Veronica knew if Aaron found out that Logan had taken his car out without his permission, the punishment would be swift and severe, but she also knew nothing she said or did would stop Logan, and before Veronica could process how reckless and stupid it was, she was sitting beside him listening to the throaty roar of the engine as Logan broke the law without caring.

If it came to it, she'd tell Aaron she'd desperately needed a lift, and was extremely appreciative, and honoured that he'd let Logan use his absolutely gorgeous red Maserati, and that the totally awesome car suited the narcissistic abusive asshole down to the ground. She'd lay on the charm extra thick, playing the role of impressionable, star-struck teenage girl until Aaron was convinced his idea was the best _ever_, and hopefully forgot that Logan took the car without asking.

It probably wouldn't really change anything, and Logan would hate that Veronica had lied for him, but at least she could run interference and maybe had a way of helping him.

An hour and nearly eighty kilometres later, Logan pulled the Maserati up behind Veronica's LeBaron a couple of blocks from his house. He killed the engine and sat smiling at her.

"Thanks," she smiled back, "That was actually pretty cool."

"Yeah. Dad's an ass, but he's an ass with good taste. Sometimes," he added wrinkling his nose. He leaned across the middle and gently cupped Veronica's cheek with his hand. "The one thing I seem to have inherited from him. Good taste..."

She met him half way and they kissed slowly, deeply, tongues sliding languidly, until Veronica pulled away smiling. "Yeah, I agree you do taste good," she murmured licking her lips with a wink.

"Hmm, I do, do I?" Logan grinned moving in for another taste. Veronica eagerly reciprocated, licking into his mouth again. He sighed into the kiss, shifting in the uncomfortable seats until he jarred his ribs and his elbow caught the air horn. Veronica jumped back with a loud startled yelp.

"Oh my God," she gasped laughing. Logan sat back in his seat with a moan.

"Design flaw. Maserati's are not so great for making out," he grumbled. Veronica chuckled shaking her head. She picked up her bag from the floor and opened the door.

"See you tomorrow at school?"

"Yeah," he smiled softly. She looked a little nervous, but he grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently. "Together, Ronnie."

"Together," she repeated and climbed out of the car.

Logan watched her start the LeBaron and wave before she drove away. He waved back, and then took his father's one million dollar prized car back home.

No one was around, fortunately, when Logan reversed the Maserati carefully back in its place next to the Aston Martin, and he locked everything up, returned the car key back to his dad's desk, and went in search of food. The kitchen was quiet when he walked in, the place dark and eerie in the early evening light, but the illumination from the fridge was sufficient enough for Logan to make himself a sandwich. He grabbed an apple and a can of soda, and took his food up to his room.

Ms Alvarez passed him on the stairs, and seeing his bruised face, rolled her eyes at him with a look of contempt. Logan just ignored her.

"I hope you cleaned up after yourself in the kitchen," Alvarez remarked scornfully. When Logan didn't answer, she snapped, "Logan!"

"Fuck. Off. Bitch," Logan snarled at her from the top step and disappeared without another word. Ms Alvarez huffed angrily and stomped into the kitchen expecting to see a mess.

The open jar of mayonnaise wasn't really enough to constitute a real state of disarray, but she slammed the lid back on with a few choice words anyway.

In his bedroom, Logan opened his bedside drawer and reached in for his old cell phone. The eight month old Nokia was still like new, and was still under contract, and would have to do until he could go shopping for a newer model to replace the one that was lying at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean. He blindly felt around for the charger amongst the bottles of painkillers, tubes of lotions from his mom, half opened gum packets, note books, pens and other general knickknacks in the drawer, until his fingers hooked the long wire and he pulled it free, plugging in the cell phone to charge by his bed.

Nothing worth watching was on the TV when he switched it on, so he fired up his Xbox and loaded in Halo while he ate his sandwich.

It was nearly midnight when his eyes started to ache playing his game, and he turn off his Xbox and picked up his cell. It was now fully charged and he scrolled through the contacts list, curious to see if he still had Veronica's number programmed in it. He did, and he smiled as he quickly typed up a text and sent it to her.

_- goodnight ronnie_

A minute later, he got one back; _- night logan. Together. xx_

Logan settled in bed with a smile on his face and slept well for the first time in years.

~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~


	15. Chapter 15

**'Net-time at the weekends for me is rare, so a long chapter today :) Hopefully we'll be wrapped up this week! Thank you for all your lovely reviews, Lulu xx**

~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~

The first thing Keith noticed when his daughter walked back into their apartment was that she was smiling. The deep haunted look seemed to have disappeared, and Keith sighed softly with relief. It was obvious that she'd seen Logan, and that he was okay.

"Hey, honey, you hungry?" he asked getting up from his armchair. "I saved you some mac 'n' cheese."

Backup demanded her attention as soon as Veronica had quietly walked through the door, and she knelt down to give him a scratch behind the ears. She stood back up and sat down at the kitchenette counter watching as her dad turned on the stove.

"I saw Logan. He's... he's..."

Keith frowned when he heard the stress bleed through in his daughter's voice. Crap, it seemed he'd been a little premature with his assumption.

"Veronica?"

She blew out a deep breath and shook her head, "His dad... When I got there, Aaron had already hit him again." Looking up at Keith, Veronica bit her lip trying to keep her anger, fear and tears at bay.

"Oh, honey," Keith said softly, switching off the stove before giving her a hug. He stroked her hair and rubbed her back in comfort. "Is he alright?"

Nodding her head, she pulled back and absently wiped her eyes. "Yeah. A bloody nose, but he's fine."

Deep frown lines wrinkled Keith's forehead. Aaron had bloodied his son's nose? A huge part of him wanted to storm around to the Echolls home and teach the abusing bastard a harsh lesson in parenting, but he knew that wouldn't solve anything. Instead he mentally filed that information away instead.

"Logan knows you know, dad," Veronica muttered with a troubled frown. "He's not happy."

That was expected, but Keith nodded. "Does he blame you for betraying his secret?"

"No." She shook her head, "But he's not gonna talk to you about it."

Pressing a kiss into her hair, Keith had expected that too. He was under no illusion that getting Logan to talk to him was going to be easy, but he wasn't going to give up. "Did you see Aaron?" he asked concerned, frowning even harder when Veronica looked away and bit her lips together. "Veronica?"

"No, Logan made me hide in his bathroom," she said quietly, and then with a determined scowl added, "I heard his dad threaten him, and then wish him sweet dreams! He's psychotic, dad!"

"But Aaron didn't hit Logan while you were there, and he didn't see you, right?" Keith needed clarifying, upset that his daughter had been put in such a situation in the first place. She shook her head. He resumed reheating her mac 'n' cheese. "You were a long time."

"Yeah. Aaron and Lynn went out after that." Veronica got up and pulled herself a plate and a glass from the cupboard, and opened the fridge. "Logan goes out of his way to piss his dad off," she murmured to the carton of milk in her hand. Keith piled her plate with food and put the dirty pan in the sink. Veronica looked at her dad, "Says he does it to at least have done something to be punished for."

Taking the milk from her, Keith pressed a kiss to her head. "We'll help him, honey," he promised softly pouring her a glass.

She sat down and picked up her fork, idly moving the cheesy pasta around the plate.

"The food will fill you up quicker if you actually lift your fork to your mouth," Keith smiled sitting opposite. "Or do I need to pull out the airplane tactics?"

Veronica chuckled and ate a forkful. Realising she was actually hungry, she then ate the rest of her meal while her dad cleaned the pan. After, she leaned back and patted her full belly, smiling when Keith grinned at her.

"That was good, dad, thanks. I didn't realise I was that hungry," she said a little surprised at herself.

"You're welcome. Now how about you wash your plate while I make us some coffee, and then we'll see what movies there are to watch on TV," Keith suggested moving towards the coffee maker. "Then you can tell me about you and Logan." The wide eyed look of mortification on Veronica's flaming red face at that quickly made Keith smirk and backtrack, holding both his hands up in apology, with a hastily added, "Or not!"

Later that night, just as Veronica climbed into bed, her cell phone chirped alerting her of an incoming text message. She smiled when she saw the sender's name and opened the text from Logan; _- goodnight ronnie_

Quickly typing her own, she hit send and was still smiling when she snuggled under her covers and closed her eyes.

_- night logan. Together. xx_

They both knew it was going to be hard returning to their lives at Neptune High, especially now as a couple, and knew of the pressure that would try and tear them apart. She was a Have-Not, and he was an 09er; it was simply a match made in hell, but even worse, Logan was the 'king', and she was Veronica Mars, pariah, whore, _Trampy McBitch_. They were known enemies. News of their relationship was going to rip through the school like a bush fire in a tornado, and they would fast become the main topic of malicious gossip.

Veronica could already hear the spitefully hissed rumours...

But both she and Logan were determined to try and not let it beat them though. They would face it together, and they would come away smiling.

~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~

Veronica spotted the bright yellow X-Terra easily when she drove into the school car park the next morning. Finding a space to park her own car, she switched off the engine and took a deep, calming breath before getting out and making her way to Logan.

So much had changed since she was last at Neptune High, only four days ago, and to say she was anxious was an understatement. Veronica wondered if Logan was feeling the same.

Her heart thumped hard in her chest as nerves started to creep up on her, the closer she got to Logan's car. He was leaning casually against it, one foot perched on his bumper, talking with Dick and laughing at whatever he was saying. He didn't look any worse for wear after his little joyride in Aaron's Maserati the night before and she silently blew out a breath of relief. Logan had his sunglasses on, so Veronica couldn't see his eyes, and couldn't really tell whether he'd noticed her approaching.

"Skank alert," Dick announced loudly deliberately glaring at her, and her steps faltered. He yelped in surprise though when Logan punched him hard in the arm. "What the hell, man?!"

"Shut the fuck up, Dick," Logan sneered at him, and Dick watched incredulously as the 09er king walked over to Veronica Mars and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

Veronica gasped softly, surprised and shocked that Logan had just so easily outed them in front of his friends. For a moment there, when she saw him with Dick, she'd begun to think them announcing their newfound relationship to the world was a colossally terrible idea, but feeling Logan's soft lips gently graze hers gave her the strength she needed, and she smiled widely.

"Wow, good morning to you too," she murmured when Logan pulled back. "Are you ready for this, Echolls?"

"I was born ready, Mars," Logan grinned back. He looked up to see Dick's stunned face, "Close your mouth, Dick, someone might take you for a glory-hole."

Snapping his mouth shut when a couple of guys snickered and tossed a few suggestive comments at him, Dick quickly blocked Logan's path. "What're you doing, man?" he asked with a hint of distaste aimed at Veronica. She looked away with an uncomfortable frown.

Logan had Dick slammed up against the back of someone's SUV before he could blink. "If you don't like my girlfriend, then you can fuck off. Evaporate, or something, I don't really care, Dick," he hissed heatedly, untwisting his fingers from Dick's shirt and smoothing out the 'It's OK, I'm Blonde' printed lettering, ignoring the small curious crowd that had quickly gathered around them.

"Girlfriend?" Dick blurted glancing at Veronica and then Logan again. He grinned and made a show of looking around. "Hey, wait... Am I being Punk'd?"

The intense look on Logan's face very quickly wiped the grin off Dick's, and the blonde held his hands up in a placating gesture. "Yo, man, seriously... just kidding!"

Pulling her hoody tighter around her body, Veronica shifted uncomfortably as more students came to watch the scene. She could see a number of cell phones aimed at them and narrowed her eyes, mentally taking names down. She thought Logan hadn't noticed until he turned and glared at everyone.

"I'd better not see any of this on fucking YouTube!"

A number of phones immediately disappeared.

Dick ran a hand through his hair and looked contrite, murmuring, "Sorry, man. Just kinda blew my mind, y'know, you and Veronica Mars." He leaned closer to Logan, "She's really your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, so watch it, dude," Logan warned quietly. Dick nodded and offered them both a smile.

Veronica could hear the whispers already rapidly spreading through the crowd and tried not to let them bother her as she watched Dick extend a friendly, apologetic hand towards his friend. Logan hesitated for a second before he took it, and then Dick looked at her. She shook her head.

Unperturbed by her rejection, Dick just shrugged and grinned as Logan moved to take Veronica's hand protectively in his.

"So, you guys are, like-"

"If you want to keep your balls, Dick, then you'd better not finish that sentence," Veronica snapped when Dick's crude hand mime became very clear. He very quickly shut up when Logan scowled at him.

They turned to walk into school, only to be blocked by the silent crowd now staring open mouthed at them.

"What, you've never seen a boy and a girl hold hands before?" Logan snapped coldly. He looked down at Veronica and quirked his lips up in a small smile. "Better get used to it."

It was directed at both the crowd and Veronica, two meanings clear to her, and she gave his hand a small squeeze before addressing the masses herself, "Okay, show's over, folks. Go Pirates!"

And with that, they pushed through the multitude of kids and into the school, both feeling every sneer and jibe aimed at them like a knife in the back. It wasn't a new experience for Veronica, after months of misery, she was already hardened to the whispers and rumours, but she was worried about Logan. With every step towards their lockers, she could feel him tense up, his hand gripping hers tighter.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked softly when they reached his locker. He quickly dialled in the combination for the lock and yanked it open.

"Yeah."

But he wasn't. Veronica could tell with his short tone and the way his eyes kept darting about. She clutched her bag to her chest and sighed. Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea after all. Logan closed his locker and leaned on it, his arm high, open orange checked over-shirt hanging loose.

"Are you alright?" he murmured. She looked up to see concern in his brown eyes, and nodded.

"Kinda intense, huh?"

"Well, we knew this wasn't going to be easy, Veronica," Logan shrugged trying to ignore the onlookers staring and whispering as they walked by.

"I know, but-"

"But nothing," he cut in. "What class do you have first period?"

"English."

"You have that with your friend Fennel, right?"

Veronica nodded knowing that any hope of getting to tell Wallace the news before the gossip reached him was dashed into dust. She hoped he'd still at least sit next to her.

"It'll be okay, V," Logan leaned in and whispered, "Together, right?"

She looked up just in time for his lips to brush hers, but startled when Dick's loud booming voice suddenly drowned out the surging chatter of the students in the hallway.

"Alright, alright, get outta here! Shoo, people!" he ordered, arms waving until the crowd dispersed, before grinning at Logan and Veronica.

"Dick," Logan said warily, but his friend just clapped him happily on the arm. Dick then held out a hand to Veronica, who stared at him in puzzlement.

"Your bag. Want me to carry it for you?" Dick asked her. Veronica just barked out an absurd laugh.

"Okay. What's going on, dude?" Logan said standing up straight, a little irritated by his friend's weird behaviour. Dick was flaky on a good day, but this was ridiculous.

Dick dropped his hand and the smile fell off his face. "Look, man, I'm sorry, okay?" he said quietly looking around. "If you wanna date Tramp-" Logan stepped forward and growled, and Dick hastily amended, "I mean, Veronica Mars, whom I respect and think is a wonderful human being..." Veronica rolled her eyes and sneered at him. "Then that's on you. Any friend of Logan's is a friend of mine!"

"Gee. Well, thanks, Dick," Veronica snarked walking to her locker. Logan threw Dick a glare and followed her, Dick tagging along.

"I mean it, Ronnie. If there's anything I can do for you guys..."

"Try giving us some space, Dick," Logan muttered.

"Space! You got it. I'll catch ya later!" Dick grinned backing away, herding a few students along with him. Logan raised his eyebrows and turned back to Veronica.

"Hmm, I suppose it could've been worse," he mumbled as Veronica closed her locker with a sigh.

"Oh, my dear Logan, the day is still young."

_-vm-_

Wallace watched with a frown from his seat in the classroom as Veronica walked in. She spotted him and offered a small wave. His lack of reaction made the smile fall off her face though, and she turned to find another seat. She was too late. He knew, and obviously wasn't happy.

"Hey, Supafly, right here," he said pulling out the chair next to him. "You always sit here. Did you forget? Something else on your mind, perhaps?"

Veronica sighed at his sarcastic tone. "I'm sorry, Wallace. I wanted to tell you before you heard, but..."

"Yeah, you should know the gossiprazzi here is faster than TMZ," Wallace muttered playing with his pen. "So, how long, huh?"

"Only since this weekend."

"But, V... Logan Echolls?!" he hissed disbelieving. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I distinctly remember him being the guy that smashed your headlamps with a crowbar. Don't you two hate each other?"

"It's complicated." Veronica opened her text book and absently ran her fingers over the smooth paper.

"Hey, wait a minute," Wallace sat up straight. "You were on the _Neptune Princess_ all weekend with your dad, and Logan wasn't at school on Friday or Monday either..." he snapped his fingers, "He was on the ship too, wasn't he?"

Seeing the smile on Wallace's face when he'd worked out the fairly obvious, Veronica nodded, "We'll get you your PI licence yet, Wallace Fennel, you wait!"

"So, what, did you two just say 'bygones'?"

She half shrugged. It certainly hadn't been as easy as that, though Veronica wished it had. "Like I said, it's complicated, but we... came to an understanding," she said cryptically, not wanting to say too much, but not wanting to lie to her best friend either. "Things happened and we talked, and it was something that just... happened."

"Miss Mars," Mrs Murphy snapped, effectively stopping any further conversation between them and Veronica looked at her teacher. "Perhaps you would like to start the lesson by explaining to the class Pope's conflict between vice and virtue, since you're so keen on talking?"

She glanced at Wallace, who gave her a look that clearly said they hadn't finished talking yet, before turning to the right page in her text book with a sigh. "It's part of God's order; man should be content to be virtuous..."

_-vm-_

By lunchtime, Veronica had told Wallace enough to keep him happy without really saying anything at all. In the end though, he told her that if she was happy, then he was happy for her... _but_, if Echolls ever hurt her, then there'd be bloodshed. Veronica had just smiled and hugged her best friend before heading outside to find Logan.

He was sat at the 09er table eating pizza with Duncan, Dick and Sean. They were talking; or rather Logan was answering questions, absently holding one hand protectively against his ribs. Veronica had heard the rumours about how Logan had apparently acquired his latest bruises... he'd wiped out badly whilst surfing and had to fight off a shark... He'd had a run in with the paparazzi... He'd saved Lindsey Lohan from an overzealous fan... He'd got into a fight with the PCHers, and won of course... But Veronica's favourite (and most ludicrous) was that Logan had been hurt saving a cute Pomeranian puppy from being hit by a car. She wondered which of those were started by Logan himself, if any.

Just as Veronica stepped out into the bright Californian sunshine though, a hand wrapped around her arm and firmly stopped her. She frowned and turned to see Troy Vandegraff looking at her.

"Troy? What're you doing?"

"Are the rumours true?" he asked a little sharply and Veronica irritably shook her arm free.

"What, that Elvis is alive and living in Wisconsin?"

"Funny," Troy hissed. He leaned in close, "You and Logan. You're together now!?"

Veronica pursed her lips at his scathing tone and narrowed her eyes. Yeah, okay, so she and Troy had started to become friends, but he was very quickly screwing that up now.

Troy shook his head and laughed derisively. "You know, I was willing to give you the benefit of the doubt, but it looks like I shouldn't have just dismissed what everybody was saying about you. You are a cock-tease, Veronica Mars. You lead me on... I thought we had something."

Immediately defensive, Veronica frowned angrily, "Hey, there was no leading anyone on, Troy. We were still getting to know each other, and I think I've learned more than I care to know about you now."

The anger rolled off Veronica in waves and she turned to go when Troy snagged the sleeve of her hoody. "Get the fuck off me," she hissed between her teeth, eyes flashing. Troy let her go with a smirk. Veronica looked hard at him, "You ever touch me again-"

"And you'll what?" Troy challenged, but her slow, cold smile soon had him frowning uncomfortably, and he watched, feeling a heavy dread settle in the pit of his stomach, as she walked away.

Veronica quickly shook off her anger towards Troy before she stepped outside into the quad, and was smiling when her eyes caught Logan's. From his seat beside Dick, Duncan quickly glanced at her before finding the cheese on his pizza more interesting, but Veronica didn't care and walked over.

"Hey."

"Hey," Logan murmured, making room for her so she could sit down. He noticed a slight tremble when she pressed her side up against him and frowned slightly, "You okay?"

Nodding, Veronica reached for his bottled water. She could feel the heat of the stares around her... _How dare Veronica Mars sit at the 09er table?_ but let it wash over her and opened the bottle for a drink.

"Want some pizza?" Logan asked softly, also well aware of the way everyone was looking at them. Veronica checked out what was left of Logan's pie, took a slice and grinned before taking a bite. Logan returned the grin and grabbed another slice for himself.

The lunchtime banter quickly resumed when John Enbom and Casey Gant joined them with their own pizzas, sitting next to Sean and trading slices of Hawaiian and Meat Feast with Dick's Supreme and Duncan's Margherita. Logan's pepperoni pizza had already been claimed and Veronica decided she wasn't going to share. Madison Sinclair whispered something to the rest of the girls she was sat with on the next table, causing a murmur of malicious giggles to drift over, but it was Dick that stood up to glare at them, surprising both Veronica and Logan.

"Fucking skanks," Dick muttered as he sat down again. He smiled at Veronica noticing the empty pizza box, "Want some of my garlic bread, Ronnie?"

"No thanks," she declined softly. Dick just shrugged and stuffed a piece into his mouth.

The whole state of affairs was awkward to say the least, and Veronica itched to get up and go somewhere quiet and very far away, especially when she spotted Troy loitering by the school doors. But she didn't. Logan was with his friends, and she wanted him to have that support, even though throughout the morning in between classes, whilst ignoring the obvious comments about the latest Neptune scandal, i.e. _her and Logan_, Veronica couldn't help watching how Duncan had acted around his best friend.

She knew the Kane heir had known about Logan's abuse long before she did, and yet it seemed he'd just ignored the bruises on Logan's face and neck and acted like everything was normal, like the rest of his toadies. Veronica wasn't about to blame Duncan's apathetic state, a condition he'd been in since Lilly was murdered, because, _hello_, his best friend had turned up to school sporting a brand new collection of injuries after disappearing for the last four days!

And so what if some of Logan's purpling features were courtesy of Lyndon Morgan Price and not just Aaron this time... Duncan wasn't to know that.

But when Logan wasn't looking at him, Veronica often caught Duncan flick his eyes towards his supposed best friend and frown, and although Veronica would like to think there was an iota of concern there, she wasn't too sure whether it was because Duncan just wasn't happy with the fact that Logan was apparently now dating her, and wondered if Logan had had a chance to talk to him about them yet.

Pulling out a shiny green apple from her bag, Veronica held it up, "You want this?"

Logan smiled and took it, thanking her with a kiss on her cheek. "An apple a day-"

"Keeps the rumours at bay?"

"If only, huh?" he murmured leaning forward to touch foreheads.

"Aww, that is so sweet," Madison sneered sarcastically. "Careful Logan, you might catch nits. No telling where that tramp has been."

Veronica closed her eyes and pulled in a small calming breath as Logan slowly stood up. She expected him to lose his cool and tear a strip off the 09er bitch, but he simply held out his hand instead.

"You wanna get out of here?" he asked softly. Looking up, Veronica took his hand with a small grateful smile, and they left just as Dick started cruelly ripping into Madison until she got up and stomped off.

Logan led Veronica to his car and opened the back door for her.

"We going somewhere?" she asked sliding across the back seat when Logan climbed in after her and closed the door.

"Nope," he said popping the P. "Thought you might like a little privacy for a while. I know I would..."

"A break away from the whispers and stares," Veronica nodded, grinning when Logan slowly moved closer, "nasty rumours, cruel comments..."

"I'm thinking more like a reason to take advantage of a little private one on one time."

"Hmm I think I could get down with that too," she said just as Logan leaned in and kissed her. She opened up to him with a moan when his warm tongue licked across her lips, sucking it into her mouth as Logan wrapped his arms around her.

The X-Terra's tinted windows hid them from prying eyes, and it was just as well when Veronica lifted a knee and her short skirt bunched up around her thighs. She arched her back when Logan slid his mouth down her neck and sucked lightly on _that_ point just below her ear.

"Oh God, Logan..."

"Yeah, baby, I'm right here," he murmured hotly into her ear. She squeezed her eyes shut, helpless to stop the delicious sensations racing through her body, and pulled Logan's lips back to hers, kissing him deeply with everything she had.

"_Fuck_," he groaned leaning back, an almost pained look on his face. Veronica opened her eyes and blinked rapidly, panting, a little confused.

"Logan?"

"God, Ronnie, you're so fucking hot... so beautiful I... I can't..." he stammered awkwardly, and she looked down to see him trying to cover the bulge in the front of his pants.

Dragging a hand through his hair, Logan sighed and blew out breath, chuckling little. He couldn't believe how easily his own body reacted to Veronica – the night before and right now, but he knew exactly why. She was so hot, and he couldn't get enough of her. But Logan also knew she wasn't ready, and was determined to let her set the pace in their relationship. Contrary to whatever reputation he had when it came to dating, Logan was a true gentleman, and believed in treating a girl with the respect she deserved; a complete opposite to his dad's philosophies when it came to women.

So an inopportune erection was a little embarrassing.

Veronica grinned and ever so slowly sat up and moved her body to straddle him. She knew he had gotten an erection, just like he had when they were on his bed in his room, and she was touched that he was consciously trying to be careful not to freak her out, but she was surprised to realise that she wasn't freaked out at all. In fact, knowing that she could do that to him filled her with a feeling of power.

"Veronica," Logan weakly protested when she settled in his lap. She cupped his face and gently kissed him.

"I know you have a... y'know, and it's alright."

Logan looked at her. "You can't even say it," he told her gently and made to move her away again.

"Wait, wait," Veronica quickly stopped him. He stilled and looked questioningly at her, and she licked her lips. She had no clue what she was doing, but all Veronica knew was that for some inexplicable reason, she totally trusted Logan. "Wait. Please don't. I can say it."

A look of scepticism flashed in his eyes and Veronica frowned, but Logan held his hands on her hips still while he waited, with a small amused smile.

"Erection. Hard on..."

Logan blinked in surprise, his smile widening.

"Boner, stiffy, wood..." Veronica continued, eyes twinkling, "Full on robot chubby."

"Excellent!" Logan gently allowed her body slide closer to his again. "So, where were we?"

"Right here, I think," she grinned and pulled him into a passionate deep kiss.

With one hand still on her hips, Logan slipped his other around her waist, his warm palm caressing her ribs. He never ventured higher though, and continued to let Veronica set the pace. Her skirt had ridden up even more and her bare thighs were stroking tantalisingly against his legs, but Logan concentrated on keeping his cool, and focussed on kissing her, despite the absolute torture of her body shifting rhythmically against his erection every time she moved.

He slid his lips in a path down Veronica's neck and, encouraged by her breathy moans, nibbled and licked the tender skin there, inhaling her intoxicating, sweet scent.

"Logan, God..." she gasped when he returned to that particularly sensitive spot beneath her ear, and he paid it extra special attention, sucking lightly, loving the way her body arched under him. He felt her hands wander down his body and up under his shirt, her nails leaving scores of heat in their wake, and knew he had to stop before he lost all sense of self control.

"Veronica," he gasped shakily twisting away, "As much as I'm enjoying this, and believe me, I'm definitely enjoying this... we're going to have to stop or I'm going to embarrass myself..."

Grinning, Veronica leaned back, "Really?" She kissed him again, murmuring against his lips, "We can't have that, can we?"

"You're a minx," Logan moaned with a gasp when she carefully pressed forward again. "God, what have I created here?" He squeezed her hips and bodily lifted her away from his aching boner. "I'm serious, Ronnie! Carry on and I don't think I'll be able to stop."

His face was flushed and strained, and Veronica sighed softly. "What if I don't want you to stop," she suddenly boldly whispered.

Logan stilled under her, and she blinked, shocked at the words coming out of her own mouth. Was she serious? Veronica trusted Logan. Despite their recent antagonistic history, she knew he wouldn't do anything to seriously hurt her. She knew if she said stop, then Logan would stop. He wouldn't force her...

But, was she really ready? She still had all these pent-up anxieties and intimacy issues because of her rape, and honestly didn't know if she'd ever be able to get over them. Their relationship was still all so new too, and Veronica knew it was too soon, but Logan invoked all these feelings in her... He made her crazy!

Seeing the play of emotions across her face, Logan gently stroked his thumb over her brow, smoothing away the small frown that had appeared. He knew she wasn't ready for anything heavy yet, and the truth was, neither was he. Oh, he would like nothing better than to rip off her delicate panties and bury himself inside her tight heat, he was that hard and turned on, but Veronica meant much more to him than a quick, mindless fuck.

He wanted to court her, woo her. Logan wanted to take Veronica to dinner, buy her beautiful things. Go for long moonlit walks with her. He wanted to spend hours kissing her warm, sweet lips, stroke his fingers across her silky skin...

Logan wanted to make her feel safe and secure, and loved with him. He wanted to do this right because he realised he was maybe falling in love with her.

Leaning forward, Logan kissed her softly. "I don't want to stop, V," he murmured against her lips, "but I really, really want our first time to be special. This is still all so new, and I want to spoil you first. Take you out, date you, kiss you breathless..."

A wash of relief she didn't know she felt suddenly warmed Veronica's insides at his words. Logan wanted to wait, take things slowly, and she flung her arms around his neck and hugged him for knowing what was best, even when she apparently didn't.

"And anyway, class starts in three minutes," Logan grinned, "and I'm good, but that would just be embarrassing."

"Crap, I'm gonna be late for calculus," Veronica blurted scrambling off his lap whilst trying to fix her hair from where Logan had mussed it up. He sat back and chuckled, hiding a quick grimace when she accidentally jarred his sore ribs.

"You'd rather sit through mind numbing gibberish than play hooky with me?"

"I have a test," she whined opening the door. "Besides, you're not going to play hooky. Meet me after school?"

Climbing out of the car too, Logan stared curiously at her, "And how do you know I'm not going to play hooky?"

"You have English Lit and Creative Writing this afternoon. You like English Lit and Creative Writing," Veronica smirked knowingly. Logan swooped in and kissed her.

"You know me a little too well." He fell in step beside her. "So, what're we doing after school?"

"I thought you'd like to help me destroy a couple of British acquaintances of ours," Veronica told him before rushing off to her class.

Logan's lips quirked with an evil smirk. _Oh yeah..._

~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~

Veronica was waiting by Logan's car when he finally sauntered out of school. She'd been there for only five minutes, but already had had to fend off a number of unsavoury barbs thrown snidely at her from passing students.

_Veronica Mars; service with a skanky smile and an STD... Done with the football team already, Mars?... Logan's really sunk to new lows with this tramp... Bet she fuck's like a pro; as in __**pro**__stitute..._

She'd heard them all before, and worse, and Veronica just dismissed them as the pathetic jibes they were. She smiled disingenuously at anyone that looked at her longer than was necessary, and offered mocking praise in response to especially creative quips when warranted, like they didn't matter – because they didn't.

When Logan reached her, the insults tapered off quickly, but he noticed the sidelong glances and glared at a couple of people until they looked away.

"Hey. Been waiting long?" he asked leaning in for a kiss.

"Long enough," Veronica muttered pressing her lips to his. Logan sensed her tension and pulled back frowning.

"What? You okay? Did something-"

Pulling him back down to kiss her, she shook her head, breathing into his mouth, "I'm fine."

Logan moved his body to shield her from view as he kissed her deeply, pressing her against the side of his X-Terra. She sighed happily into his mouth and slipped her arms around his waist under his shirt, resting her head against his chest when they ended the kiss.

"You're sure you're okay?" Logan murmured softly lifting her face to his with a gentle thumb under her chin. "Truth."

"Yeah," Veronica smiled. "It's just been a long and strange day is all."

"You can say that again." He grinned and tenderly kissed her forehead. "Any regrets?"

"Not one," she said looking at him and Logan could see the truth in her eyes.

"Me neither," he promised moving so his arm was protectively over her shoulders. They started walking together towards her car. "So, things to do this afternoon... Eat... Walk Backup... Ruin lives..."

Veronica chuckled, "Very succinct, but essentially correct, yes. You up for that?"

"I could eat," Logan shrugged, and then grinned, murmuring in a low voice just for her, "Especially if you're the dessert."

"Oh my God, you did not just say that!" She dropped her bag in the back of her LeBaron and climbed into the driver's seat.

Resting one hand on the door, the other on the soft roof of her car, Logan leaned forward with a smirk, "Too clichéd?"

The throaty growl of the engine sounded loudly as Veronica started the car, and she looked up at him with a sly grin, "Only if you're unimaginative."

Logan blinked and then smiled, leaning in to kiss her. "I can do imaginative," he murmured against her open, lightly panting mouth as he pulled back again.

Slightly flushed, Veronica swallowed and licked her lips, "I-I hope so." She shook her head and blew out a deep breath. "Meet me at home in an hour?"

Standing up, Logan closed her door, "Okay. Drive carefully, Veronica. I'll pick up food." He watched her back out of the parking space and with a wave, waited for her to drive away before heading to his own car.

The day hadn't been as bad as he had thought it would be, and Logan was relieved for himself, but more so for Veronica. He'd heard the rumours about her that were rumbling through the school, and had tried to vehemently stop a few of them, but he knew they still had a long way to go before their relationship was 'old news'.

His friends had quizzed him about the new bruises he'd acquired of course, but Logan had managed to fob them off with a vague excuse about weekend drunken brawls, and with his already fucked up reputation, they didn't really have any reason to doubt him. Even Duncan, whom Logan knew had known about his abuse for years, had just quietly accepted his explanation with a convincing absent shrug before disappearing on him, and for the first time, Logan had felt a sting of disappointment at that.

Seeing Veronica at lunch though, made him forget everything, especially when they were together in the back of his car.

Logan stopped at a red traffic light and smiled remembering the way she'd pressed herself against him, kissed him...

The sound of a horn behind him snapped Logan out of his daydream, and he looked up to see the light had already turned green. Shaking his head, Logan hit the gas pedal and continued on his way, heading to the mall to get himself a brand new cell phone (and a spare just in case he 'lost' it again), and then making a quick pit stop on the way to Veronica's to pick up food from a Thai take-away.

Reaching Sunset Cliffs Apartments an hour later, Logan parked his X-Terra next to Veronica's LeBaron, grabbed the bags of food and the small, delicate posy of daisies he'd seen at the mall and couldn't resist buying for her, and locked his car. He walked into the complex looking around curiously. Logan had never been to Veronica's new place, even though he'd known where she'd moved to for a long while. It was small and compact with many apartments crammed together on two floors, but well cared for, with lovingly tended flowerbeds and an immaculately clean pool area. The view of the ocean was pretty cool, too.

He found Veronica's door and knocked, smiling and nodding politely at one of her curious neighbours. Veronica opened the door a moment later.

"Hey, I thought you'd got lost," she grinned holding Backup by the collar and stepping to the side to let him in, closing the door after. "Are those for me?"

Logan smiled down at the daisies and handed them to her. "For you."

She took them, holding the posy up to her nose for a second, closing her eyes at the delicate perfume of the flowers, and then stood up on her tiptoes to give him a kiss, "They're beautiful, thank you."

"Beautiful flowers for a beautiful girl," Logan nodded kissing her forehead sweetly. Veronica lifted her face and smiled again before inhaling appreciatively, "Mmmm and is that Thai?"

Letting her take the bags of food from him, Logan chuckled softly and knelt down slowly to let her dog finally say hello. It had been a long time since Backup had seen Logan, but the dog seemed to remember him and quickly made friends again. Logan then stood up and glanced about the tiny apartment. The whole place could probably fit inside his garage, with room to spare for his father's Maserati and Bentley. But it was homey and warm, and Logan could see the love Veronica and her dad had between them reflected in every smiling photograph and cute little knickknack perched around the place.

"So, when does your dad get home?" he asked sitting down at the kitchen island. He watched her take crockery and cutlery from various cupboards and drawers and place them on the counter beside the small vase she'd put her daisies in.

"Around five. We'll have to save some food for him, if that's okay?" she said sitting opposite, Backup lying at her feet.

"Of course. I brought enough."

Veronica noticed that Logan was trying to be casual, but underneath he was actually nervous about seeing her dad in light of what he knew. She reached across and took his hand. Logan stopped emptying the bags and looked up at her.

"It'll be okay, you know. My dad-"

"Owns a gun," Logan finished for her with a lopsided smile, "and knows that we... y'know."

Chuckling, Veronica wrinkled her nose adorably, acting shocked. "What? You can't even say it?"

"Oh, I can say it," Logan murmured standing up and stealing a kiss from her. "That I like to kiss you, touch you, adore you..."

"Ooo you say the nicest things..."

They kissed a little more before pulling apart and filling their plates with green curry, chicken satay, Thai honeyed duck and pad Thai noodles, making sure to leave enough for Keith.

After eating until they were both suitably full, they cleaned away their dishes while still chuckling and talking about the various ridiculous rumours they'd heard about them at school earlier that day. Veronica then grabbed them both a soda before taking took Logan into her bedroom.

Logan stopped in the doorway and hesitated. "Um," he looked back towards the front door, "is this a good idea?"

"What?" Veronica asked sitting at her desk and opening up her laptop. Logan took another step into her room, eyes taking in the soft furnishings and delicate accents that reminded him of the Veronica he used to know _before_.

"Me being in here. With you. Alone. Alone with you in your bedroom," he explained clearly, frowning when Veronica looked up and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, it's fine. Just leave the door open. Besides, Backup will make sure you behave yourself," she leaned down to the dog sprawled on the floor by her desk and added in a baby voice, "Won't you, boy, yes you will..."

"Okay, door stays open," Logan agreed walking fully into the room. He stopped in front of her pin board and stared at the assortment of surveillance photographs, interspersed with pictures of family and friends. It was quite a collection. His eyes zeroed in on one of the four of them taken at Homecoming, and Logan carefully plucked it off the board.

"The Fab Four," he murmured as Veronica came to stand next to him. They were all smiling in the picture, happy, in love. Logan sighed and carefully pinned the photo back in place. Veronica took his hand and turned him to her, leaning up to kiss his lips gently.

He stroked his fingers down her cheek and gazed into her eyes, leaning in again for more. They kissed slowly, lips finally parting to let tongues entwine and play languidly. Soft moans surrounded them, arms keeping each other close, hands caressing...

They pulled apart and just stood looking into each other's eyes for a long moment, smiling.

"Hey, did you manage to talk to Duncan about us yet?" Veronica asked softly.

"Not yet. Seems he's perfecting his Houdini technique every time I try," Logan shrugged with a small frown.

She'd witnessed Duncan's avoidance tactics and rubbed her hands comfortingly up and down Logan's arms, "I'm sorry."

"He'll get over it."

Veronica hoped so, for Logan's sake.

"So, dessert?" Logan finally suggested with a raised eyebrow. He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a packet of strawberry Twizzlers. Veronica giggled and shook her head.

"Okay, and just what do you think you're gonna do with those?"

With a cheeky, suggestive leer, Logan leaned in close, his breath hot and moist in her ear, "_anything_ you want me to do with them..."

A shiver of excitement shot down her spine and she visibly shuddered, moaning low in her throat. "Anything?"

"Anything," he promised, already feeling his blood heat up when she took the packet and slowly, oh-so-slowly pulled one Twizzler out. She bit off both ends, her eyes never leaving his, and shrugged from his hold, walking over to her desk. Logan laughed when she then picked up her soda and sucked up a mouthful using the Twizzler as a straw.

"Not quite what I had in mind, but..." he stated amused, taking a Twizzler out for himself and doing the same, "I guess it does have its merits."

He joined her at the desk, watching as she pulled up software on her laptop, and together they edited the recorded message on her cell, creating a very damning piece of irrefutable evidence.

An hour later, the front door sounded and Keith's voice echoed through the tiny apartment. "Hello! Honey, I'm home!"

Veronica stood up, with Logan in tow, and went to greet him. Keith's eyes went straight to Logan walking out of her bedroom, noting his bruised face and neck first and foremost.

"Mr Mars," the boy murmured quietly, clearly nervous and uneasy.

"Logan," Keith nodded before turning to his daughter with a critical eye, "I assume you're in your room together doing homework, right?"

"Of sorts, yes." She rolled her eyes, "Don't worry, Backup was there to babysit me. Yeesh!"

"Hmmm," Keith frowned seeing their loyal pit bull sitting by Logan's legs, nuzzling happily at his lax hand. Logan just stood silently watching them.

"Logan brought Thai food. You want me to fix you a plate, dad?"

Taking off his jacket, Keith raised his eyebrows. "Sounds great, honey."

It was obvious to Keith that Logan was more than a little uncomfortable being in his presence, and the man couldn't really blame him. Keith had found out about a terrible secret of his, and Logan was clearly having trouble with that, especially with the evidence in plain view... not to mention the fact that the last time Keith actually talked to Logan, he was angry and bitter, and was during some of the worst times his daughter had had to live through at school.

But that was in the past and Logan was apparently dating Veronica now, so he held out his hand to the boy, "Thank you, Logan. That was very kind of you."

Logan blinked in surprise but shook his hand, looking a little startled when Keith turned and lightly patted him on the back too.

In the kitchen, Veronica was heating up the food for her dad, but was also watching him with Logan. "Coffee or juice," she asked loudly.

"Coffee please, and you guys pull up a pew and tell me all about your day."

Placing the plate on the counter, Keith took his seat and Veronica pulled Logan to sit next to her. He did so quietly, and let her do most, if not all of the talking, still a little uneasy and basically waiting for the other huge, giant sized shoe to drop. He listened as she told her dad the highlights, making light of the rumours and less than savoury remarks about her and Logan together, even making a joke of the sudden turnaround after months of animosity between the two of them. Logan frowned and looked down feeling ashamed when Keith flicked his gaze to him. But Veronica carried on talking regardless, finishing her account of their day with a quick mention of dessert.

Blinking, Logan's eyes suddenly widened and he looked at her. She just smiled innocently at him, but the hand beneath the table giving his thigh a quick squeeze totally belied that innocence, and he grinned back.

"So," Keith cleared his throat after witnessing the little 'moment' between them, "Apart from the inevitable snide comments, you had a good day then? Catch up on your missed work?"

"Of course. Wallace gave me a copy of the notes yesterday, if you remember, dad," Veronica reminded him fondly, sipping her coffee.

"Logan? What about you?"

"Mr Mars?" Logan asked puzzled at what Keith was asking.

"The work you missed on Friday and Monday while you were on the ship," Keith clarified before chewing on a forkful of honeyed duck.

"Oh, I um... I don't have the same classes as Veronica on those days," Logan frowned. He lowered his hands to his lap and pulled the sleeves of his shirt down over his fingers.

"But you got the notes from a friend too though, right?"

Veronica knew the lie was coming even before it was said out loud.

"Yeah, of course. I can catch up easy with Duncan's notes," Logan nodded easily. Keith smiled at him and, finished with his meal, sat back in his seat with a sated sigh.

"Well, that was delicious. Thank you again, Logan. You can drop by anytime," he grinned. Logan ducked his head and smiled as Veronica cleared away the dishes. "So, Logan..."

Looking up, Logan raised his brows in question. "Mr Mars?" The smile fell from his face though, when Keith suddenly leaned forward and held his gaze.

Expecting a very deserved lecture about how he made Veronica's life miserable for months on end, and that he'd better not _ever_ hurt her like that again... Or maybe a barrage of questions he wasn't going to answer about his dad, Logan was completely surprised when the man simply asked, "How are you?"

"Fine," Logan answered shortly. Veronica sat back down and tentatively reached for his hand under the table as Keith's expression turned serious.

Annnd there it was, the other huge shoe landing with an ear splitting resounding bang...

Suddenly feeling his chest constrict and his breath seize in his lungs, Logan jumped up, pressing a hand against his aching ribs at the abrupt movement, and forced an apologetic smile, hiding any outward sign of tension and anxiety with easy practice from his face as he made a show of checking his bare wrist.

"Wow, time does fly when you're having fun!" he stated cheerily lifting Veronica's hand and placing a chaste kiss on her knuckles. "I have to go, gonna be late. I promised not to be late home..."

"What?" Veronica frowned confused. It was only six o'clock.

"This was good. We'll have to do it again. Soon. Thanks for having me... I'll see you tomorrow at school okay, Ronnie?" Logan carried on as if Veronica hadn't even spoken, spinning his car keys in his fingers. "Mr Mars," he quietly added before quickly leaving the apartment, and a bewildered Veronica behind, without a look back.

Keith, however, just sighed resignedly. Logan's hasty exit wasn't unexpected, just disappointing, but Keith understood. He stood and walked around the kitchen island to his daughter, rubbing her back in comfort when she looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

"We have to be patient, honey, give him time," he murmured knowing that that was all they could do.

_-vm-_

Logan switched off the engine and sat in his X-Terra, fingers tight around his steering wheel, feeling stupid and pathetic that he'd just run away from Veronica like that. He'd left the apartment complex in a cold sweat after very nearly losing it, and had driven almost on autopilot, driving around aimlessly until he ended up at Dog Beach.

Eventually calming down, he climbed out of the car and stood feeling lost for a moment until the gentle hiss of the rolling waves beckoned him, and Logan shoved his hands in his pockets and walked across the beach, stopping just short of the wet sand at the shore.

He sighed deeply, hating how weak and disappointed he felt with himself, and wondered if he'd ever be able to face Keith Mars without falling apart right in front of him. His cell buzzed against his fingers in his pocket, and Logan knew it was Veronica without even looking, and let her call go straight to voicemail.

What could he say? Logan hadn't a clue how to explain that he'd let his father win because he was weak, that he ran because he was scared. He was sure Veronica would be disappointed in him... and she was right to be. Logan wouldn't blame her, but he didn't want to face that bitter reality yet. He wanted to pretend everything was okay, like it was on board the ship just a couple of days ago.

The sun disappeared behind the horizon in golden hues of reds and gold's as Logan lost himself in the memories of their short time together; him and Veronica finally finding each other at the edge of the ocean. It felt almost like a dream now, a beautiful fantasy he'd created in his mind...

The wind gently fluttered against his skin and to his surprise, Logan felt the cold sting of tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Fuck," he hissed, jerkily wiping them away. Logan Echolls didn't cry. Crying was for pussies. Nothing good ever came from tears...

His cell vibrated again and this time he looked down at Veronica's name on the screen, sniffing absently before finally answering.

"Yeah."

"Hey, are-are you okay?"

Logan whirled around when Veronica's voice sounded much louder than it should be, and stared at the girl herself, standing a few feet away from him. He lowered his cell and frowned a little frustrated that his solitude had been invaded.

"Veronica... wait, how-"

Smiling just a little, Veronica pocketed her cell and walked slowly towards him. "The ocean," she shrugged as if that explained how she found him. Truth was, she'd just gotten lucky when she'd spotted his bright yellow car at the beach... although she should've really known... Logan loved the ocean.

"So..." Logan muttered looking back at the waves.

"So," Veronica echoed, but then added softly, "Are you alright? I was worried when you-"

"Yeah, sorry about that." He glanced down at her, "Is your dad mad?"

"God, no, Logan," she shook her head moving in front of him. "He's sorry he made you feel like you had to run. He never meant to make you uncomfortable."

"Because he feels sorry for me," Logan scoffed snidely, a humourless laugh escaping him. "Well, that's just perfect."

A ripple of irritation ran through Veronica and she scowled. "Hey, that's not fair! My dad is only trying to help you."

"Yeah? Well, I don't want anyone's help," he snapped at her, instantly regretting it when he saw the hurt flash in her eyes. Sighing, Logan shook his head, "He can't help me, Veronica. Look... It doesn't matter that my dad hits me, it only matters if the CPS or the police _believes_ that he hits me," he explained tonelessly, "and people in the past have tried to make them see the truth, but my dad... Well, you can probably guess the rest."

Veronica bit her lip hating to see the beaten down apathy in his eyes, and closed her own when Logan reached out and gently smoothed his thumb over the frown creasing her forehead.

"Please trust my dad," she whispered as she opened her eyes and looked up at him again, but she could see the doubt clear in his dark gaze.

What was it her dad had said? Be patient? Well, Veronica was prepared to give Logan all the time in the world, but she wasn't going to ever stop trying to help him, and hoped that one day Logan would finally let her.

They walked for a little while, just talking. They held hands and Veronica took off her shoes to feel the cool sand against the soles of her feet. She couldn't persuade him to return to her apartment, so she just stayed with him on the beach until she checked her watch and with a sigh, finally turned to him and told Logan she had to go.

"I have some homework," she said regretfully. Logan nodded and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her small body.

"Yeah," he murmured pressing a kiss into her hair. "Hey, when are you doing the thing with the thing?"

"The thing with the thing?" Veronica grinned leaning back in his arms. "You mean the _thing_ with the _thing_, or was that Loganspeak for strawberry Twizzlers?"

"Oh, you're so funny, Mars," Logan chuckled lightly. "You know what I mean. Finishing up with the revenge thing."

"Ohhh, the _revenge_ thing! Why didn't you say so?" she exaggerated, squealing when Logan ran his long fingers up her ribcage. "Stop it! Alright, tomorrow... Tomorrow after school..."

"See, now that wasn't hard, was it?"

"You're infuriating, you know that?" Veronica grinned, jerking away when Logan flexed his fingers again. "Meet me at mine again, same time tomorrow?" He frowned hesitantly, so she added hopefully, "Dinner is on me this time. It's taco night."

"En ese caso, sin duda me estar allí," Logan smiled deciding that he'd play along because he wanted to spend time with Veronica, but he knew that he always had that option of leaving if Keith tried to get serious again.

"What?"

"I'll be there," Logan repeated, this time in English, pulling her close again and pressing his lips to hers. Veronica opened her mouth and kissed Logan, loving the feel of his tongue against her own and moaning softly as he pulled back and gently ended the kiss with light butterfly caresses that made her smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school," he told her. Veronica smiled at him as she left his embrace and, shoes still dangling from her fingers, walked backwards towards her car.

"Tomorrow, and don't forget, we deal with whatever together."

"Yeah, together."

Logan stood on the sand long after waving goodbye, a small smile still playing on his lips. The cold feeling of dread and fear that was trying to consume him had now gone, and he had Veronica to thank for that. After running from her, Logan thought he'd ruined everything, but she surprised him yet again, and he'd be forever grateful to her for instilling hope into his heart, and making sure he knew she was there for him.

It wasn't until the sky had darkened and the moon shone down on him that, eventually, with a sigh, Logan got into his own car and drove home.

_-vm-_

Veronica smiled at her dad when she entered their apartment, and Keith nodded in relief. When Logan had abruptly left earlier, they'd both worried about him, despite Keith's firm decision to give the boy time and not to force him, to let him talk when he was ready.

Patience was never one of Veronica's virtues however, and as soon as the kitchen was cleaned, she had grabbed her cell phone and called Logan.

Her call went straight to voicemail. As did the next one, and the next...

Eventually, knowing that his daughter wouldn't rest and would just worry herself into an anxious wreck, Keith hadn't stopped her when Veronica announced she was going to drive to Logan's to see if he was okay or at least got home safely.

It was luck more than anything that Veronica had spotted his X-Terra in the car park of Dog Beach, and with a huge rush of relief, she'd screeched next to it and had hurried down to the shore, and to the lonely figure she knew was Logan, standing dejectedly looking out to sea.

Calling him one more time as she approached him, she'd expected a replay of the inspirational message that had seared itself into her brain... _Never regret yesterday. Life is in you today and you make your tomorrow..._ and tears had clogged her throat when he'd finally answered.

"So, you found him?" Keith said when Veronica flopped down on the sofa next to him. She sighed and nodded.

"Yeah. Dog Beach. I couldn't persuade him to come back, so we..."

"So you..." Keith prompted when Veronica tapered off into silence. She looked up and exhaled miserably.

"Logan still doesn't believe anyone can help him. Says people have tried in the past, but Aaron..." Veronica cuddled up to her dad. "God, dad, I hate this."

Keith kissed her forehead and wrapped an arm around her, "I know."

They sat in silence for a moment. Keith could feel his daughter's distress bleeding into him, and hoped he could help Logan. He didn't want to let the boy down, and didn't want to let Veronica down either. He knew from past experience that high profile abuse cases were a minefield, and knew he had to tread extremely carefully, but Keith wasn't going to just give up; he couldn't! Thinking of one particular case he'd worked on, he decided to try and prove to Logan that he wasn't alone out there, that other people that had been in his situation had fought back and won, that it _was_ possible to win.

Aaron Echolls didn't scare Keith Mars, no matter how much money and power he had. Keith had a duty to try and protect Logan, by doing anything and everything he could.

"He's coming for dinner tomorrow. Taco night," Veronica said softly, breaking the silence. "I thought you could swing by Amy's on the way home and bring some ice cream."

"I can do that," Keith agreed with a small smile. "Cherry?"

"Yeah, with chocolate chips, and some chocolate fudge brownie ice cream too," she decided nodding, "It's definitely a chocolate state of affairs."

~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for the fabulous reviews! x**

~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~

By lunch the next day, Veronica and Logan were the main topic of gossip around the school. The rumour mill was in full swing, and even more so than the day before. Everywhere they went, both were treated to snide comments and disdainful sneers, mostly directed at Veronica herself.

What made matters worse though, was the buzz of sleazy paparazzi loitering by the school gates talking to anyone that would give them the time of day. And unfortunately, Neptune High was full of backstabbing sycophants wanting their fifteen seconds of fame.

Apparently, Aaron Echolls' son's new love interest was front page news!

Logan had seen the footnote, along with a small picture of him and Veronica, on the front of one of his father's morning variety newspapers that morning, and had quickly made sure to leave the house before his dad had had a chance to question him about it. Logan had recognised the close-up image though, as one taken in the car park of the school the previous morning, probably with a cell phone, and silently cursed whichever student decided to cash in on his privacy.

So far, the day had been a total bust, and Logan had been dying for a moment totally alone with Veronica to regroup and just hold her, make sure she was okay.

Sticking the Out Of Order sign on the door of the girl's washroom, Veronica blockaded it with a wedge, slumped back against it and sighed wearily. She smiled when Logan leaned in and slipped his arms around her waist.

"God, this is just... unbelievable," she murmured shaking her head. All morning Veronica had had to put up with crude remarks, distastefully personal questions and looks that dripped with derision. On the occasions that she had been with Logan in between classes, it had been marginally better, but the constant digs and harassment were beginning to wear on the two teenagers.

"Yeah, I'm sorry," Logan sighed into her hair. "Are you okay?"

"You don't need to apologise."

Leaning back, Logan looked down into her blue eyes, "I do, Ronnie. If I wasn't-"

"You can't help being who you are, Logan, and I knew this was going to happen... all this..." she waved her arm in an arc, "and I don't care. I'm with you, and that's what matters. Are you with me?"

Kissing her lightly, Logan smiled. "I'm with you," he agreed and took her mouth again, this time deepening the kiss until Veronica practically melted against him. He spun her around towards the sinks and sat her on the counter, fitting inside the V of her legs. Veronica crossed her ankles behind Logan's butt and pulled his body flush with hers, moaning at the heat she felt between them. Logan slipped his lips to her neck and found that spot just beneath her ear that made her shiver, and gently mouthed it, careful not to mark her.

"Oh God, Logan..." Veronica gasped tilting her head to give him more room. Logan ran his hands up her body and into her hair, holding her head as he lifted his mouth from her neck and crashed down on hers once more in a fierce kiss that exuded need and passion.

Veronica could feel his arousal pressing against her, and her insides tingled with heat at her core, sending pulsing waves of excitement through her and pooling between her legs. The sensation overwhelmed her senses and she suddenly pulled back, panting harshly.

"What? Veronica?" Logan blinked breathing harshly. She shook her head and smiled coyly, her lips shiny and kiss-swollen. He licked his own and raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, you know what you said yesterday," she started softly, eyes twinkling, "about, you know..."

"I said a lot of things yesterday," he teased with a playful grin. "You'll have to be more specific. With details... diagrams..."

She rolled her eyes and draped her arms over his shoulders, fingers linked behind his neck, "About wanting to take things slow and, you know..."

"Veronica Mars," Logan's eyes widened in faux shock making a show of dragging his gaze down her body, noting with interest her erect nipples pressing against her snug fitting tee shirt and how tight her trembling thighs were around his hips. He swallowed hard meeting her eyes again seeing the lust shining back at him.

Did she mean...? Did she want...?

"I like that idea," she said and Logan smiled actually relieved. He'd meant what he'd said about waiting, about wanting to romance her and make sure she was ready before they took that final big step, but they couldn't help the way their bodies reacted when together, and Logan _loved_ that.

And when Logan finally made love to Veronica, it was going to be perfect.

Ten minutes later, after a gentle round of tender kissing, they were straightening their clothes and making sure it didn't look like they'd just been making out passionately in the girls washroom, before cautiously opening the door.

Veronica took down the Out Of Order sign and stuffed it in her bag, grinning at Logan as they walked hand in hand to the quad, ignoring the constant looks and whispers thrown their way.

"Yo, DK! So, who's ordered lunch?" Logan asked when he sat down pulling Veronica onto his knee. He fist-bumped Duncan as Dick grinned widely and pointed to himself with both hands.

"That was moi, dude. I thought we'd go Oriental today!"

"Well, I hope you ordered extra egg rolls," Logan smiled at Veronica knowing they were her favourite. She smiled back wriggling off his knee to squeeze in between him and Duncan instead.

"What?" Dick looked crestfallen realising he didn't know to do that.

"You can have mine, Veronica," Duncan offered suddenly standing up. "Sorry guys, I forgot I have an assignment to hand in. Catch ya later."

Veronica watched Duncan awkwardly turn and leave, then looked back at Logan just in time to see him sigh disappointed at his friend's hasty departure, before quickly disguising the hurt with his easy smile.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked him, and Logan nodded pressing a chaste kiss to her forehead.

Easily distracted, Dick grinned again and carried on talking to Sean and John about his brand new surf board. Veronica smiled when she felt Logan's hand slip around her waist and hold her, feeling a lot more in control and relaxed than she had all morning since arriving at school to a barrage of questions by the reporters at the gate, and then dealing with the hassle of trying to concentrate on her classes to a constant loop of crude innuendo and distasteful remarks.

"So, I was meaning to ask you," Logan said softly into her ear. "Chastity's SD card... What did you do with it?"

"It's in my lock box, safe. Why?"

When Logan had got home the night before, he'd lain in bed thinking of it and remembered seeing pictures of his father posing with young girls. Often trying to come up with ways to get back at Aaron, Logan knew those pictures would be an irritating embarrassment if sold to the _right_ tabloid.

Veronica, however, didn't wait for Logan's answer, her finely honed intuition easily catching on to his thought process. "Oh, now wait a minute, Logan, that's not a good idea..."

"Look at you, reading my mind," he grinned pressing a kiss to her forehead again. "Can you tell me what I'm thinking now?"

She watched him waggle his eyebrows and rolled her eyes uncomfortably, risking a quick cautionary glance at Dick. _Boys! One track mind!_ "Yes, you perv..." But she wasn't going to be distracted, "What if he finds out?"

Sighing, Logan shrugged. "How? I'm not stupid, Veronica, I know all about anonymity. Aaron wouldn't be able to prove a thing."

"But he'd still take it out on you," she whispered tersely.

Looking around to make sure no one was listening, Logan leaned in, lips close to her ear, "That's a given. You know that..."

She turned her head to look at him, "Logan..."

Logan saw the fear in her eyes, fear for him, and hated that he'd put it there. "Hey, forget I asked. You're right; stupid idea," he eventually nodded pulling her into a hug. Veronica went willingly until Madison Sinclair's mocking sneer made her feel self conscious again and she stiffened in his arms.

"I hope you charge extra for cuddling, Logan!"

The chatter around the table instantly stopped. Dick stood up but Logan grabbed his wrist and yanked him back down.

"Dick, don't. Madison's just pathetic and jealous, dude."

Madison laughed incredulously, "In your dreams, Echolls!"

"Oh, you wish, bitch, but you couldn't afford me," Logan smirked glaring at her. Madison frowned and looked away, a flush high on her cheeks when Logan then laughed.

Veronica took Logan's hand and wrapped her fingers around it, smiling up at him. He leaned in and gently kissed her, grinning at the encouraging whistles from his friends around the table. Veronica pulled back and laughed.

The food arrived then, and they all enjoyed lunch. Veronica ate Logan's egg roll, Duncan's, _and Dick's_.

_-vm-_

Wallace sat down next to Veronica in their afternoon economics class holding a hand to his jaw. She'd not seen him all morning and frowned. "Yo, bro, where you been?"

"Dentitht," he lisped miserably. She pulled a sympathetic 'ouch' face. Wallace nodded. "Tho, all the paparathi outthide?"

"Huh?" she tried to hold in her smile, but Wallace's temporary speech impediment was just too adorable.

"Oh, har har, V," he grumbled, his lips quirking though. "It's thore, theriouthly!"

Veronica couldn't hold it in and chuckled shaking her head when Wallace grinned lopsidedly, still holding onto his jaw.

"Howth your day been?"

"Tough, but I'm still here," Veronica stated brightly, then added a little more subdued, "You saw the newspapers this morning?"

"Yeah. Nithe picture. Really caught your betht thide, I think," Wallace snarked. "Howth Logan taking it?"

"He says he's fine, that he's used to this type of publicity, but I don't know." She looked up and sighed. "We just want a normal, private life, you know? Is that too much to ask?"

"In Neptune?!"

"Yeah, maybe you're right."

_-vm-_

"So, wind up your windows and lock your doors, and just stare straight ahead. Don't even look at them," Logan instructed as Veronica climbed into her car after school had ended. The soft top of the convertible was up, giving her the privacy and protection she needed to get through the gauntlet of paparazzi that had suddenly appeared at the gates of the car park that morning.

"Don't stop driving and just pretend they're not there. Got it," she nodded, rolling her eyes slightly. "You know, I can take care of myself, Logan."

"Yeah, I know," Logan smiled pulling a cap on her head. He leaned down and kissed her. "I know you can. Don't forget that I'll be right behind you, and then I'll meet you at your place in an hour. Drive carefully, sugarpuss."

She waved and slipped her sunglasses on as Logan closed her door before sprinting to his own car, waited until he had pulled up next to her and then, with him in her rear view, drove out of the car park. The flashes of cameras were distracting, but Veronica ignored the yelled questions and tried to concentrate on driving safely through the persistent paparazzi blocking her way. She gradually slowed down, inching out of the school gate and could see the X-Terra behind her, surrounded too, but Logan's intense look gave her the extra push she needed and with a quick blare of her horn, she finally escaped the crowd.

Walking Backup had been pleasantly peaceful, and by the time she returned home, Logan's yellow car was already beside hers, and he was waiting for her on her porch.

"So, I take it you escaped unscathed?" Veronica grinned when Logan knelt down to give the pit-bull a thorough scratch behind the ears. She opened the door and walked into her apartment, the dog and Logan following seconds after her.

"Of course. You okay?" he asked pressing up to her for a kiss. Veronica wrapped her arms around him and moaned into his mouth when he tilted his head and deepened it. She sighed happily when he pulled back, smiling.

"A few papzz ain't enough to get this gal down," Veronica smirked.

"That's my girl," Logan said affectionately stroking his fingers over her cheek and pushing her hair behind her ear. "So, your dad home at five then?"

"Yeah," she nodded grabbing his hand and leading him to her room. "Got work to do!"

Logan chuckled as she fired up the laptop on her desk. He sat by her chewing on a Twizzler, and together they finalised the finishing touches on the audio edit, making sure neither of them were identified by name.

"Okay," Veronica nodded taking the small USB device containing a copy of the file from her laptop, "We need to go to a cybercafé somewhere very far from here. I was thinking LA. You up for a road trip tomorrow after school?"

"Road trip? I'm in!" Logan took the Twizzler from his mouth and grinned.

Half an hour later, Veronica had prepared a salad and cooked the filling for the taco shells in the oven, whilst Logan had helped by grating the cheese and spooning sour cream, salsa and guacamole into bowls. Keith arrived home just as they were done.

"Hey, kids. Smells great," he grinned as he walked through the door, brown paper bag of ice cream from Amy's in his arms. Veronica smiled widely at her dad, but Logan just nodded offering Keith a small, hesitant quirk of his lips.

Keith noted the boy's unease and decided to try and lighten the mood this time, especially after the way Logan had left the evening before. He deposited the ice cream on the side and then walked over to the bowls of dip on the counter by his daughter, scooping out a blob of sour cream with his finger. Not noticing, Veronica stood obliviously as Keith then winked at Logan before leaning in to kiss her on the cheek, veering off at the last second and swiping the cream on her nose.

"Daaad," Veronica complained laughing. "Really? What are you, six?"

Logan grinned as she wiped her nose, and then stuck her own finger in the dip and threatened her dad with it. Keith laughed, hands up in surrender.

"Hey, I brought ice cream," he cajoled. "Cherry Swirl, Cappuccino, and Chocolate Fudge Brownie..."

Veronica narrowed her eyes and waved her creamy finger menacingly, "with chocolate chips?"

"And chocolate sauce!"

She backed down sucking her finger into her mouth. "You just earned yourself a free pass, mister. Now, go wash up, dad. Dinner's ready!"

Bowing regally, Keith winked at Logan again before disappearing into his bedroom. Logan just shook his head and smiled feeling less anxious about seeing Veronica's dad than he had before.

"Grab the salad, Logan," Veronica said placing the taco shells and filling beside the dips on the island. Logan put the bowl down too and sat next to Veronica, watching her expertly fill her taco with spicy mince, sour cream, salsa and grated cheese.

"No guacamole?" he noted. She pulled a face at him before taking a huge bite and chewing happily. Bits of cheese and mince dripped in blobs on her plate, but she just simply smiled and carried on eating. Logan grabbed his own taco shell and filled it just as Keith joined them.

"So, kids, how was school today?" he asked working on his own taco. "I saw the newspaper this morning. You weren't hounded by the press were you?"

Swallowing, Veronica shrugged. "Yeah, but the security prohibits them from entering the school grounds."

Keith frowned at that. He glanced at Logan, (automatically noting that his bruises on his face and neck were darker and turning shades of purple and yellow-green now), and saw the tight pull of his mouth and troubled strain around his eyes as he stared down at his taco.

"Logan?"

Looking up, Logan winced apologetically at Keith knowing he was to blame for Veronica's picture being in the newspaper and her being harassed by the media and almost everyone at school.

Veronica saw the play of troubled emotions cross Logan's face and shook her head. "No, Logan, it's not your fault. Didn't we do this already?" she raised her eyebrows thinking of the conversation they had earlier that day in the girl's washroom at school.

Sighing, Logan nodded and offered her a small smile. He hated living in the limelight, with his every move scrutinised and discussed ad nauseam in the tabloids and on celebrity gossip TV shows, but now he was dragging Veronica into that hell too.

"Veronica's right, son," Keith added with a shrug. Logan flicked his eyes to him. "You can't help who you are, but that doesn't mean you have stop living your life the way you want to. Just live it well." He looked up and smiled at his daughter, "Veronica's a smart girl. She knows what she's getting into."

Nodding with a huge agreeing smile on her face, Veronica reached over and took Logan's hand in her own. "See? Even my dad thinks we're good together!"

Logan's eyes widened and Veronica laughed when Keith almost choked on his taco.

"I just don't want you to get hurt," Logan said quietly as Keith noisily gulped his glass of water. Veronica smiled softly at him.

"I won't. I have you to protect me."

"Yeah, you do," he smiled back bringing her hand to his mouth and kissing it tenderly.

The moment was interrupted when Keith exclaimed loudly, "That's a spicy meat-a-ball!"

"Yeah, you just believe that, dad," Veronica chuckled shaking her head. Logan laughed too when Keith blinked at them both blankly.

After they finished eating, all three rallied around to clear away the dishes before pulling out the ice cream. Veronica dished out the chocolate fudge brownie for herself and Logan, while her dad chose a helping of cherry. The cappuccino ice cream was left in the freezer.

"Chocolate chips and sauce?"

"Ronnie, you're gonna O.D. on chocolate," Logan chuckled refusing to douse his ice cream with even more chocolate. He winced as she liberally sprinkled the chips over her own and topped it off with the sticky brown syrup.

"Never happen," she vowed with a grin. O.D. on chocolate? What a ludicrous thought!

Logan took a few bites of his dessert, barely eating a quarter before the sickly sweetness became too much for him, and he leaned back in his chair and groaned.

"Full?" Keith asked.

"You have no idea," Logan winced seeing Veronica dunk her spoon into his unfinished bowl of ice cream and scoop out mouthful. "How do you stay so skinny when you eat so much, Veronica?"

"It's a talent," she grinned. Keith shook his head disagreeing.

"It's a curse. I have to feed her!"

"Oh, laugh it up," Veronica rolled her eyes when both Keith and Logan chuckled at her. "That's right, gang up on me. You do know I'll get my revenge though, right?"

Keith stood up and took his and Logan's finished bowls to the sink, hip checking Veronica as he passed her, "Bring it, Ice Cream Girl, I'm so stuffed with sugary goodness right now that the world could suddenly end and I'd still have a sweet smile on my face."

"Ice Cream Girl?" Logan mouthed, leering at her when Keith wasn't looking. Veronica shot him a wide eyed warning.

"Logan. Coffee?" Keith asked.

"Yeah, thanks, Mr Mars. No cream though," he answered chuckling when Veronica snorted ice cream down her nose. She grabbed a tissue and wiped herself clean whilst laughing.

After the coffee had brewed, Keith poured them all a cup and sat back down around the small kitchen island. Logan could immediately sense the subtle change in the mood and frowned slightly feeling his chest start to tighten again.

Veronica sipped her coffee and made an appreciative noise, scooting her chair closer to Logan's. "This is great coffee, dad," she enthused. "Don't you think this is great coffee, Logan?"

"Yeah," he murmured. "It's great."

Sighing deeply, Keith rubbed the palms of his hands on his thighs before leaning forward and linking his fingers on the counter. It was now or never. He blew out a breath and pursed his lips, "Look, I know you probably don't want to talk about it," he said quietly, "but I wanted to ask you about your father, and-"

"No," Logan said firmly, his skin starting to prickle with a cold sweat. Keith frowned.

"Logan-"

"You're right, I don't want to talk about it. I'll never want to talk about it." He flicked his eyes to Veronica before looking at Keith again, "It's unfortunate that you now know my sordid family secret, Mr Mars, but there's nothing anyone can do to help me. Not you, not Veronica... not my mom, the police, the CPS, _no one_."

Watching Logan take a deep calming breath, Keith slumped back in his seat. He saw Veronica bite her lip to stop it trembling, and knew he couldn't give up.

"Look, please, just listen, okay?" he said quickly holding up his hand to stop whatever Logan was going to say. "I'm sure Veronica has told you I won't do or say anything without first discussing it with you, but I do have experience with cases such as yours. I appreciate your situation is difficult-"

"Difficult?" Logan scoffed jerking to his feet and running a hand through his hair. "Well, that's one way of putting it I suppose."

Keith stood up too. "I'm sorry, poor choice of words," he offered carefully trying not to antagonise the boy further.

Logan shook his head and huffed out a humourless breath. "Look, I know you're _obligated_," he air quoted, "to report my dad, but I'm asking you not to, Mr Mars. I'm asking you not to get involved. Just leave it alone, leave me alone."

"But that's just it, Logan," Veronica stated earnestly, "You don't have to be alone with this anymore."

"Veronica is right, son," Keith added kindly. He took a step forward, "If you ever need anything Logan, we're here for you... if you ever want to talk-"

"Yeah, right, so you can sell the story to the highest bidder?" Logan sneered feeling the frustration and fear trying to suffocate him. He swung his arms to the side theatrically, "_Aaron Echolls beats his son!_ I can just see my dad now, all teary-eyed and woeful for the camera's, making up convincing lies that his fans will believe because he's the Great Aaron Echolls... It'll be fabulous! My dad will be perfect, because if he's on the TV, it has to be true, right?! And I'll pay your fee with my blood!"

Veronica gasped, vehemently shaking her head, "Logan, we wouldn't-"

But Logan wasn't listening and he backed into the corner, looking pale and shell shocked that he'd just yelled at Keith Mars and suddenly made for the front door. Keith was quicker though and barred his way. He looked up to see his daughter staring at them, eyes glistening with tears, torn between rushing to Logan and leaving her dad to deal with him when Keith shook his head slightly at her.

Barely holding onto his emotions, Logan grated his teeth, "Move... please, Mr Mars, let me go. I need to go."

"No, son, come and sit down. Veronica can you get Logan a juice?"

"I don't want a fucking juice, I just need to leave. Move! Please..."

The impasse lasted only a few seconds, but eventually Logan sighed resignedly realising he wasn't going to win against Keith Mars and went to sit down on the couch. He felt sick, his stomach churned, the tacos and ice cream sitting uncomfortably, and his head started pounding.

"Here, drink this," Keith said softly placing a glass of apple juice in his hand. Logan could feel Keith's other hand warm against his shoulder and wanted desperately to shrug it off, knowing he didn't deserve such comfort, but he found he couldn't and quietly sipped the sweet drink.

"I'm sorry," he whispered swallowing hard when Keith rubbed his back.

"No need to be, son."

Veronica sat on the single armchair wiping her tears away with her hand. Logan looked so young, his shoulders hunched tightly so no one could see them shake. In that moment he looked nothing like the confidant, arrogant teenager that ruled the school, but every bit like a child beaten down physically and mentally by the one man in his life he was supposed to be able to trust. She could hear her dad murmuring things to him, but couldn't quite make out the words, but whatever he said seemed to work when Logan nodded and blew out a shaky breath.

Keith then stood up and waited until Logan looked at him. "Okay?"

"Yeah," Logan nodded again, and both he and Veronica watched as her dad disappeared momentarily into his bedroom. She moved seats and sat by Logan, thighs touching.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Your dad... he's pretty cool," Logan told her softly, nodding when Veronica raised her eyebrows. He took her hand and gently rubbed his thumb across her knuckles, "I'm sorry for... what I said. You know I'm a jerk when... y'know, Veronica."

"When you're in pain?" she finished knowingly with a concerned frown, reaching up to gently touch his bruised face. "Are you in pain?"

"Just a little headache, but yeah, I am a jerk," he repeated with a small self depreciating laugh.

"But you're my jerk, and I think you're cool too," Veronica murmured leaning in to softly kiss him.

"Whoa, can't we just pretend that you two don't do that and I can carry on thinking my innocent daughter hasn't grown up yet?" Keith said making Veronica jump back when he walked back into the living room.

"Sorry, dad, you can, but I've been grown up for a while now," she said with patience and a small smile. "Have my own drivers licence and everything!"

Moving towards them, Keith pressed a quick kiss into Veronica's hair before sitting down on the armchair. "You'll always be my baby girl, honey."

They both watched as Keith opened an envelope and pulled out a sheet of paper. He handed it to Logan who took it with a pinched look. It was a fact sheet on child abuse, with help lines and other agencies specially trained to help with cases like his. Logan let Veronica take the paper after quickly scanning over it, and looked up at Keith.

"Thank you, but you know I won't be calling any of those places. I can't trust them," he stated with a shrug, "I know you said you do, Mr Mars, but..."

"Just know that they're there for you if you ever want them," Keith nodded. He understood Logan's reluctance after a lifetime of invaded privacy. "Know that we're here for you too. I mean it, son, if you ever need to get away from your dad, or if you just want a place where you'll know you'll be safe..."

"Okay, thank you," Logan murmured softly taking the file when Keith passed it to him. "What's this?"

"Those are details of a case that I was a part of a few years after I'd joined the force; a case that still holds a special place close to my heart. I really think you should read what's in there," he said, his eyes motioning to the file in Logan's hands. Veronica raised her eyebrows at her dad, and Keith added seriously, "Everything in there has been made public, reported in the press and on television, so I'm not showing you anything illegal, but... well, just read it, I think you'll understand what I'm trying to show you, Logan."

He left again, leaving both kids to go over the various newspaper cuttings and interview transcripts of a high profile child abuse case in California during the nineteen eighties. Annabel Bowler, the fifteen year old daughter of James and Audrey Bowler, both actors and wealthy socialites, had been abused for years by her father, hiding the fact successfully behind lies and generous payoffs. Both Logan and Veronica felt sick reading about how paediatricians and nurses were paid off or threatened to keep their mouths shut, and how the police and Annabel's school teachers were too easily swayed into believing the elaborate stories that were told to explain away her injuries.

Logan shifted uncomfortably on the sofa, finding everything very painfully familiar. He frowned hard reading an interview by Annabel herself stating that for a long time she'd felt ashamed, but was simply too afraid to tell anyone because she was convinced that no one would ever believe her, and she hadn't wanted her mother to suffer the consequences. That struck very close to home for Logan and he closed his eyes for a moment.

"Hey, you okay?" Veronica whispered worriedly when she saw Logan sitting stiffly with his eyes shut tight. He opened them and sighed shakily.

"Yeah," is all he offered before resuming reading. Veronica watched him for a few seconds, and then carried on looking through the file herself.

Annabel's father had been an important, well known and loved man; something Logan related to all too well, and just like him, it was Annabel's word against her dad's. And also just like Logan, in an attempt to cope with the constant mental and physical abuse, Annabel had quite often found herself having problems at school, quickly earning the reputation of a troublemaker.

The more he read, the more Logan realised he could be easily reading about himself, and he began to understand what Keith was trying to show him.

In the end, it was Annabel's boyfriend that had persuaded her to report what her dad was doing to the police and the Child Protection Agency, and within days James Bowler had been arrested. During the much publicised trial, the prosecution provided enough evidence and witnesses for an airtight case against Mr Bowler, and he was found guilty of child abuse and ordered to serve a custodial sentence of no less than seven years.

Audrey eventually divorced her abusive husband and took Annabel to live in New York.

Picking up the last newspaper cutting in the file, Logan looked at the smiling black and white image of Annabel with her mother and her boyfriend. The caption under the picture simply read _We're Free_. But it was Annabel's quote that caught Logan's eye; "I owe my life to Alex, my boyfriend. He's my rock, my strength, my reason to live. Without his love and support I truly believe that I wouldn't be here today. My father is a monster who mentally abused me and my mom, and beat me, for years. He deserves to rot in that jail, but if I do ever see him again... Watch out daddy, I'm not your pathetic weak little girl anymore!"

Reading her words, something bright and warm flared inside Logan that maybe there was hope for him, that maybe it wasn't too late, that maybe, with Veronica and her dad believing him, he could fight back too, and win. It was a huge leap for Logan to take, after years of literally being beaten into silence, and he was understandably anxious and perhaps even terrified with the idea of finally standing up to his father once and for all, but Logan trusted Veronica, and she trusted her dad... and really, what else did he have to lose?

If it didn't work, Aaron would probably kill him anyway, so in Logan's warped mind, life wouldn't really change. But, if by some miracle it _did_ work, and fate was on Logan's side, the Gods were looking down on him, Lady Luck blessed him with good fortune etcetera, etcetera, etcetera... then maybe, just maybe his dad would finally get what he deserved, and he and his mom could live happily ever after, just like in the movies.

It was a really simple decision to make, either Logan allowed Veronica and Keith to help him or he didn't. But making the choice was harder than he thought as Logan's mind whirled with doubt and uncertainly.

Eventually he turned to Veronica and watched her concentrate hard on the tiny text of another cutting, biting her lip as she read, and suddenly it wasn't such a hard choice anymore. He smiled and gently took her hand, ignoring her frown at being distracted.

"You're my rock, Veronica," he murmured. She blinked at him, shaking her head not quite understanding. Logan grinned and kissed her forehead. "You really believe you can help me?"

"I believe that we can do anything together..." she smiled at him sincerely. "Does that mean..."

"Yes." The rest was unnecessary, but heard anyway... _please help me..._

Veronica threw her arms around Logan and hugged him tight, relieved that Logan had finally allowed her to help him. She kissed his cheek and leaned back, eyes shining and a huge smile on her lips.

"It's not going to be easy," Logan stated quietly thinking about Annabel's case. For a start, Aaron Echolls was even more famous than James Bowler had been, with a lot more devoted followers and a lot more influence. But then of course, the bigger they were, the harder they fell.

"Yeah, I know," Veronica agreed gently stroking her fingers over the bruises on Logan's neck, the smile falling from her face. Logan grabbed her hand and kissed it softly and she looked up at him, that determination Logan loved to see clear in her eyes, "He's a monster, Logan, and doesn't deserve to be a father. Aaron needs to pay for what he's done."

Lowering his eyes, Logan nodded. When he looked up again, his dark eyes were firm and resolute. "There's one condition, Veronica," he said seriously. Veronica raised her eyebrows but stayed quiet as he stated it. "You're not to talk to Aaron, be in the same room as him, or be alone with him at any time. And you have to promise me this."

She frowned at him. It wasn't that she had any desire to ever see Aaron Echolls ever again, but in order to help Logan... "That's not-"

"Veronica, this is not up for negotiation," Logan interrupted her, his voice brooking no argument. He sighed heavily when Veronica pursed her lips in _that_ way. "If this is going to happen, my dad will definitely start suspecting something's wrong if you suddenly start showing up at the house with – I don't know, weird questions, odd looks. Especially after, well y'know, all last year."

Not really convinced, Veronica stubbornly pointed out; "So what's going to happen when he finds out about us now? Because he will. What, I'm not allowed at your house? Won't he find that just as suspicious, hmm?"

"I'll be with you then, and my rule still stands. No engaging in conversation with my dad," Logan ticked off on his fingers, "No being in the same room with him beyond what is deemed necessary and only when you're with me, and _never_ allow yourself to be caught alone with him. I'm absolutely serious, Veronica. Promise me..." He gently cupped her face, "Promise me."

She could see the genuine fear in his eyes and nodded. "I promise, Logan. You'll never have to worry about that, I promise."

"Thank you," he breathed relieved closing his eyes. Veronica stretched up to kiss his lips and he reciprocated happily.

A short while later, Keith came out of his bedroom again dressed in a pair of sweat pants and an old Padres tee shirt. He saw his daughter sitting back on the sofa leaning against Logan thumb wrestling with him. They were both laughing happily, oblivious to his presence, and Keith smiled before clearing his throat.

Almost immediately, Logan sat up straight and Keith felt something twist uncomfortably inside him at the sudden flash of fear skittering across the boys face before Logan forced himself to relax again. Veronica sat up more slowly, a small frown the only sign that she'd seen his reaction too, and she exchanged a quick sad look with her dad.

"So, who's winning?" Keith broke the awkward silence and say down on the armchair.

"Me, of course," Veronica grinned wiggling her thumb, "but only because I suspect Logan's letting me win..."

Logan sat back with a shrug and obvious smile, pulling his knees up in defence when Veronica attempted to tickle him. His choked laughter quickly died down as they both settled again a moment later with Logan promising not to just let her win so easily the next time.

Deciding not to push Logan and allow him to digest what he'd read about Annabel Bowler, Keith didn't press the issue of his abuse and suggested they watch a dvd instead, telling them to choose one as he went into the kitchen to microwave some popcorn.

After watching the Southpark movie (Veronica's choice), Logan stood up to leave.

"Thank you for having me," he politely said to Keith, "and y'know, thanks for..."

Keith smiled, nodding as Logan trailed off. "You should take the fact sheet with you, Logan," he suggested picking the paper up off the coffee table, but Logan shook his head.

"Yeah, not a good idea. If my dad..." He left the rest unsaid and Keith lowered his hand before leaving Veronica to say goodbye herself.

"I meant what I said," Keith turned around at his bedroom door and told Logan, "We're here anytime you need us, Logan."

"Thanks, Mr Mars," Logan nodded and then smiled at Veronica when Keith disappeared inside his room. "So..."

"So..." Veronica stood up and grinned at him. She closed the distance between them, "Will you be okay?"

Sighing, Logan gently palmed her face, "I will be fine. Just try and remember that just because you know, Ronnie, doesn't mean anything is going to change. My dad isn't going to start smacking me around even more..."

A look of pure anguish filled Veronica's eyes and she reached up to cover Logan's hands on her face. "At least promise me you'll stop giving him reasons to beat you, Logan."

Logan frowned for a moment before nodding. "Okay."

"Okay? Really?"

"I'll promise I'll try," he murmured kissing her forehead. She closed her eyes and hugged him close.

"Two minutes, then I'm coming out there," Keith's loud warning drifted through his closed door, and Veronica chuckled lifting her face to Logan's.

"That's my dad," she sing-songed and then smiled when Logan pressed their mouths together, licking her lips slowly until she opened to him. They kissed deeply for a minute, finishing when Logan pulled back and touched his forehead to hers.

"So, road trip tomorrow?"

"Yep. We could get Italian on the way."

"Okay," Logan chuckled with a smile. "I'd better get going. See you at school tomorrow."

She let Logan go and stood at the open door watching him walk to his car. "See you tomorrow."

"He gone?" Keith asked pouring himself a glass of juice from the fridge. Veronica nodded and closed the door. Keith handed her an envelope with a huge grin, which she took warily.

"Another pair of cruise tickets? I don't know, dad, I think just one luxurious cruise per month is about all I can take," she joked carefully opening it. He jaw dropped open and she blinked wide eyed at her dad. "Oh my god!"

"Yup," Keith grinned wider. "Saw Mrs Abigail Martin today, and she was very pleased with our results. A little shocked to say the least, but _very_ pleased!"

"I'll say!" Veronica gasped looking at the check for ten thousand dollars in her hands. She rushed to hug her dad, ecstatic that for the moment their money worries could be put on hold.

"We make a perfect team," Keith muffled happily into her hair. He let her go a moment later and poured her a juice too.

"Thanks," she murmured taking the glass. "Hey, I finished my 'project', if you want to check it over, dad." A dark look passed over Keith's face, and Veronica quickly added, "You don't have to. Logan and I edited it so neither of us is identifiable in the audio..."

"No, I want to hear it. I need to, honey," Keith nodded, if just to give her support. He still wasn't entirely happy with her refusal to press charges, but he was praying the British kid and his accomplices were going to suffer for what they had done to his daughter with her plan.

Ten minutes later, Keith was alone in his bathroom desperately trying to calm down after hearing his daughter almost being raped in the audio. What he'd heard... _Oh God_... His little girl crying out for him literally ripped his heart in a million pieces, but Veronica had gently held his hand throughout the playback, offering him the support he should've been giving her.

He still wanted to track down and tear the limbs off Lyndon Morgan Price and his cousin's for what they'd done, but forced himself to step back when Veronica's pleading eyes bored into his soul. He'd support her in what she wanted to do, be there for her; it was a pretty good plan of revenge.

Keith finally left his bathroom a lot calmer and simply hugged his daughter, soothing away any worries he'd caused.

"I love you, honey," he murmured softly pressing a kiss into her hair, smiling when he felt her arms tighten around him.

"Yeah, you do," she sighed into his chest, lifting her face and adding, "I love you too, dad."

Minutes later, Veronica made them both hot chocolates and found the classic movie, _Gone With The Wind_, playing on a cable channel for them to watch, while Keith gathered up his file and put all the papers back inside. He looked up at his daughter, "Did Logan read all of the Bowler file, or did he just...?"

"No, he read everything," Veronica smiled, "and he's going to let us try and help."

Keith sighed relieved and nodded. "That is a good start, honey. A very good start."

~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~


	17. Chapter 17

**(Shameless use of Mr Rob Thomas' excellent witty dialogue here... I regret nowt! *g*) Thanks again for the wonderful reviews... Lulu x**

~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~

Pulling up to the house, Logan noticed his father's Lincoln town car was missing, and he slowly smiled. The security lights around the property were all lit, bathing the grounds in unnecessary light, but the house itself was quiet and dark. His parents were obviously not at home, and it looked like they'd dismissed the staff early too, if the eerie silence that met Logan when he walked through the door had anything to do with it.

Not really concerned that he was all alone in the huge, silent house, Logan made his way straight upstairs to his bedroom and closed the door. If he was really honest with himself, he actually preferred it when his parents had seemingly forgotten he existed. At least then Logan could do whatever the hell he liked. There was no one to tell him to do his homework, no one to make him go to bed, no one to insist he eat all his greens... but then there was never anyone to actually cook him vegetables for dinner anyway. The Echolls never sat down for family meals. The only time his parents insisted they ate together was when they had guests, and that was just because Aaron wanted to play his Perfect Family man role.

A part of him sometimes wished there was someone there to make him do all those normal things, like a normal family, but then the empty loneliness of his life often crept up on him too suddenly, and Logan habitually reached for the nearest bottle of alcohol until he felt so numb none of it mattered anymore.

But this time, with that spark of hope still warming Logan from the inside out, he found himself grinning as he undressed, dropping a trail of clothes on the way to his bathroom. Half an hour later, he was sat on his bed with his new cell phone, recording a new inspirational voicemail message, and making sure that everything that had been transferred to the new model by his carrier was correct and organised to his own preference.

When he'd finished, Logan texted Veronica.

-_Let your hopes, not your hurts, shape your future. Robert H. Schuller. Goodnight Ronnie x _

A few minutes later his cell chimed and Logan opened the text from Veronica with a huge smile. She'd returned with a quote of her own, one that Logan wholeheartedly believed in...

_-that which does not kill us makes us stronger. nietzsche. ur the strongest person I know, logan. see you tomorrow. sweet dreams x_

~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~

Logan slept well again, and woke up refreshed before his alarm had a chance to bleep incessantly in his ear. He showered and dressed and bounded down the stairs two at a time, a spring in his step until he ended up in the kitchen. Ms Alvarez was already doing her household duties, filling the coffee maker and slicing fruit for his parent's breakfast, but Logan just ignored her usual sour looks and grabbed the juice from the fridge, filling a glass to the brim.

Sticking two cherry pop tarts in the toaster, he waited for them to warm up whilst watching amused as Ms Alvarez carefully arranged pieces of apple on a plate as if she were creating a masterpiece. She glanced up at him and Logan just glared at her until she looked away again. His pop tarts sprung out of the toaster, hot and smelling sweet, and Logan grabbed them and his juice and headed outside to eat his breakfast in peace, passing the dining table as he went. But his eyes fell on the collection morning newspapers sitting waiting for his father, and he stopped and stared at the headlines dominating the front page of one of the more sleazy variety publications. _Sizzling Snapshots of Hollywood Heartthrob Aaron Echolls' Son's Newest Love Interest!_

He gingerly turned the page and cringed when he saw pictures of him and Veronica kissing and holding hands. The images were long range and obviously taken by the paparazzi this time, capturing a few of their more intimate moments over the past couple of days.

Sighing, he closed the newspaper and carried on walking, his good mood slipping away at the thought of facing the day knowing his and Veronica's private lives were now fair game for anyone with a fucking camera and no scruples.

Aaron and Lynn weren't up yet, and Logan planned to be gone before his parents had a chance to question him about Veronica. He had no doubt that this would somehow embarrass his father in some way or another, and didn't feel like facing him just yet, if ever.

_-vm-_

Giving his usual one fingered salute, Logan drove past the paparazzi at the gates of the school and parked his X-Terra. It was still early, but the car park was already half full. He noted Veronica's car wasn't there yet and decided to wait for her, leaning casually against his back bumper.

"Well, well, well. If it ain't Neptune's number one D.A.W.B..."

Logan sneered and pushed away from his car, fists already clenched, as Weevil and a couple of the PCHer's approached.

"I mean, seriously, dude," Weevil carried on cockily, standing in Logan's personal space, "What is it with you rich, dumb ass white boys? Not happy unless the whole fuckin' world knows your business?"

Felix Toombs leaned a hand casually on the X-Terra's paintwork and gave Logan a heckling smirk. "Yeah, maybe he needs to, 'cause really, he ain't nothin' to look at."

"Hey, I have _professionals_ to keep my car _spick_ and span," Logan spat maliciously, "so get the fuck off, man." Felix slowly pushed away again, glaring hard at the 09er as he stepped up beside Weevil.

"Can't really see what Veronica see's in you," Weevil said snorting in disgust and flicking a hand against Logan's shoulder.

"Look, you do not want to start with me today, paco," Logan warned squaring his shoulders. He could see the start of a crowd gathering and ground his teeth in frustration. With the press at the gates, he really didn't need this kind of publicity on top of what was already being printed.

"Are you sure? It was in my day planner under goals," Weevil grinned coldly. "It's not like a few more bruises will make any difference now, will it? What, Veronica likes it rough, huh?"

"Don't you even say her name," Logan growled dangerously when Weevil, Felix and Hector Cortez all started laughing salaciously and acting out crude actions with their hands.

"Actually, she kind of liked it when I said her name," Hector winked pointedly grabbing his own crotch, and Logan shoved him hard.

"Fuck you!"

"Oh son, you don't know what you just did," Felix threatened menacingly, but Logan held his ground.

"How is this your business?" he demanded angrily. Weevil stepped in between Logan and Felix.

"I'm just looking out for Veronica. You hurt her," he said with a twisted sneer, "and this time I'll do more than just bloody your nose, Echolls."

A harsh laugh burst out of Logan and he glared down at the PCH gang leader, "Am I supposed to shake in my boots? You don't scare me, Navarro... You're a pork rind. You're what people grab when they're stoned and just want garbage!"

Weevil jolted forward and grabbed Logan's shirt pulling him close, but Logan just laughed even more.

"Seriously, what-what do you think you can do to me?" he asked uncaringly. Logan wasn't afraid of the PCHer, or of what the gang leader could do to him. It wouldn't be any worse than anything his father had already done.

"Oh, I'll think of something," Weevil smirked shoving Logan against his car. A rumble of frantic murmurs spread through the ever increasing crowd of onlookers, but Logan just ignored it and was just about to lift his fist and smash it into the PCHer's face, when he spotted Veronica's LeBaron enter the car park.

Instead he pushed Weevil away and stood up straight, plastering on a smile when Vice Principal Clemmons suddenly parted the crowd and demanded to know what was going on.

"Why is it that I always seem to find you at the centre of any trouble in this school, Mr Echolls?"

"My addictive personality?" Logan shrugged lightly as he watched Clemmons address Weevil, Felix and Hector with a resigned frown.

"You three. My office, now!"

Felix glared at the vice principal waiting for him to order Logan to his office too, and threw up his hands in disgust when he obviously wasn't going to. "This is bullshit, man," he spat.

"Mr Toombs, you will curtail that language," Clemmons stated harshly, and narrowed his eyes at the three PCHer's until they turned to leave the car park.

"This ain't over, Opie," Weevil growled at Logan, who just shrugged and smirked in reply.

Veronica saw the small crowd of students gathered near Logan's X-Terra as soon as she entered the car park, garnering all her attention so that even the incessant pestering of the paparazzi became a distant buzz in her ear. Afraid that Logan was right in the middle of whatever was going on, Veronica quickly parked her car and rushed over, ignoring the annoyed grunts and choice comments as she elbowed her way through the crowd.

She frowned hard when she found Vice Principal Clemmons breaking up the mass of students whilst keeping Weevil, Felix and Hector away from Logan. Weevil saw Veronica before Logan did, and shook his head.

"What're you doing, V?" he asked with a surly huff, knowing she knew exactly what he meant.

"None of your business, Weevil," she replied in the same tone as she moved to stand beside Logan. Weevil blew out a frustrated breath and pointed a menacing finger at the 09er again.

Logan rounded his lips and feigned fright, with a little shudder for effect. He then completely ignored the PCHer's and turned to Veronica.

"Good morning, Sugarpuss," he smiled as if nothing had just happened. "You look hot today."

"What's going on?" Veronica ignored the compliment and asked. Logan leaned in for a kiss, sliding his lips to her ear.

"I mean it. That little skirt, and that halter neck... what're you trying to do to me?" he whispered breathily.

She smiled, flushing a little, and kissed him back, but asked again, "what happened?"

"Oh, just your usual gangland pissing match."

"What? Are you okay? What did he want?" Veronica frowned even harder. Logan rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around her shoulders when the vice principal finished dispersing the nosy onlookers and stood in front of them

"Mr Echolls and Miss Mars. I can't say I'm too happy about the turn of recent events at my school, but rest assured that I will not tolerate any untoward behaviour. I can't help who you are, Mr Echolls, but if you have any problems because of our guests at the gate, or even illegal activities regarding the taking and selling of pictures whilst on school grounds, just let me know." He took a deep breath and blew it out, "Please let your parents know that I'll do everything I can to protect the privacy of their children while in my care."

Both Veronica and Logan blinked and raised their eyebrows.

"And please try not to get into any more trouble," Clemmons finished wearily before heading back into the school.

"Ah, yeah, thanks," Logan grinned after him. "Always good to know, big guy!" He then turned to Veronica and held out his hand, "Once more unto the breach?"

She grinned up at him with a nod, taking his hand, "Stiffen the sinews, summon up the blood, disguise fair nature with hard-favoured rage?"

"Is there any other way?" Logan smirked pressing a small kiss to her forehead as they walked into school, hand in hand... together.

~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~

_En route to Los Angeles later that day..._

"Oh, wait, so his dad is now his mom?!" Logan asked blinking in amused surprise, glancing at Veronica from the driver's seat of his X-Terra.

"Yeah, I guess so. Julie is a really sweet lady, too," Veronica smiled. "She travels ninety miles every day just to see him. Justin is a lucky kid."

"I take it the kid is okay with it, then," Logan nodded switching lanes on the interstate as they approached the turn off to LA. "I mean, he, um she sounds like she stills wants to know her son."

"I think so. Justin's a good kid. It'll take some time, but I hope they work it out."

"Man, you have some of the weirdest cases!"

Logan slowed down as they hit the busy city of Los Angeles.

"So, any internet cafe preference?" he asked pulling up to a set of red lights. Veronica shrugged.

"I suppose one that's small but popular would be safer. Head towards South Broadway. I know there's one there with private booths."

As soon as the light turned green, Logan took a left and headed downtown. Fifteen minutes later, they were parked and, with caps low on their heads to avoid being recognised, headed on foot to the Internet Cafe on Broadway. The place wasn't fancy, or much to look at, but the service was good and they both crammed into a private booth. It was a tight fit for the two of them, but they noted the small security camera trained on the hardware, and made sure to keep their faces hidden under the peaks of their caps.

"Y'know, while we're in here..." Logan grinned waggling his eyebrows as Veronica sat down in front of the computer and took the USB stick from her bag.

"You're insatiable, you know that?" Veronica chuckled, but, with her hand obscuring her identity, lifted her face up for a kiss anyway. Logan cupped the back of her head and gently took her mouth, kissing her slowly and deeply until she sighed happily.

"Time to wreak revenge?" he breathed when he leaned back again.

"Time to wreak revenge," she agreed and pulled up a generic email client. She quickly created an account using impersonal details that wouldn't be traced back to her, and then opened a new message, uploading the file from the USB stick, and added a quick description of what the recipients were seeing attached to the email body.

"You think this will be enough?" Logan frowned reading the few lines Veronica had written.

_Lyndon Morgan-Price (seventeen year old son of famous British actors Dorian Price and Katherine Morgan-Price) is an abusive rapist who seduces and then drugs his victims, before sexually assaulting them. His cousin's, Eli and Noah Price help him destroy the lives of innocent young girls. I was one of those girls who fortunately was able to fight back, and have the evidence to help bring justice to all those he has hurt. Please find the audio file attached. It's time he paid for what he's done!_

CCing any and all tabloid and news networks she could think of, large and small, Veronica sent the email and sat back. "Yeah, but if not, I'll do it again, and again until everyone knows what a raping bastard he is."

Logan leaned down and pressed a kiss onto the top of Veronica's cap, hugging her tight. She was visibly trembling, obviously thinking of that awful night on board the _Neptune Princess_.

"Hey, you okay?"

Forcing a smile, Veronica looked up into Logan's concerned eyes and nodded. "You're here." She lifted a hand and cupped his cheek, bringing him down for a gentle kiss. "I'm more than okay."

Stretching a leg over her lap, Logan propped his ass on the computer desk behind him and leaned his body forward, forcing Veronica back in her chair. He took off her cap and stoked her hair behind her ears.

"What about the security camera?" Veronica whispered, worried about her image being caught on the camera in the top corner of the booth.

"Don't worry, I'm shielding you. All they'll get is a great shot of my ass," Logan grinned standing up slightly and wiggling said ass provocatively, making Veronica laugh. He then covered her mouth with his own and kissed her possessively.

They were soon interrupted when a harsh knock shook the door, and an irate voice telling them that, "this is an internet cafe! No monopolising the booths for making out!"

Veronica giggled into Logan's mouth, pushing him away and pulling her cap back onto her head. "Oh my God, I can't believe that just happened," she hissed trying not to laugh out loud. Logan stood up and shifted so she could stand too, and after quickly logging off and clearing the history (because she didn't want to make it _too_ easy to trace the origin of the upload), she retrieved her USB stick, they then both donned sunglasses and left the booth.

"Oh, hey, did I tell you Troy asked me to go to Tijuana next weekend with him and Luke?" Logan asked conversationally on the way back to the X-Terra. He noted Veronica's frown and quickly added, "I told them I had other plans, though."

"Good," she muttered still frowning. Something about Troy troubled her, and after the other day, he was now on her shit list.

Logan stopped walking and turned her to face him. "Hey, what's going on with you?" he asked but she looked away pursing her lips, and he instantly knew something wasn't quite right. "I thought we were past keeping secrets from each other."

_Almost_, she sighed guiltily thinking of her rape. Veronica knew he was right and knew she wasn't being honest or fair keeping her biggest secret from him after he'd shared his with her. But she still wasn't ready to tell him yet, and instead just nodded tightly, "Okay. I don't like Troy... he... Well, I just don't like him, that's all."

"Did he do something? I thought, before the cruise... I thought you and he-"

"No," she cut in abruptly. Logan raised his eyebrows. "I mean yeah, but not now."

A prickly cold feeling settled in his gut and Logan clenched his jaw. "What did he do to you?" She didn't answer, but looked away again, and that was telling enough. "I'll kill him," he growled.

Snapping her eyes back, Veronica fervently shook her head, "No, no, it's okay, I-"

"It's not okay, Veronica," Logan rushed out. "Troy has obviously done something to hurt you, and he's going to pay. Someone's always supposed to pay, right? Isn't that the rule we live by?"

Veronica bit her lip and nodded, then told him, "He will pay if he ever touches me again. He knows that, Logan. I took care of it." She reached over and gently palmed his cheek, "I took care of it, but thank you for wanting to help."

"If he ever touches you again, I want you to tell me, okay?" Logan said grabbing her hand and placing a warm kiss on her palm. "Promise me."

"Okay, I promise, as long as you drop it for now. Deal?" Veronica didn't want Troy to come between them, _ever_. He was simply insignificant in the grand scheme of things, and not worth even thinking about.

"Deal," he nodded taking her hand and walking her back to his car. They got in and Logan started the engine, pulling back into the flow of traffic, still silently fuming over the thought of Troy hurting Veronica, even though he'd promised to drop the subject.

_Oh, I'll drop him, alright, if he ever lays another finger on her,_ he thought viciously, his fingers gripping the steering wheel tightly. Veronica noticed and gently prised one hand off, bringing it to her lips and kissing it softly. Logan eventually relaxed under her tender actions and smiled at her.

"Hey, I'm starving. You want to find somewhere to eat here in LA before we head back to Neptune?"

"You need to ask?" Veronica grinned when her stomach groaned loudly in agreement.

They found a small, cosy Italian bistro and managed to enjoy a delicious meal without being hounded by anyone recognising them. Logan had veal manicotti, which Veronica thought was mouth-watering and stole a few forkfuls, and she had her favourite; lasagne. They finished off with tiramisu and coffee before hitting the road again.

By the time they reached Neptune, it was already dark. Logan pulled up to Sunset Cliffs Apartment's, switched off the X-Terra engine, and turned to Veronica.

"You okay?" he asked softly. He could tell she was still thinking about Lyndon Morgan Price, and the email they'd just sent as retribution for what the bastard had done.

"Yeah." Smiling, Veronica undid her seatbelt and leaned over, pressing her lips to Logan's. He gently held her head as he kissed her slow and sweet. She ended the kiss with a sigh and touched her forehead to his. "I really enjoyed today, despite the side helping of vicious revenge, and the constant harassment of the paparazzi, and the unrelenting snide comments and-"

Logan stopped her tirade by slipping his tongue into her mouth and kissing her breathless. He didn't let her go until she was panting and flushed and smiling happily.

"I had a good time too," he murmured against her lips, fingers stroking her cheek tenderly. Veronica leaned into his touch with a contented sigh.

"I should go, because my dad is probably watching us through a telescope." She looked over her shoulder and Logan's amused eyes followed her gaze.

"He's probably impressed with your virtue," he whispered, leaning in for another kiss, but she giggled and looked back towards her apartment again.

"And that telescope is mounted on a rifle."

Grinning at how sweet Veronica's giggles sounded in the confines of his car, Logan looked in the direction of where he imagined Keith was with his rifle, staring back at him through the telescope, and held up one hand, fingers spread wide. "Five more minutes," he whispered, making Veronica giggle softly again. He turned his eyes back to her and smiled. "He should feel lucky. I mean, you could be out here with some pretty boy jerk just looking to get laid."

"Wait. What're you saying? You're not pretty?" Veronica jerked back and asked just as Logan leaned in to kiss her again. He stilled and stared at her, a serious expression crossing his features for a second.

"Ah, what I'm trying to say is that I really like for you, Veronica, I care for you a lot." Truth was, Logan felt more than that, but their relationship was still in its infancy, and he didn't want to jeopardize it by declaring something that could scare Veronica off so soon.

Veronica smiled up at him, her eyes twinkling in the darkness, and laughed softly. She caressed the hair at the nape of his neck and gently pulled him into another kiss, murmuring playfully against his lips; "The things guys will say to get past first base."

Returning the smile, Logan happily kissed her back, making sure they didn't venture past first base, as per his promise to her.

Eventually Veronica sighed and moved back into the passenger seat and opened the door. She climbed out of the car to go home, but stopped and turned back to look at Logan again, her blue eyes honest and happy, "I care for you a lot too, Logan."

Warmth filled Logan with her words, and he smiled widely.

"See you tomorrow at school." And with that, Logan watched Veronica walk away from him, and disappear into the apartment complex she called home.

Starting the engine, he drove back to his own house, smile still on his face.

_-vm-_

Logan's parents didn't enforce a curfew for their son, but he knew he'd be in trouble if he woke them up, or disturbed them when he came home late, so Logan took off his shoes after he entered the dark house and carried them as he quickly and quietly headed for his bedroom. It was after ten – still relatively early in his mind, but the ominous lack of lights and noise in the grand mansion warned Logan that that didn't matter.

His extra vigilance to avoid being caught coming home late however, was for naught when a small table lamp was suddenly turned on, the dim light showing Aaron sitting silently watching him from an armchair abruptly stopping Logan in his tracks.

"Hey, Dad," he murmured nervously, an uncomfortable grin quickly fading under his father's dark glare. "What're you doing up?"

Aaron lifted a hand as he shook his head. "I couldn't sleep, what with the phone ringing every five minutes." He pushed himself out of the chair and walked towards Logan, who shifted awkwardly from foot to foot. Aaron carried on, "_Access Hollywood, Entertainment Tonight, E!_... In fact I haven't had a moment's peace all day, Logan. Any guesses what they wanted to talk about? My charity work? No. My latest Christmas movie? No." He stopped next to his son and clamped a hard, heavy hand on Logan's shoulder making the boy jump. Logan dropped his shoes and held his breath when his dad then twisted him around and wrapped an arm tightly around him, lowering his voice as he snarled in Logan's ear, "They wanted to talk about my son's latest love interest."

Putting a shaky hand to his forehead, Logan licked his dry lips not really having a clue what to say. In hindsight he knew he probably should've told his parents about his relationship with Veronica, but it was none of their fucking business, and after what she now knew about Aaron, Logan wanted to keep her away from his father, keep her safe. That left Aaron finding out after everyone else had read it in the tabloids though, and he was obviously pissed about it. "Look, Dad, I, uh, I didn't know what-"

Grasping the back of Logan's neck hard, Aaron ignored the sharp intake of breath and squeezed. "I have to say the pictures in the papers were sickly sweet. So, you and Veronica, huh?" he asked, then added angrily, "It would've been nice to let your parents know first before the whole fucking world found out, don't you think?"

He shoved Logan away from him, watching coldly as his son tumbled face first onto the sofa with a grunt. Logan quickly turned and inched away, a look of fear and wariness in his eyes as he stared up at his father. Aaron leaned in close, his stance menacing, and Logan shuffled back a little more.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" the man shouted, a little spittle flying from his mouth. "Do you realise the humiliation you've brought on this family, Logan?" He waved a careless, frustrated hand and stood up straight again, mocking, "Of course you don't. You have no idea what you've done, do you?"

Logan swallowed hard feeling his chest tighten in panic. Aaron was definitely pissed with him, but there was nothing he could say now. His father's eyes looked murderous and Logan knew he was going to suffer before the night was done, that was a fact.

Jabbing a vicious finger at Logan, Aaron curled his lip and answered the questions for him. "All day, son. All day I've had to deal with the fucking paparazzi asking me stupid questions about-" he ground his teeth and shouted, "_something I fucking knew nothing about!_ My own son has a new girlfriend, and I was the last to know." Aaron glared at Logan, "You humiliated me, Logan. You've humiliated your mother, this family."

A pang of remorse that he'd disappointed his mom tugged at Logan's heart, but otherwise he didn't feel one iota of regret that he'd made his dad look like a fool. He secretly hoped Aaron had looked a total jerk. It would be worth the inevitable pain when the man finally dished out his punishment.

He didn't have to wait long.

"I think you know what to do," Aaron said tonelessly. "I'll be waiting in my study."

Aaron walked away and Logan watched trying to steady his panic, sitting up straight and pulling his knees up. Lynn suddenly appeared next to him, and he jumped, startled to see his mom.

"Oh sweetheart," she murmured gently pulling his head to her shoulder as Logan couldn't help the tears from finally falling. He shook his head, sniffing loudly, trying to find comfort in the familiar smell of her perfume, and the way her fingers were stroking his hair.

"I didn't mean to do anything wrong."

"I know, dear. I think it's wonderful you and Veronica are together, she's a lovely girl. But your father is stressed with work already, and the paparazzi on top today..."

It was like she was trying to defend Aaron and a ripple of resentment washed through Logan. He pulled away and stood up, knowing that he'd pay dearly for making his father wait any longer than was necessary.

"Yeah, well, seems I'm the perfect stress relief," he muttered bitterly, and ignoring whatever useless platitudes his mom offered, Logan left to pick out the instrument of his punishment.

Approaching his parent's bedroom, his cell buzzed in his pocket and Logan looked at it with a sigh. It was Veronica.

"Hi."

"_Hey, you. You sound weird. Are you okay?"_

Logan swallowed and opened the door. He paused at the threshold and rubbed one hand across his forehead. "Yeah, just on my way out with mom. Talk to you later?"

"_Really? It's pretty late. Where are you going?"_ Shit, sometimes it was awkward having an inquisitive junior PI as a girlfriend.

"Just to the, ah... pharmacy. She has a sore throat. I'll be back soon, and I'll call you then, okay? I gotta go." He ended the call and prayed she bought it because an idea had formed in his head...

He walked purposely into his father's closet and stopped in front of the polished teak wardrobe. Through the frosted glass doors, Logan could make out the dark colours of the leather hidden within and, taking a deep breath, he opened the door and stared at the collection of belts hanging from a row of silver coloured hooks. They were all slightly different, and Logan knew that they came from all over the world.

The belt Logan hated the most hung at the back, its intricate Mexican design and metal studs hidden from immediate view, and he deliberately looked away from it as he carefully considered this evening's choice. Logan finally picked one and slowly took it off the hook. It was tan, plain, with a heavy brass buckle. He folded it between his fingers, feeling its weight, width and length for a long moment, knowing exactly how it would feel cutting across his skin and trying to mentally prepare himself the best he could before finally closing the glass door and leaving the closet.

Aaron was indeed in his study when Logan arrived at the open entry with the belt folded in one hand. He stood for a second carefully keeping himself controlled and calm as he watched his father stare out into the night through his window. It wasn't until Aaron saw him that Logan then moved into the room, handing the belt to his father's outstretched hand.

There were no words uttered, no words needed when Aaron then closed the study door and let the belt swing to its full length in his fist. Logan walked fully into the room and took his shirt off, gracefully lowering to his knees with his bare back to his father. He closed his eyes and waited for the first stinging blow.

After a practice swing, Aaron stared at the submissive figure of his pathetic, ungrateful son and, without warning, viciously struck the leather against his back.

"You know, this hurts me more than it hurts you, Logan," he hissed, and Logan gasped out a sob when the second blow sliced across his shoulder blades.

Not giving Logan a chance to catch his breath, Aaron swung again, and again, cracking the unforgiving belt over the reddening skin until the welts started to bleed, and then he stopped, breathing harshly, feeling his frustration and anger dissolve into a rush of satisfaction as he looked down at his son's bloody back.

Logan fought to keep his cries inside with every whip of his father's belt, though he couldn't help the tears stinging his eyes and rolling down his cheeks. But as always, he quickly wiped them away before his dad saw his weakness.

Hollywood had it all wrong. All those macabre scenes where the big, strong hero was tied up and savagely stripped of his shirt, just before the villain of the movie cracked a vicious looking whip through the air with an ominous whistling swish... Landing slash after slash until the hero's torn back apparently became so numb with pain, the screaming tapered off into wordless grunts...

Bull. Shit.

His father must be doing something wrong... Or right, because for Logan, every snap of the belt on his burning skin was just as painful as the first. And this time was no different. When it was finally over, he simply felt like throwing up - the pain was that bad, but Logan carefully pulled in a deep shaky breath and sat waiting to be dismissed.

He daren't even think about how bad his back looked.

"Logan, don't you ever embarrass me again," Aaron said, handing Logan the belt back and turning away. That was Logan's cue to leave, and he carefully struggled up to his feet and walked stiffly out of the study. Lynn was standing at the living room's huge picture windows, high ball glass of vodka tight in her grip, and Logan paused for a second when she turned to look at him. He could see sorrow and regret in her hooded eyes when they flicked down to the belt in his hand, but she made no move towards him, instead she glanced at Aaron's study, then lowered her head and slowly turned away again. Fresh hot tears filled Logan's eyes, and he slowly and silently made his way to his bedroom thinking that this was no way to live.

Closing the door with a soft snick, Logan dropped his shirt and stumbled into the bathroom. With shaky hands, he left the belt on the counter and opened a bottle of Percocet, dry swallowing three with a wince, willing the intense heat and agony of his back to go away. He looked up in the mirror and could see the tail ends of a couple of lashes licking over his shoulders, which looked bad enough, and carefully turned to check out the full extent of the damage in the bright bathroom light.

"Fuck," he breathed raggedly. His dad had drawn blood, some of the welts already sluggishly scabbing over, but they looked angry and sore. Hell, they fucking _felt_ angry and sore. Logan knew by morning his back would be black and blue, and prayed he could get through the next few days without Veronica finding out, because he honestly didn't know if he could deal with her pity whilst trying to cope with the pain, too.

He knew she'd find out eventually though, and he wouldn't lie to her if she asked – he'd promised after all, right? And that reminded him of the idea that had popped into his head earlier. Logan reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell, clicking end record. It was something he'd decided to do on the spur of the moment, remembering that Veronica had done the same thing when she was very nearly raped on the _Neptune Princess_ that night.

As to whether an audio recording of Aaron beating him with a belt would help him in any way, Logan didn't really know, but it was something, and he lifted the cell and aimed it at the mirror, turning as far as he could to capture the bloody images of his back with the camera, forever documenting his abuse as well.

And as for the belt itself, lying innocuously on the counter... Logan was supposed to clean it off and replace it back in his father's closet, like nothing ever happened. He touched the leather with a finger and it came away smudged with blood. His blood. Logan smeared it around with his thumb, wincing at the tacky feeling, and a moment later the familiar feeling of self loathing and humiliation swept over him, and his bloody thumb poised over the delete button of his cell to get rid of the evidence. But then it rang and the screen quickly switched to the caller display before he could do it. He frowned slightly when he saw it was Veronica and paused, listening to the ring tone for a second before answering.

"Hey."

"_Hi, are you home yet?"_

He closed his eyes at the softly spoken happy voice and leaned a hip against the bathroom counter. "What? Oh... Yeah. Just got back," he lied trying to match her easy tone. "Hey, didn't I say that I'd ring you?"

"_Semantics,"_ Veronica said lightly making Logan smile. _"Is your mom alright?"_

"Huh?" he blinked shifting uncomfortably. The Percocet was beginning to work and the pain was blessedly waning a little, but not quite enough yet. His mind was unfortunately fast succumbing to the narcotic effects though...

"_Your mom... sore throat? You said you were going to get her something for a sore throat?"_ She paused, her voice becoming concerned, _"Is everything okay, Logan?"_

Logan closed his eyes. _No, everything is fucked up..._ he thought fuzzily to himself, but said aloud, "Yeah, just, ah, tired, y'know? Long day..."

Veronica didn't answer for a long minute and Logan wondered if she'd fallen asleep or something until she spoke again. _"Yeah, long day. So, I'll see you tomorrow?"_

He sighed at her hesitant, unsure tone, rubbing his fingers across his furrowed forehead. "Of course, Bobcat, I miss you," he told her softly, murmuring in a low, sultry voice, "You wanna cut class and do something more enjoyable instead?"

"_More enjoyable than Friday afternoon sociology? Hmmm, I wonder if there is such a thing,"_ she chuckled wryly down the phone. _"Tempting, but I promised my dad I'd be extra attentive to my attendance after last weekend."_

"You'll just have to make it up to me then," Logan decided, his words slurring slightly, which he covered with a yawn.

Chuckling, Veronica obviously heard the yawn and cooed, _"Am I keeping you from your beauty sleep?"_

"Hey, I'm already roguishly handsome enough, thankyouverymuch," he pointed out making her laugh lightly in his ear. "But yes, I am about ready to snuggle down and dream a little dream of you. Sweet dreams indeed..."

"_Oh my God, Logan... No pervy dreams about me. I forbid it!"_ she squeaked and Logan grinned at her delightfully shocked tone.

"No can do, snookums, If Dream Ronnikin's wants to come visitin' me with the Sandman, I'm not gonna send her away... and if she's wearing lacy-"

"_Stop! La-lala-lala-la-lala-la..."_

He could hear her shuffling about and his Percocet addled mind conjured up an image of her in bed wearing nothing but that itsy-bitsy, teeny-weenie, super hot red string bikini, and closed his eyes tight as he reached down and palmed his sudden semi-hard-on.

"Okay, no pervy dreams, got it," he sighed knowing full well he was going to end up jerking off to thoughts of her in his shorts before too long. Veronica didn't need to know that though. "I'll see you tomorrow. Sleep well, Veronica."

"_You too, Logan,"_ she said softly, finishing with a coy, _"Sweet dreams,"_ before ending the call. Logan grinned.

As soon as he stripped off his pants and lay down on his bed, Logan fell into a drug induced sleep before he could even think about slipping his hand into his shorts.

~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~


	18. Chapter 18

**One more chapter after this! Thanks for all your reviews! Lulu.**

~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~

Setting her alarm to wake her in the morning, Veronica bit her lip and frowned as she pulled the sheet up to her chin and lay staring up at her bedroom ceiling. Logan had sounded weird on the phone, weird somehow, and she sighed because she couldn't quite figure out why. Something niggled in the back of her mind, just out of reach...

"Shit," she hissed into the semi darkness. Veronica eventually closed her eyes and decided to try and sleep instead – she'd see Logan tomorrow anyway, and he'd probably be bright eyed and his usual roguish self, not like—

She shot up in bed and gasped out a sharp breath. Not like he was before, on the ship, doped up on Percocet. That was it! Logan had sounded sleepy on the phone, slurring his words slightly, just like in the washroom of the _Nautilus Lounge_, the night of the cabaret.

A feeling of dread came over her at the thought of why Logan had had to take the Percocet again, and her eyes filled with tears. He'd been fine earlier. They'd had a productive afternoon in LA, and they'd thoroughly enjoyed making out in his car... He was happy when she last saw him.

Grabbing her cell phone she called him again, quickly ending the call when it went straight through to his inspirational voicemail message, and opened up a text window instead.

But she hesitated, feeling utterly helpless and not knowing what to write. _Are you really okay? Has your dad hurt you again? Why did you take the painkillers? Please tell me you're okay..._ In the end she closed the text window and put her cell phone back on her bedside table with a sigh.

Sleep eventually caught up with Veronica after more than an hour of imagining the worst, but it wasn't a dreamless slumber, and she gasped herself awake again before her alarm was even set to go off. Deciding it was too late to attempt to go back to sleep, she dragged her tired body into the shower and stood under the hot spray trying to shake off the vestiges of her nightmares. The apartment's sudden drop in water pressure, and temperature, helped a lot as freezing cold spray abruptly shocked her wide awake with a high pitched yelp.

"Veronica? You okay in there?" Keith's voice shouted through her bedroom door. He'd heard the shower and was just dropping off again when his daughter's scream had him jumping out of bed and nearly falling over his feet. He knocked again, "Honey, you alright?"

"Yeah, just the shower. The damn water pressure again. It's freezing!"

Keith shook his head and blew out a long, calming breath. _Sunset Cliffs_ was a nice, affordable place to live, but it certainly had its problems. Like the frustrating lack of maintenance for one. Instead of going back to bed, he headed for the kitchen and started the coffee. It wasn't even six AM yet, and Keith frowned wondering why Veronica was up so early.

"Morning, dad," she smiled at him ten minutes later, walking out of her room in her robe, with a towel wrapped around her wet hair. She opened the fridge and started taking out eggs and milk. "You want bacon?"

"What're you making, pancakes?"

"Yup. With eggs and bacon. Breakfast of champions!"

"Isn't that Wheaties, honey?" Keith smiled and Veronica rolled her eyes.

"Hey, if you want healthy toasted whole wheat cereal, then have at it. I'm having fluffy buttermilk pancakes with syrup, scrambled eggs and delicious, crispy fried bacon," she grinned pointing a wooden spoon at him. "So what's it gonna be, daddy-O?"

"Is that a trick question? Bring on the bacon, honey!" he said with flare and sat back and watched her mix up the pancake batter. "You want any help?"

Together they whipped up a hearty breakfast with coffee and orange juice, and sat down to eat.

"So, you wanna tell me why you're up so early?" Keith asked as he drizzled syrup on his pancakes.

"Couldn't sleep. You remember Logan drove me to LA yesterday to... do the thing, y'know?" Veronica waited until Keith nodded his understanding. "Well, I guess I'm kinda anxious to see if any of the places I emailed the audio file to are going to act on it," she murmured with a shrug, picking up a rasher of crispy bacon, dipping it in the syrup on her plate and biting off a piece.

"You guys were careful, right?"

"Oh yeah, you taught me well, Obi-wan."

"The force is definitely with you, young P.I." Veronica winced at her dad's really bad Alec Guinness impression, chuckling when he then pouted, "I should stop doing Star Wars impressions, huh?"

Expecting her usual snappy comeback of _well, I wouldn't quite my day job yet if I were you, papa bear,_ Keith narrowed his eyes in concern when Veronica just absently shrugged. Something else was obviously bothering her and he reached over and gently rubbed his thumb over her knuckles.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

She smiled and started to shake her head, but then sighed, not able to keep everything to herself anymore. "I think Aaron might've..." She stopped and pulled in a deep breath, "I don't know for certain, but, when I spoke to Logan last night on the phone, he sounded off. High, like he'd been drinking, or more likely suffering the after effects of taking heavy duty painkillers."

Keith leaned back and lowered his fork. "Are you sure?" he asked with a heavy frown. "Maybe he was just tired, honey."

Veronica bit her lip and absently shoved her fork through her scrambled eggs. "Yeah, maybe, but I'm not so sure."

Ever since she'd found out about Logan's abuse, Veronica couldn't help thinking the worst. Logan had told her that nothing would change just because his secret was out, and rationally she knew he was right, but Veronica couldn't help it. It was always there in the back of her mind.

"Honey, you can't assume the worst before you know the truth," Keith told her gently. "You'll just upset yourself. There may be a simple explanation for why you thought Logan sounded off last night."

But truthfully, Keith was as just as concerned and worried as Veronica was. Logan was in a dangerous situation, and the sooner he got away from his abusive father, the better.

"Yeah, I know. I'll see him at school later, then I'll be able to make sure he's okay," Veronica nodded, more to reassure herself than to tell her dad. She cut off a chunk of syrupy pancake and shoved it in her mouth, chewing slowly.

"Good pancake's, huh?" Keith smiled resuming eating his own breakfast.

"Hmmm."

_-vm-_

Swinging by the Sac'N'Pac on the way to school, Veronica stood by the newspaper stand in the store and quickly scanned the headlines.

'_Aaron Echolls' Son Takes Girlfriend to Cosy Italian in LA!'_ She frowned at the small picture of them both with caps pulled down over their eyes, walking into the small restaurant the night before. They weren't really recognisable in the photograph, but she still felt frustrated and angry that their privacy had yet again been violated.

Ignoring the rest of the tabloid crap about them, Veronica quickly found what she was looking for. It was on the front page of the _The National Instigator_, a small headline tucked neatly at the bottom, under a small black and white stock photograph.

'_Young British Teen Heartthrob Exposed as Rapist!'_

Grabbing a copy, she paid for it and rushed back to her car before opening up to the designated page, holding her breath as she read the article. It was typical for the type of malicious gossip the _Instigator_ published, but it named Lyndon Morgan-Price and his cousins, and overall was a pretty damning piece, really ripping shreds off the up and coming British celebrity.

She thought she'd feel some degree of justice, satisfaction, at seeing her revenge actually in action, but all Veronica felt was numb. Then she remembered the way Noah had brutally held her down, assaulted her, the way Lyndon had viciously beaten Logan before threatening to rape her, and her fingers tightened on the tabloid, crunching and tearing the printed paper.

No! Lyndon Morgan-Price and his fucking cousins deserved everything they got.

Veronica started her car and headed to school, ignoring the small throng of lowlife paparazzi at the gate snapping pictures and shouting stupid questions at her as she entered the car park, automatically looking for Logan's bright yellow X-Terra.

He wasn't at school yet, and Veronica became increasingly worried when Logan still hadn't shown his face when the bell for the first class sounded. She waited by his locker for as long as she could before rushing to Mr Wu's study period just in time for the teacher to single her out.

"Miss Mars, nice of you to join us. Perhaps you'd like to-"

But Veronica cut him off with a curt, "Sorry, Mr Wu, I have to go... to the bathroom. I'll be one minute, I promise." And before she could wait for an answer, she ran out of the class again ignoring the echo of snide comments and snickers behind her. Pulling out her cell phone, she called Logan as she headed to the girls washroom.

Her call went straight through to his voicemail, again.

"Logan, where are you?" she murmured to herself typing up a quick text instead. Veronica sighed then and headed back to her study period. Ten minutes into the mind-numbing battle strategies of Alexander the Great, her cell quietly alerted her to an incoming text. She hesitated for a moment to make sure Mr Wu hadn't heard, and then very stealthily took a look, smiling when she saw the sender's name.

_-sorry i missed you. car trouble. see you at lunch?_

_-its a date yes x_

She sent the text back to Logan and let go a breath she wasn't even aware she'd been holding for so long.

_-vm-_

Logan was already waiting for her at the door of her economics class when Veronica walked out. She smiled and immediately moved into his arms, lifting her head for a kiss. Logan bent down and chastely pressed their lips together, pulling away again when the economics teacher cleared his throat and frowned disapprovingly at them.

"Come on, I ordered tempura from _Sushi Te_," Logan murmured draping his arm over Veronica's shoulder and walking her to her locker.

"Mmm, sounds good. Did you order California rolls as well?"

"Of course, my little geisha girl." He nuzzled a kiss into her hair and Veronica smiled. She felt relief and was really happy to see Logan, to finally see for herself that he looked okay.

"So, car trouble?" she asked shoving her books into her locker. Logan blinked at her, momentarily confused until he remembered his text.

The truth was he'd overslept, thanks to the Percocet the night before. He'd woken up in a panic after seeing the time and, without thinking, quickly sat up, not realising that his back had stuck to the bed sheet in the night. An agonising cry had tore from his throat as the sheet ripped off his damaged skin, splitting open scabs and leaving him barely able to breathe through the pain.

It had taken him a good twenty minutes under a cool shower until the spray of water soothed his burning skin, before Logan could even stop shaking again.

"Yeah, flat tire," he shrugged leaning a hand on her closed locker. Veronica patted his shoulder in sympathy, frowning when he abruptly jerked away with a barely concealed gasp... and all her anxieties and worries rushed back. Her eyes took in his pallor and, decision made, she hooked her arm in his and marched him into the nearest empty class room.

"Hmmm... You want to make out in, what is this, an art room? Kinky..." Logan looked around as Veronica closed the door, and then added seductively, "You want me to show you my etchings?"

"I want you to show me what your dad did to you last night," Veronica said softly, watching the smile fall from Logan's face. He looked down and she gently reached for his hand.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he muttered turning away from her. Even to his own ears, he sounded weak and pathetic and Logan sighed, sucking in a sudden hiss when he felt her hand very carefully touch his back. There was no way he was going to be able to hide it from her, and he blew out a breath, trying to be strong, trying to let her be his rock...

"Last night... You sounded like you did on the ship, after your dad had..." Veronica stopped and licked her lips. "Was it bad?"

"Yeah," Logan nodded after a long minute taking her hand before she could pull his shirt up to see the gruesome sight of his back for herself.

"Why? I mean, what did-"

"Does it matter?" he shrugged. Veronica frowned hard and he knew she'd find out eventually anyway, so he told her. "Seems Daddy Dearest doesn't like being the last to know when it comes to his son's love life. Apparently makes for an embarrassing situation when hounded by the press."

"But that's not your fault, Logan, what we do has nothing to do with him," Veronica shook her head frantically. She couldn't believe what she was hearing...

"Try telling him that."

Swallowing hard, Veronica blinked away the tears. Logan sounded so miserable and broken that she just wanted to take him in her arms and will his pain away. She cupped his face and looked into his eyes, "Will you let me see?"

"No," he whispered, afraid that if she saw the naked hideous mess on his back, she'd never look at him the same way again. Seeing healing bruises was one thing... fresh, angry red bloody welts were something entirely different. Instead he pulled out his cell phone and held it in his hand, handing it to her when she started to argue why he shouldn't hide from her. "Just look at the pictures, Veronica."

"Pictures?" she blinked looking at his cell. "What do you mean?"

"I took pictures. Last night after..." he mumbled awkwardly. "I'd rather you look at the pictures." _Instead of the real thing_, he thought darkly as if it made a difference.

Silently, for a full three minutes, Veronica carefully looked at the five pictures Logan had taken of his back, bloodied and bruised, moments after his own father had brutally whipped him with his belt. Her breath caught in her throat and she found it hard to breathe thinking about how Logan had calmly angled his already bruised body in front of a mirror to try and get the best shots before dealing with the mess all by himself. She imagined him carefully climbing into the shower afterwards and fighting hard to keep the cries inside as the water washed away the blood, stinging the open wounds, and quickly reached up to wipe her own eyes.

Veronica finally looked up to see Logan watching her, a troubled expression on his face like he was expecting her to be disgusted by what she'd seen, turned off and sickened by his inability to stop his own father doing that to him, and she leaned up to gently kiss him, show him through her actions that she still cared for him, and in no way did she feel those things.

He kissed her back hesitantly, and she stroked his face. "Are you okay?"

"No, but I will be," he nodded taking his cell back. Logan licked his lips and frowned. "I don't know if these would pass as evidence..."

"They will, Logan, but you really need to have a professional do an official medical report, take photographs, document this right now," Veronica said. "Your pictures are a start, but a lawyer..."

"...could easily cast doubt that they were photo shopped because I took them," Logan finished. He stared at his cell for a moment, and then opened another file and clicked play.

"_You know, this hurts me more than it hurts you, Logan."_

With her eyes widening as it dawned on Veronica exactly what she was listening to, she sucked in a sharp breath and stared at Logan. Crack after horrifying crack of the belt against Logan's skin echoed around the classroom, with the occasional whimper and barely suppressed sob breaking up the harsh breathing.

After a few more seconds, Logan moved to turn the recording off, to spare Veronica the brutal reality of his hell, but she stopped him, determined to live through it _with_ him. He glared at her, but she pursed her lips and held his hands, trying to pass on her strength, showing him she was there for him, that he wasn't alone.

"_Logan, don't you ever embarrass me again."_

He clicked off the cell when it went quiet and waited, heart thudding loud behind his ribs. He also still had the bloodied belt safely hidden in the back of his drawers, after discovering he'd forgotten to clean and return it to his father's closet the night before. But couldn't bring himself to upset Veronica even more by telling her about it. The pictures and recording were bad enough for now.

Veronica carefully wrapped her arms around him, mindful of his back, and leaned her head on his chest. "Let my dad have the pictures and the recording, and let him take you to a private medical professional. Please, Logan, please," she whispered, sniffling when she felt his arms circle around her.

"I'll think about it," he murmured. Leaning back, he then asked, "Are you okay?" She inhaled shakily but nodded. Logan kissed her forehead, "I'm sorry."

"Why? For keeping your promise and reaching out to me so I can help you?"

"For pulling you into my own private hell," he shook his head. Veronica stood on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly until he responded by bending down and taking her mouth fully. She moaned into the deep, possessive kiss, gasping when one large warm palm pressed her body more against his.

"Together we can beat this hell," she murmured and Logan smiled, raising an eyebrow when she pulled away and straightened her clothes. "But as much as I'd love to stay here seeing just how hot we can make each other right now, didn't you say something about tempura?"

Laughing, Logan kissed her again, grateful that she'd managed to blow away the dark cloud looming over them. Any unease and fear about what he had just shared with her disappeared when he saw her open, smiling face, and saw no sign of anxiety or disgust in her bright blue eyes.

He truly was lucky that he'd finally found her at the edge of the ocean, and silently vowed to forever be there for her, just as she had promised to be there for him.

_-vm-_

Veronica was pleasantly surprised when the delivery man from _Sushi Te_ brought a selection of other sushi dishes as well as the tempura and California rolls, and sat down as Logan paid for it, already grabbing a set of chop sticks to dig in.

Dick stared at them with a burrito in his hand. "Aw man, you should've told me you were getting sushi! I could really go for a dragon roll right now," he pouted peering into one of the bags. Veronica slapped his hand away with a glare.

"Then go get one. Elsewhere. These are mine and Logan's," she pointed her chopsticks menacingly at him. Logan sat down and chuckled.

"Dude, don't ever come in between Veronica and her lunch," he warned Dick who once again looked at his sorry burrito. "Where's Duncan?"

"Hell if I know. Haven't seen him since this morning when he bolted for the bathroom," Dick shrugged taking another bite of his lunch. With his mouth still full, he added, "Looked as sick as a fucking dog, man!"

Pulling a face at Dick's disgusting table manners, Veronica scooped up a piece of tempura, dipped it into a little soy sauce, and ate it. It was delicious and her eyes closed as she savoured, only half listening to the typical boy-talk going on around her. When she looked up again, she saw Wallace and waved him over.

"Hey, Veronica," he smiled sitting down when she patted the bench next to her. Logan nodded hello, but Dick frowned at him. Wallace simply stared back unfazed.

Dick was about to say something obviously obnoxious when he caught Veronica's stern warning glare and visibly shrank back. She nodded tightly and shoved a box of California rolls over to the blonde 09er, who then grinned widely. Logan watched the interaction and just shook his head with a chuckle.

"So, Fennel, whatcha been up to?" Veronica smiled as Wallace took a sandwich from a paper bag and started eating it.

"What, since I saw you last period? Well, looks like you cleaned out a sushi takeaway," he grinned. Logan laughed around a mouthful of tempura. It was true he'd ordered enough to practically feed the whole basketball team, but he knew Veronica _loved_ her food, and in Logan's mind, that justified ordering a generous selection from the menu, even if he himself couldn't eat half of it because of his allergy.

"Hey, growing girl here," Veronica stated. "I don't plan on being five foot nothing all my life you know!"

"Hate to break it to you, munchkin, but I doubt you'll suddenly have a growth spurt now," Logan shook his head sadly, then smiled, "but you'll always be cute as a button. My own tiny blonde, pocket-sized Veronica."

Scowling, Veronica kicked Dick's shin under the table when he burst out laughing and mimed putting her in his front jeans pocket with a suggestive leer. She then turned to Logan and glared at him. Logan immediately held up his hands in surrender.

"Logan! You are so pussy whipped, dude!" Dick declared, quickly dodging another vicious kick. Wallace watched with a grin on his face, seeing his diminutive BFF hold her own against Dick Casablancas and Logan Echolls. But then, Veronica and Logan were together now anyway, so that really didn't count.

"Hey, you're not eating the dragon rolls?" Logan murmured quizzically when Veronica bypassed them for a tray of vegetable rolls, mixing a little wasabi with the soy sauce to give the bland food a little extra taste. She deftly picked one up with her chop sticks and liberally dipped it in the mix.

"Literally stealing the breath from you, when I thoroughly kiss you later for this delicious feast, isn't quite as romantic as you might think," she quipped before filling her mouth and chewing.

With his heart swelling with a warmth that radiated throughout his body, Logan smiled tenderly at Veronica. Something as simple as remembering his allergy really meant a lot to him, and he happily shoved the box of dragon rolls towards Dick as well.

By the end of lunch, most of the sushi had been eaten, and for once, Veronica had managed to enjoy her meal without hearing any sarcastic comments from Madison or anyone else for that matter. She still noticed the baleful looks directed at her, but Veronica just ignored them for what they were; pathetic.

It seemed after a week, school was finally beginning to settle back down, and that as the days went by, the hot gossip of Logan Echolls and his new girlfriend, Veronica Mars was starting to finally become yesterday's news, especially since the new buzz around school was all about the fall from grace of a certain British teen actor.

_-vm-_

Logan caught up with Veronica in the car park after last period, and promised to meet her at Dog Beach to walk Backup together. Being Friday meant Veronica's curfew was later than a school night, and she asked Logan if he'd like to go to dinner with her, and maybe catch a movie too. Logan, of course, said he'd love to.

As they walked hand in hand along the water's edge, Backup bounding in and out of the waves, Veronica smiled up at Logan when he picked up a stick and threw it for Backup to chase. The dog barked happily and ran off again.

"Hey, did you see the papers today? The _Instigator_ printed a small article about Lyndon Price," Veronica said conversationally. "It wasn't much but-"

"Seemed it was enough if the rumours and gossip around school are anything to go by," Logan cut in with a smirk. "I have a feeling it'll get worse for the bastard before long. I heard on the radio that two other girls have come forward accusing Price of rape, too."

"He'll deserve everything he gets," she muttered darkly wondering just how many innocent girls the charming young British actor had drugged and molested, and got away with it. Well, not anymore! She was still so angry and shaken that he'd assaulted her, but now felt a sense of relief that the world had learned the truth, and Lyndon Morgan-Price was exposed as the lowlife scum he was.

Seeing Veronica's brooding expression, Logan stopped and cupped her face in his hands. "You okay?" He ducked down a little to catch her eyes with his when she didn't answer, thumbing her forehead softly, "Hey, so busy in there. Come back to me..."

"What?"

"There she is," he smiled and kissed her lightly on the nose. Veronica blinked, flushing slightly.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about..."

Resuming walking, Logan wrapped his arm around her shoulders and hugged her to him. "Yeah, I know," he murmured. "He's going to pay for what he did, Veronica. For hurting you, and hurting others that are coming forward too."

"And you too," Veronica nodded. Logan frowned confused until she clarified, "I watched that bastard beat you. I hope he burns in hell."

Logan felt her shudder out a breath and tighten her hold around his waist, and he knew she wasn't just talking about Price. She was talking about Aaron Echolls too.

_-vm-_

Lying in her bed later that night, Veronica couldn't help smiling thinking about the evening she'd had with her boyfriend. After returning Backup to the apartment, she'd insisted on taking Logan out for dinner, as she'd asked first, and treated him to burgers and shakes at a diner by the beach whilst watching the surfers ride the ocean waves against a beautiful fiery back drop of the setting sun. Logan had really enjoyed it, and Veronica loved to see him so happy.

And then, instead of a movie, Logan had surprised her with trip to a small carnival just outside of town, and then finishing their perfect evening with a moonlit cruise along the coastline.

Veronica rolled over in bed, tucked a hand under her cheek, and sighed happily looking up at the soft, furry face of the plush purple monkey that sat on her pillow. Logan had really made her night special. They rode the Ferris wheel, ate candy floss and Logan won her the monkey shooting little tin targets with a pellet rifle that had really bad aim. And then after, just for a little while, they enjoyed the soothing sway of the ocean waves and forgot all about their lives back on land and affectionately relived the short time they'd had together on the cruise liner.

Chuckling fondly, Veronica shook her head as she remembered the cruise, and the way Logan had sung the theme to _The Love Boat_, whilst holding her tight and dancing with her on the deck of the small yacht he'd rented. He was way off key and replaced some of the words that just made Veronica giggle, but the light in his eyes had warmed her through, and when he'd kissed her under the moonlight, she felt her stomach quiver and her heart speed up.

She moved her hand under the bed sheet and rubbed her belly, still feeling the butterflies fluttering around hours later whenever she closed he eyes and pictured Logan in her mind.

What was that? What was this feeling? Love?

Eyes snapping open, Veronica sucked in a soft breath and stopped rubbing. No, it was still too soon to be _that_... surely! Wasn't it?

Maybe she was mistaking what she was feeling for fondness, love for a friend... "Yeah, that's probably it," she muttered with a frown, but then her heart didn't miss a beat when Wallace smiled at her, and his touch certainly didn't leave tingling goose bumps on her skin.

No, this was more...

She'd never been in love before, obviously. She was too young! Veronica had cared very much for Duncan, but he'd never made her feel like this, even after the months they'd been together, and even though they'd both said it; those three little magic words, Veronica never really _felt_ the magic.

Was that what she was feeling now?

Not for the first time Veronica sighed and wished her mom was still around so she could ask her about things only a mother could answer. She pulled her sheet up to her chin and frowned miserably trying to imagine asking her dad...

_So dad, you've been in love before, right? What's it feel like?_

Yeah, she was sure that'd go down real well. Veronica cringed thinking she might as well ask him what sort of birth control she should be using.

Thinking about Logan again, with his warm smile, his deep brown eyes and the way he seemed to make her feel like the centre of his whole world, Veronica bit her lip feeling her stomach flip flop once more. Her breath caught in her throat and she sighed.

If this was love, and she was pretty sure it maybe, probably, could actually, possibly be... then she was in it, head over heels by the feel of it.

"Shit," she whispered with an anxious laugh.

Logan cared about her, a lot. He'd told her that. But what if he didn't love her? Veronica inhaled shakily and blew it out slowly, calming herself. Whatever she was feeling, she decided it was probably for the best if she kept it to herself... until she could gather more intel. It was much safer.

Satisfied with her decision, Veronica rolled onto her other side, hugged her pillow against her and closed her eyes.

~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~

"Come in, the door's open!" Keith shouted from the kitchen. He closed the oven carefully with one foot, balancing a scolding hot lasagne pan in his grasp, and turned just as Logan poked his head into the apartment.

"Hi... ah, do you need help, Mr Mars?" he asked with a smile shutting the door behind him. Keith smiled at Logan and shook his head. He put the lasagne on the side and clapped his hands together.

"Nope, all done. Just waiting for Veronica to get back with Backup from their afternoon walk, and then we can dig in." Keith took the wine that Logan was holding with a raised eyebrow. "I hope you didn't actually buy this, Logan, what with being underage..."

"No, it's-it's from the cellar at home. Supposed to be a good year, apparently," Logan murmured softly, starting to feel a little anxious that he'd done something wrong. "I just thought..."

Keith watched Logan tug his shirt sleeves over his hands. He'd seen the boy do this on a number of occasions but only now did he realise it was a sign of nerves.

"Well, I'll take your word for that, son," he said kindly handing the bottle back. "You want to do the honours?"

Blinking, Logan tentatively took back the bottle and waited for Keith to give him a cork screw. He'd picked out a full bodied red wine from his dad's cellar, one he knew was fruity and wasn't too heavy. When he opened it with a pop, Keith immediately took the bottle and sniffed it.

"Um, you, ah, want to let it breathe," Logan suggested with a shrug, feeling a little self conscious.

Keith grinned at him and put the bottle on the side. "Quite the sommelier, aren't you?" he winked and opened the fridge, pulling out trimmings for a salad.

"Not really," Logan mumbled sitting down at the island. He glanced at the door hoping Veronica would get back soon, when Keith shoved a chopping board in front of him and handed him cucumber.

"Think you can slice this up?"

"Sure," he nodded quickly going to the sink to wash his hands. He picked up the small knife Keith had put on the chopping board and began, carefully slicing each piece diagonally and exactly the same width as the last.

"Very pretty, Logan, just add them to this when you're done, okay?"

Logan looked up and saw Keith standing there with a fond grin and a bowl full of roughly cut prepared salad, waiting for the cucumber.

"Okay," he muttered and finished just as the front door opened and Backup came in, quickly followed by Veronica.

"Logan!" she grinned slamming the door closed and kicking off her shoes. She hung Backup's lead on a hook by the doorframe before pulling out an envelope and handing it to Keith, "Oh, hey, dad... The new people upstairs gave me this for you."

"Thanks, honey," Keith nodded and immediately pocketed it without another word. The curious look on Veronica's face made Logan smile and he stood, gently tilting her head up for a kiss.

"Hey you."

She smiled back and stole a slice of cucumber from the chopping board. "Glad you're here, Logan. Hope my dad hasn't been working you too hard," she winked. Logan scooped up the rest of the cucumber and added it to the salad just as Veronica turned to ask her dad, "So, what was it?"

"What was what?" Keith reached over and put a basket of crusty bread on the kitchen island. Veronica rolled her eyes as she went to the sink to wash her hands.

"The envelope. A new case?"

Taking the small pile of plates from Keith, Logan chuckled at the way the man glared exasperatingly at his daughter.

"Do you have to know everything? What if it was a surprise for you?" Keith stated, eyebrows raised. Veronica just smirked and sat down, putting a knife and fork by each plate.

"My birthday's in August. Try again, big guy!"

Keith sat down and shook his head. He narrowed his eyes comically when Logan grinned at the two of them, clearly enjoying the light hearted interaction. "This is what I have to live with," he told the boy with a dramatic wave of his hand. Logan laughed.

"Oh, I know it, Mr Mars." He managed to duck just in time to avoid the balled up napkin that Veronica hurled at his head.

"If you must know..." Keith said watching Veronica put a healthy serving of lasagne onto her plate.

"Oh, I must, I must!"

"It's payment for a small job I did for Dave and Lenore last week."

"Last week?" Veronica blinked confused. She handed Logan the salad bowl after taking a small amount for herself. "When last week?"

"I do work while you're at school, you know," Keith pointed out. He poured a glass of wine for himself and offered some to Logan.

"Just a little, thanks," the boy murmured with a smile. Veronica, however, grinned widely when her dad then poured her half a glass too.

"And?" she prompted taking a sip. "Oh wow, this is nice!"

"And what? Mmm, she's right, this is a very nice wine. Thank you, Logan."

Logan ducked his head hiding the slight flush that he could feel heating up his cheeks.

"Dad!"

"I found an old friend of Lenore's father for her. Apparently it was a long lost love, and I was able to very happily reunite them," Keith smiled sitting back in his chair, "after forty years."

He resumed eating his dinner and Veronica sighed, "That is so sweet! Who knew you were such a romantic." She looked over at Logan, who was busy sipping his wine to cover the sappy grin he had on his face, and smiled warmly at him remembering how romantic he'd been the night before. Logan caught her soft gaze and lowered his glass before returning her smile.

"That's me," Keith said around a mouthful of lasagne, oblivious to the moment shared between his daughter and her boyfriend. "I'm a regular Clark Gable! I'd make a great Rhett Butler..."

Moment over, Veronica chortled at her dad, exaggerating a swoon against Logan who caught her. "Rhett, Rhett Oh, hold me. I might just faint," she misquoted in a southern accent, hand on her brow. Keith blinked at her as Logan then easily fell into character as Rhett to Veronica's Scarlett, from the classic movie that he used to watch all the time with his mother when he was younger.

"I want you to faint," he cited effortlessly from memory. "This is what you were meant for."

Suppressing a surprised giggle that Logan apparently could quote the script, she heaved an over the top sigh and closed her eyes leaning against him.

Logan shook her lightly, "Open your eyes and look at me," he ordered with a Southern flair. Veronica looked up at him through her lashes and he gently nudged her chin up with his finger, as if to kiss her. She pursed her lips with a grin, and then blinked when Logan suddenly leaned away. "No, I don't think I will kiss you," he dramatically decided, letting her go, "Although you need kissing badly... You should be kissed and often, and by someone who knows how."

Raising an eyebrow, Veronica primly challenged, "Oh, well, and I suppose you're that someone?"

Caught up in the little impromptu scene, Logan tilted her face up to look at him and winked, answering in a sultry voice, "I might be, if the right moment ever came." But then remembered he was sat in Veronica's kitchen, with her dad right next to him, and quickly risked a small apologetic glance towards the man while sheepishly moving away from Veronica.

Keith, however, just chuckled, clearly enjoying the hammed up performances his daughter and boyfriend were playing for him.

"Oh Rhett, Rhett! Rhett, if you go, where shall I go? What shall I do?" Veronica then sat up, back in character, and pleaded dramatically with Logan, batting her eyelashes and twisting her fingers in his shirt, pulling him closer again. She valiantly tried to hold it in, but couldn't help grinning waiting for Logan to deliver the immortal line...

Logan turned to her with a stern look on his face, a twinkle in his eye, and peeled her hands off his shirt. "Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn."

"Bravo!" Keith shouted and clapped as Veronica laughed. Logan smiled at the way Keith was looking proudly at his daughter. There was so much love between them that sometimes he felt like he was intruding on their happiness. But then Keith patted him cheerfully on the forearm and beamed at him, extending that look of being proud of him too.

After that, the mood was light and pleasant. They talked about everything from surfing to why _Casablanca_ was way better than _Gone With The Wind_ and why _The Godfather part II_ was infinitely superior to _The Godfather_, to what was the best way to catch a bail jumper. Keith and Veronica purposely stayed away from the topic of child abuse while they ate, but to their surprise, it was Logan who had been the one to mention the subject.

"Logan, you don't have to," Veronica placed her hand over his when she saw him take his cell phone from his pocket, but Logan shook his head and handed it to Keith.

"What's going on, Logan?" Keith asked taking the cell. Veronica held her boyfriend's hand tight as he clicked onto the images. Keith's eyes widened when he realised what he was seeing and quickly looked up at Logan again.

Logan frowned and looked down uncomfortably.

"He took these Thursday night, dad," Veronica explained quietly. She risked a quick glance at the boy next to her before adding, "There's an audio file too."

"Oh, Logan," Keith murmured very softly, concern and sadness lacing his voice. He realised Veronica had been right to suspect something after her phone call that night, after all.

He found the audio file and clicked play...

"_You know, this hurts me more than it hurts you, Logan"_

...and quickly turned it off after the third sickening snap of leather against flesh.

"I-I don't know if... if..." Logan stuttered, and then blew out a harsh breath and made to grab his phone back. "I should just get rid of them. Sorry... sorry..."

"No!" Veronica stopped him before he could delete anything. She gently took the cell from him and handed it back to her dad. "You've come this far, Logan, trust us. Trust me..."

Keith sat silently watching the turmoil raging through Logan and couldn't help but think how brave and strong he was to come forward with this evidence. But ultimately it was Logan's decision to hand it over. He held the cell up and offered it back to the boy.

"I'm not going to take these unless you're okay with giving them to me, Logan. I promised you I wouldn't do anything without your consent," Keith told him. Surprised, Logan took his cell and stared at him. Every bone in his body was screaming at him to destroy the evidence, pretend it never happened, but he really wanted to trust Keith, and he slowly handed the phone back.

"No, take it. It's okay, I've got another cell," he nodded, whispering as Keith took it again, "Just... just keep them safe. I ah..."

"What, Logan?" Keith prompted softly when Logan stopped talking.

Logan frowned hard and looked at Veronica before turning to Keith again. "I also have the, ah, the belt my dad used. I forgot to clean and put it back this time," he shrugged awkwardly.

Swallowing hard at the thought of the boy having to clean off the very belt that had been used to abuse him, Keith leaned forward and gently squeezed Logan's forearm.

"Would you like me to take care of that too, son?"

Silence filled the small kitchenette. Logan looked at Veronica again and sighed at the tears in her eyes, but he quietly nodded, turning back to Keith with a murmured "yeah." He then gasped in sudden pain when Veronica threw her arms around him in a hug.

"Oh God, I'm sorry," she quickly said letting go again. "Are you okay?"

Smiling, Logan pulled her back to him and nodded.

Seeing his moment of discomfort, Keith winced in sympathy for Logan and wondered if he'd had any medical attention. After seeing the photographs of his back, the kid had to still be in a lot of pain.

"Logan, did you see a doctor after...?" he trailed off with a concerned frown seeing Logan shake his head. "Son-"

"No, it's okay, Mr Mars. Really." Logan looked at Veronica, "I'm okay, really."

Blowing out a breath, Keith drained his wine and picked up the bottle to refill his glass. How could Aaron do that to his own son?

"Would you let me take you to someone I trust to document-"

"No." Logan quickly flicked his eyes towards the door, the intense fight or flight instinct bubbling up inside him. He didn't trust easily, and absolutely didn't trust anyone he didn't know. "Sorry, but no."

Nodding, Keith understood, but then asked, "Would you allow me to take a few pictures then, document what your..." he stopped and swallowed hard, pointing to the cell phone, "These pictures are important, Logan, but..."

Truth was the pictures Logan had taken of himself were slightly blurry and weren't clear enough to stop Aaron's high priced lawyers from having them discredited and thrown out as inadmissible evidence. Still, Keith was proud and grateful that Logan had given them to him.

Logan fiddled with the sleeves of his shirt until Veronica stilled his fingers. He knew Keith was right, and hell, he'd already gone this far, what was a few more pictures? Reluctantly he nodded.

"Okay, but only you."

Veronica sucked in a breath ready to object, but closed her mouth when she saw the same troubled expression she'd seen the day before. She quietly stood up, leaned forward and gently kissed his forehead, pulling back with a small supportive smile.

"I'm really proud of you," she whispered biting her lip slightly, "and I'll be right here when you're finished."

A surge of relief washed through Logan when he saw she wasn't going to fight him, and he grabbed her hand and squeezed it gratefully.

Keith let them have their moment before quietly clearing his throat. "I'll be in my bedroom when you're ready, Logan."

Nodding, Logan inhaled and stood up waiting for Keith to disappear. He tenderly took Veronica's face in his hands and kissed her, then rested his forehead against hers. "I'm so sorry about this," he murmured feeling wretched that he'd brought his problems to their door.

"No, Logan, you have nothing to be sorry for," Veronica told him emphatically, gazing deeply into his dark eyes. "We want to help. I lo-" she stopped abruptly and her eyes widened at what she almost let slip, recovering quickly with, "we care about you."

But Logan had caught the slip and smiled. He chose not to mention it, not to push, but inside he was practically vibrating with happiness.

She loved him.

With a last, chaste kiss, he smiled and left her in the kitchen to join Keith and his camera in the bedroom.

Fifteen excruciatingly long minutes later, Logan walked out again. Veronica looked up from where she was perched on the edge of the sofa. He seemed... haunted, troubled, and she quickly stood up.

"Logan?"

"Yeah, I'm... I'm gonna go," he muttered absently not really looking at her. She moved into his personal space and made him look at her. His eyes were damp and filled with shame, and she pulled him into a gentle hug.

Inside his bedroom, Keith mechanically put the camera away trying to stop the tears from gathering behind his eyes. When Logan had taken his shirt off, and turned around, Keith had been unable to move for a few seconds as the harsh, brutal reality of Logan's abuse hit him hard.

The boy's golden skin was bruised with a mass of extremely sore looking inch wide welts, some of which had only just scabbed over. Keith's own personal shock had been interrupted when Logan had started to jerk his shirt back on, and he'd laid a gentle reassuring hand on the boy's arm to stop him. He'd apologised and had to swallow hard over the lump in his throat as Logan tried his best to control his emotions before bravely taking the shirt off once more.

He'd silently taken a dozen or so pictures of Logan's back, each one just as horrific as the last, and loaded them onto his laptop as Logan dressed again. When he looked up, Logan had already left the room, and Keith finally hunched over and screwed his eyes tightly shut for a moment until he could calm himself down.

With his camera safely away, and after splashing his face with cold water, he followed Logan to see his daughter wrapped around him in the middle of the living room.

"Anyone for coffee?" he asked lamely needing to say something, anything.

"Yeah, thanks," Veronica answered looking up at Logan. "Stay for coffee?"

But Logan shook his head and she nodded already accepting that he was going to leave. She knew Logan needed some time alone, and wasn't going to force him to stay. She wished he would though.

Logan turned to Keith and licked his lips before offering him a small smile. "Thanks for having me for dinner," he said softly, "and thanks for..."

The rest was left unsaid, but Keith offered him his hand and pulled him into a quick, careful hug. "Anytime, kid. You know where we are, just remember that, Logan."

Now feeling more awkward than ever, Logan just wanted to get away from there, get away from everything, and headed for the door. Veronica quickly followed, throwing a hasty "Back in a minute, dad," over her shoulder.

"Will you be alright?" she asked him when they reached his car. "It's still early, we could watch a movie, walk on the beach..."

Logan lifted his hand and tilted her face up to his. "It's true when I said you should be kissed and often, Veronica," he softly murmured, repeating the words from scene they'd performed earlier, but this time as himself. Veronica smiled and licked her lips.

"By someone who knows how?"

"By me, every moment of every day," he whispered against her lips before sealing them to his and kissing her deeply.

When they finished, he opened the door and climbed into his X-Terra. Veronica closed it for him and he opened the window.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" she asked. Logan looked up at her and smiled at the way her hair shone golden yellow under the street lamp.

"Yeah. Come to mine and bring a swimsuit. We'll hang by the pool all day," he nodded. "My parents went to LA this afternoon, and they'll be gone until tomorrow night."

"Isn't it a little cold to go swimming?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "I'll turn up the heat just for you, snookums."

"Then, that sounds perfect," Veronica grinned taking a step back when he started the engine. "What time?"

"Anytime," he smiled sweetly at her. "See ya."

"See ya," she repeated and watched him drive away, silently thankful that Aaron was away and Logan would be safe for a little while.

Back in their apartment, she found her dad in his bedroom closing down his laptop. Keith looked up and pulled her into a hug, holding on tight.

"I love you so much, honey," he mumbled into her hair. Veronica squeezed him a little harder.

"I love you too, dad," she told him knowing he was still obviously shaken after seeing the naked evidence of Logan's abuse at the hands of his father. Rubbing his shoulders, she leaned back and looked up at him, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Keith nodded walking Veronica into the living room. He sighed wearily and sat down. "God, what Aaron-" He stopped abruptly and rubbed a hand over his mouth. "Did Logan tell you what he did to at least provoke such a horrific beating?"

"Yeah," Veronica muttered frowning hard. "He did nothing, dad."

Leaning back in his seat, Keith shook his head and blew out an angry breath. _Jesus!_ He looked up. "I need to talk to Lynn."

Veronica knew her dad was compiling a file of evidence for Logan's case, and knew that, along with the photographic evidence, the belt, the audio and a witness account from Marshall, the butler from the _Neptune Princess_, a personal statement from Logan's mother would be pivotal in the case against Aaron, even more so if Lynn could provide any previous medical proof of her son's abuse. Whether Lynn would actually talk to her dad, or give him access to Logan's medical history, she didn't know, but Veronica was pretty sure Logan would be totally against it. He loved his mom, even with all her faults, and was fiercely protective of her.

"I'll ask Logan," she said despite her thoughts, hoping that she could persuade Logan to at least listen to her.

~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~


	19. Chapter 19

~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~

She turned up at the Echolls' Estate at ten AM with her swimsuit already on under her tee shirt and shorts. Logan was in the pool swimming laps and Veronica dumped her bag by the lounge beds he'd set up under a gazebo for them and stripped off.

"Holy shit," Logan sputtered barely keeping afloat when he looked up and saw Veronica standing on the edge of the pool. She was wearing that barely there, tiny, sexy red string bikini he'd seen her in on the ship the week before, and he was suddenly glad he'd dismissed most of the staff for the day, especially their new bitchy housekeeper, Ms Alvarez.

Veronica jumped into the water, sending a wave splashing over Logan, and surfaced with a laugh. "Yo, dude! How's it hangin'?"

Blinking water from his eyes, Logan grinned and swam towards her, "to the left, if you must know." His hands automatically circled her bare waist under the warm crystal blue water and brought her flush to him.

"Hmm, is that so?" she raised an eyebrow wrapping her arms around his shoulders, fingers playing with the neck of the sodden tee shirt he was wearing. She couldn't reach the floor of the pool and let her legs idly intertwine with his.

Logan nodded and pressed his mouth to hers, tilting his head so he could deepen the welcoming kiss just as they both disappeared under the water. They didn't stop kissing, tangling their tongues together and trying to taste each other beyond the chlorine, until oxygen became a serious issue and they broke the surface with a gulp of air and a splash.

They played for a little while longer, mixing childish antics with sensual touches and kisses, and then climbed out to dry off in the gazebo.

"Fuck, you look so hot in this," Logan breathed coming up behind Veronica and sliding his hands down her wet body. She dropped her towel, stilled his hands quickly and darted her eyes towards the house.

"Logan, stop, someone might see!"

Releasing the ties that held the drapes of the gazebo back, Logan allowed the fabric to fall free, blocking out the whole world with generous pleats of cream silk and chiffon and giving them the privacy they wanted, before returning to his spot behind Veronica and pressing up against her.

"Better?"

"Um..." Veronica bit her lip watching the thick folds billowing gently in the wind.

"Hey, there's no one else here but us... and the Bobbsy Twins. I gave the rest of the staff the day off. I didn't want us disturbed," he reassured her in a soft, low whisper that sent a small thrill down her spine.

"B-Bobbsey Twins?" Veronica queried as Logan kissed the droplets of pool water from the skin of her neck.

"Nick and Jamal," he muttered pressing his lips to her pulse point and suckling slightly, tasting faint traces of her fragrant sun lotion against his tongue. She shivered and moaned softly.

"The security?"

Nick and Jamal worked for Aaron as the Echolls' _out of sight, out of mind_ home protection detail. Both were absolute polar opposites in looks and stature, that Logan thought it was hilariously ironic to give them the nickname.

"Yeah, but don't worry, they're busy keeping the paparazzi off the property. They won't come back here. We're absolutely," kiss, "totally," nibble, "alone..."

Believing him and unable to wait any longer, she turned in his arms and pulled his mouth down to hers, devouring him right there under the gazebo, standing by the shimmering water of the pool. Veronica could feel that Logan was indeed dressed to the left and very subtly rubbed up against him.

Logan gasped and quickly moved back a fraction. "Veronica..."

"Sorry, it's just that I love that I can do this to you," she confessed very quietly, feeling a flush heating up her chest, warming her chilled skin. Logan pulled back and looked at her, an expression of... something almost like wonder in his deep brown eyes.

"I love that you do this to me, too," he smiled softly gently tucking a strand of wet hair behind her ear. "And to tell you a secret," he whispered close to the same ear, "I can't wait to make you fly."

His nipples were hard under his wet tee shirt and Veronica stroked her hands down his chest and deliberately thumbed the rigid nubs. Logan sucked in a breath and she suddenly felt emboldened to do more, and very slowly lowered her head.

"Holy shit," Logan breathed harshly when Veronica's hot mouth covered his left nipple. He could feel the heat right down to his toes, even through the cold, wet material of his tee shirt, and gently gripped her head, holding her there.

Veronica used her tongue to caress the hard peak, and then sucked it into her mouth through the cotton, moaning softly when she felt Logan's warm fingers thread through her hair. She moved her hands up his hips and under his shirt, curling around his back...

"No, Veronica... d-don't," Logan stuttered softly gently pulling her hands away. She looked up at him and saw shame overshadowing the lust and pleasure in his eyes.

"Why?" When he didn't answer, she gently circled his wrist with her fingers and pulled his arm up to her lips, tenderly kissing the cigar burn before telling him carefully, "Logan, this changes nothing between us. What your dad did to you doesn't change the way I feel about you. Do you understand?"

Logan just swallowed and licked his lips apprehensively. Veronica placed her hand over his heart, and held his to her own chest, just above her left breast.

"What we have together, he can't touch, Logan. No one can," she whispered. "It's what's in here that I love, and what's in here that he can never break."

Sucking in a soft breath, Logan wondered if Veronica knew exactly what she'd just told him. He could feel her heart beating under his hand and knew right then he was in love with this beautiful soul.

"Trust me, Logan. Trust me to see all of you..." she murmured gathering his shirt in her fingers, adding with a small smile, "warts an' all... please."

He knew what she was asking, and hesitated. Seeing his damaged body was the last thing Logan wanted Veronica to ever see, if anything just to protect her from the harsh reality of what his father could do to him, but he knew he trusted her and wanted more than anything for her to trust him.

"Warts an' all?" he repeated, his lips quirking slightly and she nodded. He lifted his shirt off and dropped it on the floor with a wet slap, waiting for the same look of horror that Keith Mars had the night before when he took the photographs.

But it never came.

Veronica gently ran her fingers over the healing bruise on his ribs and looked up at him. "You never have to hide from me, Logan," she smiled carefully circling her arms around him until he could feel her fingers trace over the rough ridges of the belt lashes.

Logan stood stock still when Veronica slowly moved behind him, holding his breath as she tenderly examined his back with featherlike touches, so gentle that he felt tears clog his throat. When her warm lips kissed each and every angry mark, his breath whooshed out of him and he spun around, gathering her up in a startled hug, and desperately found her mouth with his own.

"God, Veronica," he gasped kissing her fiercely. She wasn't disgusted by him, she wasn't revolted... instead she accepted him, problems, scars and all, and right there, on a lazy Sunday morning under the warm Californian sun, standing with the girl he loved in the back yard of his house by the pool, Logan thought that maybe life wasn't all fucked up.

Kissing back just as eagerly, Veronica let Logan lower them both onto the soft, plush cushions of a sun lounger. He settled next to her, bodies tight up against each other, and leaned over never breaking their kiss. Veronica wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, loving the sensation of their bare skin touching. She could feel the heat from him and bathed in it, curling one leg around his and tugging him partially on top of her.

"You're so beautiful," Logan murmured into her mouth, one hand reverently stroking down her body and resting on her hip. Veronica could see his tan skin flushed a delicious dusky pink with desire, his dark eyes devouring her like she was the only thing that existed, but she knew he was holding back.

"So are you," she smiled up at him, deciding that second base at the very least was definitely the way to go, for sanity's sake – especially hers! Logan raised an eyebrow when her small hand gripped his wet shorts and yanked his hips against hers, and a wide grin graced her face when she felt his hard on press into her belly.

"You, Veronica Mars, definitely are a minx," he smirked lowering his mouth to hers again, ready to do whatever she wanted.

She squeaked a little when Logan's hand gently cupped her breast, but then deepened their kiss with a throaty moan to tell him she liked it. When his thumb ventured under the damp material and a nail flicked over her hardened nipple, she nearly toppled him off the lounger as her body jolted with pleasure.

Logan chuckled softly and did it again, dragging his lips down her neck as his fingers slowly pulled off her bikini top, until his mouth finally covered the tingling peaked flesh, gently sucking and twisting his tongue around her. Veronica arched into the delicious sensation, fingers grasping Logan's hair as she panted and cried out. Heat rushed through her body, from the tips of her fingers and toes to settle right in her core, and she could feel herself pulsing with need. Logan's hot, relentless mouth then moved to her other breast and Veronica shuddered so hard that she grabbed the pillow behind her head and hung on tight.

"Oh God... Oh God, Logan..."

Despite the fact that Logan had promised her that he wanted to wait before going all the way, he was still just a teenage boy with an insatiable appetite for sex. And with Veronica writhing and panting underneath him, wanting him... it was all he could do not to just tear off her dainty little bikini and slide right on home.

But a home run wasn't going to happen today. Logan may be young and eager, but he was also serious about wanting to wait until she was absolutely ready, before they took that last step together.

In the meantime, there was second base... and third, if he was lucky enough.

He smiled around the nipple in his mouth, pulling away and blowing warm moist air across the hard peak. "Do you trust me?" he asked softly encouraged by her reaction so far. Veronica blinked open her eyes and looked at him. Her face was flushed and sweaty, mouth open and panting, eyes dark with desire and Logan nearly came in his shorts at the intensity of her gaze.

"Huh?"

"Veronica, do you trust me?"

"Yeah... yes, I do," she swallowed and licked her lips.

"You can tell me if you want me to stop, okay?" he murmured moving his hand oh-so-slowly down her body to her bikini briefs, and watching her carefully for any signs of distress. Veronica's breath hitched softly, and she licked her lips again as Logan leaned in as if to kiss her. She opened her mouth for him, but he leaned away at the last second with a playful smile. Veronica chuckled breathily and followed him when he tilted his head and swept in for a kiss once more, this time swallowing her surprised cry when his fingers finally reached their goal and stroked gently over her sex.

He could feel her wet heat seeping through the material against his fingers, and a wave of lust rolled through him, settling in his already aching balls. Logan kissed her deeper, loving how her small body bucked up into his hand, and pressed his fingers a little harder.

"Logan!" Veronica gasped yanking her lips from his. Her heart pounded in her chest, her lungs nearly seizing at how incredible she was feeling, and tentatively reached down with her own hand to cover Logan's, shyly urging him to push harder.

Taking the hint, Logan followed her lead and carefully hooked his fingers, applying a little more pressure at the same time as he rubbed his thumb to her clit. She suddenly jerked, startled, and stared at him wide eyed.

"You want me to stop?" he asked stilling his hand, worried he'd gone too far, but Veronica yanked his head down and kissed him, shamelessly moaning into his mouth.

"No... God, don't you dare stop," she breathed haltingly, powerlessly surrendering to her body's desires. "Please, Logan... I need... I need..."

Logan buried his face into her neck for a second to try and calm himself, because she was driving him insane with his own need. Her hips persistently pressed up against his hand, seeking friction, and he shakily breathed out.

"Fuck," he gasped finding her lips again, his own body moving rhythmically in time with hers. Veronica cried out when he resumed stroking, the sound quickly swallowed up in the heat of his kiss.

Moments later, she arched her back and gulped in air. "Logan! Please..."

He could feel her body vibrating under his and sensed her need. Her tight nipples, trembling thighs, all over body flush... He knew she was close, because he was feeling it too.

"Veronica," he moaned, face mere inches from hers. He carefully skimmed his fingertips along the edge of her bikini briefs, intention very clear. "Veronica, can I?"

She looked up at Logan and saw nothing but warmth and love and adoration in his lust filled dark eyes, and found herself nodding before she could even think, and lifted her hips for him as he pulled the red scrap of material down her thighs and finally off her altogether, baring all of her for him to see.

Veronica, strangely enough, felt comfortable naked in front of Logan. After _that_ night all those months ago, and then after that incident on the ship the previous weekend, she had wondered if she'd ever feel safe so vulnerable again. But she did. Under Logan's heated gaze, Veronica felt wanted and sexy and wonderful.

"Jesus, baby, you're... fuck, you're beautiful," Logan sighed breathlessly, his eyes raking in every inch of her, from her dusky pink, perfect nipples, over her glowing sun kissed skin, to the neatly trimmed soft dark blonde curls. She looked radiant and he stroked a hand lightly down her stomach, stopping over the thatch of pubic hair, and he shuddered out a shaky breath when Veronica slowly opened her legs and her naked heat met his palm.

Leaning back down, Logan looked deep into her eyes, maybe seeking permission, she didn't know, but he had it whatever... And then he kissed her again, slowly, deeply, opening wide and reaching his tongue around hers until she moaned and her eyes fluttered closed again.

And then she felt his hand press against her, fingers gently parting her swollen folds and stroking. Her thighs closed instinctively at the feeling, the same and yet so different than before, trying to hold onto him as his thumb rubbed tentatively over her clit.

"Oh!" she gasped throwing her head back, her mouth falling open in surprise. Logan smiled, awed by her. He loved that she was so responsive to his touch, loved how wet she was against his fingers...

He lowered his head and kissed a fiery trail down her body, paying special attention to each flushed breast, all the while still stroking her with his fingers. He could feel her shaking, and her body heaved with her shuddering gasps. Logan dipped his tongue into her belly button and she cried out, her legs falling open again, hands twisting in his hair.

She didn't know what she wanted, and yet she did. Waves of pleasure slammed through her, heat deep inside her almost cresting then ebbing away again. His touch was driving her crazy... She wanted, no, _needed_ him to... to...

"Oh _fuck_..." she yelped when his mouth finally, _finally_ pressed there. Veronica's eyes abruptly flew open as her brain quickly caught up with what Logan was doing, and, suddenly mortified, her thighs once again slammed closed, right on his head.

"Hey, easy, baby," Logan said gently prising her legs open. He looked up to see her shamefully embarrassed expression. "Veronica, you okay?"

"You... ah, you don't..." she mumbled awkwardly glancing towards the gazebo drapes, but still highly aroused and struggling to stop her hips from moving with need. Logan just smiled.

"Do you trust me?"

Her cheeks were flaming red, but she didn't hesitate, "Yes, but-"

"Then let me do this for you," he whispered gently kissing her trembling inner thigh. "I want to do this for you. Veronica, you can tell me no, and I'll stop, you know I will, but... please, let me do this for you..."

Veronica swallowed hard, licking her dry lips, still feeling the light headed sensation of arousal coursing through her veins, and nodded. He surged up her body and kissed her, and she found the taste of herself on his lips so erotic that her eyes rolled back and she moaned long and hard.

"Trust me, baby, I'm gonna make you fly," Logan whispered to her before shimmying back down her body and between her legs again, and the first touch of his slick tongue against her clit made Veronica instantly forget any inhibition she may have harboured about oral sex.

God, Veronica tasted so fucking good, Logan thought as he lapped up her wetness and licked all the way up her swollen, flushed flesh. His fingers parted her folds and he pressed his lips around her clit and sucked, holding onto her hips with one hand to steady her as she bucked and rode the sensations slamming through her. He gently slid one finger inside of her, closing his eyes at the feel of her hot, silky walls pulsing around him, and carefully started thrusting.

"Oh God, Oh God, Oh God..." Veronica gasped, hands now at her breasts, fingers twisting and pulling at her own hard nipples. The feel of Logan's finger inside her was amazing, and her hips moved in time with his gentle thrusts, and she could feel something building deep down, something on the verge of erupting.

Licking his way to her clit again, Logan pressed in a second finger alongside the first and hooked them, gently massaging her G-spot. Veronica jerked and cried out, her belly tightening as she curled up slightly, and Logan did it again at the same time as he firmly sucked on the sensitive bundle of nerves, feeling her orgasm finally burst from her with a wordless scream and a gush of spasms around his fingers.

Her first ever orgasm literally blindsided Veronica. She could feel herself cresting, feel that something deep inside of her building and building, until it suddenly exploded in waves of pleasure and bliss that she never wanted to end. Logan's mouth on her felt fucking amazing, and before long, she felt herself climbing to that delicious precipice once more.

"Oh Lo-Logan... Oh God, yes... yes..."

"God, I love you," Logan breathed as he pressed his face against her pulsing, wet flesh. He could feel her contracting around his fingers again and waited for her second orgasm to peak before pulling his hand away and replacing it with his tongue, reaching deep, tasting, drinking her down as she throbbed around him.

She yelped and cried out, her body arching up on the lounger, but held on as Logan tongued and sucked on her, making her fly.

"One more, baby... for me, one more," Logan begged slipping his fingers back inside her and his mouth up to her swollen clit again. Veronica mewled, but couldn't help the way her body responded to him, and felt herself being nearly torn apart as her third orgasm hit her hard.

Logan knew this was a big one when Veronica rode his hand frantically over and over, crying and nearly sobbing out her pleasure as he sucked her relentlessly, easing down slowly when she finally lay exhausted and thoroughly sated under him. He gently removed his fingers and sucked them clean of her fluids, the warm, heady sweetness coating his tongue, before moving up to lay beside her.

Veronica closed her eyes, but she could sense in her post coital, euphoric haze, that Logan had laid next to her and smiled, turning her face to his. She felt absolutely, fucking wonderful. Tired and completely spent, but so, _so_ good. Every part of her body tingled with pleasure.

"Hi," she breathed a little hoarsely opening her eyes to see Logan looking fondly down at her.

"Hi."

"So, ah... woof..."

Logan grinned and leaned in to kiss her, and she moaned at the taste in his mouth, musky and sweet. She sighed happily and fell back, chuckling when Logan followed with a peck on the tip of her nose.

"You okay?" he murmured softly, a little anxious tone lacing his voice. He reached behind him and pulled a dry towel from the adjacent lounger, gently draping it over her. "I mean, with the..."

Placing a finger to his lips, Veronica smiled at him. "Shhh, yeah," she hushed replacing her finger with her lips in a soft kiss. "I'm great. I'm okay, Logan. Thank you... but..." Logan jumped when her fingers then brushed against his hard dick. "Let me take care of you, too."

"Ahhh," Logan sucked in a breath and gently stilled her hand. God, he was so fucking close already. "Veronica..."

"Please," she whispered slipping inside his damp shorts. He moaned low in his throat and closed his eyes pressing his face into her neck when her small, sure fingers wrapped around him. Veronica turned and whispered heatedly into his ear, "Show me how..."

She'd never had a man's penis in her hand before, (her relationship with Duncan had never really ventured beyond sweet kisses and innocent touches), and Veronica found she really liked the power it gave her, and tentatively swiped the pad of her thumb over Logan's glans, loving the silky feel of it and his full body shudder in response.

"Jesus, Veronica," he gasped moving a shaky hand to hers to show her how he liked to be touched. Veronica learned quickly and within minutes, Logan was panting into her mouth, thrusting helplessly into her hand.

"I love you too," she whispered repeating what she'd heard him tell her earlier, meaning it, and Logan snapped his eyes to hers, reverently moaned her name and came, riding out his own orgasm as he flooded his shorts with warm, sticky come.

"Mmmm God... Veronica, so good... _sofuckinggood_," he breathed heavily, opening his eyes just in time to see Veronica pull her sticky hand from his shorts. She brought it to her face, looked at it, and then sniffed curiously at one wet finger before sucking into her mouth, and Logan groaned lustfully.

"Jesusfuckingchrist... that is so fucking hot," he rushed out before crashing his mouth down on hers and kissing her absolutely breathless.

Veronica couldn't decide whether she like the taste of come, couldn't really figure out what it tasted of... but she didn't have much time to ponder when Logan took her lips again in such a possessive way she didn't have any choice other than to surrender.

When he pulled back, Logan touched his forehead to hers and closed his eyes. "You're amazing, do you know that?"

She wiped her hand on the towel before gently stroking it up his back, ignoring the imperfections she could feel marring his beautiful tanned skin. "You're not so bad yourself."

"Did... did you mean it?" he then asked so quietly she nearly missed it. She looked up to see the undisguised hope shining in his eyes and licked her lips.

"Mean what?"

"You love me." It wasn't quite a question, but Logan waited for an answer anyway.

Veronica felt the butterflies fluttering in her stomach again, and smiled. He'd said the three little words, and she'd felt the magic right through to her soul, and she nodded, "Yes."

Logan kissed her again, unable to keep the smile from his face. "God, I love you too," he sighed before pulling her close and just holding her tight in his arms.

A long while later, after lying in the privacy of the gazebo, cuddling under the single towel, Logan made them both sandwiches, and they ate Cheetos until their fingertips turned orange, and drank soda under the shade of a parasol, and then spent the rest of the afternoon just enjoying each others company and simply being teenage kids in love.

_-vm-_

Before long, the sun was setting behind the huge Echolls mansion and it was time for Veronica to go. Logan helped her dress and carried her bag to the LeBaron sat on the drive, dropping it into the passenger seat before taking her into his arms and kissing her so sweetly that she practically melted.

"I had a good time today," Logan murmured against her lips as he spun her around.

"Me too," Veronica smiled leaning forward to kiss him again. His skin warmed her through the tee shirt he'd put back on, and she sighed blissfully when he slanted his mouth over hers and kissed her deeply again, her fingers twisting in the light cotton.

She felt heat rushing through her body, remembering what they'd done together earlier, and pressed herself even closer to him, drowning in her senses. Logan took his time, moaning so softly that she barely felt the rumble in his chest, stroking his tongue languidly against hers, but never pushing too far. It was gentle, tender, and mind blowing, and Veronica felt like she was flying all over again.

When he pulled back, Veronica breathed out a long happy sigh, hooking her arms around his neck until the feeling in her legs came back. Logan smiled down at her, his warm chocolate brown eyes twinkling.

"I wish you didn't have to go."

"Me too, but I have a curfew," she shrugged sadly and finally let him go. "When do your parents get home?"

"No idea. If I'm lucky they might decide to stay in LA for the next eighteen months," Logan muttered. He opened the car door for her and stepped back.

Veronica squeezed his hand. There was nothing she could really say to that and leaned in for a last kiss instead. "I love you," she mouthed silently smiling when he stroked her hair tenderly from her face and kissed her nose, her cheeks and then her lips.

"I love you," he mouthed back, holding her gaze until she reluctantly climbed into the car.

"See you tomorrow at school."

"Yeah," Logan nodded, smiling as the engine started after the second try. "Drive carefully, Veronica."

She saw him standing, quietly watching her leave, in her rear view as she drove away, and it took all of her will power not to slam on the breaks and go back to him. But she didn't and managed to make it all the way home.

Keith had just finished making her a mug of hot chocolate when she walked in, just short of her curfew, and, suddenly exhausted, she kissed him goodnight taking it to bed with her.

She sipped it silently thinking about everything that had happened over the last few days, eventually falling into bed with a smile.

~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~

Monday morning started off well when Veronica arrived at school to see the paparazzi finally gone from the gate. She parked her car just in time to see Logan pull into a parking bay, and headed straight for him.

"Good morning, sweetpea," he grinned gathering her up for a kiss. Veronica laughed and shook her head.

"You're in a good mood today!"

"Yup! My mom came home last night and told me Aaron had to fly to Vancouver for an urgent meeting," he grinned. "Something about his latest project."

"Vancouver? For how long?" she asked taking his hand as they walked towards the school doors. Logan spotted Duncan and waved.

"Yo, DK! Wait up, man!" He turned back to Veronica, "At least three weeks, maybe longer."

Duncan met them at the door and fist-bumped Logan. Veronica smiled at the Kane heir, receiving a polite nod in return.

"So, I need to talk to you," Veronica murmured to Logan as they walked to his locker, but Dick suddenly appeared next to her, interrupting them. He was wearing a green t-shirt with _Ask me about my T-Rex_ written across his chest, and his blonde hair was messy and still damp from surfing.

"Yo, dude, you missed some gnarly waves this morning," he announced shaking his head like a shaggy dog and showering Veronica with salty droplets of ocean water.

"_Dude_!" Logan snapped hearing his girlfriend huff in annoyance. Dick immediately apologised and looked contrite... for all of two seconds, before waggling his eyebrows and grinning.

"So, Ronnie, you gonna ask me, or what?"

Veronica just rolled her eyes and shook her head, ignoring Dick's pout. He could keep his T-Rex for all she cared. She turned away from him and leaned against the lockers waiting for Logan to grab his books for the first class while absently listening to the flaky 09er telling Logan about the radical tube he'd rode hard, complete with inappropriate innuendo, for her sake she was sure.

"Sounds great, man," Logan nodded slamming his locker shut. Veronica pulled her denim jacket tighter around her body and stood up straight.

"So, you and me, dude... some tasty waves in the AM? Can I pencil you in?" Dick grinned, blocking their path waiting for an answer. Logan stopped abruptly and blew out an irritated breath.

"Dick, move, man," he muttered pulling Veronica to his side. Dick looked at them both and a slow smile spread on his face and he winked.

"Riiight," he drawled, and moved allowing them pass him with a sweep of his arm. "Sorry, guys, didn't mean to interrupt your _early mornin' delight_!"

Twisting around to scowl at Dick, Veronica pulled a face when she saw the annoying blonde crudely thrusting his hips into the air and basically embarrassing himself.

"Ignore him," Logan said, noting disappointedly that Duncan had already slipped away and disappeared into a classroom. He escorted Veronica to her locker and casually leaned up against it watching Dick crowd a group of squealing girls, his t-shirt pulled over his face showing a picture of a T-Rex on the underside, and roaring like a moron. Logan chuckled at his friend's stupid antics for a few seconds, then turned his full attention back to Veronica, "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"What?" Veronica murmured from inside the locker.

"Yesterday, by the pool?" he grinned knowingly running a single finger down her arm.

Grabbing her health class folder, Veronica smiled at Logan but shook her head. "No."

"No?" Logan repeated leaning in close. "Well they do say actions are better than words..."

She moaned softly when his lips met hers, but then reluctantly pulled away. "Logan, I need to ask you something. Can we..." she motioned to an empty room. Logan stood up and nodded.

"Must be something serious," he noted closing the door and blocking out the noise of the school. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Veronica smiled, and then rushed out, "My dad wants to talk to your mom."

Logan immediately stiffened and his face quickly became guarded and blank of all emotion. "Why?"

"You know why," she answered softly reaching out to him, relieved when Logan didn't pull away.

Of course he knew why Keith wanted to talk to his mom, but Logan didn't ever want to put her in a dangerous position, and talking to the former sheriff of Balboa County about the fact that her husband physically abused his son was just asking for the worst kind of trouble. Logan had always hoped though, that given half the chance, his mom would willingly do anything to help him, but the cost would simply be too high.

And Logan couldn't live with that. "No, it's too dangerous," he shook his head. "If Aaron found out, he'd kill her."

Veronica linked her fingers with his. It was terrifying to think he was right about that, but she believed him all the same, and decided not to push him further. "Please think about it, Logan."

Expecting her to kick the persuasion into high gear until he gave in, Logan blinked in surprise when Veronica just stood quietly holding his hand. He kissed her forehead and lingered a moment, breathing in the fresh clean scent of her hair. "Okay," he murmured pulling away again.

_-vm-_

All through his first period, Logan thought about the hundreds of scenarios that could happen if his mom did talk to Keith. Out of all of them, there was only _one_ good outcome; and that ended with Aaron sharing a stinking prison cell playing bitch to a nasty, mean, three hundred pound hardass called Tiny.

The rest all ended with his mom beaten black and blue, or worse, dead at the bottom of the river, along with his own bloodied corpse.

Rubbing a hand over his face, Logan stared sightlessly at the board watching Mr Daniels writing something in white chalk. He picked up his pencil and started absently doodling on the blank paper in front of him. After a minute though, he began to feel the hairs on his neck prickle as if someone was staring at him and turned to see Weevil smirking.

"They teach you manners in ESL, cholo?" Logan muttered irritably, his pencil pressing hard against the paper. The nib broke and he threw it down angrily. It rolled onto the floor with a clatter. Weevil just snickered.

Mr Daniels twisted around from the board and glared at the two boys making a noise in his class. "Do you have something to say, Mr Echolls?"

Logan sighed heavily and shook his head.

"Mr Navarro?"

"I didn't even say anything?" Weevil complained indignantly and this time Logan snickered. Daniels scowled waving his finger at them both.

"I guess Mrs Daniels ain't giving it up at home, huh?" Logan muttered under his breath.

"You know," Daniels snapped annoyed now, "The glow of your father's wealth and celebrity may be enough to sustain you through high school, Mr Echolls, but do you know what it will get you in the real world?"

_Hopefully as far away from Neptune and his father as he could get_, Logan thought bitterly, but instead of voicing his private thoughts, he sat up in his seat and smirked, clasping his hands together as in prayer and raised his eyes upwards towards the heavens. "Please say high school English teacher. _Please_ say high school English teacher..."

Weevil chuckled loudly and Mr Daniels slammed his hands down on the small desk in front of him making Weevil merely raise his eyebrows.

"Mr Navarro. I wonder if you'll find Mr Echolls so amusing ten years from now," he deadpanned, "When you're pumping his gas."

"Whatever," Weevil snorted disdainfully as Logan grinned snidely at him.

"See me after class, the both of you. I'll tell you where to report for detention!"

_Great! Just fucking great_, thought Logan, and he threw another hateful sneer at Weevil who was still glaring at him. For the rest of the lesson, Logan ignored the PCHer and stared out of the classroom window, his thoughts quickly drifting back to the dark scenarios that had filled his mind earlier.

_-vm-_

Mr Daniels stood up and walked around his desk playing idly with his tie as he leaned his ass cheeks on the polished surface. He smoothed his fingers over his moustache before sighing at the two silent boys still sat in the otherwise empty classroom.

He was actually surprised that Logan had done as requested and stayed behind after all the upset with the press this week. Usually when a student from a wealthy, high profile family was being singled out in the tabloids, for whatever reason, the school often turned a blind eye to any indiscretion committed in case it fuelled the paparazzo's insatiable appetite for gossip. It wasn't a fair system, but Neptune was divided by class, and there wasn't a better text book example of that than Logan Echolls and Eli Navarro. Saying that, Daniels tried to treat all his students the same, regardless of where they lived or how rich they were.

"You know, the two of you may not have learned respect in the home..."

Logan snorted at that.

Glaring at him, Daniels raised his voice, "But you are going to learn it here!"

"Lovely," Logan sneered.

"You know what I love?" Weevil spat out. Daniels snapped his eyes to him, but Logan just rolled his and carried on scraping flakes of varnish off his desk with his thumb nail. "I love that I get a detention when _he_," Weevil scowled at Logan, "was the one talking to me! He gets a detention for dissing you in front of everybody and I get one for laughing." He shook his head and turned to Logan, "Let me ask you something, man..."

"Is this detention, or hell?" Logan growled. Daniels folded his arms and frowned hard. He'd heard from Clemmons about the altercation between Echolls and Navarro in the parking lot of the school the week previously and it was obvious that these two boys had an issue to deal with... and, ever the optimist, Daniels was curious to see if they could sort it out.

"How do you people not make yourselves sick?" Weevil spat. "I mean, it's like you walk on water in this school, and for what? It's nothing that you do. I mean, all that matters is who your parents are and the zip code your mom shot you out!"

Sitting up so fast Logan's chair scraped the floor loudly, Daniels took a hasty step forward at the murderous look on the boy's face. _Maybe not_, he thought.

"Gentlemen!"

"And if I donate to the United Latino Pain-in-the-Ass Fund, will you shut the fuck up?" Logan sneered ignoring Daniels until the man stood right in front of him.

"I will not tolerate that kind of language in my classroom, Mr Echolls," he stated with a stern look. Logan just looked away. Daniels flicked his eyes to Weevil and saw the same angry, obstinate expression and inwardly sighed. He knew leaving these two boys in the same room, alone, would probably end up in bloodshed, and ran a hand over his moustache again.

Decision made, he straightened his back and addressed both boys, "Okay, you gentlemen have one last chance. Use this experience as a reminder that I will not tolerate misbehaviour in my class. Next time I won't be so lenient."

Without even looking up, Logan grabbed his books and left the room with a muttered "whatever." Weevil raised his eyebrows and walked out a little slower, tipping an imaginary hat at the teacher just before disappearing out of the door. Mr Daniels slumped back against his desk and sighed wearily.

"I don't get paid enough for this," he mumbled straightening his tie again.

_-vm-_

Veronica frowned when she saw Logan enter the quad later that day with a scowl on his face. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah," he muttered kissing her gently with a sigh. "I am now."

"Rough morning?" she asked as they sat down together. But then Dick, Sean and Casey all descended on them and squeezed onto one bench, the look of glee on Dick's annoying face enough to make her want to slap it right off.

"Dude, so, you an' Weevil, huh?" Dick winked. "I hope you beat that PCH scum down, man!"

"What?" Logan frowned. He shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about, Dick."

"Daniels' detention! Heard it was a smack down. You an' Weevil, man!" Sean grinned.

Glancing at Logan's irritated expression, Veronica snapped her fingers to get Dick's attention. The blonde frowned but then smiled at her.

"Ronnie! Didn't see you there."

"Dick, what the hell are you on about?" she demanded to know. Dick leaned forward making her lean away slightly.

"Rumour has it, Logan here is the Man!" he said grinning widely at Logan. "Dude totally kicked Paco's ass. Ask Daniels! He had to drag Logan off him!"

"Dick," Logan sighed rubbing his face. "Didn't happen. You're so full of shit, man. I can't believe you listen to that crap! We had a detention, which Daniels incidentally let us both off." He turned to Veronica. "I didn't touch Weevil."

"What the fuck?" Dick bleated slapping Sean across his shoulder. "Who the fuck told you that shit, dude?"

Sean sputtered and stormed away, Casey shrugging apologetically. Dick dragged a hand through his hair and slumped down on the bench looking pissed off.

"Well, that was entertaining," Veronica huffed taking Logan's hand and standing up. "Come on."

They walked hand in hand to his X-Terra. Logan unlocked it and opened the door, "We going somewhere?"

"Yeah, my place." She checked her watch, "We have forty minutes, half an hour if you can get there and back in five."

A slow smile filled Logan's face and he ran around to the driver's side as Veronica climbed into the car laughing.

_-vm-_

"Oh God... Logan!" she cried as her body tingled and shivered through her orgasm. Logan slowed his hand and eased her down with gentle strokes. He lifted his fingers and sucked on them, savouring her sweetness as she calmed her breathing and moaned blissfully.

"You okay?"

"God, you're good at that," Veronica sighed pulling him down for a kiss, groaning deep in her throat when she tasted herself on his lips. She moved her hand down his body and slipped it into his cargo pants, growling when her wrist got stuck.

Logan chuckled and helpfully popped open the button and zipper, his soft laugh turning into a heavy moan when her fingers wrapped around him.

"God, you're good at that," he echoed breathily and she smiled, twisting her hand and slowly working him until he was thrusting out of control and coming with a hoarse growl.

She pulled her hand out and rubbed her sticky fingers together, watching the pearly fluid glisten in the sun beam that was shining through her window. "You know, I think this tastes a little like pancake batter," she said licking her palm. "Little salty, but not bad..."

"You are just... God, I fucking love you," Logan gasped seeing her tongue lap up his come from her fingers. The sight was so erotic. He moved her hand from her mouth and kissed her again, pouring everything he had into it.

"Love you too," she panted when he finally pulled back licking his lips. She stroked her fingers down his bare back and back up again. "Hey, what time is it?"

"It's okay, we have five more minutes," he sighed settling down, eyes closing, his face nuzzled in her neck.

"Don't go to sleep!"

"I'm not. I'm thinking of drive through burgers actually."

Veronica lifted her head and Logan chuckled. "I could go for some fries and an apple pie."

"Your wish," Logan grinned sitting up and offering his hand, "My command."

They dressed quickly and within minutes were en route to the nearest McDonalds. Veronica switched on the radio and twiddled the knob to a celebrity gossip station, playfully slapping away Logan's hand when he tried to stop her.

"_...hot news from across the pond! Teenage heart throb Lyndon Morgan-Price has hit the headlines in the entertainment world with a splash... More like a tidal wave, dude!... You said it! A total wipe out when an audio file was sent anonymously to a number of media outlets, including this one!... Did you listen to it?... I did and seriously, man, made me feel sick. It's clearly Price on there, no mistake. Whoever it was that sent it, did the world a favour in my opinion... I agree, and not only did this kid assault and try to rape the brave girl that exposed him, but five others have now come forward too. The son of renowned British actors is currently under house arrest in the UK, according to sources... Well, golly-gee, mummy and daddy must be so proud!... Ha! This is one dude that's had his day. Price, best known for his roles in a number of teen movies and as the lovable big brother, Stan, on the British soap drama The Street, is said to have pleaded guilty to the charges and will probably..."_

Logan switched the radio off. He pulled into the drive through and parked for a moment. "So, it worked."

"Yeah," Veronica frowned. She unconsciously hugged herself and Logan gently pulled her to him across the seats.

"He deserves everything he gets for what he did. To you, and to those five girls that have come forward, and all those that are still too afraid," he murmured into her hair. "I am so proud of you, Veronica."

Smiling, she breathed a sigh of relief. It was over, and now she could sleep easy knowing that Lyndon Morgan-Price was finally paying for what he did.

~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~

Jazz music filled the house when Logan got home after school. He smiled when he opened the door and closed his eyes for a moment just listening.

"Logan, darling," Lynn smiled warmly seeing him, "Dance with me!"

Not really able to deny his mother anything, Logan slipped his arm around her waist and took her hand, and together they danced around the room, laughing. He could smell the faint traces of alcohol on her breath, but otherwise his mom seemed sober and... happy.

"You're getting good, sweetheart, have you been practicing?" she asked impressed with his moves.

"Always, mom," he grinned spinning her around, her flowing silk dress twirling like petals in a gentle breeze. The music stopped and he took her hand and kissed it. Lynn laughed sweetly and pulled him into a hug, cupping his face and kissing him tenderly on the cheek. She looked at him for a moment, seeing the fading remnants of bruises, her smile falling into sadness and regret, and Logan lowered his eyes, not wanting to see that.

"I'm so sorry for everything," she whispered softly. "If I was stronger... I'm so sorry, Logan..."

Blinking away the tears that stung behind his eyes, Logan gripped her hand and kissed her palm, nodding. "I know."

And then he remembered what Veronica had said about her dad wanting to talk to Lynn, and maybe, if they were careful... But he didn't know what his mom would do if she found out that her and Keith knew about the abuse...

Inhaling sharply, he decided what the hell, and told her. "Mom, will you talk to Keith Mars about... how dad abuses me?"

Lynn's eyes widened and she stepped back, shock and fear on her face. Logan moved towards her and she held up a hand. "No, don't, Logan... How does..." She pressed a hand to her forehead, "Keith Mars _knows_? How does he know?"

"Mom-"

"No! Oh, Logan... do you have any idea-" she stopped and sighed. "Of course you don't. Look, this is a bad idea, baby. If Aaron finds out..."

"He won't mom," Logan shook his head feeling the dread in the pit his stomach growing colder with each passing second. "We won't tell him, and Mr Mars won't. He can help me, mom, help us."

She headed for the kitchen with Logan hurrying to follow, and opened the freezer, pulling out a new bottle of vodka.

"Mom, don't," Logan pleaded, but Lynn ignored him and unscrewed the top, swallowing down the high percentage alcohol for several seconds. Logan sighed miserably and felt like a failure watching his mom seemingly change in front of him. Her happy demeanour from earlier now gone and replaced with a perfect Hollywood facade, a role she'd been made to play for years.

"Darling, you know it's best if we keep this to ourselves," Lynn told him like she was talking to a small child. Logan opened his mouth to object, but she carried on, "Your father works very hard and sometimes gets stressed. You know he doesn't mean to hurt you. He loves you, Logan. He loves us."

Logan closed his mouth and swallowed over the lump in his throat as Lynn gently framed his face with her cold hands.

"He's your father, Logan," she said, and then left him totally alone, taking the vodka with her.

Ms Alvarez walked in then with a brown paper bag of fresh vegetables tucked under one arm. Logan glared at her before leaving the kitchen himself. He was on his own now. His mom wasn't going to help him.

_-vm-_

_-no go with mom_

_-i'm so sorry logan_

_-its ok_

_-we can still do it w/out her. Be strong. I love you xx_

_-i don't know. Maybe this was a bad idea_

Veronica stared at her cell and sighed until it beeped again with _-love you too_. She looked up at the clock and knew it was way too late to drive over to Logan's, but she desperately needed to talk to him and determinedly called instead.

"Logan, this is just a hiccup," she said as soon as her call was answered.

"_Yeah, a hiccup with a fatal diagnosis,"_ Logan grumbled back. Veronica heard him blow out a weary breath before he continued, _"I'm just scared she'll say something now, Veronica."_

Biting her lip, Veronica shook her head. No... No way would Lynn deliberately put Logan in danger by telling Aaron that she and her dad knew what he did to his son... but... "Do you think she will?"

Logan didn't answer.

"Logan?"

"_I don't know,"_ he whispered wretchedly. _"I mean I hope not, but... the alcohol..."_

She knew exactly what he was talking about. Her own mom was the same; all the alcohol in her system made her tongue loose, and she often said things that were then too late to take back.

"I'm sure your mom won't say anything, Logan," Veronica said hoping she was telling the truth. "She loves you."

"_I know, but... I wish I'd never started this,"_ he murmured and Veronica closed her eyes feeling his misery through the call as tangible as if he was sat next to her. _"But I'll soon be eighteen and then it's bon voyage!"_

He exaggerated the last two words, and Veronica heard the pain in his voice. But she knew if he did leave at eighteen, Aaron would likely cut him off just to spite him, and Logan would be left alone and penniless.

Well, he wouldn't be alone; he would have her, and together they could and would survive anything.

"Where shall we go?" she asked smiling when Logan paused and then chuckled.

"_I'm thinking anywhere far away from here, by the ocean,"_ he answered softly. "_The Caribbean, or Hawaii... We could buy a boat and sell fishing excursions to the tourists, take them scuba diving, surf after work and make love in our small beach front house with the windows open and the warm sea breeze cooling us down..."_

God that sounded so dreamy that Veronica was already halfway there. She leaned back on her bed and, knowing she was all alone in the apartment, she suddenly felt very daring, in a mischievous playful way, and slipped her fingers under the elastic waistband of her pyjama shorts. "Sounds perfect... so making love under the stars, huh?"

_-vm-_

Veronica's tone lowered slightly and Logan smiled at the provocative huskiness he could hear. He brought one leg up on his bed and palmed himself through his boxers.

"Yeah, on the beach in the moonlight with the ocean waves gently hissing on the shore..." Logan whispered moving his hand inside the material now and wondering if she was touching herself too. "Veronica? I'm touching you... let me touch you," he murmured tentatively, holding his breath and hoping...

"_Ohhh,"_ Veronica breathed a moment later, and he was instantly hard. _Oh God..._ Logan's breath whooshed out of him and he gripped himself firmly and started pumping.

"That's it, baby. I'm stroking you so slowly, rubbing your clit... Rub your clit, Veronica," he said, his voice breathy and low. "Fuck you're so wet..." He could hear her panting and repeated, "Tell me how wet you are..."

"_Mmm Logan."_

"Tell me. Say it, Veronica..." he gently coaxed again. "Tell me how wet you are. Tell me how it feels..."

"_Nnnhh... f-feels good. I'm... really wet... God..."_

He heard her swallow and gasp, and closed his eyes shuddering hard on his bed. He could see in his mind her small fingers slipping between her warm, moist folds, and his dick hardened and jerked in his hand. _Fuck_, she was amazing!

"_Logan? Logan, I... I'm touching you too..."_ There was a hint of nerves in her voice, but she fearlessly carried on, and Logan had to jam his cell against his shoulder so that he could roughly grab his balls to stop himself coming too soon.

"_I'm kissing down your body and lowering your pants, Logan. You're not wearing any boxers and your dick is so hard and ready for me... Are you ready for me?"_

"Yeah," he swallowed hard, _holy shit!_, "Yeah, I'm ready... you're touching me and _fuck_ you feel so good..." He heard her gasp breathlessly and knew she'd just pushed her fingers inside herself, and he almost came.

"_Yes, oh... oh yeah... I'm... God, I'm putting my mouth on you... gonna ohgodyes!... gonna suck you, Logan... my hot mouth... Jesus!"_

She was close, Logan could tell by her panting, and pressed the cell closer to his ear, pumping his hand faster now. "That's it, baby, suck me... God, you're so hot, Veronica, gonna come in your mouth..."

"_Ahh Ahh fuck... Logan, God... Oh God, Oh God... I'm c-coming..."_ and he listened to the sweet sound of Veronica coming just as he shot his load all over his hand and stomach.

Panting heavily, Logan chuckled breathlessly into the phone, "Jesus, Veronica... I am so in love with you right now... That was amazing."

"_I can't believe we just did that,"_ she laughed sounding surprised and embarrassed, and fumbled with her phone for a moment. _"Hang on, shit... call you back in a sec."_ Logan just had time to frown at his cell and end the call when it rang again. _"I just sent you something."_

He looked at the screen and opened the new attachment to find an image of her hand, all shiny and wet, and his dick twitched as he realised what he was seeing. "Holy fuck..."

"_I thought you'd like to see what you do to me... Now you'd better delete that,"_ she threatened with a laugh, but Logan knew she was deadly serious and he erased the image from his phone.

"It's gone, and just so you know, I'll definitely show you what I can do to you," he growled, "tomorrow, we'll skip study hall."

"_Oooo is that a promise?"_

"I've created a monster!" he laughed with her until she sighed. "Seriously though, thanks, Veronica. I know I can always count on you to cheer me up..." ..._when hell is trying to swallow me whole_, he finished silently.

"_Always, Logan,"_ she murmured softly, _"I'll always be here for you."_

~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~

Cutting class early, Logan was on the way to meet Veronica when he saw Duncan standing alone at his open school locker. He'd wanted to talk to his best friend about his new relationship with Veronica ever since they began dating, but Duncan had never given him the chance.

"Hey, Duncan," Logan smiled determined not to let the boy disappear on him again, and taking full advantage of the deserted hallway and opportunity to talk in private. Duncan looked up from the box of videotapes he was holding and frowned. Logan caught the awkward look, and tried not to let it bother him.

"Yeah, so I just wanted to talk with you. You gotta minute?"

"Ah... sorry, I gotta go," Duncan mumbled. He had a fair idea what Logan wanted to talk with him about, and really didn't want to get into it with him yet. He was still trying to process the feeling of betrayal of his so-called best friend seeing the only girl he'd ever loved behind his back.

"Seriously, just one minute. Come on, man," Logan insisted when Duncan looked ready to leave. The Kane heir sighed and eventually nodded when Logan added, "please."

"Yeah, okay."

"About me and Veronica," Logan started and Duncan looked away troubled. "Look, man, you know I'd never make a move on her if you were still together, but you dumped her, remember?"

Duncan winced. Yes, he remembered all too well. But that still didn't mean it was okay for Logan to move in on Veronica without at least mentioning it to Duncan first. Right?

He clenched his teeth, but Logan moved closer, continuing quietly, "You never told me why you guys broke up, and truthfully, I don't care. I do care that you seem to have a problem with _us_ dating now."

"Are you serious?" Duncan snapped, frowning hard. He lifted a finger and stabbed it at Logan, "You've hated Veronica for months, and now you're together? I don't get it, man..."

Logan lowered his eyes and rubbed his fingers across his forehead, jumping when Duncan abruptly slammed his palm against the lockers right by his head. For a moment, Logan's eyes widened at the anger twisting Duncan's expression, and he stood up to his full height, heart beginning to rush adrenalin through his veins. But as quickly as fury in Duncan's eyes appeared, it deflated again and the only thing Logan saw then was the same apathetic blankness he'd been wearing since Lilly had died.

"Duncan-"

"I just don't get it, Logan," he repeated dully shaking his head.

Blowing out a breath, and more than a little disappointed in Duncan's lack of response, Logan leaned back against the lockers. "It's kinda complicated, but I've woken up and seen the errors of my ways." He stood up and faced his friend, adding seriously, "I'll be the first to admit I was a total jackass, and what I did to Veronica was truly despicable. But here's the thing... we found something, together. It's amazing! I love her, man." Duncan stared wide eyed at Logan as he finished softly, "and she loves me."

Looking down at the box of tapes again, Duncan furrowed his eyebrows. Despite knowing the real reason he ended his own relationship with Veronica, he still had feelings for her, and hearing Logan talk of love really tore at his heart.

Logan slumped against the lockers again and glanced up at his friends face, seeing the troubled expression easily in his dull blue eyes. "Veronica's happy, I'm happy. _We're_ happy together, Duncan, can't you just accept that and be happy for us, too?"

_We're happy together..._ The words felt like cold stabs of ice in his soul coming from Logan. They should've been Duncan's words. They _were_ his words, once upon a time, before he found out about his father's sordid secret, and he ended it with her. And right then, he realised he'd finally lost Veronica forever, and eventually looked at Logan and nodded, knowing there was nothing else left to lose.

Rushing out a breath of relief, Logan smiled, but somehow knew the friendship he'd once had with Duncan would never be the same again.

An awkward silence hung heavily between them for a few seconds before Duncan turned back to his locker and started checking through the box of video tapes in his hands again, adding another from the small pile in front of him. Logan, suddenly curious, asked, "What're you doing?"

Duncan stopped messing in his locker and glanced at Logan before frowning down at the videotapes. "Ah, my mother thought it would be nice to have a video tribute of Lilly for the dedication ceremony."

Logan raised his eyebrows, "What, she wanted you to do it?" That was typical of Celeste, no forethought of how that would affect Duncan.

"No, my dad did. He wanted someone who knew her."

Oh... Logan didn't know if that was any better by the look on his (once) best friend's face. Duncan was clearly distressed by the whole thing – or he was lying and still had issues with Logan dating Veronica, but he stepped forward anyway, "Do you want me to do it, man?" he offered, then pushed when Duncan hesitated, "You know I'm awesome at this stuff. Come on, let me do it. I wanna do it."

Nodding his head, Duncan handed over the box of tapes with a small smile. "Thanks, man."

"Yeah."

Feeling happy that Duncan had finally talked to him and had seemingly accepted his relationship with Veronica, Logan stowed the box in his own locker, walked with Duncan as far as he was going, and then carried on towards the office where he knew Veronica was waiting for him.

"Hey, Lilly's dedication is this week," she said quietly looking down at a flyer in her hand. "Celeste has organised a memorial fountain with a plaque." She smiled softly suddenly lost in a memory of her best friend. Logan draped his arm around her and escorted her to her next class.

_-vm-_

When Lilly found out that Aaron Echolls abused his son, she'd simply ignored the mass of bruises under Logan's tee shirt and distracted him, in her own special way, until he couldn't even remember his own name. Logan remembered feeling utterly grateful that she'd not asked and questions and more importantly, not treated him any differently.

Lilly Kane had been simply remarkable.

Yeah, okay, so she'd had her bad points, and she'd cheated on him, but her vitality had brightly outshone everything else, and Logan would forever feel blessed that he'd known such a beautiful person, if only for a short time.

Logan sighed and rested his head in one hand as he sat watching the home video's that Duncan had given him. As a child, Lilly was adorable. Sunshine blonde hair and a smile that could melt even Celeste's cold, bitchy heart, he was sure.

His lips turned up softly when the image changed to show a three year old Lilly twirling around in a pink, glittery ballerina dress, her large, innocent blue eyes gazing mischievously at Duncan, who was sat on a blanket, an ice cream cone dripping down one pudgy little hand, a toy truck in the other. Logan chuckled softly when he then watched as Lilly skipped over to the blanket and _accidentally_ nudged her baby brother as he lifted his treat to his mouth, the ice cream hitting Duncan square in the face instead.

Pressing stop, Logan leaned forward and changed the video tape. The next one showed Lilly in a beauty contest, clearly bored, with Celeste beaming proudly beside her. He shook his head fondly when Lilly rolled her eyes at her mom's fussing, and remembered the same look when he'd tried to hide his scars from her a few years later.

"_So? What's a few scars between lovers? I don't care, Logan, you shouldn't either..."_

At the time, he'd loved Lilly for not caring about them, not even acknowledging them. He could pretend his dad didn't hit him when he was with her, and she'd played nicely into his fantasy that Aaron Echolls was much, much more than just an abuser, but _loved_ his son too.

He realised now, of course, that it was just a fantasy, and playing into it with Lilly obviously had its issues. Trust being one of them. The reality was much better having Veronica love him and his scars, and help him deal with his life instead of ignoring it.

Logan hit the fast-forward and moved onto the next image, until Lilly was making kissy faces at the camera with pigtails in her hair. He paused it and stared at the screen. Blinking, he sniffled softly and slowly pressed eject, shoving the first of the video's in again. He had work to do, and with a heavy exhale, he hit play and started his outline plan for the memorial video.

_-vm-_

"So, studmuffin, what happened to 'let's ditch study hall', huh?" Veronica smiled as she walked into the journalism classroom, empty except for Logan watching a computer screen and making notes on an A4 pad next to him. He glanced over his shoulder and saw her.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Logan muttered clearly distracted by what he was working on. On the screen were images of a very young Lilly. Veronica sucked in a quiet breath and stepped closer. Lilly looked about two years old, beautiful and innocent, and she watched as the video slowly changed to another one of Lilly flipping through the pages of a large story book in her bed, a doll propped up next to her.

"What are you doing?"

"Assembling the world's most boring memorial video," Logan snorted picking up the videos Duncan had given him. "Ballet, choir recital, debutante crap, girl scouts..."

The computer showed a video of Lilly with a red cowboy hat on her head, riding a pony. Veronica sat down and touched a finger to the screen as Logan sighed heavily, dropping the tapes as if they were on fire.

"...Memories both misty and water-coloured."

Veronica moved her gaze from the screen when it cut to Lilly singing on a sparkling stage. "It's Lilly as a long-distance commercial."

"Well, it isn't really about Lilly, is it?" Logan watched the image for a moment and then laughed, "God, this would piss her off."

"Why are you doing it? I mean," Veronica amended, "I would've thought Duncan..."

"Yeah, I asked him if I could do it."

"You talked to Duncan?"

Knowing that Veronica was subtly asking whether Logan had talked to him about them now dating too, he nodded and looked up.

"He's cool with us."

Veronica smiled and gently squeezed his shoulder before looking back at the screen.

"Are you okay?" she asked, smile fading.

Logan shrugged realising seeing Lilly again, even if only snapshots of her life, affected him more than he thought it would. He sniffed and leaned into Veronica when she slipped her arm around him, flicking the screen off.

"I'm done for now. There's only so much saccharine I can take," he snorted.

"How's it going so far?" Veronica asked when they stood up. She watched him carefully pack the videotapes back into the box and tuck it under his arm to return to his locker.

"It's very _Wonder Years_... Celeste will love it."

_-vm-_

After school, Logan followed Veronica home to walk Backup at the beach. He didn't feel like going back to his own house, didn't want to see his mom. He felt betrayed by her, and honestly didn't know if he could look at her the same way again, and he hated himself for that.

Veronica made macaroni when they got back to her apartment. Logan gingerly picked up the packet and pulled a face at the bright orange gloop in her saucepan.

"Trust me, it tastes a lot better than it looks," she promised.

"I'll take your word for that, but if I come down with something, you owe me big time."

"Har har. Grab a couple of plates, and quit yer whinin'!"

Logan scooped up a forkful of the cheesy pasta and cautiously sniffed it. Veronica chewed happily, smirking at the face he was pulling. It smelled sort of cheesy, and he shoved it in his mouth.

"Oh my God," he balked. It tasted like glue and he quickly ran to the bathroom to spit it out to the sound of Veronica laughing her ass off.

"You're priceless, princess," she chortled when he came back. He grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and bit into it.

"That is disgusting. Seriously, it should come with a health warning," he grumbled, grimacing as Veronica finished off her meal. "I'm not kissing you now, not with plastic cheesy breath. Eww."

"Not even if I," she leaned in close, "lick my way up your body with my naughty, hot tongue?"

He blinked at her, open mouthed, before jumping up and disappearing into the bathroom again.

"What're you doing now?"

"Looking for the damned mouthwash!"

She then laughed as he rushed back into the kitchen, bottle of Listerine in one hand, and hauled her up over one shoulder.

"Sorry, buddy," was the last thing he said before he closed the bedroom door on Backup.

_-vm-_

Logan lazily protested when Veronica rolled off the bed, leaving him tangled in the sheet, but he enjoyed watching her walk naked to her desk and pull out a mini cassette. She padded back across her bedroom and handed it to him. On it was a little description in her handwriting, 'Fun With Lilly."

"What is it?" Logan asked as she climbed back on top of him.

She rubbed her lips against his chest hair, "It's not a violin recital."

He smiled and put in on the bedside drawers. "Perfect," he murmured just as Veronica found his lips again.

They were both dressed and sitting innocently on the sofa watching TV when Keith walked in. He stopped and stared suspiciously at them for a second, but then smiled.

"Evenin', kids."

"Hey, dad," Veronica greeted him brightly. Logan just smiled back. "There's mac 'n' cheese on the stove."

"Mmm, plastic cheesy pasta. My favourite," Keith smirked, and Logan snorted. The man waved a finger at him, "Don't diss the orange powder packet stuff until you've tried it, kiddo."

"He did," Veronica piped up grinning.

"And I'd rather not try it again. Ever," Logan shuddered dramatically for effect. Keith chuckled and flicked on the gas to heat up his dinner. When they were living pay check to pay check, being picky about what they ate wasn't really a luxury they could afford. He sat down in the armchair and put his plate on his knee, looking up at Logan.

"I'm sorry to hear that your mom won't speak to me," he said quietly when Logan turned to him. "Thank you for asking her – it can't have been easy. I just want you to know that it's okay, I understand, Logan."

Veronica sat quietly listening to her dad, linking her hand with Logan's beside her.

"I know, Mr Mars," Logan nodded. He smiled at the man feeling a sense of trust and knowing that he was safe there. It was a strange thing for him, after years of being abused and alone with his shame, and for the first time in his life, Logan felt like there was hope. He turned to the amazing girl sat next to him and tenderly kissed her forehead. After the months he'd spent taunting and being utterly cruel to her, he still couldn't quite believe she was with him, that she _loved_ him. He knew he didn't deserve her, but Veronica had forgiven him, and that was a miracle in itself. Logan vowed never to forget that.

The future wasn't going to be easy by any means, and Logan was truly afraid of the unknown and what was coming, but with Veronica and Keith in his corner, he felt confident he'd be okay. The love he had in his heart for Veronica warmed him through to his very soul, and he knew that with the love and support she freely offered back, he could survive anything.

Grinning up at Logan, Veronica settled her head comfortably against his shoulder as they finished watching the show that was playing on the television. She felt his arm cuddle around her and sighed happily.

God, she never would've believed it if someone had told her two weeks ago that she would end up being Logan Echolls' girlfriend. But fate was a funny thing, and life sometimes dealt some seriously crazy curveballs... and she was glad.

She'd missed Logan. But even throughout the months he was horrible to her, she never really cut him out of her heart altogether, hoping that one day she'd wake up and he'd smile at her again. And now that had happened. Those few days on board the ship had changed their lives - all their lives, in ways that she still couldn't believe. Learning about Aaron had shocked her to the core, but at the same time it opened her eyes to the reasons behind a lot of Logan's behaviour.

He was still a jackass, of course, but now Veronica saw him for who he really was. Logan had a heart with a capacity to love someone completely, forever. He had a damaged, but beautiful soul, and all he wanted, all he'd ever wanted, was for someone to love him back.

She was now that someone.

On a luxury ship, sailing into the sunset in the wake of a gentle sea spray and slowly rolling waves, Veronica and Logan found more than fond memories at the edge of the ocean, they found themselves.

~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~VM~

**Note- Okay, so this is the end of this fic. When I started, the idea was to just do a story on board the cruise ship, but then it expanded, and then I planned to end it just like this, (with a small half page [not posted] featuring Aaron up to his philandering tricks, along with a copy of the **_**Hello! Magazine**_** cover). After all the reviews though, I realise (along with you!) I think I want to see Veronica tell Logan about her rape, and I so want to see Aaron finally pay for his sins! So, *fingers crossed* that'll come next year.**

**Thank you for reading and taking time to let me know you enjoyed it, and I hope the end wasn't too bad! **

**All the best and have a great Christmas, Lulu x**


End file.
